Nii san
by Elenthya
Summary: Après quinze ans de solitude, Naruto voit un vieux souhait s'exaucer: quelque part dans le vaste monde, il aurait une soeur, peut-être même un père et une mère, bien vivants. Rêve, réalité... ou gigantesque machination? Chapitre 9, le passé s'éveille...
1. Prologue

.

**Avant-Propos**

_ L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire risque de vous surprendre. En effet, son point de départ remonte à des temps bien reculés, une période de la série que vous avez peut-être oubliée. _

_Cette histoire a été publiée pour la première fois le 23 octobre 2005. Les aléas de la vie l'ont conduite un an plus tard à rester sans suite, après 9 chapitres et près de 70 commentaires au compteur. Depuis, elle a été réécrite, améliorée. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, j'ignore si cette suite que beaucoup attendaient va connaître des admirateurs : avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec l'inspiration, ni avec les lecteurs._

_Avec moi, remontez loin dans cette série qu'est Naruto, et prenez cet autre chemin qu'un jour une lycéenne de seize ans avait commencé d'ébaucher. J'ai cessé de lire le manga au tome 35. Je n'ai aucune idée – et pour l'instant ne veut en avoir aucune – de ce qui a pu se passer par la suite._

_Retournons à l'époque du tome 20, et **changeons** **la** **donne**. Pour des raisons que je révèlerai, Orochimaru n'a pas fait reparler de lui après l'attaque de Konoha les quatre guerriers d'Ôtô no Kuni ne sont jamais parvenus au village, et Sasuke, par cette absence, a peu à peu admis que quitter les siens pour poursuivre une puissance chimérique et dangereuse n'était pas la solution. L'idée de venger sa famille ne l'a cependant pas quitté. _

_**Elle ne le quittera jamais.**_

_Chacun de leur côté, Naruto et Sakura ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être dignes de leur destinée : être à la hauteur de ses amis et de son maître Tsunade pour l'une, pouvoir protéger son village en méritant le titre d'Hokage pour l'autre._

_Mon histoire commence un an après la nomination de Tsunade au rang de Godaime. Personne ne se doute qu'une fois de plus, leur monde va basculer._

_Non pas par le départ de l'un d'entre eux, mais par l'apparition d'une nouvelle entité…_

_En vous remerciant de votre attention, et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

_Elenthya_.

.

.

**Prologue**

**Menés au bord du gouffre, par un unique mot…**

.

.

_Un souffle dans la pénombre._

Le temps semblait s'être figé, comme si la neige étouffait toute vie. La chape blanche de l'hiver pesait sur les branches, couvrait rochers et terres gelées sans distinction. Le silence régnait, la pâle lueur matinale n'était encore qu'une esquisse d'elle-même, étranglée par la lourde enveloppe de nuages qui obscurcissait le ciel.

_ Une ombre spectrale dans la brume, suivi d'autres plus furtives encore._

Le gel s'étendait avec majesté sur l'onde obscure des lacs, couvrait avec traîtrise les rivières en apparence figées par le froid de l'hiver, mais vives et furieuses sous leur camisole de glace.

_ Un murmure dans la brise._

Si rapides qu'elles étaient à peine visibles à l'œil nu, des silhouettes louvoyaient entre les arbres, vêtus d'épaisses mantes blanches. Pas une seule trace dans la neige, pas une seule branche légèrement frémissante à leur passage. Seul le mince filet de brume qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres témoignait qu'elles étaient bien vivantes, et non des illusions n'appartenant qu'au monde de l'hiver, qu'à l'univers du froid.

Majestueuses de silence, impérieuses dans leur manteau de neiges éternelles et de glaces perpétuelles, les montagnes restaient stoïques alors que ces intrus les gravissaient, tel un piège qui attendait peut-être qu'ils se soient aventurés au-delà des limites, pour refermer sur eux sa gueule béante et glacée de prédateur naturel.

Une falaise se dressa, que les silhouettes gravirent en quelques bonds silencieux avant de continuer leur chemin à travers la forêt plongée dans la pénombre. Parmi elles, s'élançait le meneur, dont les yeux bleus perçants sondaient l'obscurité avec méfiance et attention.

L'impatience le tenaillait : l'objectif n'était pas loin. Mais il fallait demeurer prudent.

Le meneur leva une main et dans un même ensemble, tous s'arrêtèrent, passant de l'état d'ombre furtive à celui de statue, qui accroupi au sol, qui perché dans un arbre ou blotti à l'ombre d'un talus, toujours plus invisibles et indécelables dans le paysage de neige et de glace. Le chef extirpa une carte hâtivement griffonnée de son sac, renonça à se repérer grâce au soleil encore caché, et sortit une boussole. Il explora du regard les montagnes que l'on apercevait au-delà de la cime noire des sapins, et malgré la difficulté due à la brume en altitude, il parut identifier leur position. D'un geste sans la moindre hésitation, il pointa une direction légèrement oblique à leur gauche, ajouta quelques signes muets. Quelques jeux de regards avec ses coéquipiers, et tous avaient compris.

S'élança une des ombres, humaine, presque le nez au vent, suivie d'un molosse au pelage blanc et à la mâchoire si volumineuse qu'elle pouvait aisément broyer le crâne d'un homme. Une autre silhouette les talonna, ses iris rougeoyant sous le capuchon de sa mante, scrutateurs et infaillibles. Le reste du détachement suivit en groupe plus compact, encadré de deux silhouettes sur le qui-vive, leurs yeux laiteux et fixes paraissant observer autre chose que le chemin devant eux.

Marchant dans les traces quasi-invisibles des premiers, le meneur sentait une sourde excitation monter en lui, en même temps que la colère et l'imminence du combat. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux bleus rappelant un improbable océan dans cette immensité neigeuse se teintèrent de rouge ses pupilles se réduirent à deux fentes, ses canines se firent plus effilées. Mais il se rappela bien vite à l'ordre, se concentra pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

En lui, le démon grondait, à la fois réticent et pressé d'affronter l'ennemi.

S'il se laissait aller, ses coéquipiers verraient ce qu'il était vraiment. Pire encore, leurs ennemis les sentiraient arriver encore plus facilement. Malgré la rapidité et la difficulté de leur course sur ce terrain dangereux et accidenté, il ferma brièvement les paupières, chercha à se calmer.

Mais ce fut difficile. _Elle_ était si proche, et il avait tant de fois imaginé ses souffrances. Si la discrétion n'avait été aussi primordiale, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait distancé ses amis, sa vitesse décuplée par l'énergie du monstre qu'il hébergeait…

Peu à peu, les troncs s'espacèrent, les branches se firent moins entremêlées, et laissèrent filtrer le peu de lumière que le soleil voilé parvenait à dispenser. Conscientes que la forêt se clairsemait, les ombres se firent encore plus prudentes et furtives, mais non moins empressés. Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt, la terre paraissait brusquement s'arrêter, laissant deviner un précipice…

Soudain, le molosse et celui qui devait être son maître se figèrent en pleine course, et tous les imitèrent. L'échine du chien commença à se hérisser, ses babines retroussées dans un grondement silencieux sur des canines menaçantes. Lui et son maître reniflèrent plusieurs fois, nez et truffe au vent en direction du précipice. L'humain posa sur le chef des yeux aux étranges pupilles allongées, et eut un signe de tête. Suite à un regard interrogateur du meneur, les deux autres silhouettes aux yeux blancs parurent elles aussi confirmer quelque chose, des veines palpitantes autour de leurs yeux et sous leurs tempes.

C'était _là_. Leur voyage était terminé. Pour le meilleur… et pour le pire.

Le souffle court du jeune chef se stoppa, alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils touchaient enfin au but. Après quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis voulut s'élancer vers le précipice. Comme si elle s'y était attendue, la silhouette aux iris couleur de rubis lui saisit le bras avec fermeté.

- On doit respecter le plan, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- J'ai changé le plan, répliqua aussitôt le chef, glacial. J'y vais, vous regardez.

- On ne te laissera pas y aller seul.

Sous les capuches de leurs mantes, les deux regards se défièrent, l'un de rubis, l'autre d'azur. Le chef dégagea vivement son bras, jeta un coup d'œil qu'il voulait impérieux à toute la troupe.

- Je n'ai pas demandé votre aide, et elle non plus. Vous vous êtes invités, soit. Mais dorénavant, vous restez ici en renfort.

- Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour te regarder te faire massacrer, lança le maître du molosse, appuyé par quelques autres d'un vif signe de tête.

Le chef darda ses yeux bleus sur le maître-chien.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis une de leurs plus précieuses cibles. Ils ne me feront pas de mal, ça me laisse un avantage.

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? dit une voix claire, néanmoins murmurante comme les autres pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Une silhouette s'avança, se planta résolument devant son chef.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as donc de plus que nous, qui t'assure qu'ils t'épargneraient ?

Impassible, le chef ne répondit pas. En lui, le démon grondait toujours. C'était un secret qu'il voulait garder à tout prix…

Celle qui lui tenait tête patienta quelques instants, puis soupira, vaincue par son silence glacial. Elle abaissa sa capuche, révélant des cheveux d'un doux rose tandis que deux yeux couleur jade, perçants et inquisiteurs, se rivaient à ceux bleus impénétrables du meneur.

- La dernière fois, ils n'ont pas retenu leurs coups. Pourquoi le feraient-ils aujourd'hui ?

- Simple supposition. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une part d'inconnu dans cette saleté de vie.

Cette déclaration aurait presque pu passer pour une de ses blagues habituelles, si elle avait été faite dans d'autres circonstances et sur un ton différent que celui qu'il usait à présent, plus froid encore que la neige alentours.

- Et aujourd'hui, je sais ce qui m'attend, ajouta-t-il. Ils m'ont pris par surprise la dernière fois, ils ne m'auront plus de cette manière.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soutint son regard encore quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

- Tu sais que c'est loin d'être aussi simple, Naruto, murmura Sakura. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux…

Le chef cilla à son tour un bref instant, avant de redevenir imperturbable.

- De tout façon, j'ai le choix ? lança-t-il par pur rhétorique d'un ton abrupte.

- Oui.

Un autre membre du groupe abaissa sa capuche, affronta à son tour le regard hautain de son chef. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval, et son visage au front déjà creusé d'une belle ride, semblait marqué à jamais d'un ennui profond.

- J'ai eu le temps d'analyser la situation. C'est pas brillant avec le peu d'infos qu'on a sur eux et ceux qu'ils ont pu recruter. Mais si on suit mon plan à la lettre, on a déjà bien plus de chances de réussir que si tu fonces dans le tas tout seul.

- Ton plan implique que vous m'accompagniez, Shikamaru, répliqua Naruto. Donc c'est hors de question.

- Tout comme il est hors de question qu'on te laisse t'en occuper seul, reprit le jeune homme aux yeux rouges, premier à s'être interposé. On l'a déjà perdue elle, pas besoin que tu disparaisses à ton tour.

- Ça, Sasuke, c'est à moi d'en juger.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te la jouer ainsi « perso », Naruto ? s'exclama alors le maître du gigantesque chien avec un sourire narquois. D'habitude, c'est Sasuke qui fait suer tout le monde à jouer les super-héros.

La silhouette aux yeux rouges parut se crisper.

- Merci pour tes remarques constructives, Kiba.

- De rien, vieux.

Se la jouer « perso » ? De son côté, le chef paraissait décontenancé qu'on puisse nommer ainsi sa conduite.

- Je ne joue pas au super-héros, je…Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, c'est tout !

- Ah ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de ça, toi qui étais toujours prêt à nous embarquer dans des missions pas possibles il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

L'auteur de cette remarque cinglante avait déjà abaissé son propre capuchon. La jeune fille rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, tout en toisant Naruto d'un regard myosotis belliqueux.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est tous chûnins, ici, et Neji milite déjà pour le titre de jûnin. Aux yeux de Konoha et en tant que ninjas, nous sommes adultes et responsables depuis un bout de temps. Se mettre en danger ou pas, c'est à nous de le décider, pas à toi.

A ses côtés, un garçon baraqué et un peu bedonnant acquiesça vigoureusement. Dans l'entrebâillement de sa cape, luisait une armure.

- Ino a raison. On risque notre vie tous les jours pour Konoha, renchérit Chôji. On peut bien le faire ici aussi.

- Justement ! tenta le chef, ça n'a rien à voir avec Konoha, et le village n'est même pas au courant que nous…

- Eh bien, on se fera taper sur les doigts par Tsunade à notre retour. Et alors ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, dont les lunettes noires scintillèrent un bref instant dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Chacun parut étonné – pour ne pas dire consterné – par le fait qu'il parle, mais aussi qu'il utilise une telle expression… Un peu comme s'il avait voulu faire _de l'humour_. Cynique, mais de l'humour quand même. Le maître-chien Kiba sourit, très fier d'avoir visiblement déteint sur Shino, son taciturne de coéquipier.

- Se faire taper sur les doigts est une bien piètre punition, pour une opération de cette envergure ! s'exclama l'un des silhouettes en manteau, d'une voix pleine d'entrain qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lee. Moi, j'étais, je suis et je reste partant, Naruto !

- Je suis curieuse de voir si comme tu nous l'as affirmé, leur « arme » repousse aussi facilement toutes les attaques, ajouta une jeune fille brune aux côtés de Lee.

Tenten eut un regard vers une autre kunoichi, aux cheveux blonds et au teint un peu hâlé.

- Depuis mon combat contre cette pimbêche, j'ai quelques nouveaux tours qui ne demandent qu'à prouver leur efficacité.

La désignée la remercia d'un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'elle effleurait le gigantesque éventail fixé dans son dos. Celle qui portait un bandeau différent des autres se tourna vers Naruto, hautaine.

- Si Kankurô et Gaara avaient été présents, tout comme moi ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à te suivre, Uzumaki, annonça Temari au chef. Cette affaire semblait amusante, et affronter ces ninjas de classe S me démangeait déjà depuis un moment.

A côté de Temari et légèrement en retrait, Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

- Grosse bourrine, va, marmonna-t-il.

- Retire le « grosse » ou je t'en colle une, crétin râleur, souffla-t-elle à son tour en regardant ailleurs.

- Galère…

Malgré la lourdeur latente de l'atmosphère due à la proximité de l'ennemi, les visages s'éclairèrent, et même quelques sourires se dessinèrent devant cette dispute, que Kiba aurait qualifié de « scène de ménage » s'il n'avait pas craint le redoutable direct de Temari. L'une des silhouettes encore encapuchonnées croisa les bras, posa son regard blanc sur Naruto.

- Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, reprit Neji, c'est qu'on ne rebroussera pas chemin pour te laisser seul face à eux, et ce peu importe les conséquences. Nous avions tous le choix de rester à Konoha, et pourtant, nous sommes ici. Alors cesse de nous remettre en question, c'est vexant.

Naruto cligna des yeux, dépassé. Puis il parut enfin accepter les faits. Connaissant ses amis, comment avait-il pu croire qu'ils étaient là par obligation ?

- Mais elle n'est rien pour vous… Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ça ?

- Parce qu'elle est mignonne ? hasarda Kiba, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de Naruto.

- D'abord parce que de toute manière, tu serais parti à sa recherche, répondit Sasuke de but en blanc. Te connaissant, il te serait arrivé une tuile dès les premiers kilomètres, et tu aurais été obligé de rentrer. On voulait t'éviter d'être ridicule.

- Eh ! Je te permets pas…

Sakura s'interposa pour couper court à ce début de dispute.

- Et aussi parce que certains d'entre nous ont eu le temps de la connaître. Malgré ce qu'elle est, nous l'apprécions. Et également parce que…

Elle chercha ses mots, puis un sourire franc éclaira ses traits.

- Parce que depuis qu'elle est là, tu as changé. Et en bien.

- Chan… Changé ? reprit Naruto, étonné. Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, lança aussitôt le maître-chien, disons que tu fais moins abruti, plus mature ? T'occuper d'elle a dû te faire réaliser qu'il était temps de te comporter en adulte…

- Parle pour toi, Kiba ! s'exclama Sakura, agacée qu'il ait ainsi interprété ses paroles. Tu le traites d'abruti, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… !

Alors que le maître-chien et elle se foudroyaient du regard, la dernière silhouette à ne pas avoir pris la parole s'avança avec hésitation vers Naruto. Un peu perdu après tout ce qui s'était dit, le jeune chef ne la remarqua que quand elle prit la parole.

- Naruto-kun… Accepte notre aide, s'il te plait.

Il baissa les yeux, rencontra les deux iris couleur de perle qui brillaient sous sa capuche. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir soutenir pleinement son regard.

- S'il te plait, ajouta simplement Hinata, rougissante mais déterminée.

Si Naruto avait été moins accaparé par _elle_ et sa disparition, il aurait vu dans ces prunelles blanches autre chose que cette timidité qu'elle avait toujours eue envers lui, autre chose que cette volonté de l'accompagner. Une autre chose qui la pousserait à se battre, peut-être même à mourir pour lui…

Cela, il ne le vit pas. Mais ce qu'il parvint à discerner lui rendit le sourire.

- D'accord, finit-il par acquiescer.

Il ne réussit pas à s'expliquer complètement le sourire radieux d'Hinata, ni pourquoi lui-même se sentait soudain plus léger. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait toujours su que cette décision serait la bonne… ?

Il leva alors les yeux vers la lisière de la forêt, là où plongeait le précipice. Soudain, tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là lui parut fantastique, presque irréel et étranger. Un peu comme si face à l'imminence du danger, il choisissait soudain de faire le point. De se détacher de ce passé proche, _**de ces quatre derniers mois**_, et de les examiner d'un œil critique. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela évoluerait ainsi, que son histoire prendrait un tel tournant.

Dire qu'il avait suffi qu'il _la_ croise, _elle_, pour changer aussi radicalement le cours de son existence et de celle de ses amis.

Dire qu'il avait suffi d'une parole pour qu'aujourd'hui, il risque sa vie et plus encore pour _elle_…

Dire qu'il avait suffi **d'un mot**…


	2. Chapter 1 Niisan

.

.

**Chapitre 1 **

.

**« Nii-san… »**

.

.

Rien dans la vie n'est tracé. Rien n'est éternel.

La destinée telle que les humains la voient n'est rien. Ce n'est pas un chemin sûr et tranquille, dont on a choisi à l'avance le parcours et le but. C'est quelque chose de vague, d'infiniment plus sinueux et plus traître.

La vie est un pont que nos parents et nos proches ébauchent pour nous, et que peu à peu, nous apprenons à construire seul. On sait peu d'où il vient, on ne sait pas où il va. Grâce à ce pont, nous traversons des paysages somptueux et des nuits obscures. Par le soleil qui s'éteint au crépuscule, on visite la peur, la méfiance, la peine, la douleur. Et comme l'étoile du jour renaît à l'aurore, on expérimente la joie, la paix, l'amour.

Pierre à pierre, nous bâtissons ce pont qu'est la vie, notre vie. Chaque fois plus fier, chaque fois plus confiant. Chaque fois plus conquérant.

Jusqu'au jour où l'édifice se dérobe sous nos pas, dans un grondement d'apocalypse. Jusqu'au jour où le couperet tombe, où la souffrance nous écrase, où la mort d'un autre frappe. Au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

Jusqu'au jour où l'on glisse dans un gouffre sans fond, avec l'infâme croyance que jamais, le salut ne viendra. Que jamais, après l'impact imminent, l'on ne se relèvera.

Lorsqu'on a de la « chance », ce gouffre s'ouvre sous nos pas quand nous sommes prêts à l'affronter, quand la vie a déjà donné par des malheurs des présages du **M**alheur. Ou quand l'on connaît des gens qui nous aiment, prêts à nous rattraper au vol… ou même quand au fond de nous, on sait que la chute ne nous tuera pas, mais nous rendra plus forts.

Mais lorsque l'on n'a pas de chance, l'obscurité frappe plusieurs fois. Sans faiblir, impitoyable, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse même plus rouvrir les paupières, le corps roué, désarticulé par les chutes répétées.

Lorsqu'on est maudits, le gouffre vient nous cueillir au cœur de l'enfance. Nous arrache à notre frêle passerelle qu'est la Vie. Rompt tous nos liens avec nos proches. Et nous entraîne dans l'obscurité la plus profonde.

Sans espoir de lumière, ni de rémission…

.

.

La respiration rapide et bruyante, elle fixait de ses yeux fous le cauchemar solide qui l'entourait. _Elle ne comprenait pas._

La peur lui tordait les entrailles, le choc lui engourdissait l'esprit. Les poings serrés jusqu'à trembler, elle restait figée, au centre du champ de bataille. Là, seule et debout, au milieu de cet océan de sang et de chairs meurtries. L'unique au souffle encore vaillant alors que plus aucune poitrine ne se soulevait à la recherche d'une inspiration salvatrice, la survivante au cœur tambourinant attestant que lui au moins, n'avait pas abandonné la lutte.

Le vent filait avec lassitude dans ses longs cheveux bruns, gémissait à ses oreilles alors qu'aux alentours, les derniers soupirs de douleur s'étaient déjà éteints depuis longtemps.

_ Elle ne comprenait plus._

Les vivres et les tentes impitoyablement brûlées, les quelques malheureux cadavres pris par les flammes qui achevaient de les consumer, tout cela recrachait une épaisse fumée qui la prenait à la gorge, râpeuse, âcre. Une atroce odeur de poudre et de chair grillée lui souleva l'estomac.

Elle ne voyait rien de précis. Son champ de vision englobait l'affreuse scène en son entier, gravant à jamais dans son esprit l'horreur et le désespoir personnifiés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration saccadée, elle releva légèrement la tête, comme pour humer l'atmosphère de mort et de désolation. Mais ses lèvres se crispèrent, ses yeux se rétrécirent, et deux larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues d'enfant.

_ Elle ne **voulait** pas comprendre._

Elle tomba à genoux dans une plainte muette, et elle fixa le sol, son regard fuyant pour la première fois l'atroce spectacle.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, la vaste clairière bruissait de vie, d'activité et de rires. La vie du Camp. Les enfants jouaient, les plus âgés s'entraînaient, les adultes installaient les tentes, parlaient de tout et de rien, du beau temps, des provisions à faire, de la prochaine destination où les conduirait leur vie de nomades. Les sentinelles surveillaient d'un œil alerte les environs, tandis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Comment aurait-elle pu alors imaginer ? Que tout cela pouvait être effacé, aussi facilement que l'on souffle une bougie ?

Il avait suffi que ces hommes arrivent, leur ordonnent de les suivre, les menacent si les siens n'obéissaient pas. Le Clan de la Brise était pacifique, et se battait uniquement pour se défendre. Comment cela avait-il pu finir en bain de sang ? Elle n'en s'avait rien, mais ces inconnus n'avaient eu aucune pitié…

Elle n'avait pas pu entendre ce qui se disait, puisqu'on l'avait emmenée à l'écart pour la protéger. Elle n'était persuadée que d'une chose…

C'était à cause d'elle. C'était elle qu'on était venu chercher, et non les Shinobis de la Brise. Et elle était la seule survivante. L'unique, honteuse et désespérée.

Le Clan de la Brise était sa famille, le Camp son foyer. Peu importait où les ninjas nomades de la Brise allaient, ses membres formaient l'unique point d'attache dont elle avait besoin. Ils étaient son entourage, son monde. Elle était née parmi eux et ne les avait jamais quittés. Elle était née parmi eux…

Et elle entendait mourir parmi eux.

Songer à tout cela ne fit qu'alourdir l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur. Frémissante, elle refreina l'implacable nausée que lui procurait encore une fois les odeurs atroces du champ de bataille. Elle se replia sur elle-même, puis doucement, tout simplement et en silence, se mit à pleurer. Aveuglée par ses larmes, les dents serrées, elle détourna péniblement la tête vers un corps sanglant, étendu un peu plus loin. Le seul encore vivant quand elle avait réussi à sortir de sa cachette…

…la seule personne qu'elle avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux.

Avant d'expirer, la mourante lui avait demandé quelque chose… et bien qu'elle le lui avait promis, jamais elle ne pourrait exaucer cette supplique. Elle en était incoerciblement persuadée.

Le souffle court, se refusant à émettre le moindre son comme si les cadavres alentours n'étaient qu'endormis, elle porta la main à son cou. Ses doigts tremblants et couverts d'un sang autre que le sien se refermèrent sur le pendentif, et elle tira d'un petit coup sec pour le détacher. Ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes se posèrent sur le bijou qui portait son nom. L'or luit faiblement dans la lumière du couchant.

Au loin, quelque part dans l'obscurité sous les arbres, un craquement se fit entendre. Inerte, elle l'ignora totalement.

_« Yume…est-ce que ça va… ? »_

Son cœur se serra quand elle se remémora les dernières paroles de sa mère. L'image d'une femme brune surgit dans son esprit, le visage pâle, les vêtements imbibés de sang. Allongée à terre, la respiration difficile, et la voix si faible que les plus petits crépitements des brasiers alentours semblaient pouvoir l'étouffer.

Une image qui ne la quitterait jamais plus.

Elle avait tenté de l'aider, de la soigner avec le peu qu'elle savait. Jusqu'alors, le sang ne lui avait pas fait peur, elle l'avait même à peine remarqué. Elle en avait maculé ses vêtements intacts, s'en était couvert ses mains enfantines à vouloir stopper le flux carmin qui suintait du flanc de sa mère depuis longtemps… trop longtemps.

Shizuka lui avait alors soufflé ce qu'elle, paniquée et forte de l'optimisme de tout enfant innocent, ne pouvait accepter : il était trop tard.

_« Va… ne t'occupe pas de moi, personne ne peut plus rien… »_

_« Non ! Tu m'as montré ce qu'il fallait faire, je peux te soigner ! Je ne partirai pas… Parce que tu vas t'en sortir ! »_

La main blafarde et tremblante de sa mère s'était alors péniblement soulevée, pour se refermer sur son poignet.

_« Yume… Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !…Ecoute-moi… »_

Cette étreinte, prodiguée d'une main qu'elle avait sentie froide et déjà sans vie, l'avait stoppé plus facilement encore que le regard implorant de sa mère.

Ces yeux bleus, identiques aux siens, et qu'elle craignait à tout instant de voir se fermer.

_« Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent, s'ils reviennent… Tu entends ? Sinon, tous… nous serons tous morts pour rien… »_

_« Tu n'es pas morte, toi… Alors… Alors ne dis pas ça… ! »_ avait-elle supplié d'une petite voix, désorientée.

_« Cours… sans t'arrêter…vers le nord… Konoha n'est plus très loin…une journée de marche… et… tu en as vu d'autres, n'est-ce pas… ? »_

Shizuka lui avait fait un ultime sourire, chaleureux et aussi rassurant qu'elle l'avait pu.

_« Dis-leur… à Konoha, dis-leur… ce qui vient de se passer… et… ton frère, raconte-lui tout… qu'il sache qui tu es… qui il est… et qui j'étais… Prend mon bandeau… si tu ne peux pas tout leur révéler… L'hokage… saura quoi en faire… »_

_« Je n'y… arriverai pas… Ils auront peur… »_

D'autres craquements retentirent dans l'ombre des sous-bois, interrompant momentanément ses pensées. L'idée l'effleura un court instant que c'était les assassins qui revenaient achever les survivants. Mais à entendre les pas précautionneux qui l'encerclaient peu à peu, ce devait plutôt être des prédateurs, attirés par l'odeur du sang et attendant que le jour se couche pour se précipiter sur leur macabre festin. Ils effaceraient cette abomination qui l'entourait… et la tuerait probablement, elle, jeune et sans défense.

La tuer à son tour… Quelle douce perspective…

_« Là-bas, ils auront peur, Maman !… Peur de moi… Ils me chasseront… ! »_

Un vague sourire avait une ultime fois éclairé le visage ravagé par la souffrance de Shizuka.

_« Aie confiance en eux… Ils ont tant… fait pour moi… »_

Des nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'enfant se recroquevilla au sol, son pendentif entre ses mains, l'ultime souffle de sa mère résonnant toujours dans son esprit.

_« Va-t'en… Je t'aime, Yume… toujours… ton frère… pour vous deux… je suis tellement… »_

La main sur son poignet s'était crispée.

_« …Tellement… »_

Le regard dans lequel elle s'était plongée s'était alors fait vague…

_« …Maman… ? »_

Tout doucement, la main avait glissé jusqu'au sol, inerte. Et les yeux bleus de sa mère s'étaient fermés à demi.

_« Maman ? »_

L'enfant s'était penché et l'avait secouée, d'abord doucement, puis frénétiquement tout en l'appelant. Mais les pupilles étaient restées dilatées, les iris bleus aveuglement fixés sur un ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Puis elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle ne respirait plus…

_**« Maman ! »**_

Elle s'était levée en sursaut, et ses yeux écarquillés avaient parcouru la clairière baignée par la lueur mourante du crépuscule.

_**« A l'aide ! Je vous en prie !… Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! »**_

Le silence l'avait assailli avec tant de force qu'il avait manqué l'assommer. Les images sanguinolentes avaient aveuglé plus facilement ses yeux d'enfant que l'astre le plus éblouissant. L'absence de réaction et de mouvement à sa détresse l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

_« …S'il vous plait… »_

Et seule, elle avait enfin vu ce que l'état de sa mère agonisante lui avait jusque là occulté. L'horreur du massacre s'était refermée sur elle, piège cruel et impitoyable.

Un piège mortel, destiné à l'enchaîner là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt à son tour. Quand une once de raison avait pu se frayer un chemin dans son esprit brisé, elle s'était déjà écroulée, silencieuse mais anéantie.

Prostrée parmi les cendres et l'herbe rougie, elle tremblait toujours, haletante, son pendentif dans sa main si serrée qu'il lui entaillait la paume. Sa voix enrouée par les larmes murmura sans qu'elle y prête attention...

- Toute seule, je peux pas… Emmène-moi…

Les images atroces qui se succédaient en flashes ininterrompus dans son esprit lui retournaient les entrailles, broyaient son cœur et brûlaient ses yeux déjà malmenés par la fumée. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots, qui résonnèrent sans but dans le silence pesant.

- Maman… **Mamaaan !**

Un cri s'éleva alors de la forêt. Hargneux, satisfait.

**- Là-bas ! Un survivant !**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, interloquée. Au loin, dans l'ombre de la forêt, elle crut distinguer un mouvement.

_« Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent… ! »_

En un bond, elle fut sur ses pieds. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, plus rapides. Elle resta pétrifiée, tiraillée entre son désir de rester pour mourir, et celui instinctif de s'enfuir. Il lui semblait que son cœur, son corps tout entier fonctionnait au ralenti, comme résignés à leur sort.

**- Là ! Un enfant ! C'est elle !**

Mais allait-on seulement la tuer ? Et… voulait-elle vraiment mourir ?

Alors que l'angoisse grandissait en elle, telle une ombre étouffante et terrifiante, elle commença à reculer, serrant contre elle le bandeau de sa mère, qui venait de lui être confié.

On courait dans l'obscurité des taillis. On encerclait la clairière.

_« Cours… sans t'arrêter… »_

Elle buta contre un des corps et s'effondra dans l'herbe poisseuse. La douleur, l'odeur du sang plus proche, le cri qui suivit eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur ses membres figés.

**- Il la leur faut vivante ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Elle se releva aussitôt et commença à courir, au hasard, les derniers mots de sa mère tonnant en elle comme un ordre, une supplication.

_« A Konoha… »_

La peur lui donnait des ailes. Elle bondit vers l'ombre de la forêt, sa main aux jointures blanchies crispée sur le bandeau, l'autre tenant avec fermeté son propre pendentif.

_« Dis-lui tout… »_

Elle s'élança entre les arbres, indifférente aux branches qui lui lacérèrent le visage. La terreur obscurcissait toute autre pensée que celle de fuir…

_**« Cours… ! »**_

.

_**« COURS ! ! »**_

.

xxxxxxx

.

_ La respiration rapide et bruyante, il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le noir l'environnait, l'enveloppait, l'étouffait. Ses blessures, bien que bandées, le faisaient souffrir. Le silence était écrasant. Et tout était si flou dans sa tête… Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

_ Saisissant à quel point il était vulnérable, il eut un soupir terrifié, son cœur s'emballant sous la décharge d'adrénaline due à la peur. Puis, dans un regain de lucidité il se secoua mentalement, maudit cet instant où brièvement la panique l'avait envahi. Serrant les poings, il baissa les paupières et s'obligea à inspirer profondément. Peu à peu son cœur retrouva un rythme paisible. Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et s'apprêtait à analyser le lieu où il se trouvait, une porte grinça sur ses gonds. Au loin, une petite tâche de lumière blanche apparut : la sortie._

_ Intrigué, il s'avança vers la lumière qui brillait au bout du tunnel. Cette pensée le fit frémir, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Autour de lui, dans l'obscurité, d'autres bruits de pas s'élevaient, feutrés. Aussitôt et par réflexe de ninja aguerri, il s'immobilisa et scanna la pénombre impénétrable. Il crut distinguer après quelques instants une forme passant sans bruit près de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître à son aura._

_- Sakura ? chuchota-t-il, si bas que seule la silhouette tout près pouvait l'entendre._

_ Cette dernière s'arrêta. Dans l'ombre, il crut la voir se retourner vers lui._

_- Na… Naruto ? souffla-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ En s'efforçant de refreiner son soulagement, il s'approcha de quelques pas, tout comme elle. Ils se discernaient à peine._

_- Aucune idée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre ces calmants, quelqu'un est venu me chercher à l'infirmerie et m'a enfermé ici…_

_- Pareil pour moi, révéla-t-elle, sur ses gardes. On m'a assommée juste après le combat final, et j'ai repris conscience dans le noir…_

_ D'un accord tacite, ils recommencèrent d'avancer vers la lumière. Un vent frais s'engouffrait par l'ouverture lointaine. Au fur et à mesure que la pénombre s'estompait, ils virent d'autres formes humaines se profiler, comme eux tâtonnantes et étonnées de se retrouver accompagnées._

_- Shino ?_

_- Naruto, c'est toi ?_

_- Cette voix… Sakura-chan ?_

_- Hinata !_

_ De l'ombre émergeaient en silence leurs anciens adversaires, aussi déroutés les uns que les autres, la plupart blessés et pansés. Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Chôji, Lee, Shino, d'autres aspirants qui eux passaient pour la première fois l'examen, et qui jetaient des regards interrogateurs aux « anciens » de Konoha ou venus d'ailleurs, qui malencontreusement n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux._

_- Sasuke, murmura Sakura en apercevant non loin de là son coéquipier._

_ Les Sharingan de l'interpellé luisaient dans l'obscurité, alertes. Ses nombreuses blessures gagnées lors de son combat face à Neji semblaient le gêner dans ses mouvements, mais il n'en restait pas moins méfiant et prêt à en découdre._

_- On fait quoi ? souffla Kiba, Akamaru couinant à ses pieds._

_- On avance, répliqua simplement Neji, son Byakugan activé à l'image d'Hinata._

_ La petite vingtaine de genins s'exécuta d'un même pas. L'ouverture, véritablement éloignée, s'avéra peu à peu gigantesque. Arrivés près de la sortie, les adolescents sondèrent l'extérieur de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, puis s'avancèrent dans la lumière avec prudence, armes en main, chakra prêt à l'emploi. Ils restèrent un instant éblouis par le soleil au zénith, puis reconnurent avec stupeur l'arène. La terre présentait encore les cratères, éclats de roche et autres stigmates de leurs précédents combats…_

_ Un tonnerre de cris, de hourras et d'applaudissements les submergea alors, et ils restèrent brièvement étourdis sous les vivats de la foule compacte et fourmillante qui peuplait les gradins. Clignant des yeux et désarçonnés, ils continuèrent d'avancer sans trop s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à rejoindre le centre de l'arène. Une estrade y avait été spécialement montée, les drapeaux des Cinq Nations ninjas qui y étaient dressés flottant dans la brise. Des chûnins et jûnins de tous les horizons l'encadraient en rangs impeccablement serrés._

_ Sur l'estrade, attendaient cinq personnes en manteau blanc. Avec stupeur et enthousiasme, Naruto reconnut en l'une d'elles la stature jeune et fière de Gaara, tout récemment promu Kazekage. Altière dans son propre uniforme d'Hokage, Tsunade s'avança à son tour jusqu'au bord de l'estrade et commença un discours que peu des genins présents comprirent, abasourdis et peinant à saisir ce que signifiait toute cette mise en scène._

_ Une heure plus tôt, dans cette même gigantesque arène, ils se battaient encore pour leur vie…_

_ Seule la fin de la tirade de Tsunade leur parvint clairement et resta à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire, issue des lèvres de la Godaime, tendues en un léger sourire._

_- Vos efforts ont payé et votre courage aujourd'hui vous a fait honneur. Félicitations. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous tous ici présents êtes nommés chûnins._

.

La sonnerie retentit, stridente. Il ouvrit un œil bleu et encore endormi, papillonna de la paupière dans l'éblouissante lumière matinale. Avec un grognement, il leva le poing et l'abattit sur le réveil, qui se tut du même coup. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, la tête encore embrumée de rêves. Puis il eut enfin un sourire radieux, et se leva d'un bond.

- Le jour J !

Naruto traversa sa chambre en trombe, ouvrit l'armoire et saisit au hasard quelques vêtements d'un noir classique et discret. Il eut un coup d'œil nostalgique pour sa veste orange, pendue à un cintre, puis hocha la tête. On l'avait mis au défi de ne plus mettre de telles couleurs criardes s'il passait l'examen, il tenait donc parole. De toute manière, la plupart de ses anciens vêtements étaient devenus trop petits au cours de l'an passé…

Et puis, une tenue correcte n'était-elle pas de mise pour la première mission _d'un chûnin fraîchement promu_ ? Au diable ses manières exubérantes, il n'avait plus rien à prouver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà prêt, avait englouti un petit-déjeuner aussi rapide que nourrissant – en restant debout, incapable qu'il était de tenir en place. Il ceignit à son front son nouveau bandeau acheté pour l'occasion, l'arrangea avec une inhabituelle minutie. Il attrapait son sac de voyage fait la veille lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Le silence était à peine revenu qu'il était déjà sur le pas de sa porte et saluait chaleureusement la personne qui attendait dehors.

- La journée s'annonce bien, non ?

La jeune fille opina du chef, l'émeraude de ses yeux étincelant sous le soleil matinal. Elle aussi équipée pour le voyage, elle lui rendit son sourire radieux.

- Oui ! J'ai hâte de changer d'air, dit Sakura avec entrain tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas quitté le village.

- Idem ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ces congés forcés, mes blessures sont guéries depuis le lendemain de l'examen !

- Arrête un peu de te vanter, tempéra Sakura dans un sourire suspicieux, j'ai survolé ton dossier médical.

- Bon d'accord, le surlendemain… !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Depuis un mois qu'elle était passée chûnin à l'image de Naruto, son emploi du temps avait différé de l'activité habituelle de ses comparses. Au lieu d'enchaîner les missions de rang C ou plus, elle partageait ses journées entre son service de stagiaire à l'hôpital de Konoha et ses entraînements avec Tsunade en personne, qui l'enseignait dans de nombreux domaines allant de l'art du combat à celui de la méditation, tout en passant évidemment par celui de la guérison. Il était difficile d'être l'apprentie de la Godaime, que l'on disait être la plus grande médic-nin que Konoha ait jamais connue. Mais Sakura était d'après les rumeurs plus qu'à la hauteur de cette réputation, et avait fait honneur à son professeur même avant qu'elle ne soit promue chûnin. Naruto était fier d'elle.

Ce dernier quant à lui, avait connu dernièrement une vie bien moins remplie, et ce à son grand désespoir. Les blessures dont il avait hérité lors de l'examen chûnin étant jugées préoccupantes, il avait été dispensé de toute mission pour une durée d'un mois, par simple clause réglementaire. Seul à juger cela anormal, Naruto avait bien tenté de retrouver son ancien maître Jiraya pour poursuivre son apprentissage, mais l'écrivain « aux mœurs légères » avait disparu de la circulation juste après l'examen. Naruto le soupçonnait d'avoir élu domicile dans le « Red Light District » du village voisin pour soi-disant « chercher l'inspiration ». Ne tenant pour rien au monde à être aperçu dans un quartier des plaisirs, Naruto avait donc pris son mal en patience, jusqu'à ce que sa première mission en tant que chûnin soit – « Enfin ! » - annoncée.

Une mission qui commençait bien, car comble de coïncidences – ou plus certainement par le fait d'une Tsunade bienveillante – Naruto devait faire équipe avec Sakura, qui pour cette occasion exceptionnelle suspendrait ses études de médic-nin. Et pour parfaire le tableau, un troisième chûnin qu'ils connaissaient bien devait également se joindre à eux…

Tout en discutant de leur ordre de mission encore inconnu, Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent sur la place où les rejoindraient les deux autres membres de leur équipe temporaire. Sakura fut la première à apercevoir l'un d'entre eux, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard comme toujours indifférent, son sourire se fit l'espace d'un court instant moins large.

L'image d'un duel meurtrier sur le toit de l'hôpital lui revint. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cette dispute entre Naruto et Sasuke, qui s'était soldé par un affrontement aussi bref qu'électrique ? Plus d'un an avait passé, et même si cette bagarre avait été la seule à sa connaissance, ses deux amis lorsqu'ils se faisaient face n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Après tout, convenait Sakura, ils avaient été prêts à en découdre jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même puis Kakashi interviennent…

Au cours de l'année suivante, ils s'étaient relativement peu croisés. Une fois remis de la blessure mentale que lui avait infligé son frère Itachi – disparu sans laisser de trace - Sasuke avait insisté auprès de Tsunade pour enchaîner les missions à l'extérieur. Naruto était parti à l'étranger avec son professeur Jiraya et n'était revenu que huit mois plus tard, à l'annonce d'un nouvel examen chûnin dans le village de Konoha. Durant tout ce temps, les deux adolescents avaient gagné en force et en maturité, et Sakura imaginait que c'était cela qui les avaient empêché de se sauter à la gorge lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus. Mais persistait toujours entre eux comme une espèce de méfiance, sous-jacente et invisible…

Une tension à l'image de celle qui se posa, à l'instant où Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke. Après un court instant, les deux jeunes chûnins se saluèrent en silence. Comme à l'écart de cette tension, Sakura pinça les lèvres, hésitante, puis préféra oublier cet aspect des choses, décidée à réinstaller un climat aussi agréable que possible dans son équipe temporaire déjà son sourire redevenait naturel, et elle salua à son tour son coéquipier. Elle resta cependant à distance respectueuse : elle-même avait grandi durant cette année où tous trois avaient été séparés, et elle avait compris que Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'une groupie acharnée collée à ses basques.

- Bonjour, Sasuke. Kakashi n'est pas encore là ?

L'interrogé quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et s'approcha de ses deux amis. Un léger rictus, presque un sourire désabusé, aviva ses traits toujours aussi froids.

- On parle de Kakashi, remarqua-t-il avec bon sens, ce qui fit hocher de la tête les deux autres anciens élèves dudit jûnin. Je propose qu'on aille chercher l'ordre de mission sans lui, ce sera du temps de gagné.

- C'est pas faux…

- Kakashi n'a donc pas changé depuis un an ? fit Naruto, sarcastique.

-Vraiment, quelles mauvaises langues, tous les trois.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix paresseuse, et aperçurent avec surprise Kakashi, les bras croisés et le dos nonchalamment appuyé contre un réverbère. Ils avaient beau être passés chûnins, il n'était pas encore venu le jour où ils sentiraient approcher leur ancien sensei !

- Admettez quand même que si nous en sommes venus à penser ainsi, c'est un peu à cause de vous, dit Sakura sans se démonter, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei.

- Vous n'avez que quelques minutes de retard, c'est quand même un progrès ! affirma Naruto avec sa verve habituelle. Content de vous revoir, sensei !

- Pas de « sensei » entre nous, intervint le ninja en s'approchant d'eux, un vague sourire se lisant dans son seul œil visible. Vous n'êtes plus mes élèves, nous allons exécuter cette mission en tant qu'égaux. Sasuke, Naruto, comment vont vos blessures ?

- Elles ne sont plus qu'un souvenir depuis longtemps, répondit Sasuke tandis que Naruto opinait du chef.

A l'image de son ami, Sasuke avait peu apprécié le mois de congés que Tsunade lui avait pour ainsi dire imposé. Cette interdiction de missions ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement du domaine Uchiwa dès qu'il avait pu marcher.

- Parfait, parfait, marmonna Kakashi. J'ai l'ordre de mission, nous partons pour Suna.

A ces paroles, Naruto eut un grand sourire.

- On va voir Gaara ? Tant mieux, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le croiser au cours de l'examen !

- Quelle est la nature de la mission, Kakashi-sen… san ? demanda Sakura. Suna a besoin de nous ?

- Je vous expliquerai en route, éluda Kakashi. Nous devons juste faire un détour par le Bureau des Postes.

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux – à différents degrés.

- Le Bureau des Postes ? s'étonna Naruto. Mais pourquoi ?

.

xxxxxxx

.

La forêt se déroulait à perte de vue. Malade de terreur, _elle_ avait couru toute la nuit, ayant renoncé à se cacher après quelques tentatives infructueuses. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, ils la retrouvaient. Elle ne pouvait que courir, encore, et encore, et encore…

Les nerfs à vif, elle n'osait même pas regarder derrière elle, de peur de les voir tout près, toujours plus près. Prise d'une intuition, elle tendit davantage ses muscles épuisés et grimpa le long d'un arbre, continua sa course en bondissant de branche en branche. La peur lui donnait des ailes.

Mais ce n'était pas eux qui lui faisaient peur, c'était ce qui se passerait s'ils continuaient de se rapprocher.

Ce _qu'elle devrait faire_ s'ils venaient à la rattraper…

.

xxxxxxx

.

**- C'est du foutage de gueule ! Voilà ce que j'en dis !**

L'exclamation outrée se répercuta sans fin au travers du sous-bois. En tête du petit groupe, Naruto fulminait. A deux pas derrière lui, les sourcils froncés, Sasuke restait silencieux mais paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Sakura soupira, dépitée.

- Essayons de voir le bon côté des choses. On est tous les _trois_ ensemble, c'est déjà ça, hasarda-t-elle, elle-même peu convaincue.

- Tu parles ! On est chûnin, bon sang ! On aurait pu croire qu'après un mois de congés à la con, cette vieille limace de Tsunade nous aurait proposé une mission décente, genre aller voler un parchemin ultrasecret dans une forteresse bourrés d'ennemis, ou escorter un seigneur à travers tout un continent hostile, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Faire le convoi-courrier jusqu'à Suna ! C'est du n'importe quoi !

- Heureusement que tu t'es retenu d'aller le lui dire en face, fit remarquer Sakura, vexée du qualificatif « vieille limace ». Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pris sinon…

- Mais il n'a pas tort, Kakashi-san, dit enfin Sasuke. Personnellement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les facteurs. Les genins sont parfaits pour ce genre de corvées, non ?

Kakashi ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son livre, le premier hors-série de Icha Icha Paradise. Lire en marchant ne semblait lui poser aucun souci, tout comme les protestations incessantes de Naruto, qui duraient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village.

- Je me demande quelle aurait été ta réaction si tu avais entendu une telle chose il y a quelques mois, Sasuke. Certes vous êtes chûnins, les jeunes. Cependant, je vous informe que si nous avons été choisis pour cette « corvée », c'est aussi pour enquêter sur une rumeur qui nous est parvenu il y a peu de temps. Il semblerait que l'on ait dérobé quelque chose à l'administration de Suna, et le remue-ménage causé là-bas a éveillé la méfiance de nos supérieurs.

- Nous sommes donc plus ou moins des agents infiltrés sur cette affaire ? souffla Sakura, beaucoup moins déçue tout à coup comme ses comparses.

- Cela élève un peu le niveau au-delà du « n'importe quoi », n'est-ce pas, Naruto ? reprit Kakashi.

Naruto émit un marmonnement indistinct.

- Ca ne me plait pas. C'est ni plus ni moins de l'espionnage… Vous ne faites pas confiance à Gaara ?

- Si, mais à titre personnel, déclara Kakashi. Gaara a lui-même proposé de nombreuses closes figurant dans l'actuel traité de paix entre Suna et Konoha, et depuis qu'il est Kazekage, nos deux villages sont en bons termes. Mais si Tsunade a choisi de nous envoyer là-bas pour étudier cette histoire, c'est aussi parce Gaara n'est au pouvoir que depuis quelques mois. Il se pourrait qu'il ait du mal à se faire respecter.

- A cause de son démon ? suggéra Sasuke.

- Entre autres. Son âge doit également poser souci… Je vous rappelle que le plus jeune Hokage que Konoha ait connu, le Yondaime, n'avait que quelques années de plus que vous quand il a accédé à ce titre, et croyez-moi, même s'il était déjà un héros de guerre à l'époque, ça ne s'est pas fait dans le calme auprès des autres grands responsables, plus âgés et expérimentés. Il a dû prouver sa valeur un bon paquet de fois… souvent à la force de ses bras.

- Dans tous les cas, je suis avec Gaara à cent pour cent, reprit Naruto, catégorique. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un super Kazekage, ils seront bien obligés de le reconnaître, démon ou…

La voix courroucée de Naruto stoppa net, alors que lui-même se figeait. Ses compagnons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné, attendant la fin de sa réplique. Le regard fixe, le chûnin murmura.

- Quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, Sasuke et Sakura se mirent en garde. Tout en sondant les alentours silencieux, Sakura vérifia d'une main sure l'emplacement de ses armes, tandis que Sasuke activait son Sharingan. En apparence, Kakashi eut seulement l'air de s'intéresser un peu plus à son bouquin.

- Je ne sens rien, déclara Sasuke au bout de quelques secondes tendues.

- Idem… souffla Sakura, toutefois prête à riposter si on en jugeait ses poings serrés.

Naruto ne parut pas les entendre. Foudroyé, il semblait guetter quelque chose que lui seul pouvait percevoir.

- Si… Là-haut !

Ses deux coéquipiers avaient à peine eu le temps de lever le nez qu'il s'était déjà élancé vers le faîte touffu des arbres. Quelques crissements de feuilles saluèrent son passage, puis les longues années d'apprentissage au nindô prirent tout leur sens : Naruto s'évanouit dans la nature. Quelque part dans les branchages, aussi discret et rapide qu'un courant d'air, il devait chercher sa proie. Sasuke en parut presque impressionné, et Sakura ne cacha pas sa surprise : elle avait déjà vu Naruto à l'œuvre pendant leur deuxième tournoi, et assisté à des performances qui en dépit de son caractère encore un peu enfantin, n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le combattant brouillon et impulsif de l'an précédent. Pour avoir rendu Naruto aussi efficace sur le terrain en un an à peine, son maître Jiraya avait fait de l'excellent boulot.

Sakura jeta un regard à Kakashi qui lisait toujours avidement, puis promena ses yeux verts et perçants sur les alentours déserts. Sans qu'elle puisse en définir l'origine, une étrange appréhension lui serrait la gorge. Elle n'était pourtant plus du genre à s'angoisser pour si peu…

Enfin elle comprit ce qui la tracassait.

- Pourquoi est-ce si calme ?

Le chant des oiseaux, d'habitude omniprésent à cette époque de l'année, avait disparu. La forêt s'était tu. Aux aguets, Sasuke ne dit rien, mais semblait partager sa perplexité.

Un cri résonna soudain en hauteur, beaucoup plus lointain qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

- C'est Naruto… !

Rapides mais prudents, les deux chûnins s'élancèrent dans la direction du cri. En ninjas avisés, ils allaient eux aussi rejoindre les branchages pour avoir une meilleure vision de la situation, quand une série de craquements se fit entendre. Quelque chose tombait… !

- Attention !

Sakura et Sasuke reculèrent d'un bond pour voir la forme inerte de Naruto s'écraser au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Et il n'était pas seul ! Une silhouette ennemie, qui l'avait probablement attaqué par derrière et ceinturé, l'avait suivi dans sa chute. Quelque peu protégé du choc par le corps de Naruto, l'adversaire se redressa aussitôt et le plaqua sur le ventre. La lame effilée d'un kunai scintilla près de la gorge du jeune homme…

Le sang de ses coéquipiers ne fit qu'un tour : ils s'élancèrent. D'un coup d'épaule, Sasuke fit lâcher prise à l'agresseur et l'envoya rouler dans l'herbe à quelques mètres, tandis que Sakura se penchait avec inquiétude vers son ami d'avoir vu Naruto à ce point sans défense lui avait fait croire qu'il était gravement blessé. Mais à son soulagement, le ninja n'était que contusionné, et en revanche bien sonné.

- Ah… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bredouilla Naruto en se frottant le crâne, l'air épuisé et déboussolé, de toute évidence à cause de sa chute. J'étais là-haut et… et puis…

- Et puis tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, compléta Sasuke, caustique.

En garde, l'Uchiwa scrutait avec méfiance l'ennemi recroquevillé à terre non loin de là. Naruto ronchonna, d'une voix hagarde qui indiquait qu'il était encore sous le choc.

- N'importe quoi… face à… un truc aussi rapide, ça… arrive à tout le monde…

- Et si je te dis que ce « truc », c'est un gosse ?

- …Et merde… !

Sakura avait tiqué à l'entente de Sasuke. Après s'être assurée que Naruto n'avait vraiment rien de grave, elle fit confiance à sa robuste composition et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Sur le qui-vive, elle rejoignit Sasuke.

- C'est donc un enfant ?

- On dirait bien …

Ils détaillèrent du regard la petite forme immobile, prostrée sur le sol. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as frappé au point de l'assommer ?

- J'ai surtout voulu l'éloigner, se défendit Sasuke sans quitter l'ennemi de ses Sharingan. Ça n'était pas suffisant pour assommer quelqu'un, ou alors il est plus faible qu'on ne le croit.

- J'y vais. Couvre-moi.

Son collègue acquiesça, et Sakura s'avança avec prudence. Attentive au plus petit frémissement de l'ennemi, elle s'approcha en s'efforçant cette fois-ci de ne pas être silencieuse, afin de ne pas surprendre l'enfant. Elle tenta de le prévenir, mais ses paroles à la fois rassurantes et méfiantes n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Elle put ainsi observer l'enfant à loisir : ses vêtements sales et déchirés ne donnaient aucun indice sur le fait qu'il soit garçon ou fille. Et ses longs cheveux bruns n'écartaient pas le doute…

Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle put voir qu'il tremblait, et entendit sa respiration rauque, saccadée. Se rappelant qu'il avait fait une chute conséquente, elle commença à s'inquiéter de sa santé. Après une hésitation, la jeune fille s'agenouilla et tendit une main vers lui.

- Reste tranquille et il ne t'arrivera rien… Tu as mal quelque part ?

Derrière elle, Sasuke écarquilla soudain ses yeux teintés du Sharingan.

**- Recule !**

Sakura avait à peine effleuré l'inconnu qu'il avait bondi sur ses jambes. Le kunai scintilla, manqua de peu la jeune fille qui en remercia ses réflexes foudroyants de ninja. Le souffle court, l'enfant recula d'un pas incertain, son arme tendue devant lui dans une ultime défense.

- Ca va, affirma-t-elle précipitamment, elle ne m'a pas touché.

Oui, _elle_. C'était une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Et elle faisait peine à voir.

Sous ses vêtements sans doute lacérés par des branchages, de longues estafilades marbraient sa peau. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, peut-être d'une jolie teinte brune d'ordinaire, encadraient tristement son visage blafard maculé de terre et de poussière. Une plaie béante et à peine coagulée à la tempe avait laissé couler des pleurs de sang sur sa joue droite.

Ses mains tremblantes, quant à elle, étaient marbrées d'une chape brune et craquelée que Sakura comme Sasuke connaissait très bien : du sang. Elle en était couverte, comme si elle avait plongé ses bras entiers dans le fluide vital…

Haletante, incapable de tenir debout sans vaciller, elle s'appuyait contre un arbre mais continuait de menacer ses adversaires avec son kunai, les défiant de l'approcher. Ses yeux d'un bleu éteint mais encore pénétrant jetaient des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. Sakura vit avec un mélange de stupeur et de peine qu'elle pleurait d'angoisse et de fatigue. A quelques signes que l'apprentie medic-nin avait appris à reconnaître, elle comprit que l'enfant était à bout de forces. Seule la panique devait la maintenir consciente.

Mais quelque chose dans ce tableau pathétique la troublait bien plus : ce regard, cette manière de lever le menton face à l'adversité, malgré la peur qui l'empoignait… Tout cela lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Sasuke et Kakashi – qui les avait rejoints ils ne savaient quand – étaient eux aussi à la fois méfiants et perplexes.

- C'est une kunoichi ? avança l'Uchiwa, dubitatif.

- Peut-être. Elle est assez âgée pour être une aspirante, et elle sait se servir d'un kunaï, répondit Kakashi qui avait enfin rangé son bouquin. De plus… N'est-ce pas un bandeau qu'elle porte à la taille ?

En effet, l'enfant avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bandeau de ninja, lié en hâte autour de ses reins. L'insigne souillé de boue et de sang était difficile à identifier à cette distance.

- C'est assez vague, mais… Je crois que c'est le signe de la Feuille, s'exclama Sakura, stupéfaite. Elle est donc des nôtres ?

- Aucune idée, avoua son sensei. Je ne l'ai jamais vue… Et elle a très bien pu ramasser ce bandeau sur un champ de bataille…

- Mais des nôtres ou pas, que fait-elle ici, et dans cet état ? murmura Sakura, décontenancée.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi tourna soudain la tête, parut humer le vent. Son unique œil visible se plissa.

- Attendez ici. Et restez sur vos gardes.

Et sans plus d'explications, le jûnin disparut dans un nuage de brume. Au même moment, Naruto parut émerger de son état de choc, et se rassit en gémissant, une main sur le front. L'enfant se crispa davantage à la vue de cet ennemi supplémentaire. Elle lui décocha un regard empli de peur et de colère, lui qui était allé la déloger sans la moindre sommation…

- Aïeaïeaïe… Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir aussi bêtement ?

Il leva les yeux, croisa ceux de l'enfant et ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre son regard noir. Mais alors que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle recule effrayée, l'enfant se figea, foudroyée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement et perdirent soudain toute leur terreur, comme s'ils voyaient enfin quelque chose que la fatigue leur avait jusque là dissimulé. Ses tremblements presque entièrement disparus, elle se redressa, abaissa enfin son kunai. L'arme glissa d'entre ses doigts meurtris et se planta dans la terre à ses pieds.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Naruto n'osait pas bouger, ne songeait même pas à se lever sous le regard effaré de l'enfant. Captivée, elle ne semblait plus voir que lui. D'une démarche lente, tranquille et comme hallucinée, elle s'avança. Flairant une menace, Sasuke esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter, mais Sakura l'en dissuada d'un murmure.

L'enfant passa entre Sasuke et Sakura sans même les voir. Elle s'arrêta devant Naruto, ses yeux ternes pénétrants et comme extralucides. Elle semblait sereine, et en même temps incrédule, presque effrayée de ce qui allait se passer. Muette, elle tendit alors une main couverte de sang vers lui, tremblante et comme chargée d'appréhension. Captivé par ce regard intransigeant, Naruto se sentit obligé de faire de même…

A l'instant où leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, les yeux de l'enfant parurent s'illuminer. Le bleu terne et éreinté s'emplit d'or, devint étincelant comme l'azur d'un ciel d'été. Presque aussitôt, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de la fillette, y tracèrent des sillons clairs parmi la poussière et le sang.

La fatigue et la panique accumulées eurent soudain raison d'elle, et brutalement les jambes de l'enfant se dérobèrent. Telle une poupée dont on viendrait de couper l'unique fil qui la maintenait encore debout, elle s'écroula, inerte. Par réflexe, Naruto se redressa et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. Où était donc cet ennemi farouche et intraitable, cet adversaire qui était parvenu à le maîtriser avec une force inimaginable ? Dans ses bras, elle était brusquement aussi fragile et légère qu'un oiseau tombé du nid, les ailes brisées d'épuisement après avoir voulu voler trop tôt.

- Eh !… Est-ce que ça va ?

Aucune réponse. Mais alors que revenus de leur surprise, Sakura et Sasuke accouraient vers lui, Naruto entendit un mot chuchoté, un seul, passer les lèvres de l'enfant épuisée et déjà inconsciente.

Un mot qui le laissa abasourdi.

- Nii-san…

« …Grand-frère… »


	3. Chapter 2 Yume

- Naruto !

Voile sombre de la douleur.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-là !

Plongée dans le néant.

Cette main sur son épaule, ces bras qui la tiennent…

_C'est lui… _

- Elle respire à peine… Laisse-moi faire !

La main qui hésite, les bras qui s'en vont.

Un soupir. Maintenant…

_Maintenant, je peux arrêter de courir._

**Inconscience**.

.

**Chapitre 2**

**Yume**

_« Un rêve m'a tourmenté_

_Durant toute mon enfance_

_Et c'est aujourd'hui encore un Rêve_

_Qui attise mes espérances… »_

.

- Naruto ?

Assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés sur son torse et entourés de ses bras, l'interpellé ne répondit rien, se bornant à fixer un point imaginaire, quelque part devant lui. Après une autre tentative infructueuse, Sasuke renonça à capter l'attention de son coéquipier et s'adossa de nouveau au mur en soupirant. Voilà déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Dans la pièce adjacente, qui était une sorte de salle de repos pour Hokage surmené, Tsunade, Sakura et une autre apprentie s'activaient à soigner la jeune inconnue. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Son état était-il donc si grave que ça ?

La patience avait beau être l'un des points forts du jeune Uchiwa, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Et les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête ne l'aidaient évidemment pas à tuer le temps. Qui était cette enfant, porteuse d'un bandeau de Konoha mais sortie d'on ne savait où ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé l'objet quelque part, l'avait-elle ramassé sur un ancien champ de bataille ? Cela n'expliquait pourtant pas son état : sale, épuisée, couverte de plaies et de griffures, on aurait cru qu'elle avait passé au moins la nuit dans la forêt, livrée à elle-même.

Et tout ce sang qui maculait ses mains et ses vêtements ? Avait-ce été le sien ? Comment avait-elle pu tenir debout si elle en avait effectivement perdu autant ?

Peu après cette apparition incongrue, Kakashi était parti en éclaireur, recommandant à ses trois élèves de rester sur leurs gardes. Sakura avait aussitôt donné les premiers soins à la blessée, qui avait sombré dans un état d'inconscience plus que préoccupant. Leur sensei était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, son Sharingan découvert et la veste éclaboussée de sang. En entendant le diagnostic de Sakura, il avait décidé d'abandonner la mission et de rentrer immédiatement, sans donner la moindre explication. Visiblement, il s'était battu et avait gagné sans problème. Mais contre qui ?

Et pourquoi avoir amenée l'inconnue à l'Hokage, tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion ? Le personnel de l'hôpital du village était des plus compétents, pourquoi Kakashi avait-il insisté pour qu'elle voit sans plus tarder Tsunade, la médic-nin la plus talentueuse que Konoha ait jamais connu ?

Tout en croisant les bras, Sasuke coula un regard discret à son sensei également appuyé contre un mur, comme toujours en train de lire. Mais malgré ce comportement nonchalant et plus qu'habituel, il savait que Kakashi était préoccupé : voilà plus d'une dizaine de minutes que le jûnin n'avait pas tourné de pages, alors qu'en temps normal il aurait déjà dévoré plusieurs chapitres. De plus, il n'avait pas ce regard un peu lubrique ni cette petite roseur sur ses joues à demi-cachées par son masque, signe que sa lecture, s'il y en avait réellement une, le laissait de marbre. Il avait refusé de retourner chez lui pour se changer, et sa veste tachée de sang lui donnait quelque chose de lugubre.

Sasuke détourna le regard avant qu'on ne le surprenne à espionner Kakashi, et fixa de nouveau la porte face à lui. Depuis qu'elle s'était refermée sur Tsunade, Sakura et une autre élève, un silence pesant régnait, troublé seulement de très rares fois par la voix indistincte de l'Hokage, qui devait donner des directives à ses assistantes. En se concentrant un peu, Sasuke captait sans peine les auras de chakra qui émanaient de la pièce : on prodiguait toujours des soins à la blessée.

Sasuke reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Naruto. Lui aussi, il avait un comportement étrange. Depuis l'apparition de la fillette, il n'avait absolument rien dit, se limitant à répondre aux questions par monosyllabes. Son air joyeux, fier et plein d'entrain avait laissé place à une mine renfrognée, et depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il n'avait pas fait un mouvement, clignant à peine des yeux comme pour assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Cette attitude que Sasuke se réservait jusque là était davantage inquiétante chez Naruto. Une aura sombre paraissait planer autour de lui, promesse inconsciente de passer un sale quart d'heure si on venait à le perturber dans ses idées noires.

Efficace, mais incompréhensible pour Sasuke. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel incident affecterait son rival et néanmoins coéquipier à ce point. On aurait presque pu croire que Naruto avait subi un sort de genjutsu ou de dôjutsu, mais son Sharingan était formel : mis à part sa réaction purement défensive face à Sakura, l'inconnue n'avait rien fait d'autre qui puisse être considéré comme offensif.

Elle l'avait regardé. Juste regardé. Et elle s'était écroulée. Alors pourquoi Naruto réagissait-il comme ça ? S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Pourtant, il avait eu l'air au moins aussi étonné que les autres à sa vue. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Naruto n'était pas un très bon comédien… Cacherait-il pourtant quelque chose ?

Avec soudain une idée en tête, Sasuke sonda la Marque de son épaule, mais n'obtint aucun semblant de réponse. Depuis un an que Tsunade, Kakashi et quelques autres jûnins de confiance étaient parvenue à la neutraliser, l'inscription maudite laissée par Orochimaru n'avait pas montré la moindre activité, restée aussi inoffensive qu'un banal tatouage. Si cela lui avait permis jusque là de reprendre une vie normale, Sasuke éprouvait aujourd'hui une étrange inquiétude : si la fille inconnue avait eu un lien quelconque avec Orochimaru, la Marque aurait-elle réagi malgré le sceau de Tsunade qui l'entravait ?

A force de ressasser toujours les mêmes questions sans pour autant trouver de réponses plausibles, Sasuke commençait à avoir une sacrée migraine. Il soupira de nouveau, tout en se massant les tempes. C'était décidé, si dans le quart d'heure les choses ne commençaient pas à bouger, il irait faire un tour. Tant pis pour les conséquences que cela aurait. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il parcourut d'un regard le bureau silencieux, que pas même une mouche ne venait troubler de son bourdonnement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un tel calme l'insupportait.

xxxxxxx

** Le Vide.**

- « Yume »… C'est son nom, vous croyez ? fait une voix.

Un sursaut. L'énergie court à travers son corps, file comme de l'eau, vive, inconnue. Bienfaitrice.

- Aucune idée… Ca se pourrait, souffle une deuxième.

La vie appelle la conscience, et la conscience appelle la douleur. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle gémit.

- Restez concentrées, murmure une troisième, grave, impérative.

Le silence.

Elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne peut plus voir, à peine entendre. Elle oublie tout, au fur et à mesure.

Sauf la douleur. Sauf la solitude qui l'en préserve.

Un courant de chakra la frôle, elle qui s'est exilée dans un coin de ce corps meurtri. Elle pense soudain. _Ses mains baignées de sang. Une clairière jonchée de cadavres_. _Sa mère qui expire sous ses yeux._

Elle éclate en sanglots. En apparence, son corps reste inerte. Et l'énergie file, courant léger qui l'entoure et glisse sur elle comme l'eau d'une rivière glisse sur la coque d'un bateau. Elle court, court toujours, vaine, sans rien pour s'accrocher…

- Je ne ressens toujours rien, marmonne la voix grave, inquiète.

- Sensei, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est…

- Peut-être.

Le courant de chakra part, revient, se renforce. Elle le repousse, repousse la douleur, repousse la mémoire. Elle ne veut pas de la vie, si ça signifie souffrir à ce point. Elle ne veut pas !

Mais le Vide qui l'entoure s'en saisit pour elle. Une main qui n'est pas la sienne se tend vers l'énergie offerte, l'aspire et la garde jalousement. Le chakra s'engouffre dans son corps épuisé, baigne chacune de ses cellules mourantes. Malgré elle, elle sent sa conscience revenir, les battements de son cœur forcir. Elle ne veut pas. Ca fait mal, ça fait trop mal, **que quelqu'un l'arrête !**

Mais elle n'a jamais eu le choix. Qu'importe les prochains calvaires à endurer, l'énergie s'accroche désormais à elle, la soigne, la guérit. Une autre forme d'inconscience la happe, celle lourde, profonde et réparatrice du sommeil.

- Elle revient enfin. Continuons.

xxxxxxx

_« …Nii-san… »_

La tête à demi-cachée dans ses bras, Naruto fixait de ses yeux bleus l'étagère devant lui. Une très belle étagère en bois massif, dont le style s'associait bien avec le bureau et le reste du mobilier. L'ensemble donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et rassurante, mais imposante : on était quand même dans le bureau du Hokage. De la Godaime Tsunade qui plus est, cela se voyait à la quantité impressionnante de papiers qui s'étalaient sur la table, attendant patiemment que la chef du village les examine, les approuve ou les refuse, y appose sa marque. Attendaient depuis pas mal de temps par ailleurs, vu la couche de poussière qui recouvrait certains documents. En effet, la « paperasse » comme elle disait, n'avait jamais été le fort de Tsunade. Elle aurait volontiers laissé cet ennui à Shizune sa secrétaire et amie, mais cette dernière s'était absentée de Konoha pour quelques jours, laissant sa supérieure au prise avec quantité de rapports, formulaires et banalités administratives.

Naruto fixait toujours l'étagère. C'était intéressant de voir à quel point son contenu détonait avec ce qui traînait sur le bureau : tout y était soigneusement trié, impeccablement rangé. Tout en haut, de gros registres, scrupuleusement alignés. Juste en dessous, un étage empli de rouleaux consciencieusement empilés, gardiens d'un savoir inconnu. Puis toute une bibliothèque d'énormes livres, certains écrits dans des langues étrangères d'après les signes inconnus qui couvraient leur tranche. Probablement des recueils de médecine.

Voila plus de deux heures que Naruto scrutait cette étagère, sans avoir cillé rien qu'une seule fois. Et pourtant, il aurait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur les objets qui y étaient regroupés. Il ne la voyait tout simplement pas, obnubilé par les évènements de la matinée.

_« Nii-san… ! »_

Les yeux bleus ternes, qui soudain s'étaient illuminés comme l'aube illumine un ciel d'été, le vrillèrent à nouveau, plein de larmes. Il réprima un grognement. Pourquoi cette attitude l'avait-il tant troublé ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de ce regard ? Il ne la connaissait même pas, cette gamine. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Et pourtant, elle, elle avait semblé le reconnaître. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle approchée, alors qu'elle était complètement paniquée quelques secondes auparavant ? Pourquoi lui aurait-elle tendu la main ? Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré… ?

Cette réaction l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il fouillait depuis des heures dans ses souvenirs. L'avait-il rencontrée lors d'un de ses voyages avec Jiraya-sensei, était-elle la sœur, la fille, la nièce d'une des nombreuses connaissances de son maître ? Ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement croisée au détour d'une rue… ?

…Mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vue.

S'il prenait en compte son état d'extrême fatigue, il aurait pu en déduire qu'elle délirait, qu'elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la simple perspective de cette hypothèse lui faisait mal. Tout bêtement parce qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi…

_« …Nii-san… »_

Grand-frère… Ce simple mot, ajouté à son regard à la fois soulagé, triste et suppliant, l'avait plus retourné que tout un discours. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que Sakura lui parlait, lui demandait de lâcher l'enfant inconsciente pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Lui qui savait à quel point une seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatidique, pourquoi avait-il été aussi surpris ?

Parce que c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait ainsi ? Qu'on l'appelait par ce nom avec autant de soulagement, comme s'il avait été quelqu'un… d'important ?

…Parce que, immanquablement, ce mot lui rendait un espoir, éphémère mais si agréable, celui de croire qu'en fin de compte, _il n'était pas seul_…

Enfant, il avait souvent fait un rêve, où ses parents, sa famille réapparaissaient, bien vivants. Avoir, comme les autres qui semblaient si heureux, une mère gentille et affectueuse, toujours là pour l'aider et le consoler. Un père aimant, qui l'aurait encouragé, lui aurait appris tout ce qu'il savait du nindo. Un frère, une sœur pour partager ses jeux et ses secrets…

Avec le temps, il avait appris à oublier ses illusions. Il avait fait face à sa solitude, à ses problèmes pour la plupart liés à l'existence de Kyûbi. Redoublant d'efforts, il avait réussi à montrer de quoi il était capable, les autres avaient appris à le connaître sous un autre jour que celui du cancre braillard et idiot, sans cesse en train de faire les 400 coups. Il s'était fait des amis, de vrais amis. Et un jour, en riant avec eux, il s'était surpris à penser « Que demander de plus ? »…

Mais cette fille, cette inconnue, en un regard, en un mot, avait réveillé cet espoir oublié, ce rêve d'enfant enfoui au fond de lui-même. Et il ne savait plus que penser. Etre bouleversé à ce point pour si peu, ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja. Depuis longtemps déjà, il aurait dû se relever, se secouer et oublier de telles pensées qui n'auraient dans sa vie jamais leur place. En fronçant les sourcils, il sonda l'activité dans l'autre pièce. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la forêt, l'enfant n'émettait pas la moindre aura. Etait-ce du fait de son épuisement ? Autour de l'espèce de « vide » qu'elle incarnait, probablement inconsciente, les deux énergies de Sakura et Tsunade, caractéristiques de leur propriétaire et fondamentalement différentes, tourbillonnaient sans fin, puissantes et salvatrices.

Ca faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps que cela durait. L'enfant allait-elle mourir ? Est-ce que l'absurde espoir qu'elle avait réveillé en lui disparaîtrait avec elle ? N'importe quel ninja avec un peu de bon sens pratique aurait souhaité que l'objet qui l'avait tant déstabilisé soit mis hors d'état de nuit. Mais Naruto ne savait dire si cela lui conviendrait.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi pleurait-elle ? » songea-t-il encore, en revoyant ces deux yeux, bleus comme les siens, se noyer de larmes alors qu'il lui tendait la main.

xxxxxxx

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire d'attente, Sasuke excédé allait sortir quand enfin la porte face à lui s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à une Tsunade soucieuse et une Sakura exténuée. Aussitôt les trois ninjas présents dans la pièce levèrent les yeux vers elles, attendant le verdict. L'Hokage, en voyant leur expression anxieuse, n'eut pas le cœur à les faire patienter plus longtemps, et alla droit au but.

- Tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix un peu faible, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle s'en sortira. Elle dort pour le moment.

Kakashi eut un sourire en refermant son livre, tandis que les épaules de Naruto, toujours impassible, se relâchaient imperceptiblement, comme si une des tensions qui l'habitaient s'était envolée. Sasuke, lui, resta de marbre, mais dans son cas, cela ne surprit personne.

- Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était cet état de faiblesse extrême dans lequel vous me l'avez amenée, poursuivit Tsunade en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau avec un soulagement évident. Un véritable phénomène d'endurance, cette gamine… Elle est encore pire que Lee et toi, Naruto. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ces dernières heures, elle a puisé sans compter dans ses réserves d'énergie vitale. Il lui restait à peine de quoi vivre, et toutes ses blessures bien que mineures auraient pu lui être fatales. Nous avons dû la magnétiser avec notre propre chakra pendant bien deux heures avant d'obtenir un résultat probant.

Sakura s'assit également, un petit sourire de fierté égayant sa mine épuisée.

- On a beaucoup donné dans cette opération. Mais c'est un succès…

- On sait qu'elle se réveillera, termina Tsunade en souriant. Dans deux ou trois jours, si son corps réagit bien.

Naruto se leva, réalisant alors que ses membres étaient tout engourdis après une attente aussi longue.

- Quand vous dites que vous savez qu'elle se réveillera… Elle aurait très bien pu rester comme ça longtemps, dans le coma ?

- Quand on approche ainsi de la mort, il faut s'attendre à en payer le prix, répondit Tsunade avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. Et dans son cas, elle n'a pas fait que l'effleurer. Un cas comme le sien, on n'en croise pas tous les jours…

Repoussant quelques papiers pour faire une petite place libre sur son bureau, Tsunade y appuya ses coudes et se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés. Visiblement, la guérison avait demandé à elle aussi beaucoup d'énergie. Son visage prit un pli soucieux.

- Bien. A présent, si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle regarda successivement les quatre membres de l'équipe, qui restèrent silencieux. Sakura reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et donc n'était pas d'humeur à parler pour le moment. Sasuke, comme à son habitude, aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de dire un mot superflu, et comble de l'étrange, Naruto ne semblait absolument pas pressé de faire le récit de cette aventure qui pourtant sortait si bien de l'ordinaire. Il ne restait donc plus grand-monde.

- Kakashi, ton rapport, murmura machinalement Tsunade.

Avec toute la flemme qu'il se permettait d'afficher devant l'Hokage, Kakashi se décolla du mur et s'avança. Ses trois élèves chûnins ne suivirent que distraitement son récit de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que la Godaime pose l'inévitable question.

- Cette fillette a de nombreuses griffures superficielles sur le visage, similaires à celles qu'on se ferait en courant dans des fourrés. Comme elle aurait pu en éviter la majeure partie en se protégeant avec ses bras, j'en conclue qu'elle avait autre chose à penser, peut-être parce qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un. L'un de vous a-t-il inspecté les environs avant de revenir ?

- Affirmatif, reprit Kakashi. Je suis parti seul en éclaireur, et j'ai pu localiser un détachement de ninjas un peu plus au sud, qui la suivait à la trace. Ils étaient une dizaine mais je n'ai pu en coincer que deux, probablement les plus faibles. Manifestement, ils avaient ordre de battre en retraite dès que les choses se compliqueraient.

- Ils devaient donc passer inaperçus, conclut Tsunade. Que sont devenus les deux autres ? Tu as pu les interroger ?

- Le premier m'a attaqué par surprise… Si j'avais pris le risque de seulement le blesser, c'est lui qui m'aurait tué.

Tous les regards convergèrent quelques secondes vers les taches de sang qui maculaient sa veste de combattant. Oui, manifestement, Kakashi n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

- Et le deuxième ? questionna Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il avait une pastille de cyanure sur lui. Il est mort avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. Les deux corps portaient un parchemin de Destruction Post-Mortem, je n'ai eu que le temps de me mettre à l'abri.

Tsunade eut un geste impatient et déçu, mais pas surpris. Maudits soient ces parchemins de Destruction ! Récemment mis sur le marché, ils étaient comme leur nom l'indiquait conçus pour détruire les preuves. Dans le cas présent, ces parchemins étaient programmés pour s'activer dès l'instant où le corps auquel ils étaient collés cesserait de vivre. Presque indétectables avant l'activation, leur violente explosion permettait de réduire un corps au néant, ce qui empêchait toute identification par un médic-nin tout en radiant de la carte un maximum d'ennemis alentours. Il était déjà heureux que Kakashi s'en soit sorti indemne.

- Un signe distinctif ? Un bandeau, quelque chose qui t'aurait permis de les identifier ? poursuivit Tsunade, qui n'y croyait déjà plus.

- Rien du tout, termina Kakashi d'un air contrit qui disait bien qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

La Godaime resta quelques instants interdite, les sourcils froncés. Elle se laissa finalement aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Résultat : eux non plus, on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, ni qui ils sont, encore moins qui les commande. Tout ce qu'on peut supposer avant que Yume ne se réveille, c'est qu'ils avaient pour mission de la capturer sans se faire repérer.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- I… « Ioumé » ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Si on se fie à ceci. Elle le portait au cou, caché sous ses vêtements.

Tsunade sortit de sa poche un collier qu'elle déposa sur le bureau. Les quatre ninjas s'approchèrent et virent une fine chaîne dorée, passant dans un pendentif en or de la forme d'une petite feuille. Sur le bijou était gravé le kanji « Yume », celui du rêve.

- C'est très beau, murmura Sakura. Mais cette forme me rappelle quelque chose. Il me semble en avoir vu d'autres à Konoha.

- C'est bien moins fréquent maintenant, mais ce genre de pendentifs était encore très apprécié par ici il y a quelques décennies, expliqua Tsunade. Presque tous les enfants en portaient un à leur nom. Pas les adultes en revanche, un tel objet aurait pu les trahir lors de leurs missions. Cet ouvrage était typique de Konoha.

- Ce qui pourrait indiquer que si cette enfant n'a pas de lien direct avec Konoha, c'est en revanche peut-être le cas d'un de ses parents. Portait-elle autre chose sur elle qui pourrait nous renseigner ? s'enquit Kakashi.

- Rien de significatif mis à part le bandeau de Konoha, déclara Sakura. Ses vêtements sont adaptés à un voyage, d'un tissu résistant mais tout à fait banal. Elle avait aussi une poche contenant des shurinkens usés, plus le kunaï qu'elle a utilisé dans la forêt.

- La callosité de ses mains et quelques anciennes cicatrices donnent l'impression qu'elle manie fréquemment ces armes, et sa constitution laisse penser qu'elle suivait un entraînement digne d'une apprentie kunoichi. Je lui donne dix ans, douze au grand maximum, fit la Godaime, catégorique.

- Elle serait donc une aspirante, ou une élève ? dit Sasuke.

- Peut-être bien. Il faudra la mettre à l'épreuve, une fois qu'elle ira mieux.

- Mais en attendant ? Vous allez chercher pour savoir d'où elle vient ? Et comment expliquez-vous qu'elle possède un tel pendentif et un bandeau de Konoha ?

- Je ne me l'explique pas, pour l'instant, répliqua Tsunade. Comme à toi, Sasuke, et à vous tous, cette gamine ne me dit absolument rien. Et pourtant, j'ai épluché il n'y a pas si longtemps tous les dossiers récents de Konoha pour me mettre au courant. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemble parmi les disparus ou les déserteurs.

- Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? demanda alors Naruto d'un ton impassible. Lancer des avis de recherche ? Vous allez en informer les pays voisins ?

Tsunade le jaugea du regard quelques instants, ne sachant si elle devait s'étonner du fait qu'il prenait enfin la parole, de son attitude distante ou bien parce qu'il la vouvoyait de cette façon si respectueuse, chose plutôt rare.

- Pour le moment, je compte attendre son réveil avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'officiel, dit enfin la Godaime. Je demanderai cependant aux prochaines équipes que j'enverrai en mission d'être attentives, au cas où elles entendraient quelque chose à ce sujet. Manifestement, Yume était une fugitive, et ses poursuivants ne peuvent que supposer qu'elle ait été rapatriée ici, à Konoha. Par mesure de précaution, nous garderons cette info confidentielle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Elle promena un regard faussement suspicieux sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- A part l'élève médic-nin Hanako qui est en train de lui donner les derniers soins, vous êtes les seuls au courant de cette affaire. Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Les membres de l'équipe 7 acquiescèrent sans hésiter. Même Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent quelques instants leur mine renfrognée pour afficher un petit sourire entendu. Mais voyant Sakura réprimer pour la énième fois un bâillement, Tsunade se leva.

- Bien. Je dispose ici de l'équipement nécessaire pour garder Yume jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Votre mission est bien entendu ajournée. Vous pouvez disposer, mais ne quittez pas le village tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue. Quant à toi, Sakura…

Elle se tourna vers l'interpellée, qui se fit violence pour retenir le bâillement qu'elle s'apprêtait à exécuter discrètement. Tsunade fit celle qui n'avait rien vu.

- Que je ne te retrouve pas à jouer les infirmières à l'hôpital, serina-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille resta quelques instants stupéfaite, puis voulut protester, essayant de paraître en pleine forme.

- Mais je vais bien ! Le travail ne manque pas à l'Hôpital, et puis, je dois m'exercer…

- Je te répète que cette opération suffira amplement. Je t'attends ici demain matin, comme d'habitude. D'ici là, repose-toi !

- Mais je…

- Ce n'est pas un ordre de l'Hokage, mais une demande de ton professeur, ajouta simplement Tsunade en se détournant, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sakura ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour insister, mais finalement n'en fit rien.

- …Oui, Tsunade-sensei.

- Bon, les jeunes, il est quinze heures passées ! déclara Kakashi d'un ton joyeux. Ca ne vous dirait pas d'aller manger un morceau ?

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'un étrange grondement s'éleva dans la pièce, d'abord sourd puis de plus en plus distinct, pour enfin s'éteindre subitement. Sakura, qui était un peu pâle, reprit automatiquement de belles couleurs.

- Oh, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, une main sur l'estomac. C'est que je commence à avoir vraiment faim…

Un court silence suivit, mais peu à peu les sourires revinrent sur les visages.

- D'habitude, c'est Naruto qui nous fait ce numéro, remarqua Sasuke en réprimant un sourire, l'air de rien. Ichiraku doit être ouvert, même à cette heure-ci… Ca vous dit ?

Sakura releva la tête, toute rouge, mais en voyant qu'il ne se moquait absolument pas, elle sourit elle aussi.

- Oui ! Un bon bol de ramen, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Naruto, je suppose que tu viens ?

Le jeune homme en question était le seul à ne pas avoir réagi à la démonstration sonore de Sakura. A l'entente de son nom, il leva lentement la tête, et sa coéquipière dut lui répéter deux fois la question pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

- Pourquoi pas… dit-il finalement dans un sourire.

Congédiés, les trois chûnins saluèrent respectueusement leur Hokage et quittèrent la pièce. Alors qu'il passait la porte en dernier, Sasuke s'aperçut que Kakashi ne les suivait pas.

- Kakashi-san, vous êtes des nôtres ?

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins à Ichiraku, répondit le jûnin. J'ai encore une affaire à régler.

Doté d'un minimum de bon sens, Sasuke ne demanda pas en quoi consistait cette affaire, ni pourquoi il avait attendu que lui et ses deux coéquipiers s'en aillent pour en parler avec l'Hokage, seul à seul. Après un bref signe de tête, il sortit et referma derrière lui la lourde porte de bois massif. Kakashi attendit que ses pas s'éloignent avant de se tourner vers Tsunade. Cette dernière griffonnait des notes sur un papier administratif, celui-là même qu'elle remplissait et qu'elle avait abandonné aussitôt qu'on lui avait amené la blessée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement tout en écrivant.

- Je crois que je ne vous ai pas tout dit, tout à l'heure.

Le crayon s'arrêta subitement, en plein milieu d'un mot, tandis que Tsunade relevait la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as réussi à interroger l'un des poursuivants ?

- Non, malheureusement. Mais après la mort des deux autres, je suis monté à la cime d'un arbre en espérant repérer quelque chose en hauteur. C'était peine perdue, ils avaient déjà tous décampé. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué une espèce de fumée noire qui commençait à s'estomper, je dirais à une quinzaine de kilomètres plus au sud. Dans cette direction, il n'y a pas de village, ni de hameau à moins de trente kilomètres. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à un simple feu de camp. De loin, on aurait plutôt dit la fin d'un incendie.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, pensive.

- En d'autres circonstances, je serais allé inspecter la zone, mais l'état de la fillette semblait préoccupant, et ses poursuivants pouvaient à tout instant revenir. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités de mes trois anciens élèves, mais se battre tout en protégeant un blessé est difficile. J'ai donc préféré revenir sur mes pas.

- Je vois bien de quoi tu parles. Un de nos éclaireurs nous a signalé cet incendie très tôt dans la matinée, répondit Tsunade en fouillant frénétiquement dans le bazar qui recouvrait son bureau. J'y ai envoyé une équipe de chûnins pour voir de quoi il retournait…

Après avoir soulevé deux ou trois piles de papiers qui menaçaient de s'effondrer, elle retrouva enfin le document qu'elle cherchait.

- Ah, le voilà… Oui, j'ai envoyé l'ex-numéro 8, celle de Kurenaï Yûhi. Kiba Inuzuka peut flairer le danger à des kilomètres, et Shino Aburame par son pouvoir sur les insectes est aussi efficace en tant qu'éclaireur que combattant. De plus, ils ont avec eux une de mes élèves, Hinata. Comme toute sa famille, elle maîtrise le Byakugan, son jûken est plus qu'honorable, et elle a fait des progrès fulgurants récemment en tant de médic-nin…

Du tout premier examen chûnin qui l'avait vue affronter Neji dans un duel à mort, Hinata avait gardé une faiblesse cardiaque, ce qui l'avait obligée à cesser toute activité ninja pour une période indéterminée. Dès son retour à Konoha, la nouvelle Godaime s'était penchée sur son cas, et en quelques mois de patience doublée d'un traitement encore expérimental, l'héritière Hyûga avait retrouvé la santé. Sa reconnaissance envers Tsunade avait peu à peu conduit Hinata à étudier la science difficile des médic-nins, un domaine où elle s'était révélée plutôt douée pour son âge. Malheureusement, pour travailler cet aspect du nindô, elle devait continuellement batailler avec sa famille et principalement son père, Hiashi, qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'intérêt croissant de sa fille pour l'art de la guérison. Aux yeux du chef du clan, les Hyûga avaient été et demeureraient toujours des guerriers respectés et impitoyables, pas des « planqués de médecins ». Le fait qu'Hinata persistait pourtant à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied au nindô ne le faisait pas décolérer.

- Avec de tels atouts, cette équipe est parfaite pour les missions de reconnaissance : je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'envoyer plus d'effectifs. S'ils sentent un danger, ils ne tenteront pas le diable. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Kurenaï.

Kakashi ne répondit rien, fixant d'un air absent les rouleaux rangés dans l'étagère à sa droite. Déconcertée par ce silence, Tsunade appuya ses coudes sur le bureau et posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Hatake Kakashi.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Cet incendie avait peut-être un rapport avec cette enfant. Peut-être faisait-elle partie d'un groupe de voyageurs, ou d'une équipe de genins…

- C'est une possibilité à envisager. Personnellement, avec ce qu'elle portait, je me demande si elle n'est pas la fille d'un déserteur de Konoha. D'où qu'ils viennent et où qu'ils aillent, ces fugitifs sont rejetés ou capturés, et décident parfois de se regrouper pour survivre. Yume a très bien pu se retrouver au beau milieu d'un règlement de comptes entre deux de ces « clans », elle a pris peur et s'est enfuie.

- Même si ces groupes font parfois preuve d'une certaine animosité, je n'en ai encore jamais vu qui envoie tout un détachement de combattants pour le simple plaisir de tuer une gamine.

- Elle avait peut-être une importance quelconque à leurs yeux, ajouta Tsunade dans un murmure, songeuse. Toujours est-il qu'elle a eu suffisamment peur pour courir jusqu'à épuisement. Il y a rien qui puisse pousser un corps humain à une telle extrémité… Hormis l'imminence de la mort.

L'image de l'enfant couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas que le sien flottait dans les esprits, inquiétante.

xxxxxxxx

- T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas suivi ?

Haletant, l'éclaireur secoua vivement la tête, pour l'instant incapable de parler tant le souffle lui manquait. Les quelques autres ninjas présents se jetèrent des regards méfiants et bourrus, sous lesquels se cachait une véritable inquiétude.

- Pour sûr, sur ce coup-là, on a vraiment foiré, marmonna l'un d'entre eux.

- On n'a fait que suivre le plan ! Discrétion avant tout !

- Mais on a l'air de quoi maintenant ? On a laissé s'échapper une gamine !

- Mais putain ! Si tu y tiens tant, retournes la chercher !

- Et me faire trucider ? Très peu pour moi !

- Alors ta gueule !

Dans la pénombre des sous-bois, les regards incendiaires fusaient.

- Merde, on n'a vraiment pas eu de chance… Que ce soit ce foutu Hatake Kakashi qui tombe sur elle…

- On n'a pas le choix, on retrouve le commanditaire et on lui fait notre rapport, reprit l'un d'entre eux, le chef à en juger l'ascendant qu'il avait sur les autres. La prime ne nous a pas encore totalement échappé. Même lui a certainement entendu parler d'Hatake.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

- Alors c'est un demeuré et ce sera d'autant plus facile de lui foutre la trouille. On y va.

A son ordre, tous les autres se redressèrent et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-bois, furtifs et silencieux. Aucun ne surprit la silhouette sombre qui cachée derrière des fourrés, n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de la discussion. L'inconnu eut un rictus énervé.

- Quelle bande de merdeux. Mmh.

Et dans une envolée de tissu noir et rouge, il se volatilisa.

xxxxxxx

- Eh, Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure…

Pensif, l'interpellé cessa de regarder en arrière et recommença à avancer, déjà distancé par le bon pas de ses deux coéquipiers. Sakura eut un froncement de sourcils.

- C'est ta chute dans la forêt ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

En sentant l'inquiétude de l'apprentie médic-nin pointer, il s'empressa d'afficher un sourire de façade.

- Non, non ! Tout va bien…

- Alors pourquoi tu traînes ? reprit Sasuke, d'un ton glacial comme toujours.

Un an auparavant, avant leur accrochage sur le toit de l'hôpital, Naruto lui aurait répondu par une fantastique grimace narquoise dont lui seul avait le secret, accompagnée très certainement de quelques insultes courroucées et bien senties. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre. Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent leur route en direction d'Ichiraku dans une atmosphère aussi silencieuse que froide, tant et si bien que Sakura chercha très rapidement un moyen de relancer une conversation, même anodine. Surprenant son regard nerveux, Naruto eut un sourire.

- Ca va, je te dis… Cette journée est juste bizarre, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Sakura avant de changer prudemment de sujet. Au fait, comme on est en congés forcés aujourd'hui, Sasuke proposait qu'on aille s'entraîner après Ichiraku. Histoire de ne pas perdre notre journée. Ca t'irait ?

Naruto acquiesça pensivement, déjà ailleurs. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'idée d'allier un entraînement au fait d'enfin pouvoir mettre une dérouillée à son rival l'aurait davantage enthousiasmé. Mais lui-même avait du mal à admettre que ce qui l'intéresserait davantage, c'était de pouvoir poser quelques questions à une certaine petite fille…

xxxxxxx

_Quatre mois plus tard…_

Accroupi dans la neige, posté non loin du sommet de la falaise, Naruto attendait que chacun ait rejoint sa place prévue dans le plan élaboré par Shikamaru. Malgré lui, ses pensées vagabondèrent encore vers ce fameux jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Son état d'esprit d'alors lui parut étranger, absurde, presque naïf. S'était-il vraiment posé toutes ces questions ? Maintenant qu'il savait tout ou presque, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas pu deviner, au moins pour ce qui était le nœud de toute l'histoire. Ca semblait si évident…

Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté ce jour-là dans la forêt était gravé dans sa mémoire, intact depuis quatre mois. Cette demande d'aide, cette véritable supplication… Il l'avait déjà déçue une fois. Au sommet de cette montagne lointaine, alors que lui et ses amis s'apprêtaient à déferler sur l'ennemi qui la retenait prisonnière, tandis qu'au fond de lui Kyûbi oscillait entre inquiétude et joie sadique à l'idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

_« Nii-san… »_

…il se jura de ne plus faire la même erreur. Malgré tous les ennemis qu'elle avait amenés derrière elle en débarquant dans son existence, elle a changé sa vie au-delà du possible. Pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière.

« Tiens bon. »

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le signal convenu retentit, il s'élança sans hésiter…


	4. Chapter 3 Sur la scène d'un massacre

_Notes de traduction : il existe de multiples suffixes en japonais pour désigner un frère ou une sœur, suffixes qui peuvent également constituer une appellation unique. Je suis loin d'être une spécialiste, mais en voici quelques-uns selon mes propres observations._

_- « Onii » ou « Nii » : frère aîné (suivi du « chan » familier ou du « san » plus distant, voire du « sama » très respectueux)_

_- « Onee » ou « nee » : sœur aînée_

_- « Omôto » : petite sœur_

_- « Otôto » : petit frère_

xxxxxxx

- Dis, c'est vrai que tu vas bientôt partir ?

Elle abandonna sa contemplation songeuse du camp, foisonnant de vie comme toujours, et décontenancée se tourna vers l'autre fillette. Sa poupée dans les bras, son amie la fixait avec une inquiétude non feinte.

- Comment… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

La gamine eut un haussement d'épaules, qui agita brièvement la soyeuse chape de ses longs cheveux noirs. Sa mimique contrite devint fuyante.

- Comme ça… Papa et Maman en parlaient l'autre soir, ils croyaient que je dormais. Papa disait pas grand-chose, mais Maman, elle… elle avait l'air contente que tu t'en ailles.

Elle serra sa petite poupée de chiffons contre elle, et lui adressa un regard suppliant.

- Alors… c'est vrai ? Tu vas t'en aller ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle pinça les lèvres, sincèrement désolée. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais envisagé les aspects négatifs de son départ. Mais les faits étaient là, elle allait devoir quitter le camp, ses amis. Soudain la joie naïve qui l'avait habitée ces derniers jours s'évanouit, et elle alla faire face à la fillette.

- Ca dépend de ma mère… mais je crois que oui.

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse de donner un tel prétexte, alors qu'elle-même ne cessait de songer avec entrain à ce qui se passerait dans les prochains jours.

- Mais, tu nous rejoindras, hein ? Peut-être à l'hiver ? Ou l'an prochain ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et son silence avoua malgré elle ce qu'elle aurait voulu taire. La fillette, de deux ans sa cadette, plissa les lèvres pour retenir ses pleurs.

- Si c'est comme ça…

Sa poupée toujours contre elle, elle tendit une main et saisit la manche de son amie.

- …Yume, Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?

Elle déglutit avec tristesse, retenant elle-même ses larmes. Doucement, elle serra la main de la fillette.

- Bien sûr que non… !

Un bruit de corne retentit dans la lumière déclinante de fin d'après-midi. Interloquées, elles virent les adultes cesser toute activité et se diriger vers l'un des bouts du camp en échangeant des propos à voix basse, soucieux.

- Ce sont les sentinelles…

Déconcertée, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers celle qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme une sorte de grande sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, d'après toi ?

De la foule qui peu à peu s'amassait, se détacha une femme aux mêmes cheveux de jais. Après un rapide regard autour d'elle, elle avisa les deux enfants et s'en approcha.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'enfant, impressionnée par la moue inquiète de sa mère.

- Des visiteurs, on dirait. Ils approchent du camp.

Elle prit la main de sa fille et se tourna vers sa comparse. L'espace d'un instant, celle-ci crut voir une lueur de méfiance teintée d'émoi dans les yeux intransigeants de l'adulte.

- Tu devrais rejoindre ta mère, Yume, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Elle doit être en train de te chercher elle aussi.

- D'accord.

Et la femme s'éloigna, tenant résolument sa fille par la main. Celle-ci lui adressa un dernier sourire timide, qui signifiait « A plus tard ». Elle le lui rendit avec la même candeur. Puis l'esprit encore une fois porté vers _celui_ qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer, elle s'enfonça à son tour entre les tentes et les carrioles, à la recherche de sa mère.

Elle était à des lieues d'imaginer que le soir même, tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie ne serait plus que cendres.

.

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Sur la scène d'un massacre**

.

.

_Mon amie, ma mère, ma sœur, _

_Tour à tour vous l'avez été_

_Du plus profond de mon cœur d'enfant,_

_J'avais espéré vous retrouver…_

.

.

- Woaa, Akamaru, descend de là ! Franchement, tu deviens lourd !

D'un geste impatient, le jeune homme aux joues maquillées d'un trait de rouge voulut abaisser sa capuche. Bien obligé de quitter son perchoir, le chien descendit de sa tête, non sans un jappement mécontent.

- Ben voyons ! fit de nouveau le garçon en essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Depuis ce matin que je te porte, tu peux bien faire quelques kilomètres à patte ! Ca te fera du bien ! Et puis normalement, ça devrait être à toi de me porter ! Elle est pour quand, ta poussée de croissance ? Le siècle prochain ?

- … Kiba-kun, tu devrais être plus gentil avec Akamaru, intervint une fille aux doux yeux blancs, visiblement gênée de devoir reprocher à son ami sa conduite. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il tarde à grandir…

Ces paroles furent à peine entendues par le maître et son chien qui face à face, grognaient à qui mieux mieux en se foudroyant du regard.

- Laisse tomber, Hinata, dit alors une femme à la chevelure noire et bouclée en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille. Depuis le temps, tu sais bien que rien n'arrête Kiba, et que ce cher Akamaru est plus têtu qu'une mule.

- Mais justement, Kurenai-sensei… S'ils recommencent à se battre ?

- Eh bien, tu les soigneras. Ça ne devrait plus te poser de problème, répondit un autre garçon aux lunettes noires, le col de son manteau relevé jusqu'au nez.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, qui n'avait rien d'ironique. Hinata se retourna vers lui, les joues un peu rouges, mais eut un petit sourire timide.

- Merci, Shino-kun, parvint-elle à articuler.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Finalement, peut-être que cette journée sortira de l'ordinaire ! soupira intérieurement Kurenai. Shino nous aligne deux phrases à la suite, et Hinata arrive à accepter un compliment sans nous en faire une syncope. Il ne manquerait plus que Kiba nous prouve qu'il est doué d'intelligence… »

- Depuis que je les connais, ces deux-là, je ne les ai jamais vu en arriver sérieusement aux mains en dehors des entraînements, continua Shino sur sa lancée. Tu sais bien que leurs disputes, c'est plus un jeu d'intimidation qu'autre chose.

- Ou-oui, en effet… approuva Hinata en regardant d'un œil anxieux Kiba et Akamaru qui malgré ces belles paroles, semblaient sur le point de se dévorer le foie et la rate.

L'une attentive et inquiète, l'autre imperturbable, ils attendaient tous deux que Kiba se remette en marche. Kurenai sourit en se disant qu'elle était mauvaise langue. Du coin de l'œil elle évalua ses trois anciens élèves : elle s'en était occupée pendant plus de deux ans, et malgré les apparences, ils avaient beaucoup changé. Si on comparait leurs comportements actuels à ceux de leur première rencontre, c'était même le jour et la nuit.

L'ex-sensei grimaça en y songeant : ses débuts avec l'équipe n°8 avaient été des plus mémorables, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait en charge des aspirants. Pendant près de deux mois, la situation avait été si délicate qu'elle avait été perpétuellement partagée entre mourir de rire et pleurer de désespoir… Tout d'abord parce qu'étant donné les caractères des trois coéquipiers, on ne pouvait avoir une équipe plus bancale.

A l'époque, Kiba, un véritable petit cancre excité que la réussite à l'Académie n'avait pas calmé, voulait constamment imposer sa loi au sein du groupe, et provoquait donc Shino pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Ce dernier l'ignorait toujours superbement, et n'avait rien dit d'autre que son prénom leur premier jour. Quand Kurenai lui parlait, elle n'avait jamais su à cause de ses lunettes noires s'il écoutait ou dormait debout, sa capacité de communication se limitant à d'imperceptibles hochements de tête. Quand à Hinata, il fallait tout simplement éviter de lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard, si on ne voulait pas la faire bafouiller tandis que son visage exécutait une rapide présentation de sa palette de rouges les plus tenaces. Une timidité affligeante qui ne faisait qu'empirer lorsque Kiba, toujours à l'affut d'une occasion, charriait copieusement Hinata…

Oui, les débuts de Kurenai avec l'équipe 8 avait été durs, mais elle était fière de l'évolution de ses élèves, tous devenus chûnins. Bien que l'esprit d'équipe était une chose difficile à envisager auparavant pour Kiba – avec quelqu'un d'autre que son chien bien sûr, il avait appris à travailler avec ses équipiers et à les écouter, une entraide qu'il appréciait désormais.

Shino était au premier abord toujours aussi taciturne, mais depuis le jour où Hinata lui avait avoué, à grand renfort de rougissements, que ça lui faisait un peu peur et la mettait mal à l'aise qu'il ne dise jamais rien, il essayait d'être plus sociable, surtout avec la jeune Hyûga.

Quant à Hinata, cette dernière avait de plus en plus confiance en elle, principalement grâce à Tsunade qui l'avait libérée de sa faiblesse cardiaque. Par reconnaissance puis par curiosité intellectuelle, Hinata s'était sur son conseil lancée dans des études secondaires de médic-nin. Soigner les autres, devoir aller vers eux pour leur poser des questions et connaître ce qui n'allait pas, semblait l'aider à combattre sa timidité qui peu à peu s'estompait.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe 8 était une équipe soudée, talentueuse et surprenante, sans pour autant avoir la grosse tête. Oui, Kurenai en était fière.

- **Pauvre clébard débile ! Je fais ce que je veux, tu entends ? !** hurla Kiba, ce qui provoqua un véritable concert d'aboiements rageurs.

« Enfin. Il y a des choses que ne changent pas… » pensa Kurenai en retenant un rire.

A ses côtés, Hinata regardait la dispute, partagée entre l'appréhension et l'amusement devant cette bagarre orale qui ressemblait maintenant bien plus à un combat de clowns. Shino, lui, suivait l'échange en silence, mais malgré son col haut, Kurenai eut la vague impression qu'il souriait.

- Eh l'artiste ! intervint enfin la sensei, je te rappelle qu'on est en mission ! Konoha a beau ne pas être loin, je te prie de retrouver un peu de sérieux ! Et si tu remettais ta petite prise de bec avec ton partenaire à plus tard ?

Kiba et Akamaru tournèrent la tête vers elle en même temps, semblant se rappeler seulement à l'instant où ils étaient et dans quel but. Leur mission était peut-être de la routine comparée à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, mais ça demandait quand même un peu d'attention… Et eux hurlaient comme des chiffonniers ! Bonjour la discrétion…

Du coin de l'œil, Kiba observa Akamaru qui jappa d'un ton moqueur, la queue frétillante, la tête penchée sur le côté dans l'attente d'une réaction. Le jeune homme soupira avec un air faussement vaincu.

- Très bien, ton maître, dans son infinie patience, a décidé d'être magnanime pour la survie de cette mission, dit-il en croisant les bras, hautain. Alors… dépêche-toi de déguerpir, avant que je ne change d'avis !

L'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après un dernier aboiement qui aurait très bien pu signifier « D'accord, ta Majesté ! », il s'élança entre les arbres et commença à flairer un peu partout, plein d'entrain.

- Il m'énerve, ce clebs, marmonna Kiba qui se pinçait l'arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux, comme s'il avait la migraine. Il a réponse à tout…

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes bien, dit doucement Hinata en recommençant à marcher.

- Ouais, acquiesça Kiba avec un grand sourire. C'est ma petite peluche rouge ! (nda : allusion au nom d'Akamaru, qui peut vouloir dire « petite boule rouge ») Qui devrait d'ailleurs songer à grandir un jour, ou je vais finir par me taper la honte devant tout le clan…

Dans un soupir démesuré, il ramassa prestement son sac qu'il avait posé à terre pendant la dispute et rejoignit les autres qui déjà continuaient leur route. Son air guilleret acheva d'exaspérer Kurenai, qui aurait apprécié avoir un peu plus de sérieux et de calme dans ses rangs. La mission était pour ainsi dire une formalité, comme elle consistait à vérifier un probable feu de paille dans un des hameaux voisins, mais ça ne justifiait pas un tel relâchement !

- Félicitations, Kiba, reprocha-t-elle quand l'Inuzuka fut à sa hauteur. Si la mission s'était passée en territoire ennemi, on était grillés. En tant que chûnin, on peut difficilement faire pire.

- Je suis désolé, Kurenai-sensei, j'le f'rai plus jamais, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix coupable qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa moue enfantine.

La jûnin laissa échapper un soupir. Bien qu'ils étaient tous trois devenus chûnins, et alors qu'ils ne travaillaient tous ensemble en équipe que transitoirement, ses trois ex-élèves persistaient à l'appeler sensei. Encore une chose qui avec le caractère frondeur et plaisantin de Kiba, ne changerait peut-être jamais…

- Parfois, je me dis que tu n'as rien à envier à Naruto.

- Eh, c'est presque un compliment que vous me faites, là ! Il a fait des supers progrès dernièrement, répondit Kiba, qui savait pertinemment que Kurenai ne faisait pas allusion aux talents de ninja de Naruto, mais bien à sa remarquable capacité à faire le pitre. Pas vrai, Hinata ?

L'interpellée sursauta.

- Oui… Naruto-kun a fait beaucoup de progrès. Ses combats au Tournoi des Chûnins étaient tous très impressionnants…

- Eh ! N'oublie pas Sasuke et Neji ! Leurs performances étaient tellement belles qu'ils ont fait match nul !

- Mais je ne l'oublie pas ! fit-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. C'est juste que je trouve que Naruto-kun méritait davantage son titre de chûnin… parce qu'il a fourni beaucoup plus d'efforts…

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand tu prends parti pour Naruto aussi ouvertement, toi ? questionna Kiba, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, murmura-t-elle, les joues commençant déjà à s'empourprer.

- Oh, allez, Hinata-chan, je…

- Tiens, le vent va tourner.

A peine Shino avait-il dit ces mots qu'en effet, la brise forcit et leur fouetta le visage. Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

- Shino, Hinata vient de nous révéler quelque chose de très intéressant. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est parler du vent. Franchement, tu…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et plaqua sa manche sur son nez avec une grimace dégoûtée. L'odeur qu'il venait de sentir était si forte qu'elle l'étourdit à moitié.

- Kiba-kun, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hinata en le voyant brièvement vaciller.

- Ouais, ouais… Mais vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ? demanda-t-il en toussant.

- Une odeur ? s'étonna Kurenai en inspirant profondément, les cheveux au vent. Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, ça sent la fumée… Mais c'est normal, puisqu'on se rapproche du lieu de l'incendie…

- C'est pas la fumée qui me gêne, c'est ce qu'il y a derrière, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Depuis des générations que les Inuzuka collaboraient avec les chiens, leurs capacités sensorielles s'étaient remarquablement développées par rapport à celles des autres humains, en particulier l'odorat. Kiba pouvait donc sentir une odeur que ses coéquipiers, même avec une grande concentration, ne percevraient même pas…

Et cette odeur âcre qu'il captait le prenait à la gorge, l'étouffait à moitié. Cependant ce n'était pas celle de la fumée. Elle lui soulevait le cœur, lui retournait l'estomac. Déjà il savait que ce qui les attendait, là-bas, n'avait rien à voir avec un banal incendie…

Un grognement lui parvint, et Kiba remarqua enfin Akamaru un peu plus loin devant eux. Bien que son odorat surdéveloppé lui intimait de retourner en arrière, Kiba rejoignit en grimaçant son compagnon.

- Eh, du calme, vieux…

Tremblant, l'animal grogna de plus belle, le poil hérissé et les babines retroussées, ses yeux fixant droit devant lui, dans la direction que l'équipe devait suivre pour accomplir sa mission de surveillance. Kiba posa un genou à terre et lui caressa doucement l'échine. Le grondement se fit plus sourd, mais le chien continua de frémir, aux aguets.

- Toi aussi, tu la sens, hein ?

Akamaru émit un couinement plaintif, et se blottit contre son maître. Une nouvelle rafale rabattit sur eux l'effluve qui leur donnait la nausée.

_**L'odeur du sang…**_

Kurenai et les autres s'approchèrent en silence.

- Kiba… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Aucune idée, sensei, murmura le jeune homme en plissant les yeux, la voix rauque. Mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir…

La jûnin se tourna vers Hinata pour lui demander d'activer son Byakugan, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas attendue. Ses yeux de nacre écarquillés, elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Et soudain, Hinata partit comme une flèche dans la direction qui effrayait tant Akamaru. Indifférente aux cris qui lui enjoignaient de revenir, elle redoubla de vitesse, se frayant un chemin entre les troncs. Dans le ciel, elle aperçut les silhouettes sinistres de plusieurs oiseaux noirs. Portée par le vent, l'odeur qui rebutait Kiba lui parvint enfin, s'ajouta à ses craintes.

Ca ne se pouvait pas… Elle avait dû se tromper… Il _**fallait**_ qu'elle se trompe !

Haletante, elle arriva enfin à l'orée de la forêt, les yeux rougis par la fumée que la brise rabattait sur elle. Et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un haut-le-cœur en devinant à travers les volutes blanches ce qu'il y avait dans la clairière. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres quand son équipe la rejoignit.

- Hinata, tu ne te rends pas compte ? chuchota Kurenai d'un ton plein de reproches. Et s'il y avait encore des ennemis dans cette zone ?

- Non, c'est inutile, murmura Kiba, son col roulé remonté jusqu'aux yeux dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'odeur putride.

- …il n'y a plus rien de vivant ici, acheva Shino, alors que des insectes envoyés en éclaireur atterrissaient sur son épaule.

Le regard clair de Kurenai se figea. D'un pas lent et méfiant, elle sortit de sous le couvert des arbres, suivie de ses trois élèves. Un silence pesant régnait dans la clairière, seulement troublé par le crépitement des quelques brasiers encore chauds et les croassements des corbeaux, qui s'attaquaient aux corps les plus sanguinolents. Des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards, des enfants gisaient là, par dizaines. Sans vie. Certains égorgés, d'autres grandement brûlés, tous anonymes et immobiles, à jamais. La brise soufflait tristement sur les lieux, emportait dans ses volutes des cendres grises qu'elle semait ensuite sur l'herbe verte, comme pour donner à l'endroit une atmosphère de deuil.

Ce que le village et ses responsables avaient pris de loin pour un incendie, était en réalité les restes d'un épouvantable massacre, tout récent. Les agresseurs avaient disparu, et seule la mort régnait sur les lieux à présent.

- Recherchez des survivants, fit la voix neutre de Kurenai, alors qu'elle-même s'éloignait d'un pas mécanique.

Les trois chûnins hochèrent la tête, désapprobateurs, mais n'osèrent répéter à leur sensei qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de trouver un rescapé : leurs sens, leurs différents pouvoirs le leur affirmaient. Mais pour eux comme pour Kurenai, une telle idée était difficile à accepter. Ils s'avancèrent donc et se séparèrent, espérant malgré eux de retrouver quelqu'un qu'ils pourraient secourir.

Hinata marchait seule au cœur de cette mer putride, où déjà les mouches s'activaient. Elle s'empêchait presque de respirer, s'efforçait de ne plus faire le moindre bruit. Etait-ce à cause de l'odeur fétide qui commençait à envahir les lieux, était-ce par respect pour ces morts ? Etait-ce par précaution, comme pour éviter d'éveiller ces inconnus qui pour certains, ne semblaient qu'endormis dans leur linceul d'herbes rougie et de cendres ? Au milieu d'une foule, le Byakugan d'Hinata se trouvait toujours assailli d'informations, d'un fourmillement divers et impressionnant d'énergies. Mais là, face à cette assemblée, elle ne voyait rien. Rien de vivant. Pas la moindre once de chakra. Plus la moindre larme de souffrance, de tristesse ni même de vie.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, le Byakugan en avait disparu. Elle le savait, à présent, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Il ne contribuait qu'à lui rappeler, à l'image de ses autres sens, que seule la mort régnait ici bas.

Elle allait, silencieuse, d'un pas fluide et sûr. Ses iris blanc opale erraient, évitant de se fixer trop longuement sur un corps précis, de peur que chaque détail se grave dans son esprit pour mieux la hanter lors de ses cauchemars. Hinata était vaillante, et pour rien au monde, elle n'avouerait que les cadavres lui procuraient toujours, depuis des années, ce mélange d'angoisse, de peine et de solitude.

Elle se souvenait bien de « son » premier cadavre. Pas ces quelques corps anonymes qu'on fournissait à l'école des médic-nins, sur lesquels leurs professeurs et parfois Tsunade elle-même leur montraient l'un des innombrables secrets de la médecine ninja. Non, pas ce genre de cadavres. Mais le premier et véritable corps, chaud, vivant, qu'elle avait jamais vu s'éteindre sous ses yeux, senti se refroidir et se raidir sous ses doigts.

A l'époque, Hinata n'avait encore jamais tué. Son juken lui avait jusqu'alors permis de terrasser l'ennemi sans l'assassiner. Mais ce jour-là, _elle avait vu_, à l'hôpital. Le ninja qu'elle avait eu pour mission de soigner était trop faible, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'espoir. Elle avait senti son pouls disparaître, perçu son énergie s'amenuiser, vu ses yeux se fermer à demi, ternes. La mort en volant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait ainsi incarné tout son sens aux yeux de l'apprentie.

Le soir qui avait suivi, Hinata était rentrée la tête basse, silencieuse mais les yeux secs. D'une manière inexpliquée, son père avait appris la nouvelle et l'impact que cela avait causé sur sa fille. Il ne s'était alors pas privé de lui faire la morale, lui qui n'avait jamais approuvé que son héritière gaspille son précieux temps libre à étudier la médecine ninja, au lieu de s'améliorer aux sciences jûken du clan. Hinata avait écouté, muette. Elle avait acquiescé, puis s'était retirée dans sa chambre, et son père y avait vu l'abandon d'un métier dont n'avait pas à s'encombrer un futur chef de clan, appelé à d'autres tâches. Mais le lendemain, Hinata était retournée suivre ses cours du soir, avait continué de partager son temps entre ses études médic-nin, l'entraînement dispensé par son clan et ses missions pour Konoha. Le chef Hyûga avait regimbé en l'apprenant, mais pour une fois n'avait pas insisté.

Le temps avait passé. Hinata avait connu la félicité qu'on ressent après avoir sauvé un patient. Mais jamais elle n'avait oublié le vide ressenti face à la mort et sa signature : un corps inerte et tiédissant.

Devant cette mer depuis longtemps glaciale, Hinata se sentait à la fois étrangement sereine et pleinement désespérée, comme anesthésiée. Elle combattait pour conserver sa lucidité, et en même temps, cherchait à se détacher de ses sensations, qui lui répétaient sans cesse qu'elle se tenait au cœur d'un immense charnier. Son regard se posa enfin sur un corps, et elle n'osa y croire. Il lui semblait que cette enfant, non loin d'elle, n'était qu'assoupie. Le cœur battant, elle s'en approcha.

Une peau pâle, des sourcils fins, des paupières délicates et ombrées faisant écho à ses longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient d'une chape douce et luisante ses frêles épaules. L'enfant n'avait pas plus que cet âge où, au domaine, on connaissait déjà les rudiments du Jûken, et où on rêvait du jour prochain d'entrée à l'Académie ninja. Oui, cette inconnue n'aurait pas détonné parmi d'autres enfants Hyûga, à écouter les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, les conseils d'un professeur ou d'un aîné fier de ses récents exploits. Elle ressemblait à ses petites cousines, elle ressemblait à sa sœur cadette, Hanabi.

Que faisait-elle donc là, allongée dans l'herbe, sa main sous sa joue comme pour attendre le sommeil ?

Captivée, Hinata saisit un petit paquet de chiffons tombé de l'autre main de l'enfant, et qui s'avéra être une minuscule poupée. Pensive, elle se pencha sur elle, repoussa quelques mèches noires tout en lui caressant la tempe. C'est là que la rigueur de la mort se rappela à elle, par cette peau blafarde et rigide, par cette plaie béante à demi caché par ses cheveux, via laquelle s'était enfuie la vie. Hinata fixa sans comprendre ce trou sombre et sanguinolent, puis regarda sa main, à présent maculée de sang poisseux.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, sa gorge s'était déjà serrée, ses yeux papillonnaient sur un brutal rideau noir. La tête lourde comme du plomb, elle se releva avec précipitation, vacillante. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement et profondément malgré la senteur putride des lieux. Elle connaissait ce genre de malaise ; n'importe qui se serait senti mal, avec le froid et l'obscurité qui tombaient, au milieu des effluves corrompues des corps et ceux acres de la cendre.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main crispée la poupée de chiffons. Une voix s'éleva doucement.

- Hinata ?

Elle ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Le malaise était tenace. Elle ferma les yeux, l'image d'Hanabi se superposant malignement à celle de l'enfant assassinée avec autant de sauvagerie. Sans qu'elle le veuille, son esprit reconstituait les dernières secondes de la fillette, perdue au cœur d'un champ de bataille embrasé par les cris, la violence et les flammes. Elle la voyait, cette enfant qui hurlait et pleurait en appelant sa mère, petite chose meurtrie et bousculée. Elle l'entendait gémir en tenant sa poupée, seule trace encore présente d'une ex-existence paisible et logique. Elle sentait le poing, la masse, l'arme s'abattre avec cruauté sur sa tempe, la broyer dans un craquellement atroce et visqueux, le corps qui s'affalait dans l'herbe, les yeux vitreux, son souffle de vie déjà envolé.

- Hinata… ?

L'interpellée crispa les paupières, les mains tremblantes. Sa respiration était courte à nouveau. Elle se força à le réguler, puis se retourna. Shino la fixait, imperturbable.

- Je peux faire quelque chose… ? demanda-t-il, et elle vit ses sourcils se rapprocher, ce qu'elle lui savait être une marque d'inquiétude.

- Non… non. La médecine est inutile, maintenant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Elle est morte.

Au froncement plus prononcé du front de son coéquipier, elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de l'enfant. Voulant machinalement redresser son bandeau, la jeune fille réalisa enfin qu'elle pleurait.

- Oh… Oh non…

Elle essuya d'un mouvement bourru de sa manche les larmes fautives. Mais effacer ses pleurs parut appeler en elle de nouvelles traces de sa faiblesse, de sa tristesse.

- Elle est morte. Ils sont tous… morts…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle serra la poupée contre elle, se sentant à la fois ridicule et inutile.

- Je sais.

Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule, et comprit que Shino la serrait contre lui. Ce geste inhabituel mais combien protecteur et rassurant acheva ses dernières défenses.

- Qui a pu lui faire ça…

L'image d'Hanabi baignant dans son sang, au milieu de cet anonyme et pathétique charnier, s'était gravée en elle, et il semblait que seules ses larmes nerveuses pouvaient en atténuer la douleur.

- Qui a pu… faire ça !

Il ne répondit pas, mais la serra un peu plus fort. Soulevée de sanglots, elle ne s'écarta pas.

Shino ne parlait pas beaucoup. Parfois, ce mutisme l'effrayait, elle, son ancienne coéquipière qu'il avait toujours protégée comme une sœur. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire, et de simplement rester là, près d'elle alors qu'en silence, elle effaçait de ses larmes ce désespoir qui hantait ces lieux et avait manqué l'engloutir.

xxxxxxx

D'un pas lent, Kurenai sillonnait la clairière, ses yeux fixes et comme vides d'expression analysant lentement le chaos qui l'entourait. Une telle vision ne lui faisait plus peur, depuis longtemps. C'était ça, être un ninja. Rester impassible, en toute circonstance, afin de mener à bien la mission attribuée.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on regarde la conséquence d'un tel massacre sans ciller, que l'on ne ressent pas quelque chose. Ninja ou non, tout le monde a une réaction, des émotions propres, qu'on se les interdise ou pas. Voir un mort, un mourant provoque toujours un sentiment, bon ou mauvais. Certains ressentent de la peur, de l'angoisse, d'autres de la tristesse, de la colère ou du dégoût. Au contraire, il y en a qui éprouvent du plaisir, de la joie, un bien-être étonnant face à la mort. Parfois, parce qu'ils espèrent de tout coeur voir disparaître quelqu'un pour le propre bonheur de la personne. Parfois, parce que cela les rassure, tout simplement. Chacun sa mentalité, chacun sa réaction.

Kurenai, elle, ne ressentait que de l'abattement. Pour tous ces gens, morts et à jamais inconnus. Parce qu'ils lui rappelaient autrefois. Ils lui rappelaient ces no man's land, ancrés dans sa mémoire bien qu'enfouis sous des années d'expérience et de formation au combat. Ces champs désertés de toute présence humaine et saine, survolés de corbeaux avides et d'insectes bourdonnants.

Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre. Du moins, pas aussi bien que Ibiki Morino, chef de la Section des Tortures et Interrogatoires, ou que Kakashi qui adolescent, avait dû accomplir des missions de sabotage sur le front, et parfois même derrière les lignes ennemies. Non, elle n'avait pas connu les champs de bataille, mais elle avait vu les conséquences de la guerre. En tant que coursiers, son équipe de genins avait voyagé au cœur des contrées dévastées, avait traversé des villages marqués par le passage de l'ennemi et de la mort. Des images qui se ressemblaient dans leur horreur, mais qui soulevaient le cœur, à chaque fois. Des images que Kurenai espérait ne plus jamais revoir ailleurs que dans ses cauchemars.

Mais même aujourd'hui, cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il y aurait toujours la folie, l'avidité, la jalousie, et des gens pour en payer le prix.

- Kurenai-sensei ?

Kurenai n'eut pas une réaction à l'entente de Kiba. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Elle se sentait comme épuisée, éreintée mentalement parlant. Elle aurait juste voulu s'éloigner, s'asseoir à l'écart et pourquoi pas, pleurer, la tête dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé rester seule, ne plus penser à rien, et surtout pas à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ou revoir. Peu importait.

- Kurenai-sensei ?

Mais aujourd'hui, Kurenai était jûnin, et elle avait trois chûnins à sa charge. Cette situation devait être aussi dure pour eux que pour elle, si ce n'était plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les laisser, d'abandonner devant eux.

- Sensei…

Presque à contrecœur, Kurenai se retourna vers Kiba qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Anxieux, le jeune homme cherchait le regard de sa supérieure, espérant une parole, un ordre, quelque chose à faire pour s'y concentrer pleinement et oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu le chaos autour de lui. Blotti contre ses jambes, Akamaru restait totalement silencieux, lui aussi dans l'expectative. Kurenai les scruta quelques instants, puis prit enfin la parole, d'une voix insensible bien qu'un peu plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Kiba fut un peu surpris par le ton de sa sensei, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant lui aussi de reprendre contenance.

- A première vue, je compte une soixantaine de victimes. D'après l'état des corps et la plupart des feux éteints, je dirais que ça s'est passé hier, en fin d'après-midi ou en début de soirée. Je n'ai vu aucune tranchée ou un quelconque abri, l'attaque a donc été très rapide ; ils ont été bien trop surpris pour avoir le temps de se défendre ou de s'organiser face aux assaillants. Si on se fie à leur bandeau et leur équipement, tous les adultes et la plupart des jeunes étaient ninjas. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à savoir de quel village ils viennent…

Il se força à regarder un des combattants à terre, et scruta une fois de plus l'insigne de son bandeau frontal. Il était composé de trois lignes diagonales, parallèles et légèrement ondulées, celle du milieu étant un peu plus grande que les deux autres. Un tel symbole l'intriguait, car il ne lui rappelait rien de connu. Kurenai eut un pauvre sourire.

- C'était le Camp nomade de la Brise, une communauté de ninjas vagabonds comme il en existait des centaines il y a longtemps, avant même la naissance de Konoha. Les Shinobis de la Brise en particulier s'entendaient bien autrefois avec ceux de la Feuille, ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement et notre village leur permettait de s'installer provisoirement sur nos terres quand ils étaient de passage. Mais ils ont fini par se retirer vers l'intérieur du continent, il y a de ça une quinzaine d'années. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je reverrais le Camp de la Brise un jour. En fait, c'était depuis ce drame qu'ils avaient disparu…

Tandis que ses yeux exploraient encore une fois la clairière, Kurenai eut un très léger tressaillement, mais ce n'était pas dû au vent qui soufflait avec froideur.

- Depuis que Kyûbi avait attaqué le village…

Kiba eut un sursaut.

- Vous voulez dire que ces ninjas y seraient pour quelque chose, avec… le démon ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais jeune, j'ai fini par oublier l'existence du Camp de la Brise. Mais que je sache, je n'ai jamais entendu notre regretté Sarutobi-sama ou quiconque d'autre les soupçonner. Ce serait plutôt invraisemblable… Ils n'étaient pas belliqueux. Ce n'était même pas le genre à s'attirer des ennuis…

Et pourtant, songea-t-elle, la manière dont ces malheureux avaient fini éveillait les soupçons. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire – ou ne pas faire – pour disparaître ainsi ? Poursuivis et assassinés sur les terres de leurs anciens alliés ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un des corps plus loin. Soudain troublée, elle s'en approcha.

- Sensei ! Que devons-nous faire ?

- Envoie un rapport à Tsunade-sama, et demande-lui ses instructions. Rappelle ensuite Shino et Hinata. On va camper un peu à l'écart en attendant nos ordres.

Elle montra d'un geste vague le couvert de la forêt, mais ne prit même pas la peine de voir si le chûnin avait compris. Kiba la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Il avait rarement vu sa sensei aussi hébétée, elle d'habitude si énergique, si prompte à se remettre d'un coup dur.

Akamaru le ramena à la réalité d'un jappement, et après avoir caressé distraitement son chien, le chûnin exécuta rapidement des signes de ses mains et fit apparaître un oiseau de chakra, le coursier idéal pour couvrir de courtes distances. Alors que le volatile éthéré attendait patiemment ses ordres, perché dans sa paume, Kiba soupira : au moins, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose, avec ce rapport.

Tandis que le jeune Inuzuka donnait ses instructions à son messager, Kurenai arrivait près du corps qu'elle avait remarqué de loin. Le seul à être parfaitement allongé et surtout, le seul à avoir le visage couvert, comme si une main étrangère l'avait hâtivement voilé, par respect et selon la coutume. Sourcils froncés, elle s'agenouilla et lentement, tira sur l'étoffe. Une face blafarde se révéla à la lumière du couchant, sans vie.

Kurenai nota sans intérêt que c'était la seule adulte à ne pas porter de bandeau. Une expression d'abord étonnée puis peinée obscurcit ses traits alors qu'elle détaillait ceux de la morte. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne pouvait réellement la surprendre.

- J'ai tellement regretté votre disparition, Shizuka-sensei, dit-elle tout bas, tel un enfant qui murmure ses peurs et ses espoirs seul dans sa chambre, lors d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Elle avança une main, comme pour caresser l'opulente chevelure brune, et finalement n'en fit rien. Quelque chose dans le regard bleu et vitreux, tourné vers le ciel, la troublait davantage que le sang séché à sa tempe ou la béance de la blessure à son flan. Tout doucement, elle s'inclina, et s'autorisa un seul et unique soupir tremblé, écho d'un chagrin lointain et enfoui.

- Pendant des mois, et même des années… J'ai rêvé de vous retrouver un jour. Mais pas ainsi…

_« Non, jamais ainsi… »_

xxxxxxx

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ses paupières plus lourdes que du plomb. Pendant un long moment, elle fut incapable de voir quoi que ce fût. Puis peu à peu, le voile qui assombrissait sa vision se leva, et elle distingua des murs autour d'elle, quelques formes noires ça et là.

Par pur instinct, elle recula en rampant jusqu'à sentir un autre mur derrière elle. Sur sa peau frissonnante, elle perçut le touché rêche d'une couverture, dans laquelle son agitation l'avait empêtrée. Se cachant tant bien que mal sous l'étoffe, elle se pelotonna contre le mur et écouta. Son cœur cognait, affolé, contre ses tympans frémissants. Mise à part sa respiration saccadée, un silence lourd régnait. Les formes noires ne bronchèrent pas… Sans doute des meubles.

Paniquée, elle chercha à se rappeler quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait précédé son sommeil. Des images et des sons lui revinrent alors par flashs, des bruits de peur et de larmes, des cris de rage et des flots de sang. Des images de massacre, de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Des souvenirs d'une fuite éperdue, brouillés par l'angoisse. L'image furtive d'un jeune homme blond qui lui tendait la main. Une étreinte hésitante mais douce…

Mue soudain d'un atroce pressentiment, elle porta la main à son cou, tâtonna avec précipitation mais ne trouva rien. Elle crut que son cœur allait définitivement cesser de battre.

On _le_ lui avait pris !

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança sans trop savoir où elle allait, obnubilée par son objectif de _le_ retrouver. Dans un petit cri de stupeur, elle tomba du lit et gémit de douleur, les mains plaquées sur sa tête assaillie de vertiges. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, son crâne paraissait sur le point d'exploser sous la pression brûlante de la fièvre et de l'épuisement. Bien qu'elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle n'avait pas mangé, elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une soif presque insoutenable, alors que son estomac vide était soulevé d'impitoyables nausées.

Hésitant à rester prostrée sur le sol, assaillie de toutes ces sensations douloureuses, elle finit par se relever avec peine, se traîna jusqu'à la porte, qui comme elle l'avait craint, était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Après avoir faiblement tenté de forcer la poignée, elle fit volte-face et s'approcha cahin-caha de la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer une lumière bleutée dans la pièce. Tremblante d'épuisement, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. L'air froid de la nuit lui fouetta le visage, la fit frissonner. Le ciel devait être encombré de nuages, car pas une seule étoile n'était visible, et la lune se réduisait à un pâle halo blanc perdu dans un océan de ténèbres. Jetant des regards frénétiques de tous côtés, elle distingua vaguement une ville, mais fut incapable de l'identifier.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit martelé par la migraine. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni quand ni comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle devait fuir !

La moindre parcelle de son corps frémissant de fatigue, elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la fenêtre, baissa les yeux. Sous ses pieds, seule demeurait une obscurité impénétrable, signe que plusieurs mètres la séparaient du sol. Peut-être même était-ce un gouffre sans fond. Elle s'agrippa convulsivement au mur alors qu'un vertige la prenait de nouveau. Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, elle réalisa seulement que dans son état, fuir était une solution désespérée…

Complètement perdue, elle chercha d'un regard frénétique une autre issue, quand elle se figea : un souvenir jusque là oublié avait surgi dans son esprit embrumé, celui d'une femme brune baignant dans son propre sang. Comme si l'ombre du passé se matérialisait dans le présent, elle crut sentir une main pâle et froide glissant entre les siennes et retomber, sans vie, à ses côtés…

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'autre crispée contre le montant de la fenêtre pour éviter de tomber. Ses épaules frémirent, et elle se pelotonna dans l'angle. Elle gémit, retenant à grand-peine ses cris et ses larmes pour ne pas alerter ses geôliers. Ca lui revenait maintenant.

Elle était morte.

« Mam… Maman… »

Elle se laissa glisser contre le montant de la fenêtre puis resta prostrée, immobile et tremblante, en équilibre précaire. Elle se sentait malade et fiévreuse. A travers ses larmes qu'au final elle n'arrivait plus à garder, l'obscurité prenait des couleurs de sang, le murmure du vent devenait les gémissements inaudibles d'une mourante. Elle en avait assez, assez de ne plus comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, assez de subir toutes ces réminiscences. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le gouffre qui s'offrait à elle parut lui ouvrir les bras, soudainement salvateur. Oui, dans son état, fuir devenait une solution sans espoir, qui demandait trop d'effort pour si peu de chances de réussite. Et où irait-elle, de toute manière ? Rien, absolument plus rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Elle n'avait plus ni maison, ni famille…

En revanche, la mort… Oui, la mort semblait douce. Et elle retrouverait ceux qu'elle aimait.

Avec un reniflement pitoyable, elle se pencha encore. Se refusant à penser plus avant, elle ferma les yeux, tendit une main pour sentir l'emprise fraîche et éphémère du vent. Et lentement, se laissa basculer dans le vide…

Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose, qui la bloqua dans son élan. Interloquée, elle tâta de l'autre main cette paroi verticale, invisible et silencieuse qui la retenait prisonnière, la gardait éternellement suspendue au-dessus du vide. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça entravait sa seule issue !

A la peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse, le désespoir et la volonté d'en finir, s'ajouta une colère muette mais violente. Avec rage, elle s'acharna du poing sur la barrière invisible. Voyant que cela n'apportait aucune réaction, elle déchaîna contre elle ce qui lui restait de forces, incapable de songer à autre chose. Mais rien, absolument rien n'ébranla l'unique obstacle vers l'oubli…

Jusqu'à l'instant où comme énervée, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était programmée ainsi, la barrière invisible la repoussa violemment, comme l'aurait fait le vent d'une simple bourrasque. Dans un cri étouffé, elle oscilla, déséquilibrée, puis retomba lourdement dans la pièce. Haletante de fatigue, la douleur battant dans les plus infimes parties de son corps, elle essaya aussitôt de remonter sur le rebord, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, inaptes à la porter plus longtemps. Les yeux brillants de fièvre, elle scruta le bout de halo blanc de la lune qu'elle pouvait encore distinguer, et qui semblait à jamais inaccessible.

Ses mains bandées, dans lesquels les coups répétés faisaient battre sourdement le sang, quittèrent le rebord, glissèrent le long du mur jusqu'à retomber, flasques, à ses côtés. On avait posé un kekkai, une barrière invisible entravant la fenêtre… et même mourir lui était refusé, maintenant.

Le cœur lourd, brisée de fatigue, elle se traîna comme elle put jusqu'au lit. N'essayant même pas d'y grimper, elle saisit les couvertures déjà débordées et les attira contre elle, s'enfouit sous leur ombre. Pendant longtemps, ses sanglots compulsifs troublèrent le silence de la nuit.

xxxxxxx

L'esprit ailleurs, il appréciait distraitement la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son visage, alors qu'il bondissait d'arbre en arbre. Bien que les branches traîtresses se multipliaient, surgissant de l'obscurité au dernier moment, il ferma les yeux. A force de venir là dès qu'il le pouvait, il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Silencieux et furtif, il finit par se laisser tomber d'un arbre, se rétablit avec une souplesse calculée sur le sol tapissé d'humus. Il inspira profondément l'air de plus en plus froid, puis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Comme d'habitude, la clairière était là, avec dans le lointain, le murmure de la rivière voisine. L'imposante pierre noire aux reflets bleutés se dressait toujours au centre, offrant ses inscriptions à la lumière faible et laiteuse de la lune, ce soir-là cachée derrière un fin voile de nuages.

Mais quelque chose était différent : une étincelle, minuscule et dorée, luisait dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Celle d'une bougie, déposée près de la pierre comme en offrande, et qui éclairait de sa flamme une silhouette agenouillée. La clairière, contrairement à bien d'autres fois, n'était pas déserte.

Face à cette présence qui sonnait comme une intrusion, il eut d'abord la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait volé son instant de quiétude, instant qu'il avait pour habitude de vivre avant chaque départ en mission. Mais il se reprit bien vite : après tout, la pierre érigée à la mémoire des morts n'appartenait à personne, sinon à ceux dont les noms y étaient gravés.

D'un pas lent, il s'avança. Lui tournant le dos, la personne ne bougea pas, perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle contemplait la pierre. Il hésita un bref instant, puis finit par s'arrêter à petite distance et eut un raclement de gorge aussi discret que possible. Après quelques secondes, la silhouette agenouillée frémit, tourna la tête. Deux yeux aux iris blancs se posèrent sur lui, scintillant vaguement à la lumière de la bougie. Elle détailla sans comprendre le ninja vêtu d'une tenue de combat proche de celle des ANBU, puis eut un petit cri de surprise.

- Ka… Kakashi-san ? murmura une voix jeune mais féminine.

Le jûnin eut un signe amical de la main. Revenue à elle, la jeune fille se releva promptement, l'air très gêné.

- Ah, p-pardon, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, je… je pensais à autre chose et j-je...

Kakashi se permit de l'interrompre alors qu'elle allait se confondre en excuses. Il la vit cacher hâtivement quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, mais fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Héla, héla, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Hinata ! Je voulais juste ne pas te faire peur… Pas très réussi, à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille se tut aussitôt, ses joues roses de honte. Elle lia fermement ses mains devant elle, ce qui, supposa Kakashi, devait être sa technique pour étouffer son tic. Cela semblait à vrai dire plutôt efficace, car elle parut se reprendre.

- Désolée, vous avez sûrement besoin de calme. Je vais vous laisser…

Kakashi eut un nouveau signe affirmant que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas.

- Tout le monde a le droit de venir se recueillir ici. Je ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon, je veux juste saluer quelqu'un, dit-il avec l'air mêlant sérieux et ironie qui lui siégeait. Alors ne te sens pas obligée de partir… sauf si bien sûr, ma compagnie te terrorise à ce point. Dans ce cas, fuis sans te retourner, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Hinata resta interdite un court instant, incapable de dire s'il plaisantait ou non. Mais quand elle vit son unique œil s'étrécir, brillant d'une certaine malice à la lueur de la bougie, elle comprit qu'il souriait.

- Non, Kakashi-san, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Ca ira.

Elle fit un pas de côté, tandis que Kakashi s'avançait et posait un genou à terre devant la Pierre des Défunts. Intérieurement, la jeune fille en fut étonnée et soulagée. De nombreuses fois, Naruto et Sakura lui avaient assuré que Kakashi, ce ninja qui faisait depuis longtemps la fierté de Konoha, était quelqu'un « d'assez space mais de très sympa sous ses dehors bizarres ». Jusque là, elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal à les croire, d'autant plus qu'elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec ledit ninja.

- Toujours est-il que c'est rare de te voir ici, si tard qui plus est, murmura Kakashi.

Tirée de ses pensées, Hinata posa un regard d'opale pris de court sur le jûnin. Lentement, il se releva, puis la scruta du coin de son unique œil.

- Le clan Hyûga aurait-il…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, mais Hinata comprit le sous-entendu.

- Ah ! Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer, mon clan n'a connu aucune perte, heureusement… M-mais, c'est-à-dire que…

Elle chercha ses mots, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Ses mains se crispèrent, et Kakashi devina qu'elle avait ainsi réprimé à temps son tic ordinairement traître de son malaise.

- J'avais en quelque sorte… b-besoin d'être là. Même si personne ne nous a quitté depuis bien longtemps, j'avais… besoin de réfléchir. De me recueillir, mais… pour personne de précis.

Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Kakashi, et se concentra finalement sur la Pierre des Défunts.

- Je sais que c'est étrange, c-c'est pourquoi je… je ne suis pas allé au Sanctuaire des défunts du domaine Hyûga. Ils auraient tous trouvé ça… éh bien, étrange… et je n'aurai pas… eu une tranquillité telle qu'ici.

Kakashi examina subrepticement la bougie posée au sol, presque entièrement consumée. Cela signifiait qu'Hinata était là depuis déjà un bon bout de temps…

La jeune fille s'était tue, visiblement gênée et persuadée que Kakashi, par son silence, trouvait lui aussi son attitude ridicule.

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étrange, dit Kakashi avec franchise. Cela arrive à tout le monde, de vouloir réfléchir à ce genre de choses… Jamais je n'en dirai le contraire.

Hinata lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil alors qu'il scrutait la Pierre. Ainsi, ce qu'on lui avait appris était vrai : avant chaque mission, Kakashi venait là se recueillir… parfois des heures durant, affirmait la rumeur.

Le silence revint alors que chacun se laissait aller à ses pensées. Les murmures des insectes et les cris des animaux nocturnes filaient dans la pénombre de la forêt alentours. Après un long moment, Kakashi reprit la parole

- Mais si tu es ici… C'est en partie à cause du Camp de la Brise, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata se raidit imperceptiblement, parut hésiter puis plongea la main dans sa poche, sortit l'objet qu'elle y avait caché un peu plus tôt.

- En partie, oui…

Dans ses mains, apparut une petite poupée de chiffons, sale de poussière et sentant légèrement la cendre. Quelques traces d'un rouge passé parsemaient le tissu, ne pouvaient tromper aucun ninja habitué des combats quant à leur origine. A ces quelques détails, Kakashi comprit aussitôt d'où Hinata tenait le jouet, et nota avec un léger étonnement qu'elle la manipulait avec une précaution qui frôlait la tendresse. Il surprit le regard triste de la jeune fille, et s'en voulut de la sortir encore une fois de ses pensées.

- Tsunade nous a chargés de te dire, qu'à propos de cette affaire… Cela doit rester secret. Toi et tes coéquipiers ne devez en parler à personne, et le moins souvent possible entre vous.

Hinata releva la tête, attentive.

- A vrai dire… Il vaudrait mieux que vous l'oubliez, tout simplement. Pour le bien du village, comme pour vous-mêmes.

Elle acquiesça, murmura qu'elle comprenait. Par son expérience tout comme à la lueur un peu découragée dans les yeux d'Hinata, il sut que la vision du camp de la Brise ne serait pas si simple à effacer. Mais il ne faisait que transmettre les ordres.

Hinata remit la poupée dans sa poche, inspira profondément. Puis elle fit un quart de tour et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

- Au revoir, Kakashi-san… Et bonne chance pour votre mission.

Le jûnin en habits de combat la remercia d'un signe de tête, son œil souriant. La jeune fille s'éloignait déjà, quand la voix de Kakashi s'éleva une ultime fois.

- Il y a des ninjas qui regrettent d'avoir tué, d'autres de ne pas avoir pu sauver. Tu n'es d'aucune de ces catégories, Hinata-chan. La Brise t'était inconnue, alors ne t'enfonce pas dans la culpabilité… Cela ne les ramènera pas.

Hinata s'était arrêté à l'entente de sa voix, et fit volte-face. Mais la clairière était déserte. Au loin, la Pierre des Défunts brillait faiblement, sa bougie réduite à une étincelle dans la nuit. Kakashi était parti.

Muette, la jeune Hyûga sortit de nouveau la poupée, l'épousseta pensivement. Elle n'avait pas assisté au massacre, mais jamais elle ne pourrait en oublier l'image finale. La cruauté et la désolation qui s'en dégageaient resteraient à jamais gravées dans son esprit. Mais était-ce réellement de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait ? Elle était triste pour eux, évidemment… mais coupable ?

« Oubliez, tout simplement. »

Hinata serra la poupée contre elle, et son regard songeur se fit décidé. Elle n'en parlerait à personne, mais non, elle n'oublierait pas. Peut-être par respect pour tous ceux qui étaient morts. Il fallait que quelqu'un se souvienne d'eux, honore leur mémoire et leur courage.

Hinata ne savait rien d'eux, c'était bien vrai. Mais ce soir-là, elle choisit sans savoir elle-même pourquoi : elle allait chercher, pour en apprendre plus sur la Brise. Et elle allait élucider ce pourquoi qui la torturait sourdement.

Cette raison pour laquelle on avait voulu les réduire à l'oubli.

xxxxxxx

_Bien plus tard…_

La neige étouffait tous les sons. La nuit touchait à sa fin, mais l'aube pointait à peine derrière les épais nuages : il en résultait une lumière pâle et uniforme, sans ombres, reflétée par les hauts glaciers. L'instant semblait comme figé dans l'éternité.

Le souffle suspendu, Hinata restait parfaitement immobile malgré le froid mordant tandis que son Byakugan scrutait les alentours sans relâche, à l'affut de la moindre menace. Pour le moment, elle ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle redoutait tant, et à en juger l'expression calme et concentrée de Neji posté un peu plus loin, lui non plus ne détectait pas _sa présence_. C'était à la fois inquiétant et déconcertant.

Comment allaient-ils _la_ retrouver, si elle restait invisible, imperceptible même pour eux, doués du Byakugan ? Comment pourrait-elle aider Naruto si elle restait aussi aveugle que les autres, incapable de retrouver _sa_ trace ?

Elle se souvint de cette journée étrange, quelques mois auparavant, où elle l'avait rencontrée. Cette enfant chétive et à peine souriante, dont l'innocence de ses expressions et la candeur de son physique avaient contrasté avec la _peur viscérale_ que lui avait inspirée son aura. Hinata n'oublierait jamais cette menace invisible et comme incontrôlée, retrouvée au cœur même de Konoha, cette aura qui telle un oiseau de mauvaise augure planait au-dessus de ses amis qui paraissaient ne rien remarquer. Cette aura qui suivait l'enfant comme son ombre.

Ce jour-là, sans trop le savoir, elle avait commencé à faire le lien avec le Camp de la Brise, sur lequel elle enquêtait vainement. Peu à peu, elle avait saisi à quel point une telle affaire et toutes ses ramifications la dépassaient, que cette décision qu'elle avait prise dans le feu du désespoir et de l'injustice, allait totalement changer sa vision des choses.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre Naruto et à affronter l'un des pires ennemis de Konoha, elle pensait enfin maîtriser son destin, savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ignorait pourtant qu'elle était peut-être en train de signer son arrêt de mort.


	5. Chapter 4 Conversation avec un Démon

_**Note aux lecteurs**_

_Les personnages présentés ici comme les parents de Sakura sont originaux et auront leur importance plus tard dans ma fic. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec d'éventuels personnages de même nom dans le manga ou avec des parents que Masashi Kishimoto aurait pu présenter dans les tomes récents. _

_De même, je vous rappelle que cette fic ayant été créée il y a 6 ans, elle dépeindra tout un pan de l'univers, de la famille et du passé de Naruto qui n'existait pas à l'époque mais qui a vraisemblablement été abordé dans le manga depuis (comme les faits concernant les parents du héros…). Par conséquent, je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs que ma toute autre vision des choses aurait déstabilisés, mais c'est cette intrigue mûrie pendant des années, totalement nouvelle et alternative qui depuis toujours définit « Nii-san »._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui en dépit de l'étrangeté de cette « vieille » fic, continuent et continueront de la lire et de me le faire savoir…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

_Longue nuit que celle qui suit l'arrivée de Yume. L'étrangère n'a pas fini d'éveiller les soupçons, et un personnage – de taille – n'a pas encore émis son avis sur la question…_

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Conversation avec un démon**

Pour la troisième fois en deux minutes, Naruto se retourna dans son lit et chercha une position plus confortable. En vain. Dès qu'il fermait l'œil, les images de la journée finissaient par revenir sur ses paupières, poser encore et encore les mêmes questions, piétiner devant les mêmes mystères. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans un tel état de nervosité remontait la veille de son deuxième examen Chûnin, un mois plus tôt. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas réussi à rester allongé plus de quelques instants tant il était anxieux, et n'avait cessé de revoir tous les jutsus et astuces que lui avait enseignés Jiraya, cela jusqu'au petit matin. En conséquence, il était arrivé en retard au point de rassemblement après s'être trompé de chemin, et avait manqué tomber endormi lors des explications des examinateurs. Heureusement qu'il s'était repris à temps pour les épreuves, ou il aurait été obligé de repasser l'examen une troisième fois !

« Ca ne va quand même pas recommencer ! ! J'en peux plus des insomnies ! ! » songea furieusement Naruto en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

Après avoir manqué s'étouffer dans l'espoir que cela le fatiguerait peut-être, il releva la tête et écrasa son poing sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. L'objet endommagé et rafistolé s'illumina : 1h27. Naruto le fixa quelques instants, ébloui et incrédule, puis se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avec un grognement.

- Deux heures que ça dure…. Fais chier !

D'un coup de pied rageur, il rejeta la couverture et se leva d'un bond, attrapa une chemise pour compléter son short, qu'il enfila en grommelant avant de quitter son appartement sans un regard en arrière. La nuit encore fraiche en ce début de printemps l'accueillit. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, puis les mains dans les poches, commença de déambuler sans but. Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes, et seules quelques échoppes étaient encore illuminées tandis qu'on y servait une dernière fois à boire aux clients les plus tardifs. Des rires gras retentissaient de temps à autres, et l'espace d'un instant, Naruto crut presque reconnaître la voix tonitruante de Jiraya.

« Il est enfin rentré de ses soi-disant investigations ? »

Il scruta les quelques clients visibles sous les lanternes. Combien de fois au cours de l'an passé, son maître l'avait-il laissé terminer un long entraînement seul, tandis que l'ermite allait « l'attendre » au bar du coin ? Ces jours-là, Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il aurait en exercice supplémentaire la lourde tâche de ramener Jiraya, intenable et saoul comme une barrique, jusqu'à son lit… sauf quand ce dernier avait trouvé meilleure compagnie. D'abord aussi révolté que mortifié par les habitudes politiquement incorrectes de son maître, Naruto avait fini par relativiser, d'autant plus qu'en journée, Jiraya était un excellent professeur.

Tout comme il était surprenant de constater que si un étranger sobre et digne n'inspirait pas confiance, un inconnu jovial et complètement bourré endormait bien plus facilement les consciences. Apaisées par l'alcool et l'ambiance, les langues se déliaient. Et les informations qui s'échangeaient autour des comptoirs, parfois plus récentes et plus justes que celles circulant dans un service ANBU, ne tombaient jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Mais après un court instant de réflexion, Naruto se rembrunit : l'aura de Jiraya était absente des alentours, et l'ivrogne qu'il observait de loin, petit et brun, ne ressemblait en rien à son maître. Il s'écarta de la ruelle bruyante de calembours stupides et à peine compréhensibles, et réalisa que quitte à le traîner ivre mort jusqu'à son hôtel et attendre qu'il dessoûle, il aurait aimé retrouver son professeur. Lui raconter les évènements étranges de la journée…

- Bah… De toute manière, Tsunade nous a demandé de rester discrets à ce sujet…

Alors qu'il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux chemins qu'il empruntait, Naruto se remémora leur réunion avec l'Hokage, puis l'après-midi passée en compagnie de ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Conscients que quelque chose le préoccupait, ses amis – ou tout du moins Sakura – avaient voulu lui changer les idées. Après quelques bols de ramens, ils étaient tous les trois allés s'entraîner près de la rivière, et il avait fallu toute la patience des deux garçons – ainsi qu'un regard plutôt convaincant de la part de Sasuke – pour persuader Sakura de rester sur le banc de touche et superviser les exercices. Ce que la jeune fille avait fait en râlant tout d'abord, mais elle avait bien dû admettre qu'après les soins donnés avec Tsunade, elle avait besoin de repos.

Naruto se prit à sourire, car le temps d'une après-midi, il avait presque cru être revenu aux temps paisibles qui avaient précédé son combat avec Sasuke, ce fameux jour à l'hôpital. Un entraînement où lui ne tarissait pas en vantardises et blagues bidon, face à son coéquipier prêt à lui enfoncer ses commentaires dans le gosier, et Sakura en arbitre pour compter les points. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient croisé Tenten, Neji et Lee, ainsi que Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji qui rentraient tout juste de mission. Tous s'étaient donc réunis dans une échoppe-restaurant pour la soirée. La situation plutôt calme au village et les missions accomplies étaient évidemment revenues à plusieurs reprises dans les discussions, mais l'ex-équipe 7 s'était bien gardée de mentionner leur propre mission et la cause de son annulation. Le léger embarras de Naruto et Sakura était passé pour ainsi dire inaperçu, d'autant plus que pour leurs amis chûnins, cette absence de travail n'était pas surprenante. Les missions se faisaient plutôt rares et peu dangereuses, c'était donc principalement les genins qui devaient s'en charger.

- Encore heureux. Vous nous voyez, nous, des chûnins, en train de jouer les facteurs ou les chiens de garde pour un convoi marchand quelconque ? …Galère, avait souligné Shikamaru avec sa flemme habituelle, tandis que Sakura, le nez dans son bol de riz, était prise d'un fou rire inexpliqué.

Malgré ce léger incident, les heures étaient passées très vite et auraient sans doute continué leur course, sans Lee qui avait voulu appliquer – au désarroi de ses amis – l'une des « Règles d'or de Gai-sensei : un bon ninja se couche tôt ! ! », déclaration justifiée par Sakura qui épuisée commençait malgré elle à piquer du nez. Le groupe d'amis s'était séparé un peu plus tard, et Naruto et Lee qui s'étaient proposés pour raccompagner Sakura n'avaient eu droit qu'à un regard foudroyant d'Ino, partie en entraînant son amie fatiguée et quelque peu abasourdie.

Naruto était rentré en compagnie de Shikamaru et Chôji qui habitaient un peu plus loin, mais l'insouciance ressentie lors de cette soirée s'était estompée dès qu'il avait refermé la porte de son appartement. Le silence et la solitude aidant, sans doute. Toujours était-il que les faits de la matinée lui étaient aussitôt revenus en mémoire, et cette fois pour ne plus le quitter.

« Nii-san… »

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi une stricte inconnue lui aurait dit un truc pareil ?

Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas, autant effaré par le sens premier de ces mots que par le torrent d'émotions et de questions qu'ils avaient déclenché en lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déstabilisé. Entre Jiraya et ses techniques ninjutsu dont les explications lui paraissaient toujours aussi alambiquées, et l'examen chûnin du mois précédent, son existence n'avait certes pas été de tout repos. Mais quand les jérémiades de Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à l'entraînement imposé le lassaient, Jiraya donnait un indice, un conseil qui en général s'avérait utile quant à l'examen des chûnins, cela faisait la deuxième fois que Naruto le passait, il savait donc quel niveau on pouvait attendre de lui même si les épreuves étaient différentes. Il y avait toujours eu un chemin à suivre, un but à atteindre…

Ici, c'était autre chose. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et nul ne pouvait l'éclairer. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse qui progressivement l'enserrait, et il n'avait pas un seul point de repère pour s'en sortir. Non pas que ça lui faisait peur, après tout, il avait agi par lui-même pendant la majorité de son enfance, et il était connu pour atteindre des objectifs que tous lui auraient jugés inaccessibles, d'une manière dont personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée. Mais concernant l'enfant surgie de nulle part, le contexte même du problème le déstabilisait : du jour au lendemain, il apprenait qu'il avait peut-être une sœur… ou une proche ? Hinata appelait bien son cousin Neji "Nii-san" elle aussi…

Cela soulevait automatiquement la question d'une famille encore vivante, _quelque part_. Même si sa naissance et ses premiers jours de vie étaient entourés d'un épais mystère, Naruto n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Peu après l'attaque de Kyûbi, un nouveau-né avait été déposé à la faveur de la nuit sur le porche de l'hôpital. Comme personne n'avait réclamé l'enfant, on l'avait remis à l'Orphelinat. Ses parents ? Ils étaient probablement morts lors de la bataille. Sa famille ? Si elle existait toujours, vraisemblablement elle n'avait pas compté se préoccuper de lui. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait répondu avec indifférence lorsqu'il avait été en âge de s'interroger. Le sujet était pour ainsi dire clos, et il s'y était résigné… Jusqu'à ce que cette inconnue débarque.

Une seule personne lui avait sans doute prêté de l'attention en ce temps-là, aimait à penser Naruto : Yondaime. Devait-il s'en sentir flatté ? Il n'en savait rien. Si l'Hokage pour contrer Kyûbi l'avait choisi lui, un bébé dont personne ne voulait, c'était peut-être parce qu'il croyait que l'enfant n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre… De là, l'idée d'avoir été élu par Yondaime son héros perdait de sa superbe.

Il marcha ainsi longtemps, le regard vague et l'esprit ailleurs, jusqu'à se retrouver seul au milieu de la plus grande place du village. Sans la foule habituelle, l'endroit semblait plus gigantesque encore. Avec hésitation, son attention se reporta sur le Palais, bâtiment estampillé du signe du Feu et veillé par le regard de pierre des cinq Hokage, impassibles du haut de leur falaise. Là se trouvait la résidence de Tsunade, mais aussi son bureau. Là, il y avait une petite fille endormie, faible et fragile, qui paradoxalement était la cause même de toutes ces questions…

L'idée de s'infiltrer jusqu'au bureau concerné l'effleura, il savait qu'il en était capable. Mais tant que l'inconnue ne se serait pas réveillée, même lui savait bien que prendre le risque était stupide. Il devait donc attendre. La patience, quand il s'agissait d'espérer sans rien pouvoir y faire, n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il allait devoir s'y résoudre. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il s'arracha à sa contemplation du Palais et reprit le chemin de son appartement. Pour le moment, il pouvait toujours essayer de se renseigner discrètement… Mais auprès de qui ?

Il réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'il referma la porte de chez lui et retrouvait sans entrain sa chambre en désordre et ses draps froissés. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Près de lui, le réveil affichait courageusement 2 h 16. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir de se lever à 6 h pour l'entraînement…

Prenant son mal en patience, il croisa les bras sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, il étudia la scène du matin même, à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil agité.

Eclats de lumière dorée. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, s'engouffrait, glacial, sous ses vêtements. La forêt défilait à toute vitesse tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine. Le transmetteur dans son oreille crachota.

_« C'est bon, vous les avez tous eus ? »_

D'autres voix répondirent par l'affirmative. Lui fit la grimace, et accéléra encore.

- J'y suis presque !

Devant lui, à peine visible, sa cible courait toujours. Il sentit son appréhension monter quand il comprit la direction qu'avait pris l'ennemi.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si quelqu'un s'échappe, tout est foutu ! »_

- Je sais, je sais… !

Mais la lumière se fit plus forte, signe qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt. Enfin en terrain dégagé, il put redoubler de vitesse, mais c'était aussi le cas de l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Soudain, alors que le petit hameau était en vue, sa cible obliqua brusquement et il pâlit en devinant pourquoi. Dans un champ voisin, quelques familles de paysans étaient déjà au travail malgré l'heure précoce. Sans hésiter, l'homme se jeta sur le premier civil qu'il rencontra et le plaça devant lui comme un bouclier, un kunai plaqué sur sa gorge.

Il s'arrêta net, maudit en pensée le lâche qui déjà lui aboyait un ordre dans sa langue que de toute manière il ne comprenait pas. Le civil eut un gémissement effrayé quand le kunai lui entailla superficiellement la gorge par mégarde – ou par cruauté ? – et enfin, il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une adolescente. A peine plus jeune que lui. Les cheveux longs et roux qui balayaient ses yeux horrifiés et suppliants, d'un vert de gris étincelant de larmes. La peau pâle où ressortaient des tâches de rousseur.

Son cœur se glaça. Il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme hurla à nouveau, la jeune fille se crispa dans un sanglot étranglé. Le sang coulait déjà de sa plaie, trempait sa chemise blanche. Il hésitait, sentait venir _le moment_.

Son souffle se suspendit, ses muscles se bandèrent. L'homme eut un rictus. Il comprit qu'il était prêt à tout. La fille cria à s'en briser la voix.

Le kunai s'anima, il s'élança. Le temps s'allongea l'espace d'une seconde, parut frôler l'éternité. Le sifflement du métal, le bruit visqueux du sang versé.

Quand le temps reprit son cours, lorsque son cœur repartit, battant à tout rompre, le sang ronflant dans ses veines, le ninja ennemi était à terre, immobile. Mort.

La respiration étrangement lente, il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang, sentit les quelques éclaboussures carmines et tièdes qui maculaient son visage. Hébété, il chercha la fille dont les sanglots retentissaient toujours. Dans son oreille, son supérieur lui intimait de lui décrire la situation. Il ne songea même pas à lui répondre.

Il avait tué. Seul, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Pour la première fois.

Il se tourna vers la fille, indemne en dehors de la petite plaie de son cou. Prostrée sur le sol, en larmes, elle le fixait avec terreur. Lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas, elle se redressa aussitôt et recula, paniquée. Brutalement il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus rousse mais brune, les yeux bleus comme l'azur. Frêle, beaucoup plus jeune. Elle lui dédia un regard horrifié.

Elle s'enfuit.

.

Le champ s'effaça, le soleil disparut dans un envol de couleurs délavées. A la place s'éleva un dédale de couloirs sans la moindre fenêtre, glacés. Des néons diffusaient à intervalles fixes une lumière glauque dans un grésillement discret. Au plafond couraient par dizaines des câbles et tuyaux de toutes sortes. Un clapotis lointain brisait par instants le silence pesant.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, hésita à reconnaître l'endroit pourtant familier. Soupçonneux il regarda ses mains, débarrassées du sang comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Sa tenue de combat avait disparu elle aussi, le laissant dans le short et la chemise qu'il portait avant de s'allonger. Il soupira, vaguement soulagé, et repoussa résolument ce rêve qui parfois revenait le hanter.

Le souvenir de son premier meurtre. Légitime défense, certes. Protection de civil, oui. Mais meurtre quand même. Il secoua la tête, déterminé à l'oublier. Quant à la subite métamorphose qu'avait montrée la jeune fille, il ne fallait pas en chercher très loin l'origine…

En silence, il étudia ce qui l'entourait, plus étonné du pourquoi de son retour dans ce labyrinthe qu'il connaissait bien.

Il était chez Kyûbi. Un fait intéressant, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas en danger de mort. Son rêve l'avait-il effrayé au point de simuler une telle situation ? Ca semblait peu probable. Naruto réfléchit puis finalement haussa les épaules : il était encore conscient, c'était toujours bon signe.

Intrigué, il prit l'un des embranchements sur sa gauche, sa marche freinée par l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-jambes. Au fond du couloir, il vit l'immense portail derrière lequel l'obscurité régnait en maître. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

- Ah, enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu finirais par t'endormir. J'aurais peu apprécié de t'attendre toute la nuit.

Avec un sourire narquois de façade, Naruto s'avança. Reléguant au second plan les bruits des gouttes et les tintements sourds des tuyauteries qui parcouraient les murs, une respiration lente, puissante et profonde s'éleva. Le jeune ninja s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'immense portail et scruta la pénombre derrière les barreaux. Après quelques instants, il crut percevoir un mouvement, quelque chose bouger… quelque chose d'absolument gigantesque. Deux yeux rouges et fendus, aux iris flamboyants presque aussi massifs que Naruto, s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité.

- C'est donc à cause de toi que je suis là ? Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait se parler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… Pourquoi faire ça seulement maintenant, Kyûbi ?

La voix rauque du renard s'éleva de nouveau, un brin méprisant.

- Te faire venir ? Jusqu'ici, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Te parler me donne des envies de meurtre… Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Les crocs gigantesques de Kyûbi luirent dans l'ombre alors que ce dernier esquissait un sourire, ou plutôt un rictus carnassier. Nullement impressionné, Naruto se campa fermement devant le portail et croisa les bras.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Et il me veut quoi, le démon-renard ? ajouta-t-il, sardonique.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je te prie, grogna la voix. Sans moi et ma force, tu n'es rien, morveux…

- Vraiment ?

Les deux entités, junchurûki et démon, se jaugèrent du regard. Naruto eut un sourire moqueur, cachant le fait que la remarque l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée par sa pertinence.

- Bon, tu m'excuses, le démon, reprit Naruto en faisant mine de s'en aller, j'ai une nuit à finir et papoter avec toi ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire…

- Laisse tomber, morveux, fit la voix gutturale de Kyûbi. C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir. Tant que tu ne te réveilleras pas, tu ne pourras repartir que quand je le voudrais.

- On parie ? lança Naruto en continuant de s'éloigner dans un clapotis d'eau.

Il sourit quand il entendit Kyûbi pousser un grognement d'exaspération qui ressemblait en des termes plus fleuris à un « Je hais ce gosse ». Mais la réplique suivante le stoppa net.

- Elle t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chûnin perdit automatiquement son sourire, tandis qu'une foule de souvenirs surgissait dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il cohabitait consciemment avec Kyûbi, il avait compris que le démon n'était pas totalement coupé de son esprit. Sans que la raison en soit très clair, certains de ses actes et pensées parvenaient jusqu'au renard, et d'autres pas.

- Oh ? Tu te préoccupes de ce que je ressens, maintenant ? répondit-il après un court silence.

- Tes états d'âme, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tant que ça ne met pas ta vie et du coup la mienne en jeu… Non, je pensais simplement que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur cette gamine, murmura-t-il d'un ton trop léger pour la circonstance, si toutefois l'on pouvait qualifier de léger un timbre comme celui de Kyûbi.

Hésitant, Naruto se retourna vers le portail. Dans l'obscurité luisaient les yeux du démon-renard, emplis de toujours autant de haine mais aussi d'une sorte… d'amusement. A en juger son museau monstrueux qu'on discernait à présent, il s'était rapproché des barreaux, comme s'il avait soudainement quelque chose à dire.

- Tu connais cette fille ?

- Mmh, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Mais je crois savoir quelques petites choses sur ses origines, susurra le renard dans un rictus mystérieux. Approche.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais finalement fit demi-tour et s'avança vers le portail. Il s'arrêta cependant à une distance respectable et croisa de nouveau les bras.

- Alors ?

- Plus près.

- Sûrement pas.

Naruto resta planté devant l'immense portail et toisa avec un air de défi les yeux rouges et étincelants de Kyûbi. L'unique fois qu'il s'était approché des barreaux, lors de leur première « rencontre », le démon avait manqué le mettre en charpie d'un seul coup de griffe. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à retenter l'expérience.

- Que sais-tu de Yume ?

Il y eut un bref et sourd remue-ménage dans l'obscurité, comme si Kyûbi cherchait une position plus confortable pour discuter. Les yeux couleur rubis brillèrent à nouveau dans l'ombre.

- Peu de choses, mais plus que toi, c'est certain, affirma la voix rauque du renard d'un ton supérieur et moqueur. Je préfère attendre encore un peu, histoire de voir ce que elle, elle sait, et ce que je peux te dire à toi. Ca te fera les pieds.

Naruto serra les poings en voyant le sourire de Kyûbi s'élargir : ce démon se foutait de lui !

- Cependant, laisse-moi te prévenir…

Le regard fou du renard devint quelques instants sérieux et convaincant, ce qui interpela Naruto.

- Il y a quelque chose dans cette gamine qui ne me plait pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser ce que c'était réellement. J'essaierai de le découvrir dès qu'on la reverra... Mais en attendant, fais attention à toi. Elle n'est pas normale.

Dans la gueule d'un démon-renard, de tels mots sonnaient excessivement faux. Mais Naruto dut bien admettre que si Kyûbi prenait la peine de le remarquer, c'était qu'effectivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Soutenant sans ciller le regard pénétrant du démon, Naruto acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête. La voix du renard revêtit alors une intonation de nouveau ironique.

- Pour sûr qu'elle n'est pas normale, cette gamine. Elle a déjà réussi à te coller une insomnie, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui !

- Très drôle. Bon, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je m'en vais. Elle n'est vraiment pas joyeuse, ta piaule, déclara Naruto en esquissant un geste pour repartir.

- Comme si ça me plaisait d'y rester.

Naruto commença à s'éloigner, mais sa curiosité fut finalement la plus forte. La tête basse, le dos tourné au démon, il s'arrêta et murmura :

- Tu sais si elle a un rapport avec Konoha ou… si on a un quelconque lien de parenté ?

Il jeta un regard à Kyûbi par-dessus son épaule. Dans la pénombre, les yeux du renard se rouvrirent lentement et montrèrent une certaine surprise, avant de se rétrécir d'un air mauvais.

- Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Les indices laissent croire qu'elle est déjà venue ici. Ou du moins, qu'elle a un lien avec le village.

- C'est intéressant… Une gamine surgit, toute aussi pitoyable qu'un chiot abandonné, et voilà que tu te sens nostalgique ? Désirer avoir une famille…

Il eut un grognement moqueur.

- Comme c'est puéril. Vraiment, quelle pitié !

Exaspéré, Naruto eut envie de faire volte-face pour s'expliquer d'une manière plus convaincante avec le démon, puis comprit qu'il ne devait attendre que ça. Enervé, son poing vola contre le mur, heurtant violemment la pierre froide. La douleur qui survint le calma à peine, et le ricanement de Kyûbi n'arrangea rien.

- Ne te vexe pas, la lumière sur cette gamine viendra bien assez tôt, susurra le renard alors que son porteur disparaissait au coin du couloir sans daigner lui accorder un regard. Et au fait, pour repartir, morveux, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et attendre que ça se passe. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu croiras avoir rêvé, comme tout humain que tu es.

L'esprit ailleurs, Naruto se plaça machinalement à l'endroit même où il était arrivé.

- Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Souviens-toi bien de ça.

Il inspira calmement, puis ferma les yeux. L'obscurité l'engloutit.

xxxxxxx

Un bip, deux bips, trois bips. Sous les couvertures, quelqu'un s'agita un peu, grogna de mécontentement.

« Je hais cette sonnerie… »

Quatre bips, cinq bips, six bips, de plus en plus fort. Les couvertures bougèrent un peu plus, signe que la chose en dessous cherchait vaguement à s'en dépêtrer.

« Je hais les couvertures… »

Sept bips, huit bips, neuf bips, à vous déchirer les tympans. Enfin, une tignasse rose émergea de sous les draps, tandis qu'une main maladroite tâtonnait sur la table de nuit, à la recherche de l'objet responsable d'un tel boucan.

Un bip strident, en continu.

- Et je hais ce réveil… ! !

La main effleura puis saisit brutalement l'objet pour le balancer violemment contre le mur. Le pauvre réveil cessa subitement de sonner et s'écrasa au sol dans un dernier tintement métallique.

« Et merde, il faut que j'arrête de faire ça. Un jour, il ne marchera plus… »

L'occupant, ou plutôt l'occupante des couvertures releva la tête de son oreiller et explora la chambre du regard, ses yeux tentant de localiser un réveil en perdition. Mais la pénombre qui régnait ne lui permettait de rien voir. Avec un soupir, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea avec peine vers la fenêtre, non sans avoir trébuché sur un objet non identifié posé au sol. Elle tâtonna à la recherche du loquet, repoussa les volets et resta quelques instants figée par la lumière éblouissante, tandis que l'air matinal s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se fut habituée à la lueur du soleil levant, Sakura s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et ferma ses yeux verts, tandis que la brise fraîche soulevait doucement ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, elle se souvenait à peine d'être rentrée chez elle la veille au soir, en compagnie d'Ino qui lui avait fait la morale tout le long du chemin. Sur quoi, déjà ? Sur « il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée » ? Oui, quelque chose comme ça, Ino devait sûrement faire référence à Naruto et Lee qui s'étaient proposés pour la ramener. Ça, Sakura s'en souvenait très bien. Cette dernière sourit.

« Ino a beau dire qu'on est toujours rivales, elle s'inquiète pour moi… Ou alors, j'étais tellement crevée hier qu'elle a eu pitié de mon cas. C'est vrai qu'on s'est donné du mal avec Tsunade pour… »

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la mémoire lui revenant d'un coup.

- Yume !

L'arrivée de la petite fille, la guérison, tout ressurgit en l'espace d'un instant. Ainsi que sa décision d'enquêter seule à l'administration pour essayer de trouver une piste sur l'identité de cette inconnue.

Elle se précipita vers le réveil qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son dangereux lancer et qui indiquait 7 h 43. Sakura ne devait retrouver Tsunade qu'à neuf heures pour son entraînement habituel, cela lui laissait le temps de se présenter aux bureaux de Konoha pour étudier ou même emprunter quelques dossiers. Sa première étape était d'éplucher les fiches des enfants nés dans les douze dernières années. Qui sait, si Yume était bien originaire de Konoha, elle avait peut-être été enlevée ou ses parents avaient quitté le village quand elle était plus jeune.

« Encore faut-il que je trouve la bonne excuse pour consulter ces dossiers… » se dit-elle en s'habillant à la hâte.

Sa précipitation fut telle qu'elle manqua oublier sa poche à shurikens et son bandeau de ninja. Elle bondit hors de sa chambre et se précipita dans la cuisine. A table, pensive devant son café, se tenait une femme aux mêmes yeux verts et aux cheveux d'un brun naturel étonnant, tirant presque vers le rouge.

- Bonjour, M'man…

Pour toute réponse, un sourire illumina la moue pensive de Haruno Natsuki, jûnin et éclaireur de profession.

- Tu avais l'air fatigué hier soir, ça va mieux ?

- Mmh, oui, tout va bien ! Tsunade-sensei m'a fait travailler dur ces derniers temps…

- C'est une grande chance que tu puisses bénéficier de son savoir, murmura la femme aux cheveux bruns rouges, mais parfois je me dis qu'elle t'en demande trop…

- Faut pas t'en faire, répondit Sakura avec l'ombre d'un sourire. J'ai de qui tenir !

Oui, c'était vrai, sa sensei lui en faisait baver assez souvent, mais Sakura ne rechignait jamais aux tâches qu'elle lui confiait. Apprendre avec la ninja légendaire prenait une tout autre dimension, bien plus intéressante et motivante qu'avec n'importe quel autre professeur : elle n'était pas pour rien la Godaime et la plus grande medic-nin que Konoha ait jamais connu !

- Mais au fait, reprit Natsuki, Tsunade-sama ne t'avait pas confié une mission hier ? Elle était si courte que ça ?

Sakura manqua s'étouffer dans son bol de riz. Comment sa mère était-elle au courant pour ça ? Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé !

- …Le commanditaire a finalement annulé. Tsunade-sensei nous a donné quartier libre pour la journée et je suis restée pour m'entraîner avec Sasuke et Naruto.

- Ah… Bien.

Sakura soupira intérieurement. Manifestement, sa mère ne connaissait pas la nature de sa mission, qui était de faire le convoi-courrier jusqu'à Suna. Encore heureux, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer que plusieurs dizaines de lettres se soient décommandées en même temps ?

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever si tôt. Ton entraînement ne commence pas à 9 heures ?

- Euh… Si, mais je dois finir un rapport pour Tsunade-sensei et j'ai besoin d'étudier certains dossiers à l'administration pour ça.

« Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux… à part que Tsunade ne m'a rien demandé. »

- D'ailleurs, je suis en retard, s'aperçut Sakura en avalant une dernière bouchée avant de se lever. C'était super bon, tu t'améliores à la cuisine, vraiment.

- Merci du compliment ! Et aussi, Sakura…

La jeune fille s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait quitter la cuisine, un peu étonnée par le ton embarrassé de sa mère.

- Je pars en mission pour trois jours, peut-être même cinq. Pendant ce temps-là, tu…

Natsuki ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant comme elle le redoutait le regard de Sakura se voiler, un très court instant. Mais la seconde d'après, sa fille souriait de nouveau. Par principe, elle ne questionna pas sa mère sur les critères peut-être confidentiels de sa mission. D'une classe un peu particulière de jûnins, les éclaireurs, les tâches de Natsuki consistaient souvent à effectuer de la recherche d'informations parfois classées secret-défense, une activité qui demandait davantage d'expérience et d'intelligence que de force pure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas de bêtises durant ton absence, fit-elle, ironique.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne pars pas pour des mois, n'est-ce pas ? Mais toi, fais bien attention, hein ?

- J'essaierai, répondit Natsuki en riant.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent quelques instants, tandis qu'un silence presque gêné s'installait. Mais Natsuki se reprit aussitôt.

- Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas en retard, il y a cinq minutes ?

Sakura sursauta, revenue à la réalité, regarda l'horloge et marmonna un juron inaudible.

- …Les bureaux viennent d'ouvrir !

Elle partit en trombe, et repassa quelques minutes plus tard, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Salut Maman ! ! A dans trois jours ! lança l'adolescente juste avant que la porte ne claque.

Le silence revint dans l'appartement. Désormais seule, Natsuki se surprit à sourire : c'était parfois étrange, la façon dont Sakura pouvait illuminer une pièce, comme si une aura de bonne humeur l'entourait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru sa fille capable d'une telle énergie, surtout depuis ce fameux jour.

Depuis la mort de son père…

La kunoichi rassembla ses cheveux d'un rouge foncé sur sa nuque et commençait à débarrasser la table quand un couinement étouffé retentit. Interpellée, elle remarqua enfin le chien-loup noir assis derrière la baie vitrée, son bandeau de ninja noué autour du cou luisant au soleil matinal. Elle sourit, nullement étonnée de sa présence sur le balcon.

- Eh bien, Nishio ? dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre. C'est Nao qui t'envoie ? Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas en retard cette fois-ci…

Le chien ninja pénétra dans la pièce dans un aboiement joyeux, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'en doutait pas. Elle lui caressa affectueusement la tête. A son oreille, était tatoué le signe bien connu du clan Inuzuka.

- Toi aussi, tu as hâte de commencer cette mission, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle pensivement. Il faudra être encore plus prudent dans notre recherche…

Oui, il fallait être prudent, car la mission assignée à son équipe d'éclaireurs n'était pas des plus faciles. D'autant qu'elle consistait à retrouver ceux qui accessoirement un an auparavant, avait tué son époux…

« Katsuya… »

Haruno Natsuki réprima un frisson douloureux à cette pensée. Tsunade était parfaitement consciente de ce que cela signifiait pour elle, et pourtant elle avait confié cette tâche à son équipe. Natsuki se sentait flattée de cette confiance, et s'était promis de ne pas faillir…

L'esprit ailleurs, la mère de Sakura semblait fusiller l'horizon de ses yeux verts.

- Tiens-toi bien, Akatsuki.

xxxxxxx

Après une course effrénée à travers le village, Sakura déboucha enfin sur la grande place et fila droit vers les bureaux de l'administration de Konoha, un énorme bâtiment aux hauts murs blancs, auquel on accédait par un vaste et imposant escalier. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle se remémora l'excuse qu'elle avait mis au point pour réclamer les dossiers qu'elle voulait : elle devait rendre un rapport à l'Hokage sur l'évolution de la population du village durant les quinze dernières années, et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle consulte certains documents dans les archives.

« Ce n'est pas très recherché comme prétexte, mais on me connaît bien là-bas et je ne demande pas la lune. Ca devrait passer… »

Elle inspira un grand coup et s'apprêta à monter les marches quand quelqu'un l'arrêta.

- Sakura-chan ?

Etonnée, elle ne put retenir un sourire à l'entente de cette voix connue, se retourna.

- Oh, bonjour Iruka-sensei, vous… vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle avait blêmi à la vue du professeur, qui les bras chargés de rouleaux et de dossiers administratifs jusqu'aux yeux, vacillait dangereusement à l'approche des escaliers. Elle se précipita vers lui et le déchargea d'une partie de son fardeau.

- Ouf, merci Sakura-chan, soupira le chûnin. Sans toi, je crois que j'étais bon pour tout faire tomber une fois de plus…

- Mais d'où vous sortez tout ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en fixant d'un œil effaré la vingtaine de rouleaux qu'il transportait à bout de bras.

- Oh, ce sont juste les formulaires d'inscription pour la prochaine session d'exams de l'Académie, répondit Iruka avec un air penaud. Chaque année, c'est la même chose, je dois tout remplir pour chaque élève, et pourtant, je suis sûr que les trois quarts de ces renseignements sont inutiles. Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne les changera jamais, à l'administration, ajouta-t-il, exaspéré.

Sakura retint un sourire : Tsunade avait à peu près le même genre de discours, à propos de la « paperasse » qu'elle détestait tant.

- Tu peux m'accompagner au secrétariat ? demanda Iruka en montrant d'un signe de tête le bâtiment. Je dois y déposer tout ça, il n'y en a que pour cinq minutes. A moins que tu ne sois pressée…

- Pas du tout ! J'y allais de toute manière, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille en commençant à monter les marches pour appuyer ses dires. J'ai un rapport à faire pour Tsunade-sama et il faut que je consulte certains dossiers.

- Ah, un rapport ? s'étonna Iruka en la suivant. Alors, tu bûches sur quoi exactement ?

Une bonne kunoichi devait savoir cacher les plus gros mensonges qui soient, et il fallait admettre que Sakura y arrivait plutôt bien. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à mentir devant Iruka, son ancien professeur d'Académie. Elle réajusta sa prise sur les rouleaux qu'elle portait pour se donner une contenance et répondit avec le plus de naturel possible.

- Sur l'évolution démographique de Konoha des quinze dernières années. J'aimerais examiner les actes de naissance, les certificats de décès… et aussi les fichiers des disparus et des émigrants.

- Mmh, le truc bien passionnant, quoi, remarqua le chûnin, un brin moqueur. Après ces formulaires, on devrait me laisser un peu tranquille étant donné qu'il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui. Je suis habitué à fouiller dans les archives, si tu veux, je peux te donner un coup de main.

- C'est gentil de votre part, merci sensei ! répondit Sakura en souriant.

Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans le gigantesque hall où déjà des fonctionnaires commençaient à s'affairer, et le traversèrent pour rejoindre le comptoir du secrétariat. Tandis qu'Iruka rendait avec un soulagement évident ses rouleaux, Sakura leva les yeux vers l'un des murs de la salle, où étaient gravés depuis la naissance de Konoha les principes fondamentaux de la vie d'un ninja. Elle connaissait ce code de conduite par cœur, mais tandis qu'elle le relisait distraitement, son regard se ternit en passant sur la vingt-cinquième règle.

_« En quelque situation que ce soit, _

_un ninja ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions._

_Il n'a pas le droit de verser des larmes. »_

_« Promets-le moi, Sakura. Si ça arrive, tu ne pleureras pas… »_

Malgré elle, Sakura se remémora la première fois où elle avait lu ce code de conduite. L'image d'un coucher de soleil lui revint, presque aussi claire et détaillée que si elle avait daté de la veille et non de plusieurs années.

- « Le ninja n'a pas le droit de verser de larmes »… Alors quand on est ninja, c'est interdit de pleurer ? avait demandé sa propre voix, légère et fluette.

Assise sur le toit de son immeuble, Sakura, âgée d'à peine sept ans, avait levé les yeux vers son père tout juste rentré de mission. Les yeux perdus dans le couchant, l'homme avait souri.

- Eh oui… Mais tu verras, quand on grandit, on accepte sans mal cette règle.

- Alors, quand on est grand, on n'a plus de raisons d'être triste ? On est tout le temps heureux ?

Son père avait ri sans ironie devant cette remarque innocente.

- Ah, non, pas vraiment. Comme toi, comme tout le monde, on est parfois triste. Mais on ne pleure pas, et pas parce qu'on nous l'a interdit… Mais plutôt parce que l'on n'y arrive plus.

Sakura avait penché la tête, franchement interloquée.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais plus comment on fait ? Mais c'est facile, pourtant !

- Oui, c'est facile…

Il l'avait regardé, l'air pensif, puis lui avait tapoté la tête avec bienveillance.

- … plus tard, tu comprendras.

Muette, Sakura avait longuement réfléchi, sans parvenir à saisir la logique si particulière des adultes. Elle s'était donc à nouveau penchée sur le rouleau posé sur ses genoux.

- Ca a l'air compliqué d'être un ninja… Ca me fait un peu peur.

- Si tu continues à aussi bien travailler à l'Académie, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais moi, je ne sais pas me retenir quand je vais pleurer… ! Il faut s'entraîner longtemps pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra tout seul. Tu es encore trop jeune pour penser à devenir genin, alors ne te tracasse pas pour si peu.

- Oui, Papa, avait-elle marmonné, tête basse, un peu honteuse devant son sourire amusé.

- Dis-moi, Sakura…

Le changement de ton de son père, soudain neutre, lui fit relever la tête avec étonnement.

- S'il arrivait quelque chose, à moi ou à Maman… Que ferais-tu ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait cherché le regard de son père, qui continuait à fixer le lointain.

- Comme… comme être blessé ? Ou… mourir ?

D'abord un peu surpris que sa fille fasse tout de suite le lien, son père avait ensuite acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Elle avait baissé les yeux.

- …Je pleurerais, avait-elle alors murmuré d'une toute petite voix. Je pleurerais beaucoup… Et je n'aurais plus envie de ne rien faire. Parce que Maman m'a dit que mourir, c'était ne plus jamais revoir ceux qu'on aime… Et moi, ça me rendrait trop triste de ne plus vous voir. J'aurais envie de mourir, moi aussi.

Katsuya avait paru interdit, puis peiné. Sakura n'avait compris que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, la lueur de douleur qui était passée au fond de ses yeux. Mais à l'époque, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était s'accrocher à son bras et le regarder d'un œil suppliant.

- Mais il ne va rien vous arriver ! Hein ? Tu ne mourras pas, hein ? Et Maman non plus ?

Après un court temps d'hésitation, Katsuya avait de nouveau souri.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Pardon de t'avoir posé une telle question, ma Sa-chan. Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose… Si dans longtemps, même très longtemps, ça devait arriver, tu ne pleureras pas. D'accord ?

Sakura l'avait regardé, lui et son sourire rassurant, sa voix chaleureuse. Le « très longtemps » l'avait en quelque sorte rassérénée, car elle avait acquiescé.

- Promis.

Elle avait posé une main sur le rouleau.

- Je le promets sur ton Code de Conduite, et sur la ninja que je veux être ! Sur mon… sur mon honneur de kunoichi !

A l'entente de cette déclaration maladroite qui se voulait ressemblante aux serments des adultes, Katsuya s'était remis à rire. Il avait alors posé avec tendresse une main sur la tête de sa fille, ébouriffant ses cheveux roses.

- Tu iras loin, j'en suis sûr.

Sakura battit des paupières, puis quitta des yeux les règles gravées dans la roche. Tête basse, neutre en apparence, elle revit la scène au petit déjeuner, le visage embarrassé de sa mère quand elle lui avait annoncé son départ. A cet instant précis, elles avaient eu la même pensée, les mêmes souvenirs. Celui d'un matin, plus d'un an auparavant, où Katsuya leur avait appris qu'il partait en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Celui, quelques semaines plus tard, où Tsunade les avaient convoquées, toutes les deux, pour leur apprendre que son père ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il était mort en accomplissant son devoir, en bon ninja qu'il était.

« Si ça devait arriver, tu ne pleureras pas. D'accord ? »

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué… Mais depuis que Katsuya était parti, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Au début, cela lui avait presque été insoutenable… Comme si la tristesse retenue broyait un peu plus son cœur à chaque instant. Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur était devenue sourde, quotidienne. Et elle en faisait un peu sa fierté.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre : un ninja ne pleurait pas, parce que cela lui était interdit, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse… et également parce qu'il ne savait plus comment faire. Etrange chose que de se dire ça… Mais à force de tout retenir, Sakura avait érigé la bonne barrière entre elle et son désespoir, la promesse qu'elle avait faite consciemment était devenue instinctive, quel que soit la difficulté rencontrée. Avec la mort de son père, elle avait enfin marqué le pas vers le but qu'elle s'était fixé : être un kunoichi sans failles.

Elle serra les poings. Après une profonde inspiration, elle rouvrit les yeux et scruta de nouveau la vingt-cinquième règle, cette fois-là sans ciller. Seul un sourire un peu amer persistait à ses lèvres.

- Parfois dur de s'y tenir, hein ?

Surprise, Sakura se retourna et s'étonna de voir Iruka près d'elle. Le professeur fixait lui aussi le Code de Conduite gravé sur le mur. Elle acquiesça avec réserve : sans connaître tous les détails, elle savait qu'il avait perdu très tôt ses deux parents, lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Des moments de désespoir résigné, de longs silences pensifs peuplés de souvenirs tout comme ce qu'elle venait de traverser, il avait dû en vivre beaucoup… Peut-être même en avait-il encore, quelquefois.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle enfin, songeuse. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que ce qui était écrit là était au final facile à accepter. Parce que ce Code écarte tout ce qui nous est inutile…

Iruka quitta des yeux les gravures pour la regarder elle, étonné.

- Peut-être, oui. Je ne le dis jamais à mes élèves, mais… Je pense que parfois, c'est mieux de l'oublier un peu, ce Règlement.

Sakura le fixa à son tour, interloquée. Il eut un sourire un rien gêné, donnant l'air de s'excuser.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition… !

Une secrétaire rappela alors le professeur, au sujet d'un dossier qu'il aurait demandé. Juste avant qu'il fasse volte-face pour retourner au comptoir, Iruka tapota l'épaule de Sakura d'un air anodin. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre la véritable signification d'un tel geste, sinon Sakura qui eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière : il avait eu la même attitude qu'à l'Académie, du temps où elle, élève encore seule et effacée, perdait à la moindre difficulté toute sa confiance. Un geste simple, empreint d'une certaine distance tout en restant chaleureux, qui signifiait « Courage ».

Heureuse de voir que son professeur n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, elle sourit alors qu'il revenait avec une petite pile de dossiers différente de ceux qu'il avait amenés.

- Tiens. La salle d'archives est pleine de poussière, il y fait noir et ça sent le renfermé : je te déconseille d'y étudier. Donc voila une partie des documents que tu voulais pour ton rapport, je pense que tu as déjà de quoi travailler pour un bon bout de temps. Tu peux les emmener chez toi sans problème, mais arrange-toi pour les rapporter le plus tôt possible, d'accord ? Et si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à me contacter, ou même à revenir ici…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

- Dis que tu viens de ma part, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux. La secrétaire a un faible pour moi.

Sakura ne sut que répondre, surprise, alors qu'il lui tendait les dossiers poussiéreux.

- M… Merci, Iruka-sensei, fit-elle ensuite en souriant. Vous êtes génial !

Elle prit la pile de dossiers, et tentait de les faire rentrer dans son sac quand un cri retentit.

- Sakura-chan ! !

Le professeur et son ancienne élève tournèrent la tête et virent arriver une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, qui à en juger son souffle heurté venait manifestement de piquer un sprint.

- Sakura-chan, ça va faire une heure que je te cherche, parvint-elle à articuler, essoufflée. Oh, bonjour Iruka…

- Bonjour Shizune, répondit le chûnin, étonné. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est…

Shizune lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Iruka, hésita puis regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux.

- C'est à propos de ta mission d'hier. C'est urgent, Tsunade a besoin de toi.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle comprenait le sous-entendu : Yume allait mal ?

- On y va, répliqua-t-elle en chargeant son sac alourdi sur ses épaules, les restes des dossiers dans les bras. Merci encore, Iruka-sensei !

- Ton devoir t'appelle, apprentie medic-nin, fais de ton mieux ! répondit dans un sourire Iruka en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Je vais essayer !

Les deux kunoichis sortirent en trombe du bâtiment et obliquèrent vers le Palais de l'Hokage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, Shizune-san ? demanda Sakura qui avait du mal à suivre le pas de son aînée tout en gardant les lourds dossiers calés contre elle. Que voulait Tsunade ?

- Je venais à peine de rentrer hier soir à Konoha quand elle a dû partir en urgence pour régler une autre affaire, elle m'a mise au courant pour Yume. Normalement, cette enfant ne devait reprendre conscience que dans un jour ou deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura craignit le pire.

- Elle est retombée dans le coma, c'est ça ? Elle a fait une rechute ?

Shizune fit non de la tête, mais accéléra encore.

- Mais alors, que… Elle… Elle ne s'est quand même pas déjà réveillée ? s'exclama Sakura, envisageant seulement à l'instant cette hypothèse.

- Si. Et c'est bien le problème… !


	6. Chapter 5 La rescapée

_** Alors que dans le plus grand secret, l'enquête sur le massacre du Clan de la Brise se poursuit, Kyûbi met en garde son porteur sur l'enfant apparue si soudainement dans sa vie. Yume lui inspire une étrange méfiance, mais Naruto reste sceptique…**_

_** De son côté, Sakura allait se mettre à la recherche d'une trace de l'enfant dans les archives de Konoha, quand Shizune la rejoint en catastrophe. Bien que tout danger semblait jusque là écarté, il y aurait un problème avec Yume…**_

.

xxxxxxx

.

_ Le vent soufflait sur la clairière dévastée. Sa respiration bloquée par l'angoisse, elle chercha à fuir l'horrible vision des corps mutilés et ensanglantés. Mais où qu'elle aille, l'odeur métallique du sang, mêlée à celle viciée des entrailles ouvertes et répandues sur le sol, la poursuivait sans relâche._

_ Les cris de rage des combattants, les hurlements désespérés des femmes et des enfants, les râles des mourants et le sifflement des armes, tout cela résonnait encore à ses oreilles en un brouhaha terrifiant de netteté. La nausée l'étreignait, la fièvre ne la lâchait pas. Des sillons de sueur froide et poisseuse baignaient sa peau frissonnante._

_ Sur ses mains, la chape rouge et collante qui se solidifiait. Sur ses joues, ses larmes qui coulaient, brûlantes. Elle voulut les effacer, gémit quand à la place des gouttes cristallines, elle étala par mégarde un peu plus le sang de sa mère._

_ Une main se posa sur son épaule, légère, étrangère, et l'arracha au cauchemar qui la taraudait. Mais l'étreinte, douce et maternelle, ne la ramena pas auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce inconnue, frissonnante et maladive. Avec à ses côtés une femme brune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, qui un stéthoscope à la main, la fixait avec tristesse et pitié._

_ Encore sous l'emprise de la panique, les joues trempées de larmes, elle repoussa la main offerte et hurla._

**Chapitre 5**

**La rescapée**

De la porte claquée depuis plusieurs minutes, un cliquetis s'éleva.

Le battant s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et une tête aux insolites cheveux roses apparut dans l'entrebâillement. La jeune fille resta quelques instants interdite en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Les quelques meubles et objets sans dessus-dessous donnaient l'impression qu'une véritable tempête était passée par là. Le lit était défait, ses couvertures jetées pêle-mêle sur le matelas et aux alentours le bureau près de la fenêtre avait été déplacé pour dévoiler le mur derrière lui. La chaise était renversée à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste sous une bouche d'aération. Sakura frémit en remarquant des traces de sang sur la grille tordue qui barrait toujours solidement l'accès. On ne percevait plus le moindre signe de vie dans la pièce. A la vue de la fenêtre grande ouverte, elle prit peur : et si Yume s'était enfuie ?

Elle prit soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière elle, puis se précipita vers la fenêtre par laquelle un vent froid s'engouffrait, jeta un œil au dehors. L'ouverture, située à une trentaine de mètres en hauteur, donnait sur l'un des quartiers marchands du village. Un ninja suffisamment fort et en bonne santé pouvait tout à fait sauter et atterrir sans dommage sur l'un des toits voisins, ou même se laisser tomber jusqu'en bas et amortir sa chute, pour peu qu'il y mette la dose de chakra appropriée. Mais elle doutait qu'une enfant puisse faire de même, qui plus est dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Enfin, la vue d'un sceau de papier plaqué au mur lui fit totalement rejeter l'hypothèse de la fuite : si on en croyait la fine écriture, le sort avait été exécuté par Tsunade elle-même et empêchait quiconque de s'échapper par cette issue. Effectivement, quand Sakura tendit une main vers l'extérieur, ses doigts rencontrèrent une résistance, semblable à une vitre invisible mais solide. Le kekkai était toujours actif.

D'autres traces de sang maculaient le rebord de la fenêtre. Aussitôt elle examina les carreaux heureusement intacts, puis le reste de la pièce. Elle ne trouva rien de coupant, comme un vase brisé ou du verre avec lequel Yume aurait pu se blesser. Son regard revint sur la bouche d'aération, suffisamment large pour un enfant, dont la grille était teintée de sang encore frais. Selon toute vraisemblance, Yume avait rouvert une de ses blessures en s'efforçant d'arracher la grille pour s'enfuir par cette issue. En vain.

Sakura inspira profondément, chercha à se détendre. Bien qu'un calme apparent régnait, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux, écouta le silence.

- Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucun son ne lui répondit, mais elle perçut comme un regain de tension, de peur qui entacha l'atmosphère paisible. Au bout de quelques instants, elle parvint à cibler d'où cela provenait et se dirigea vers un angle à première vue vide. Elle entendit alors un sanglot étouffé, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. A pas mesurés, elle s'approcha du mur et s'agenouilla lentement, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

- Rupture, murmura-t-elle en esquissant les signes nécessaires avec ses mains.

Quand Sakura rouvrit les yeux, le coin n'était plus vide. Il y avait maintenant une couverture informe, qui tremblait au rythme des sanglots qu'elle entendait à présent sans difficultés. Et de la couverture dépassait quelques mèches brunes en bataille, ainsi qu'un visage qui se cacha sous le tissu dès qu'il sentit le regard de Sakura se poser sur lui.

- Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre, chuchota Sakura en avançant une main pour rassurer l'enfant.

La chose sous la couverture se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le coin, comme si le simple fait que Sakura approchât l'avait brûlée. Des sanglots mêlés de peur et d'impuissance s'élevèrent, étouffés du mieux que le pouvait leur auteur. Sakura comprenait tout à fait cette attitude paniquée : si comme on le croyait, Yume avait passé une nuit entière à échapper à d'implacables poursuivants, le fait de se réveiller enfermée dans un lieu inconnu, avec à ses côtés une assistante nommée Shizune qui était en train de l'ausculter, n'était certainement pas pour rassurer. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait tenté de s'enfuir, par tous les moyens, et voulu se cacher à l'aide d'un jutsu de camouflage...

Ce qui par ailleurs surprenait Sakura, qui l'avait vue de ses propres yeux la veille même : malgré son état d'épuisement avancé, la fillette semblait avoir recouvré en moins de vingt-quatre heures une bonne partie de ses forces. « Un vrai phénomène d'endurance », n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait affirmé Tsunade ?

Comprenant que l'enfant ne se laisserait pas facilement approcher, la jeune fille abaissa ses mains, mais fit en sorte de les laisser toujours visibles.

- Je m'appelle Sakura. On s'est vu dans la forêt, hier…

Elle réalisa ensuite l'absurdité de cette phrase. Yume était exténuée quand ils l'avaient trouvée : si elle avait gardé ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir de la veille, ce ne serait sûrement pas d'elle ou de Sasuke, mais bien de Naruto. Après tout, elle avait eu un comportement très ambigu vis-à-vis de lui, comme si elle le connaissait…

- Mais tu te rappelles peut-être de Naruto ? Un blondinet, grincheux ce jour-là… D'ailleurs, tu lui es tombée dessus, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise.

Si le nom n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la petite, les sanglots se firent soudainement moins forts à cette description pourtant hâtive. Prudemment, la petite tête brune émergea à moitié de la couverture. Dans l'ombre du tissu, Sakura vit deux yeux bleus comme l'azur qui la dévisageaient, encore pleins de larmes. C'était un début, mais il fallait d'abord la mettre en confiance avant de lui poser plus de questions.

- Tiens, fit Sakura en se rappelant soudain de quelque chose. Je crois que c'est à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et en ressortit le pendentif en forme de feuille, qu'elle avait retrouvé sur le bureau de Tsunade. A sa vue, les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'elle se redressait, faisant glisser sans le vouloir la couverture de ses frêles épaules.

- Tu le portais quand tu es arrivé ici. On te l'a juste enlevé pour…

Mais Sakura n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà le bijou était dans les mains tremblantes de la fillette, qui le regardait d'un air fiévreux et pensif. Elle serra le poing avec reconnaissance, puis attacha prestement le pendentif à son cou avec un intense soulagement. Après l'avoir dissimulé sous sa chemise, elle s'emmitoufla de nouveau dans la couverture et lança un regard quelque peu provocateur à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, comme la défiant de lui prendre son trésor une nouvelle fois.

« Rapide, et elle ne perd pas le nord avec ça » nota Sakura, aussi professionnelle qu'amusée. « Mais qui me rappelle-t-elle autant ? » se dit-elle ensuite, troublée par la mimique farouche qui avait animé un court instant le visage de l'enfant.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous n'essayerons pas de te le voler, dit Sakura en réponse à ce regard méfiant. Ici, tu es à Konoha no Kuni, en sécurité aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Alors qu'elle paraissait se replonger dans ses pensées, la fillette se retourna aussitôt à l'entente de ce nom. Elle leva un visage interrogateur vers Sakura, et chercha sur ses traits un signe, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'on lui mentait. Mais Sakura continua de sourire, sans ciller, et l'enfant se détendit imperceptiblement, rassurée par cette franchise, et également par le bandeau qu'arborait son interlocutrice.

- C'est bien à Konoha que tu voulais aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard bleu de Yume cilla, tandis qu'une ombre passait furtivement derrière ses prunelles azur. Sans répondre, elle se blottit contre le mur et ramena la couverture sur elle. Après qu'elle eût posé son regard vide au sol, quelques larmes, cette fois-là silencieuses, coulèrent sur ses joues. Sakura fut décontenancée par cette attitude si sombre et à la fois si calme pour un enfant. Si elle en avait eu la force, la fillette serait partie s'asseoir à l'opposé de la chambre pour signifier qu'elle voulait être tranquille, Sakura en était persuadée…

Elle fit mine de s'avancer, hésitante, mais la fillette n'eut aucune réaction. Songeuse, absente, elle serrait dans une de ses mains blessées son pendentif, indifférente à ses bandages imbibés de sang.

- Je… Tu me permets de voir tes mains… ? demanda Sakura, ne sachant pas si Yume la laisserait la toucher ou même s'approcher.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Sakura crut qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Mais l'enfant finit par sortir une main de sous la couverture. Perdue dans son monde intérieur, elle tendit son bras avec indifférence. Sakura lui saisit doucement le poignet et défit les bandages durcis par le sang coagulé. Hormis les blessures qu'elle avait déjà en arrivant, Yume avait des coupures nettes et sanguinolentes à l'intérieur de la paume et sur les jointures. Sakura éprouva un intense sentiment de pitié mêlée d'admiration pour la jeune inconnue : dans son désir de fuir, elle s'était acharnée jusqu'au sang sur la grille de métal…

L'apprentie jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Yume, qui la tête abandonnée contre le mur, fixait le sol sans le voir. Elle nettoya le sang puis posa doucement sa main sur la sienne : une faible aura bleue commença de briller. Quand l'enfant jeta un coup d'œil absent à sa paume, il n'y avait plus une seule plaie ouverte sinon quelques petites cicatrices violettes, qui mettraient peu de temps à s'estomper. Interloquée, Yume questionna Sakura du regard, qui tout en souriant, lui prit l'autre main.

- C'est ma sensei Tsunade-sama qui me l'a appris, déclara-t-elle en défaisant avec précaution le second bandage. Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour guérir ainsi les blessures graves, mais ça au moins, je sais le faire seule et sans trop de difficultés. Il suffit de se concentrer sur son chakra et sur ce que l'on veut en faire… Yume, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Vaguement intéressée par l'aura bleue qui lui procurait une douce tiédeur, l'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, encore sur la défensive. Lorsque la lueur s'éteignit en même temps que la douleur que lui causaient ses coupures, la main de Sakura resta sur la sienne, et la serra un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Yume. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu traverser avant que l'on ne se rencontre. Mais je veux que tu saches que quels que soient tes problèmes, nous serons là pour t'aider. Moi, Sakura, mais aussi Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et Tsunade-sensei… et Shizune également, à qui tu as fait une belle peur en te réveillant aussi brusquement, ajouta Sakura dans un sourire.

Elle vit les yeux de Yume s'éclairer tandis que cette dernière acquiesçait lentement. Mais le silence constant de la fillette l'intriguait : n'avait-elle pas encore le coeur à parler, ou bien était-elle tout simplement muette ? Une chose était cependant sûre, elles parlaient la même langue. C'était rassurant Tsunade n'aurait pas à introduire un traducteur dans l'entourage de l'enfant, déjà suffisamment perturbée.

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ton arrivée, tu as sans doute faim ? demanda alors Sakura. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Tu as peut-être une préférence ?

Le regard vague, Yume caressait du bout des doigts son pendentif à travers sa chemise trop grande pour elle. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Sakura et haussa les épaules, silencieuse. N'en attendant pas plus, Sakura voulut aller chercher son propre bentô, mais elle s'était à peine remise debout qu'un brusque vertige l'assaillit. Chancelante, elle attendit quelques instants que son malaise passe, quelque peu étonnée : cela ne lui arrivait que de très rares fois, lorsqu'elle aidait Tsunade dans une guérison particulièrement éprouvante.

« Bizarre, je n'ai pourtant pas utilisé tant de chakra pour soigner ses coupures » songea-t-elle, interloquée, tandis que l'impression que tout tanguait autour d'elle s'estompait.

Sakura inspira profondément pour effacer les dernières traces de vertige. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit pas le regard fixe de la fillette, qui la scrutait comme si elle craignait de la voir s'effondrer à tout instant.

Sakura choisit d'ignorer ce fait a priori sans importance, et partit dans le bureau voisin de Tsunade à la recherche de sa trousse de médic-nin. Avant que Yume ne mange, elle devait encore l'ausculter pour être sûre qu'elle allait mieux.

Restée seule, l'enfant détourna le regard vers la fenêtre ouverte. Avec effort, elle se leva et abandonnant la couverture sur le sol, se dirigea vers l'ouverture par laquelle le vent s'engouffrait. Rêveuse, elle parcourut du regard le village baigné par le soleil matinal. Sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir un bout de la falaise voisine du palais, où étaient sculptés les glorieux portraits des Hokage. Si la plupart des visiteurs restaient incrédules, voire béats d'effarement et d'admiration devant les énormes visages de pierre, Yume, elle, ne les observa qu'avec un brin de curiosité. La vue du visage de la Godaime, féminin et hiératique, rajouté un an auparavant, la surprit davantage que les quatre autres réunis.

L'obscurité de la nuit était loin à présent… Avec une certaine hésitation, elle se pencha et regarda la ruelle en contrebas. Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière, en proie à la fièvre et à l'angoisse. Mais ces quelques souvenirs nébuleux éveillaient en elle une frayeur sans nom : avait-elle vraiment eu le courage, ou plutôt l'inconscience de sauter ?

Pensive, elle tendit une main, effleura la paroi invisible, qui interdisait toute fuite. Sans le kekkai qu'une main experte avait dressé, elle serait morte. Comment avait-elle pu s'y résigner ? Malgré toute sa tristesse, elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore abandonner. Elle avait promis… Quelque part dans ce village, quelqu'un devait apprendre la vérité.

Naruto… Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Sa mère lui avait pourtant fait promettre de le retrouver.

Les traits de Yume se crispèrent, mais aucune larme ne coula de ses yeux fatigués d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle scruta minutieusement le paysage. Un murmure s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, se perdit dans la brise qui soulevait avec douceur ses longs cheveux bruns. Son regard se voila simplement, alors qu'elle se plongeait dans un autre souvenir.

- Konoha… Comme tu me le racontais dans tes histoires…

Rien ne lui fit plus mal que de penser à tout cela au passé. Indifférente au sang qui le maculait, elle croisa ses bras sur le rebord et y cacha son visage, retint un gémissement plaintif.

- Maman… !

xxxxxxx

- Vous avez été suivi ?

L'homme masqué, un genou à terre et la tête baissée avec respect, fit non de la tête.

- Nous nous sommes déplacés de repaire en repaire pour brouiller les pistes et surprendre d'éventuels poursuivants. Pour plus de sûreté, nous sommes même allés dans la direction inverse au lieu de rendez-vous que vous aviez fixé. Les chances qu'on nous retrouve ici sont inexistantes.

Ses compagnons, au nombre d'une dizaine et habillés tout comme lui de noir de pied en cap, acquiescèrent d'un même ensemble. L'unique homme debout face à eux eut un large sourire, son visage invisible sous son chapeau conique.

- Parfait. Qu'en est-il de ce que vous aviez à surveiller ?

- Tout s'est bien passé : ils ont été exterminés en un temps record par qui vous savez. Comme vous l'aviez prévu.

L'homme debout ricana. Toutes ces réponses, il les connaissait déjà, mais c'était un plaisir pour lui, ninja puissant mais simple lieutenant de son organisation, de voir que des subordonnés le respectaient trop pour oser lui mentir en enjolivant les faits.

- Et la fille ?

- Vous aviez également raison sur ce point-là, continua le chef. Les siens l'ont dissimulée juste avant la bataille, et elle a survécu au massacre. Elle était toujours sur les lieux lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

- Pauvre petite ! Cela n'a pas dû être très drôle de se cacher tandis que tous les autres mouraient en hurlant, ricana avec ironie l'homme debout, sentant en même temps le malaise gagner ses subordonnés agenouillés devant lui. Maintenant, expliquez-moi : si comme je l'avais prédit, le Camp de la Brise était effectivement à cet endroit, si comme je l'avais prédit, ils ont été attaqués et massacrés, si comme je l'avais prédit, clama-t-il en haussant le ton à chaque mot, cette gamine a bien survécu… Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas là, avec nous, ramenée par vos bons soins comme je vous l'avais ordonné ?

D'habitude peu scrupuleux sur le langage qu'il utilisait, le commanditaire s'amusait cette fois-ci à parler comme un seigneur. De longues phrases inutiles lui permettaient de faire mariner un peu plus ces crétins dans leur angoisse, et en artiste talentueux, il appréciait cette sensation de maîtrise totale.

- Alors ?

Dans l'assemblée silencieuse, un homme toussota parmi les premiers rangs. Certains de ses compagnons lui jetèrent un regard courroucé, espérant peut-être que leur commanditaire s'en prendrait à lui plutôt qu'à eux pour leur échec.

- Pardonnez-nous, finit par reprendre le chef de l'escouade. Cette enfant est parvenue à s'enfuir et alors que nous la poursuivions, elle a été interceptée par un groupe de ninjas de Konoha…

Le commanditaire souriait toujours plus sous son large chapeau. Lui qui avait suivi en toute impunité cet escadron d'incapables, il avait vu à quel point ils avaient sous-estimé l'enfant qu'ils étaient censé ramener. Pour parler franc, il l'avait laissée cavaler, emportée par la terreur et eux-mêmes peu enclins à se dépêcher, persuadés qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par abandonner et ralentir…

En revanche, ces mercenaires avaient un peu accéléré le mouvement quand ils avaient senti l'approche d'un groupe étranger. Puis s'étaient éparpillés comme une volée de moineaux lorsqu'ils avaient reconnu l'un des ninjas parmi les intrus.

- Un groupe de ninjas ? s'étonna-t-il, fier de sa capacité à jouer l'innocence et l'étonnement. Qui était-ce pour que vous ayez reculé devant eux ?

Retenant un rire dans le haut col de son ample manteau, il attendit les explications des subordonnés. Comment allaient-ils se justifier ?

Dans l'assemblée, un homme, toujours le même, toussa à nouveau. Sous son chapeau, le commanditaire sourit alors qu'il le fixait du regard en toute impunité. Ca aussi, ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Et ils allaient tous bientôt comprendre pourquoi…

- Ils étaient quatre, dont trois jeunes chûnins sans importance, répondit le chef avec mépris, bien que minimiser les choses n'était pas forcément la meilleure stratégie à adopter dans son cas. Mais le quatrième était le Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi…

Après avoir manqué s'étrangler de rire à l'entente du « sans importance » (dans le lot des trois chûnins, il y avait quand même un blondinet qui valait tous ces mercenaire incapables réunis !), le commanditaire se mit à faire les cent pas pour avoir l'air préoccupé.

- Hatake Kakashi ? Ce nom ne me dit rien…

- Sauf votre respect, maître, se permit le chef, vous devez pourtant avoir entendu parler de lui. C'est un ninja redouté dans notre monde, connu pour ses innombrables techniques copiées et sa possession quasi-exceptionnelle du fabuleux Sharingan !

Du blabla, songea l'homme au chapeau, nullement impressionné. Après tout, Kakashi n'était qu'un combattant sans doute un peu plus fort que la moyenne, détenteur d'un Sharingan volé dont il savait à peine se servir ! Lui qui connaissait très bien un des possesseurs légitimes du Sharingan, il en savait quelque chose.

- Oui, peut-être, grogna-il avec le ton d'un supérieur vexé d'en savoir moins qu'un banal subordonné. Et donc, face à ce redoutable ennemi, vous avez préféré battre en retraite ?

- Tout à fait, maître, fit le chef en s'inclinant de nouveau pour s'excuser. Vous nous aviez recommandé la prudence et la fuite en cas de problème, nous avons respecté vos ordres.

« Un peu trop bien, même » pensa le commanditaire, de plus en plus dégoûté par ces hommes méprisables.

- Je comprends… Mais je vois que vous avez subi des pertes ?

- Oui, deux de mes hommes ont été rattrapés par Hatake Kakashi. Ils se sont donnés bravement la mort pour ne pas divulguer votre secret.

« Ce qui aurait été courageux, ça aurait été d'affronter Kakashi puis la torture de Konoha sans trahir personne », se dit l'homme au chapeau, sarcastique. Mais ça n'était que des ninjas médiocres, un artiste tel que lui ne pouvait les comprendre. Et puis, après tout, lui aussi avait reculé devant Kakashi, mais certainement pas par couardise. Il avait respecté la principale directive qu'il avait reçu : rester dans l'ombre, quoi qu'il arrive.

- J'ai donc eu raison de vous faire confiance, dit-il avec clémence. Mais dîtes-moi, il va bien votre collègue ? Il n'a pas l'air en très bonne santé…

En effet, l'homme près de son chef ne cessait de tousser, tentant sans grand résultat de se retenir. L'un des mercenaires, doué de quelques connaissances médicales, lui demanda d'un ton bourru ce qui lui arrivait.

- Une poussière dans la gorge, éructa le ninja, honteux de se faire remarquer de la sorte.

Sous son chapeau, derrière les fines lanières de tissus qui tombaient sur ses épaules et dissimulaient presque entièrement sa tête, le commanditaire jubilait.

- Bien. On dirait que vous avez plus ou moins rempli votre mission, dit-il en parcourant du regard le groupe agenouillé face à lui. On en arrive à la question du paiement.

- Nous avons suivi le Camp de la Brise et veillé à ce que la gamine survive comme vous l'aviez demandé, reprit aussitôt le chef pour défendre ce qui formait son seul véritable intérêt. Bien que nous n'ayons pas su la ramener, nous estimons que la moitié de la somme convenue nous est due.

« Vous avez surveillé de paisibles voyageurs, et n'avez même pas eu à protéger leur gamine puisqu'ils l'ont fait eux. Pour une simple ballade de santé, les gars, c'est bien cher payé » songea le commanditaire, désabusé.

Il mima l'hésitation, refaisant les cent pas. L'homme toussa de nouveau, de plus en plus fort. Sous son chapeau, le commanditaire en avait les narines palpitantes d'excitation.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air inquiet Il n'a pas été blessé lui aussi, au moins ?

L'homme toussait et crachait, la respiration sifflante, incapable de s'exprimer. Il manqua s'écrouler à terre, rattrapé de justesse par un de ses camarades. Sourire au coin des lèvres, profitant qu'on ne lui portait plus attention pour le moment, le commanditaire fit lentement le tour de la grotte où ils s'étaient réunis, murmurant des paroles pitoyables telles que « Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Il a vraiment l'air mal en point… ».

Après quelques instants, l'homme s'arrêta enfin de tousser. Il se racla péniblement la gorge puis se rassit, l'air clairement hébété malgré son masque, la respiration encore rauque.

- Eh, ça va ? marmonna l'apprenti médecin du groupe, incrédule.

- Ouais… j'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus à respirer…répondit l'autre en se tâtant la gorge.

- C'était une bien vilaine toux, glissa le commanditaire, arrivé l'air de rien au tunnel qui joignait la grotte à l'extérieur.

Il se planta en travers de la seule issue, son long manteau ondulant faiblement dans la brise qui provenait du dehors. Un sourire carnassier étira alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ricanait sans plus aucune retenue. Bas les masques, maintenant. Il en avait assez, l'amusement de la comédie allait de paire avec la mesure.

- J'ai presque cru que le clampin que tu es allait en crever pour si peu, lança-t-il dans un rire froidement réjoui. Ca aurait été dommage ! La suite est tellement plus palpitante.

Les mercenaires lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, surpris d'un changement de ton si soudain. Le commanditaire eut un ultime ricanement, puis claqua ostensiblement des doigts. Au même instant, l'homme qui toussait poussa un bref cri, puis tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur la poitrine. Un chuintement étrange s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'étala dans la poussière, agité de soubresauts. Médusés, ses compères se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Tiens, je croyais qu'il gueulerait plus, dit le commanditaire sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis qu'on baissait le masque du blessé. Sans doute qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps, j'étais un peu pressé.

Le masque retiré, chacun vit enfin le visage pâle et révulsé de l'homme affalé dans la poussière. Du sang s'écoulait à flots de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche spasmodiquement, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était encore vivant, mais ses côtes qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient anarchiquement n'étaient plus accompagnées du moindre soupir ni râle. Il ne respirait plus… ou plutôt, il _ne pouvait plus respirer_.

Le commanditaire saisit d'une main son chapeau conique et le retira, fit mine de s'éventer avec, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les quelques mercenaires qui le surveillaient encore du coin de l'œil parurent grandement étonnés : à la place de l'homme d'âge mûr, riche et sans doute noble qu'ils avaient imaginé d'après sa voix et ses manières, ils avaient devant eux quelqu'un d'à peine vingt ans, aux longs et épais cheveux blonds, qui les toisait d'un œil moqueur.

- Ca alors, on dirait qu'il a inhalé quelque chose comme du plastic, beaucoup même, claironna le jeune homme d'un ton exagérément anxieux. Vous savez, cette pâte qui explose ? Ca explique pourquoi il toussait. Vu ce qu'il crache maintenant, il doit avoir les poumons com-plè-te-ment explosés. Une telle agonie, comme ça doit être douloureux… Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui doit lui passer par la tête.

Jusque là conscient, l'homme tressaillit encore quelques secondes puis s'affaissa, et ses paupières restèrent révulsées dans une expression de terreur et de douleur pures. D'abord ahuri, le chef se retourna vers son supérieur, en rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, connard ?

- Pas de familiarités avec moi, on ne joue pas dans la même cour, murmura l'autre, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine dans la pénombre. Mais alors, dites-moi ? Vous aussi, vous voulez crever d'une toux, ou une simple petite piqûre fera l'affaire ?

Alors que beaucoup restaient abasourdis, il leva prestement une main, tirant sur son ample manteau pour bien la dévoiler au regard de tous.

- Pas de réactions ? D'accord… Je n'ai donc qu'à vous montrer mon art pour vous convaincre.

Dans la pénombre, chacun distingua la main, normale en tout point sauf qu'elle était creusée d'une bouche. Une bouche dont la langue avide se pourléchait encore, comme elle l'aurait fait après un bon repas.

- Le plastic est indigne d'un artiste comme moi, je préfère l'argile même si c'est une matière naturellement stable. La faire exploser n'est qu'un challenge de plus ! Au fait, lança le jeune homme à un des mercenaires, tu as quelque chose sur l'épaule…

L'interpellé avait à peine baissé les yeux que l'insecte blanc posé sur sa clavicule bondissait pour s'accrocher de toute la force de ses pattes gluantes à son visage. Le cri stupéfait de l'homme reçut en écho une dizaine d'autres, terrorisés, alors que chacun des mercenaires se retrouvait avec une bestiole identique irrémédiablement accrochée à lui. Le commanditaire recula de quelques pas tandis que ses subordonnés hurlaient, tentant en vain d'enlever « ce truc immonde ».

- On l'a tous entendu un jour, cette phrase. Même des ignares comme vous…

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, indifférent aux menaces et aux cris d'horreur.

- « L'art est explosion. »

Il exécutait un signe d'un rapide mouvement de phalanges. Dans un même ensemble, une dizaine de détonations retentit, faisant stopper net les hurlements. Sans prêter la moindre attention ni au faible tremblement qui agita le sol, ni aux quelques fragments de roche qui se détachèrent de la voûte, il remit son chapeau et sortit de la grotte où régnait à présent un silence de mort. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il s'éloigna à travers la forêt.

Néanmoins, après une cinquantaine de mètres, il s'arrêta, affichant un air confus.

- J'oublie quelque chose… Ah, bien sûr, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

D'un geste ample et délié, il claqua des doigts. Une ultime et puissante détonation résonna derrière lui, et malgré la distance le souffle agita ses longs et épais cheveux blonds sous son chapeau. Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant de pierre fracturée et de roches amoncelées, qui se répercuta à travers le paysage désert.

- Moi, quand je me fixe un but, je l'accomplis jusqu'au bout.

Lorsqu'il jeta un regard en arrière, la grotte n'existait plus. L'explosion l'avait soufflé, et elle avait ainsi entraîné dans son affaissement un pan entier de la montagne, qui recouvrait désormais toute trace. Un banal éboulement à flan de montagne, vu de près comme de loin. Il fallait être un grand habitué de ces contrées reculées pour y percevoir quelque chose d'artificiel…

Le lieu de rassemblement était détruit, les témoins éliminés, les corps dissimulés à jamais. Le jeune homme sourit, plissant les yeux de satisfaction : même s'il ne retournait pas auprès de ses collègues avec la gosse, leurs actions demeuraient dans l'ombre… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Un détachement de mercenaires qui aurait poursuivi une enfant ? murmura-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à se défendre d'une accusation qu'un être invisible lui aurait lancée. Navré, cher Konoha, mon vieux Kakashi… Mais je ne vois pas de quoi il est question.

Avec un ultime ricanement, il fit volte-face, et les pans de son épais manteau noir aux nuages rouges volèrent autour de lui. Il disparut dans la pénombre entre les arbres.

xxxxxxx

- Tu peux y aller, tout ça a été préparé avec amour ! Ma mère est encore un peu juste en cuisine, mais ça se laisse manger !

Sakura regretta aussitôt son manque de tact à la vue de Yume, dont le regard neutre parut un court instant briller de larmes. Les origines de la fillette leur étaient inconnues, mais pour se promener seule ainsi dans la forêt, il était fort probable qu'elle ait perdu ses parents… Vraiment, quelle crétine, se morigéna-t-elle !

Assise sur le lit, Yume continua de fixer le sol, restée silencieuse durant tout le temps où Sakura l'avait auscultée. Inquiète, Sakura insista pour qu'elle prenne sa boite à bentô qu'elle lui tendait, accompagnant son geste d'un mince sourire. L'enfant saisit les baguettes et goûta le repas d'abord sans grand entrain. Mais le fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille parut enfin la décider, et elle continua avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme. Cela rasséréna Sakura qui entreprit de ranger la pièce.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, mais c'est tout simplement incroyable que tu sois aussi bien portante, dit-elle en se levant pour ramasser une couverture. Quand tu nous es arrivée hier, personne n'y aurait…

Elle se redressait en commençant à replier la couverture, et se figea après avoir jeté un regard à Yume : sur le lit, plus d'enfant sinon une place vide.

- …cru… hein ?

Stupéfaite, elle explora rapidement la pièce des yeux, la vit enfin, assise en tailleur sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. La boite à repas posée sur ses genoux, Yume dévorait son bentô tout en contemplant le paysage.

Sakura n'en revenait pas : on l'entraînait à pressentir en permanence les moindres mouvements d'êtres vivants et non vivants depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie, et elle ne l'avait même pas sentie bouger ! Etait-elle donc si distraite ou même encore fatiguée, ou était-ce cette gamine qui avait décidément quelque chose… _de pas normal_…. ?

Elle détailla des yeux l'enfant qui absorbée par la dégustation de son bentô, ne faisait plus attention à elle. De ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés à sa peau pâle, de ses vêtements prêtés par Tsunade et bien trop grands pour elle jusqu'aux bandages qui recouvraient ses membres blessés, rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait quoi que ce fût de dangereux. Mais malgré sa conscience qui lui soufflait que Yume était inoffensive, Sakura ne pouvait faire abstraction de ses origines inconnues et de sa présence inexpliquée aux abords de Konoha. D'après les observations de Kakashi, elle était peut-être une fugitive…

Sourcils froncés, Sakura se remit à sa tâche de rangement. Mais si cette poursuite à travers la forêt n'avait été qu'une mise en scène ? Si ces ninjas qui avaient fui devant Kakashi étaient en réalité connus de Yume, employés par un chef de village ennemi pour introduire la fillette au sein de Konoha, en faisant croire qu'elle était une proie sans défense ?

Les espions étaient des unités très importantes dans le monde des ninjas, et les enfants étaient presque plus doués que les adultes pour l'infiltration. Après tout, qui aurait eu des doutes sur un bambin, l'innocence même, un être qui la plupart du temps ne comprenait pas les enjeux de l'espionnage ? Sakura avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser un, et devait bien avouer qu'au grand jamais elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu imaginer que Kabuto Yakushi, genin de seize ans recueilli par Konoha alors qu'il n'en avait pas même cinq, était en réalité l'un des plus fidèles espions à la solde d'Orochimaru ? Personne, jusqu'au moment où Kabuto avait décidé de se révéler au grand jour et rejoint son véritable maître, presque un an et demi plus tôt…

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Sakura lançait des regards furtifs à Yume pendant qu'elle rangeait la pièce. Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer cette enfant capable d'une traîtrise et d'une cruauté semblables à celles de Kabuto. Peut-être y était-elle obligée… ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres, n'était même pas consciente de l'importance de son rôle ?

« Voila que je la considère comme un véritable espion… »

Sakura secoua la tête, comme dans l'espoir de faire disparaître de son esprit tous ces doutes pour le moment sans le moindre fondement. Ce serait à Tsunade, lorsqu'elle serait de retour, de juger si Yume était ou non un danger potentiel pour le village. Cette pensée rassurait la jeune fille, qui avait une confiance sans faille en sa sensei et Hokage.

Après avoir nettoyé les traces de sang sur la grille de la bouche d'aération, Sakura se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour effacer les dernières marques rouges qui en maculaient le rebord. Elle jeta un regard à Yume près d'elle, qui sans paraître aussi affamée qu'auparavant, mangeait toujours de bon appétit, ses yeux perdus dans leur contemplation de Konoha. Malgré ses soupçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie.

- Ca va mieux ?

Yume acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête, mais n'osa pas se tourner vers Sakura. Cette dernière se sentit obligée de briser le silence pour la mettre à l'aise.

- Tsunade-sensei devrait bientôt rentrer, elle décidera ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Et Shizune, la femme qui était là quand tu t'es réveillée, est partie prévenir Sasuke et Naruto, mes deux coéquipiers. S'ils en ont le temps, ils viendront nous voir. Enfin, si Naruto ne se sent pas trop occupé par son entraînement, il ne fait que ça depuis trois semaines, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un rire au souvenir de l'adolescent dont la motivation ne s'était en rien amoindrie depuis sa réussite au Tournoi des Chunins.

Elle sentit comme un trouble soudain chez la fillette. Figée dans une expression de surprise un peu confuse, Yume gardait ses baguettes à mi-chemin entre la boite à bento et sa bouche. Pendant quelques instants, elle parut réfléchir avec intensité. Puis elle leva la tête vers Sakura, et un petit sourire s'esquissa lentement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une faible lueur de joie teintée de chagrin animait son regard. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, tandis que dans son esprit, l'image d'un autre visage prenait enfin la place de celui de Yume.

« Ca y est… Je sais enfin à qui elle me fait penser ! »

Le même regard, doux, voilé de tristesse, de peine enfouie derrière ces pupilles couleur d'azur. La même lueur de joie timorée mêlée de souvenirs, de souvenirs douloureux. Un regard identique à un autre, qu'elle n'avait croisé que de très rares fois.

Celui d'un enfant qui jadis l'observait de loin, triste et à la fois peut-être envieux. Un enfant qu'elle, petite fille alors, ignorait pertinemment, exaspérée qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre ses problèmes à elle, en réalité si dérisoires.

Le regard d'un jeune homme d'habitude si énergique et si plein de vie, qui parfois se laissait aller à rêver, les yeux tournés vers des souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait discerner, mais qu'elle devinait sombres et amers.

Un regard qu'elle avait mis longtemps à voir entre toutes ses moues ronchonnes et ses mimiques motivées, et qui aujourd'hui encore, la déroutait. Un regard qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans ce regard habituellement rieur, et qui disait quelque chose comme « Tu es si loin de connaître mes pensées, mes sentiments. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de mon passé. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais parfois, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses me comprendre… »

_Le même regard que Naruto. _

Mais pas seulement. Le même sourire hésitant et triste, qui remplaçait de si rares fois sa mine réjouie de tous les jours. La même moue dubitative, quand Naruto ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou subissait une remarque d'un de ses amis.

Et l'impression fugitive, inexpliquée, que Yume, comme Naruto, cachait quelque chose, comme un lourd, très lourd secret…

Etrange. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer, à chaque nouvelle seconde, un geste, une mimique identique entre Yume et Naruto. Et ces réactions à l'entente du nom du garçon, ne voulaient-elles pas dire quelque chose ?

- Tu… Tu connais Naruto ? C'est un ami, ou…

Sakura déglutit en réalisant qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée la moindre question à ce sujet : Naruto avait-il une famille, même éloignée ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! D'ailleurs, avant de vivre seul, n'était-il pas à l'Orphelinat de Konoha ?

- …un cousin ?

Yume cilla à plusieurs reprise, incapable de soutenir le regard interloqué de Sakura, et resta silencieuse. Elle centra de nouveau son attention sur la boîte à bentô mais son appétit avait disparu. Sakura renonça, déçue mais ne souhaita pas en dire plus. Il était encore trop tôt pour presser la fillette de questions…

Malgré tout, la jeune fille avait maintenant une certitude : dès qu'elle aurait un instant, elle se plongerait dans les dossiers que lui avait donnés Iruka et si nécessaire, dans les autres archives. S'il y avait un indice, une note, n'importe quoi qui pouvait mentionner l'existence de Yume ou de ses parents, elle la trouverait. Et elle savait sur quoi concentrer ses recherches en premier : la famille Uzumaki.

xxxxxxx

- Naruto. Réveille-toi.

« Ta gueule, renard de malheur. »

- Naruto, dépêche-toi.

Il se retourna sous les couvertures pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement. L'esprit agréablement embrumé par le sommeil, il intima par la pensée au gêneur de se taire.

« Fous-moi la paix, Kyûbi. J'ai entraînement demain matin, je veux foutre une dérouillée à Sasuke et j'y arriverai pas si tu m'réveilles toutes les heures. »

- Naruto, si tu ne te lèves pas, je me charge de t'aider.

- Tss, j'aimerais bien voir ça, marmonna Naruto sans ouvrir les yeux, persuadé qu'il parlait à un certain renard immatériel qui avait apparemment décidé de l'embêter.

- D'accord.

Toujours entre rêve et réalité, Naruto crut entendre des pas s'éloigner mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Pensant avoir coupé le sifflet au démon-renard, il repartait pour le pays des songes avec joie, quand un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Un clapotis d'eau ?

Légèrement étonné, il commençait à peine à froncer les sourcils qu'une énorme vague glacée le submergeait dans un bruit d'enfer. Déboussolé, trempé et complètement réveillé, Naruto voulut se relever d'un bond mais resta empêtré dans le drap qui lui collait à la peau.

**- Putain connard de Kyûbi je sais pas comment t'as fait ça mais tu vas le regretter !** ! hurla-t-il, bafouillant, à moitié suffoqué par la surprise, le froid et la colère.

- Technique ancestrale Uchiwa, « Le réveil de l'apprenti paresseux ». J'y ai eu droit quelques fois moi aussi, quand j'étais gosse.

Naruto qui se démenait contre les couvertures gorgées d'eau se figea, et fixa avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement le jeune homme debout près de son lit, un seau vide à la main et un air particulièrement exaspéré sur le visage.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

- Lui-même. Tu ronflais tellement fort que tu n'entendais même pas la sonnette de la porte. J'ai dû passer par la fenêtre pour te réveiller.

- Je ronfle pas ! vociféra Naruto, ses cheveux dégoulinants devant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Bon, ce n'est pas la question. J'ai dû faire de l'escalade dès le matin pour te tirer du lit, alors fais-moi le plaisir de sortir de ce plumard et de t'habiller. C'est urgent.

Naruto s'extirpa du-dit plumard, mais pour aller empoigner son rival par le col.

- Urgent ou pas, j'en n'ai rien à foutre ! C'est quoi cette technique à la con ? Y a d'autres moyens de réveiller quelqu'un, que je sache !

- Je t'ai pourtant prévenu, tu n'avais rien contre, apparemment. Et lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid tout en se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de Naruto. Si tu penses que ça m'amuse de te réveiller pour me faire traiter de tous les noms, t'es encore plus con que je le croyais.

- Tss ! J'y crois pas, il va falloir que je change tout maintenant ! s'écria Naruto en défaisant rageusement les draps trempés. Je hais le ménage !

- Ce serait pourtant utile, marmonna Sasuke alors qu'il explorait la chambre du regard, allant des rouleaux de jutsu qui traînaient un peu partout, au tas de linge à la propreté douteuse qui trônait dans un coin. J'ai viens de croiser Shizune, on doit se rendre immédiatement au bureau de Tsunade.

Naruto cessa de tirer sur les couvertures trempées pour les retirer, et se remit à brailler.

- Si tôt que ça ? Il lui prend quoi, à la vieille ? !

- « Si tôt que ça »… Soit dit en passant, il est quand même 9h30 passé. C'est pas très glorieux de pioncer si tard pour un gars qui veut devenir Hokage, glissa Sasuke entre deux grommellements de Naruto.

- Eh ?

Naruto lâcha l'oreiller et attrapa son réveil, qui affichait effectivement 9h39.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais pourtant programmé pour sonner à six heures ! s'écria-t-il en résistant à l'envie de balancer le réveil rafistolé par la fenêtre. Ça aussi, il va falloir que je m'en occupe…

Sous le regard inexpressif de Sasuke, Naruto se dirigea en ronchonnant vers l'armoire et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. Visiblement, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait parmi les vêtements qui y étaient « rangés » et fit le tour de sa chambre, son œil exercé balayant le désordre qui y régnait.

- En tout cas, j'espère que c'est vraiment important ! marmonna-t-il en soulevant sa veste jetée à terre, qui révéla un tas de T-shirts propres plus ou moins pliés. J'ai mieux à faire que d'exécuter d'autres missions aussi stupides que jouer les facteurs ou…

- Yume s'est réveillée.

- C'est pas une bonne raison, tu… **Quoi ? !**

Naruto fit volte-face, un T-shirt à la main.

- Répète un peu ? !

- Yume s'est réveillée, reprit Sasuke avec patience. Et d'après Shizune, elle irait plutôt bien.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? ! ? s'exclama Naruto en se ruant hors de la chambre, un pantalon noir et sa veste à la main, tandis que Sasuke l'évitait d'un pas nonchalant en arrière.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

- Mais quel crétin, j'te jure ! hurla Naruto depuis la salle de bain tout en séchant frénétiquement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Tellement crétin qu'il a pas compris que je l'avais pris pour Kyûbi. Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se souvienne des cours d'histoire d'Iruka… »

- Bon, je t'attends en bas. Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas arriver en retard, dit Sasuke en sautant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au fait, ça veut dire quoi « Kioubee » ?

« Et merde. »

- Là où j'ai voyagé, ça veut dire « suprême-baka-stupide-invétéré-prétentieux-et-chieur-au-possible » ! ! répondit Naruto au quart de tour tandis qu'il enfilait son T-shirt.

- Mmh, je vois. Grouille-toi, le naze, fit Sasuke sur le même ton, avant de sauter de la fenêtre et d'atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus bas avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Naruto eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sut qu'il était à nouveau seul dans l'appartement. Sasuke ne se doutait de rien. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, de toute manière ? Il était à mille lieux de savoir ce qui habitait son coéquipier : un démon-renard, sanguinaire, plutôt fêlé à ses heures et incroyablement énervant quand il le voulait…

- Pff, murmura Naruto, alors qu'il caressait d'une main distraite les trois traits qui lui marquaient chaque joue. Crétin…

En cet instant, lui-même ne sut pas réellement à qui il s'adressait. Subrepticement, il réalisa que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une aussi longue conversation – et aussi animée de surcroit – remontait à bien longtemps… à avant leur affrontement sur le toit de l'hôpital, au cours duquel ils avaient failli s'entretuer. Pour quelle raison déjà ? Même en réfléchissant intensément, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sasuke avait peut-être été plus cassant et irascible que d'ordinaire. Quant à lui-même… il avait été encore plus susceptible et stupide que d'habitude. Se battre ainsi n'aurait pourtant mené à rien, sauf à prouver qu'ils n'étaient que « deux petits crétins dépassés par l'ambition et le pouvoir », comme l'avait sermonné Jiraya, un jour que Naruto lui avait raconté l'histoire, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit.

Auraient-ils changé depuis cette dernière monumentale dispute ? Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient adressé la parole pour dire autre chose qu'un simple bonjour marmonné entre leurs dents. Même si ça avait principalement été des insultes, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

xxxxxxx

- Quelle nuit… Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini !

Tsunade bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, peu soucieuse du regard étonné des passants autour d'elle.

« D'abord, il y a eu cette dispute entre deux ninjas à la taverne qui a quelque peu dégénéré, hier soir », se remémora l'Hokage avec un soupire de mépris. « Et dire que ce sont les caisses de Konoha qui vont devoir rembourser les dégâts, juste parce que ce sont des shinobis les responsables. L'administration ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ce village, il faudra que je change tout ça un jour… »

Elle réprima un autre bâillement à la pensée de cette tâche plus qu'ennuyeuse, tandis qu'elle montait les grands escaliers qui menaient à sa résidence et lieu de travail, le palais de l'Hokage.

« Ensuite, c'est Gaï qui a trouvé très intelligent de venir se plaindre une énième fois que ses chers petits génies d'élèves n'avaient pas de missions dignes de ce nom. La prochaine fois qu'il me dérange pour si peu à l'heure des résultats des courses, je le colle lui et son équipe à la récolte de patates pour les trois mois qui suivront… » décréta avec un sourire inquiétant la Godaïme, toujours aussi possédée par le démon du jeu.

Elle arriva enfin en haut des escaliers et, debout sur la terrasse, elle contempla quelques instants le village qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Son regard se fixa bien malgré elle sur un point invisible, quelque part vers le nord. Son expression se durcit aussitôt.

« Et pour finir, ce message envoyé par Kiba. Ce massacre, perpétré en quelques minutes à peine, à seulement une journée de marche de Konoha… Audacieux. Et remarquable, les guetteurs n'ont rien vu à temps. Mais qui serait assez fou pour tenter une attaque aussi risquée… et aussi cruelle ? Pas de survivant, pas une seule trace qui puisse nous éclairer sur les auteurs de ce crime. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils soient ninjas… »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle replaça une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille, l'empêchant quelques instants d'onduler dans le vent.

« Le Camp des ninjas nomades de la Brise… Kakashi disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici, au Pays du Feu. Depuis Kyûbi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Voulaient-il simplement renouer des liens de paix avec nous, leur allié de toujours ?… Ou bien avaient-ils en leur possession quelque chose, une information qu'ils voulaient nous transmettre, et qui leur a valu ces représailles si… sanglantes ? »

Elle frissonna. Elle, la médic-nin dite la plus douée de son temps et peut-être même depuis la création de Konoha, la Godaime en personne, elle avait eu du mal à rester de marbre face au carnage qu'elle avait dû inspecter en urgence, la nuit précédente. Les tueurs n'avaient pas eu une once de pitié, pas même pour les enfants.

« J'espère que Kakashi et ses ANBU s'en sortiront là-bas. Il faut que l'on en sache un peu plus sur ces monstres. Ca a l'air d'être du travail de pro, mais qui sait, ils ont peut-être oublié un indice, une trace qui pourrait nous renseigner. »

Au loin, des lourds nuages noirs approchaient, balayant tout espoir que la journée se termine sous le doux soleil printanier des jours précédents. Curieusement, Tsunade y voyait là un reflet de la situation de Konoha, et pourtant elle n'était guère superstitieuse.

« C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose arrive sur nous, une menace que nous ne connaissons peut-être pas… Il faut espérer que nous comprendrons de quoi il s'agit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle soupira, puis fit volte-face et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle traversa quelques bureaux, salua distraitement au passage les ninjas qui lui présentaient leurs respects. Elle arriva enfin dans l'aile réservée à l'Hokage et ses assistants, et referma avec soulagement la porte.

- Bonjour, Shizune.

La jeune femme se redressa vivement sur son siège, et lâcha les papiers qu'elle considérait quelques secondes auparavant avec la plus grande attention.

- Oh, Bonjour Tsunade ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendue venir. J'étais en train d'examiner la plainte du tavernier pour la destruction quasi-totale de son commerce, hier soir. Ils n'étaient vraiment que deux moyennes-classes pour avoir causé autant de dégâts ?

- Oui, plus une dette de jeu et quelques bouteilles de sake vidées avant la bagarre. Ils ont perdu tout self-contrôle… Pas très bonne pub pour les chûnins, ça.

- _Dette de jeu_ ? souligna Shizune d'un air suspicieux, tandis que Tsunade se servait une tasse du thé fumant qui attendait sur le bureau de son assistante. Tu ne serais pas liée à cette affaire, par hasard ?

La Godaime la regarda avec des yeux excessivement ronds de surprise, sa tasse à la main.

- Qui ? Moi ? Noooon… Pas pour cette fois. Par contre, en aucun cas je ne nie le fait d'avoir assommé Gai hier soir. L'heure des courses, c'est sacré.

- Ah, c'était donc ça, ce rapport d'infirmerie, s'exclama Shizune en attrapant un papier sur lequel on avait griffonné quelques notes. Eh bien, l'aide-soignante te demande de frapper plus fort la prochaine fois, ton coup de poing n'a pas suffi à calmer Gai. « Toujours aussi timbré », qu'elle a écrit.

- J'y veillerai… répondit Tsunade dans un sourire, tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Shizune fit mine de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les documents qui couvraient son bureau, avant de reprendre la discussion, subitement hésitante.

- Alors ?… C'était comment, là-bas ? Le rapport de Kiba était… plutôt inquiétant.

- Tu l'as lu ? Il m'était pourtant adressé.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Shizune se tut en rougissant et baissa les yeux, consciente que sa curiosité avait été quelque peu déplacée. Mais Tsunade n'accorda pas plus d'importance à une incartade si insignifiante. Elle était son assistante depuis bien longtemps, et sa secrétaire depuis qu'elle était Hokage. La Godaime lui vouait une confiance sans faille, et elle ne comptait plus les occasions où le pragmatisme de Shizune la réfléchie, ainsi que sa connaissance infaillible des dossiers les plus rébarbatifs, l'avait aidé à mener à bien les affaires de Konoha. Elle lui aurait parlé du charnier tôt ou tard.

- Kiba n'a en rien exagéré les faits dans son message : pas un seul blessé ni la moindre trace d'un survivant, et pas d'indice sur ceux qui ont fait ça. Kakashi et les équipes anbus n°3, 6, 7 et 10 sont restées sur place pour tenter de trouver une piste aux alentours du champ de bataille. Tu le mentionneras dans les registres de missions confidentielles.

Shizune avait déjà saisi un carnet et un crayon et notait dans un code connue d'elle seule tout ce que disait la Godaime, attentive à ne pas laisser passer un mot. Autant Tsunade était agacée par tout ce qui concernait l'administration et sa « paperasse inutile et sans intérêt », autant Shizune traitait ce sujet avec beaucoup de sérieux, parfois même trop.

- C'était donc bien des ninjas nomades de la Brise ?

- Oui, et sans doute tout le Camp. L'équipe médicale n°4 est en route pour l'identification des corps et pratiquer les autopsies. Il y en a d'ailleurs un qui nous intéresse. Ou plutôt une… murmura-t-elle, à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

Shizune leva le nez de son bloc.

- Tu as reconnu quelqu'un ?

Tsunade cilla, revivant avec réticence les quelques dernières heures passées dans cette fameuse clairière, dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ce n'était que purement psychologique, mais elle croyait encore sentir sur elle l'odeur faisandée du sang, et celle non moins plaisante des cadavres en décomposition. Lui revint l'image d'un corps féminin, que l'on empaquetait avec précaution dans un sac de la morgue, cela sous le regard inexpressif de Kurenai. Face à la jûnin en apparence neutre, peut-être parce qu'elle était elle-même une femme et qu'elle avait dû pour cela prouver sa valeur plutôt deux fois qu'une, Tsunade avait clairement perçu sa volonté de rester de marbre au milieu des autres ninjas, presque tous des hommes.

- Pas moi, non. Mais Kurenai a quelques soupçons sur l'un des corps, bien que pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr… Cette affaire va nous occuper un bon bout de temps, je le crains.

En soupirant, elle se leva du fauteuil où elle s'était assise quelques minutes auparavant et se dirigea vers la porte de son propre bureau, adjacent à celui de Shizune.

- Je suppose que Sakura est déjà là ? Je me demande si je ne vais pas annuler son entraînement, je ne me sens vraiment pas d'attaque aujourd'hui.

- Oui, elle est ici… Ah ! Mais, tu risque d'être surprise, s'exclama ensuite Shizune alors que Tsunade saisissait la poignée.

- Elle a encore joué à la pro médic-nin à l'hôpital ? supposa Tsunade d'un air presque menaçant. Je lui avais pourtant dit de se reposer.

- Euh…

Shizune pinça les lèvres et parut chercher ses mots. D'humeur peu patiente, Tsunade secoua la tête, exaspérée.

- J'en étais sûre. Et après, on dit que je la tue à la tâche ! Quelle tête de mule…

Elle ouvrait la porte mais resta figée sur le seuil, manqua lâcher sa tasse quand elle reconnut les deux personnes qui attendaient dans son bureau. Sakura, un peu surprise par l'irruption de sa supérieure, sourit néanmoins tout en continuant de natter les longs cheveux bruns de la fillette assise devant elle. Une fillette d'apparence fragile et aux grands yeux bleus. Des yeux que Tsunade n'aurait pas cru voir ouverts si tôt. Elle eut un rapide sourire de façade, puis referma à demi la porte.

- Ah je vois, murmura-t-elle avec stupéfaction. J'avais presque oublié.

- Elle s'est réveillée ce matin alors que je l'auscultais, souffla Shizune qui s'était postée derrière elle. Elle est encore un peu fatiguée, mais ses blessures cicatrisent bien et elle est debout depuis déjà deux heures… Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'hier encore, elle était dans le coma ? C'est à peine croyable d'être aussi bien-portant si peu de temps après…

- En effet, chuchota Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a dit quelque chose sur son identité, ou d'où elle vient ?

- Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Enfin je crois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'interroger. Elle a une peur bleue de moi, révéla Shizune d'un air désolé. Peut-être parce que je suis la première personne qu'elle ait vu en se réveillant…

Tsunade hocha la tête, perplexe, puis entra dans son bureau et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. A son approche, la fillette se pelotonna un peu plus sur la chaise près de Sakura, mais ne baissa pas les yeux face au regard ambré et perçant de la Godaime. Cette dernière sourit, amusée par cette preuve d'un certain courage.

- C'est la dame dont je t'ai parlé, Tsunade, chuchota Sakura à l'oreille de l'enfant. Elle n'est pas aussi sévère qu'elle en a l'air.

Yume se détendit mais garda un air encore méfiant. Elle se leva et fit face à Tsunade qui la dépassait d'une bonne quarantaine de centimètres.

- Faisons dans les règles, dit-elle en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de la fillette. Je suis Tsunade, la Godaime du village caché de Konoha. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ni de nous tous, et nous te protégerons aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira. Tu t'appelles Yume, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interrogée acquiesça vivement de la tête, mais resta silencieuse et ne s'inclina pas devant l'Hokage comme la bienséance l'aurait demandé. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle partit même en courant dans la chambre voisine, celle où elle s'était réveillée. Tsunade se redressa, étonnée.

- Je fais si peur que ça ? plaisanta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air décontenancé.

- Juste un peu, fit Sakura en riant. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit par peur qu'elle soit partie.

Tsunade remarqua alors que son élève, bien que plus alerte que la veille après la guérison de Yume, avait encore l'air particulièrement fatigué. L'œil terne, de très légères cernes soulignaient son regard, inhabituelles chez Sakura. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de sa santé, car la fillette revenait déjà en serrant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Je n'avais pas demandé à Hanako de le laver avec ses vêtements ? songea Tsunade en reconnaissant le bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha que Yume portait en arrivant au village. Elle a dû l'oublier. Quelle tête-en-l'air… »

Mais ses réflexions sur le principal défaut d'une de leurs étudiantes médic-nin s'arrêtèrent net quand Yume leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Elle ne se méfiait plus autant de l'imposante Godaime, mais elle hésitait à faire quelque chose. Finalement, elle jeta un dernier regard au bandeau encore tâché de boue, puis le lui tendit, un air à la fois triste et solennel sur le visage. Sans trop comprendre son geste, Tsunade lança un regard interrogateur à Sakura aussi étonnée qu'elle, mais prit le bandeau. La fillette eut un imperceptible rictus, triste et douloureux alors que le tissu quittait ses mains, puis retourna en silence s'asseoir sur la chaise. De nouveau indifférente, elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

Tsunade observa quelques instants l'enfant recroquevillée et immobile sur sa chaise, puis questionna Sakura du regard.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celle-ci d'une voix attristée. J'ai tout essayé depuis son réveil. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, elle est déjà beaucoup plus calme, plus confiante même… Mais si j'ai pu la rassurer, je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher un seul mot, pas même son nom. Et il y a des moments où elle est comme déconnectée de ce qui l'entoure… comme si plus rien ne lui importait.

Elle serra doucement l'épaule de Yume dans un geste compatissant, mais la fillette ne broncha même pas.

- Comme maintenant…

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Tsunade s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, posa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Yume se laissa faire sans rien dire, mais ses yeux couleur d'azur que la Godaime pensait voir emplis de larmes ne présentaient rien de particulier. Seule chose remarquable, ils semblaient étrangement vides. « Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme », disait-on. Yume était-elle donc désespérée à ce point ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ce bandeau, demanda doucement Tsunade, ta mission était de le remettre à l'Hokage, c'est ça ? A moi ?

L'enfant acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

Elle haussa lentement les épaules et se contenta de fixer le sol, lasse.

- Yume, à qui est ce bandeau ? Est-ce que c'est le tien ? Ou bien tu l'as ramassé près de Konoha ?

En apparence, la fillette resta de marbre. Mais ses mains qui se resserrèrent un court instant sur le tissu de son pantalon n'échappèrent ni à Tsunade ni à Sakura, pas plus que son regard qui cilla légèrement. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête en signe de négation, puis parut se retirer dans ses pensées. Mais Tsunade ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Déjà les fragments d'informations qu'elle possédait se mettaient en place et formaient une histoire plus ou moins cohérente. Seul un élément primordial manquait, et bien que Yume semblait encore choquée, elle ne pouvait attendre de lui poser LA question.

Soupçonneuse et intransigeante comme l'aurait été n'importe quel autre Hokage dans cette situation, elle songea à l'état de Yume à son arrivée. Et plus particulièrement, au sang séché qui couvrait depuis ses doigts jusqu'à ses coudes. Un sang qui s'était avéré ne pas être le sien.

- Yume, écoute-moi, souffla-t-elle, attentive à la moindre réaction. Est-ce que le nom du Camp nomade de la Brise te dit quelque chose ?

Elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et fixa Tsunade avec stupeur, effroi et une multitude d'autres sentiments que la Godaime n'eut pas le temps d'identifier. L'enfant resta figée, tremblante, tandis que des souvenirs semblaient envahir par centaines son esprit. Puis elle parut revenir à elle, et brisa aussitôt le contact visuel avec la médic-nin, s'efforça de se calmer et de reprendre une expression neutre. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Sa respiration saccadée peinait à retrouver un rythme normal. Les lèvres pincées, elle ne put retenir un gémissement sourd. Tsunade hésita à l'interroger à nouveau : elle avait plus ou moins sa réponse…

Elle serra dans un geste de réconfort l'épaule de l'enfant, puis se releva en soupirant. Elle ne répondit rien au regard inquiet de Sakura, qui caressait les longs cheveux nattés de Yume pour l'apaiser. La fillette, elle, fixait le sol, à nouveau stoïque, une lueur de tristesse figée dans les yeux. Mais pas de larmes. Toujours pas.

- Sakura, tu…

Tsunade allait demander à son apprentie d'emmener l'enfant se reposer, quand un frappement discret à la porte l'interrompit. Shizune apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tsunade ? Naruto et Sasuke viennent d'arriver.


	7. Chapter 6 Deuxième rencontre

_- Dis… Et s'il ne voulait pas me rencontrer ? S'il refusait de me parler ?_

_ Sa mère se tourna vers elle, et les deux regards, identiques dans leur intense couleur d'azur, se sondèrent mutuellement._

_- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne voudra pas te parler ?_

_- Parce que…_

_ L'enfant hésita, baissa la tête. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, sa main jouait avec le petit pendentif en forme de feuille à son cou._

_- Parce que tu es restée tout ce temps avec moi… Pas avec lui._

_ L'adulte se mordit la lèvre, tandis que l'assurance tranquille et bienveillante s'effaçait de son visage. Pour toute réponse, elle enlaça sa fille avec force._

_- Tout se passera bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je serai là._

.

.

**Chapitre 6**

**Deuxième rencontre**

.

.

- Fais-les entrer, dit la voix quelque peu surprise de Tsunade dans la pièce voisine.

Shizune se retourna vers les deux garçons et les invita d'un sourire à passer dans l'autre salle. Sasuke jeta un regard discret à Naruto : malgré le sprint qu'il avait piqué de chez lui au bureau de l'Hokage plus vite que si sa vie avait été en jeu, Naruto semblait maintenant vouloir faire _illico_ le chemin en sens inverse. D'abord étonné par cette hésitation inexpliquée, Sasuke eut un haussement d'épaules et franchit la porte le premier, les mains dans les poches.

Son regard d'onyx explora lentement le bureau et sa table de travail aussi en désordre que la veille, puis se posa sur les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se retint comme d'habitude de répondre au sourire de Sakura et se contenta de la saluer d'un signe de tête, avant de présenter ses respects à Tsunade qui de toute évidence, ne les avait même pas entendus, plongée qu'elle était dans ses réflexions.

Il regarda alors l'enfant, et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Ainsi, c'était vrai… Elle s'est déjà réveillée. »

Assise entre la grande et imposante Tsunade et Sakura qui semblait rayonner d'énergie – moins que d'habitude, ne put tout de même s'empêcher de remarquer Sasuke – Yume faisait bien fragile, presque maladive. Toutefois, en l'examinant plus longuement, Sasuke vit qu'elle était en bonne santé, du moins autant que quelqu'un qui sortait à peine du coma pouvait l'être. En réalité, la seule chose qui pouvait réellement choquer chez elle était son attitude, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux rivés au sol comme si rien aux alentours ne l'intéressait. Décidément, cette gamine était plus que bizarre…

- Eh bien, Naruto, tu n'entres pas ? demanda dans la pièce adjacente la voix un peu étonnée de Shizune.

- Euh… Si, si, bien sûr… bredouilla l'interrogé.

Avec une certaine réticence, Sasuke détacha son regard de Yume et le dirigea vers son coéquipier qui entrait à son tour. Tout en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné, Naruto adressait un sourire crispé à Shizune qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune Uchiwa retint un soupir : son coéquipier avait beau faire des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était nerveux. Restait à comprendre pourquoi.

Rapidement, Sasuke reporta son attention sur la fillette. Cette dernière avait levé la tête, plus pour connaître la raison de cette agitation autour d'elle que pour saluer les arrivants. Ses pupilles couleur d'azur s'écarquillèrent progressivement alors que son regard glissait de Sasuke à son coéquipier. Elle se redressa avec lenteur sur sa chaise puis se leva, silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur Naruto. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux.

Sakura hésita, puis comme la fillette ne bougeait pas, elle fit les présentations.

- Ce sont mes deux coéquipiers dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Donc voici Sasuke Uchiwa…

Sasuke eut un bref hochement de tête, mais Yume n'y prêta qu'une vague attention.

- …et Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto tenta de sourire, mais le regard de Yume l'arrêta aussitôt. Un regard profond, pénétrant, qui soudain se mettait à briller… de larmes ? Il se sentit subitement incapable de soutenir un tel regard, et baissa les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Je…

Avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot, il pressentit quelque chose foncer vers lui pour l'enserrer aussitôt. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Yume l'avait rejoint et l'enlaçait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, la tête appuyée sur son torse. Trop abasourdi pour songer à se défaire de cette emprise, il questionna du regard Sakura et les deux autres, tous aussi effarés que lui. Après un court silence surpris, Tsunade eut un raclement de gorge.

- Naruto, je crois que tu nous dois des explications, murmura-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Hein ?

Naruto releva précipitamment les yeux vers elle, interloqué.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! répondit-il d'abord sans réfléchir, peut-être par habitude. Je… Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas ! Elle…

- Avec sa réaction, on ne peut que se demander ce que tu nous caches, répliqua Sasuke. C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'elle fait un truc pareil, ça ne te paraît pas étrange, à toi ?

Lui qui restait d'habitude en retrait lorsque quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire, il avait cette fois-ci l'air particulièrement intéressé.

- Avoue que tu la connais.

- Mais non, je…

- C'est vrai que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, murmura Sakura, songeuse. Quand on parle de toi devant elle, elle change complètement d'attitude. Et puis…

Sakura s'interrompit, soudain persuadée qu'elle se trompait en voyant un air de ressemblance entre Yume et Naruto. Personne n'y avait fait allusion, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle simplement des idées ?

- C'est la fille d'un ami de l'autre pervers, c'est ça ? poursuivit Tsunade en référence à son ancien coéquipier Jiraya, l'entraîneur de Naruto.

- Je ne pense pas, je…

- Ou bien tu l'as rencontrée au cours d'un de tes voyages ?

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas…

- Donc tu ne l'aurais jamais vue ?

- Non ! Enfin c'est…

- Alors, comment expliques-tu _**ça**_? s'exclama Sasuke en montrant Yume qui s'accrochait toujours fermement à la taille de Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comment tu…

- **Mais j'en sais rien, moi !**

Dépassé par ces questions oppressantes que lui-même se posait depuis la veille, Naruto avait crié pour les faires taire. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, que Sasuke soit aussi dédaigneux en pointant Yume ne lui avait pas plu.

- Je suis comme vous, je n'y comprends rien ! continua-t-il sur sa lancée, de mauvaise humeur avec la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée. Je ne connais pas cette gamine, je ne l'ai jamais vue, hier encore je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait, ni même qu'elle existait ! **Je ne la connais pas !**

Malgré la colère teintée de panique et d'incompréhension qui lui obscurcissait toute réflexion, Naruto sentit clairement Yume se crisper. Il se tut aussitôt, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures tant le silence était lourd dans la pièce, la fillette relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta lentement. Elle garda les bras tendus, comme hésitant à se serrer à nouveau contre lui, puis les laissa retomber d'un air coupable. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, et Naruto, qui aurait juré qu'elle pleurait, retint son souffle.

Sur ce visage neutre, il n'y avait rien, pas une seule larme. Juste deux grandes prunelles couleur de ciel qui le fixaient, limpides. Doucement, les lèvres de l'enfant esquissèrent un sourire timide, presque comme une excuse, puis elle s'enfuit aussitôt dans la chambre adjacente au bureau de Tsunade et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Le silence persista quelques instants dans la pièce, dont l'éclairage commençait de décliner : au dehors, de lourds nuages gris encombraient le ciel, de plus en plus nombreux. Sasuke croisa les bras d'un air déçu.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on va apprendre quelque chose sur elle.

Si Naruto, contrairement à sa nature susceptible, ne réagit pas au reproche à peine voilé de l'Uchiwa, Sakura en revanche ne manqua pas de lui décocher un regard noir.

- Elle a été blessée, et elle est encore sous le choc, que ce soit dans son corps ou dans sa tête, lança-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Elle ne peut pas tout nous expliquer, c'est encore trop dur pour elle ! Qui sait ? Elle vient peut-être même de perdre ses parents !

Elle résista à l'envie d'ajouter un inutile et cinglant « Ca au moins, tu peux le comprendre, non ? », mais ne cilla pas face à l'air impassible de Sasuke, en réalité surpris. Avec un grognement énervé, elle esquissa un pas vers la chambre de repos, qui était devenue pour ainsi dire celle de Yume. Tsunade l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Laisse-la. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. J'irai la voir plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle pourra alors répondre à nos questions… Mais je ne veux pas plus la brusquer.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, mais se résigna.

- Je la garde ici pour l'instant, sous ma surveillance, poursuivit leur supérieure. Vous pouvez vous retirer, vous êtes en congé aujourd'hui également. Et ne cherchez pas à joindre Kakashi, il n'est plus à Konoha pour quelques temps.

- « Quelques temps » ? releva Sasuke de son habituelle voix froide. Où est-il ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était en mission.

- Secret-défense. Je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie de t'en dire plus, déclara Tsunade du même ton glacial en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Maintenant partez, toi et Naruto. Sakura, ton entraînement est annulé pour aujourd'hui, je dois régler certaines affaires.

Au ton de son Hokage, Sakura sut tout de suite qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester. Quelque chose tracassait Tsunade, et sa patience semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se dirigea vers la porte alors que Sasuke, lui, était déjà sorti en omettant de saluer Tsunade, ce dont la chef du village ne fit pas grand cas.

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à l'appel de son amie. Les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre voisine comme s'il voulait la détruire d'un regard, il murmura un bref « Je vous rejoins. », puis s'avança et posa la main sur la poignée.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? dit Tsunade avec un calme surprenant, qui n'annonçait cependant rien de bon.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sasuke, moi, répondit Naruto. Quand je blesse quelqu'un et que je m'en rends compte, je vais m'excuser.

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille…

- Je veux juste lui parler.

- …qu'elle devait rester seule…, ajouta-t-elle en l'ignorant.

- Quelques minutes, c'est tout…

- … et que ni toi ni personne ne lui poseraient de questions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cette enfant a d'après mes observations subi un grave traumatisme psychologique en plus de ses blessures, répondit l'Hokage en fouillant négligemment dans les dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Il faut la laisser y réfléchir.

- Mais vous l'avez vue ? Ce n'est pas en la laissant toute seule qu'elle va s'en sortir ! Elle a besoin de moi !

Tsunade leva enfin les yeux des papiers qu'elle relisait sans grande attention, et s'efforça de conserver un regard neutre.

- Et pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que… parce que… eh bien…

Naruto baissa la tête, réalisa qu'il s'était trahi. Le sentant indécis, Tsunade lança un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura qui comprit aussitôt. La jeune fille s'éclipsa et ferma doucement la porte, assez fort néanmoins pour que Naruto entende qu'elle était partie.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, murmura le jeune homme alors que sa main lâchait la poignée à contrecoeur. Juste une impression… Je crois que je la connais. Ou plutôt que j'aurais dû la connaître… et… une chose est à peu près sûre pour moi.

Il leva les yeux, chercha le regard impassible de Tsunade.

- Elle, elle sait qui je suis… Beaucoup plus que vous et moi, même.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes, tentant de cerner dans son esprit ce qui chez Yume, le faisait penser ainsi.

- Son regard, son attitude me le disent, et… et elle m'a appelé "Nii-san", avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Dans la forêt, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, comme pour ponctuer d'un certain dramatique cette révélation. Aucun des deux protagonistes n'y fit attention. Un court instant, Tsunade ne chercha plus à cacher sa stupéfaction.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde, enchaîna Naruto avant qu'elle ait pu l'interrompre. Sa voix était très faible, mais je suis certain de ce que j'ai entendu. Et c'est pour ça que je dois la voir !

- Ca n'a pas de sens, reprit la Godaime, revenue de son effarement. Yume n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'elle est ici, ni devant moi, ni devant Shizune. Pas même devant Sakura avec qui elle est restée toute une partie de la matinée, et à qui elle semble faire confiance. Alors comment expliques-tu qu'à toi elle aurait dit une chose pareille ?

- Parce qu'elle sait qui je suis, c'est tout.

- Elle a pu se tromper, étant donné son état de faiblesse d'alors. Elle a pu te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, et elle est seulement _persuadée_ que tu es son frère, sans aucune preuve tangible.

- Vous insinuez qu'elle est folle ?

- Non, seulement, ce que je la soupçonne d'avoir vécu lui a fait perdre tout sens de réflexion pour le moment. Elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut trouver.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à la fin ?

- Même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Et je n'en suis qu'au stade des hypothèses, j'ignore pourquoi elle se trouvait aux abords de Konoha.

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, mais je suis sûr que si je lui pose la question, elle me répondra. Laissez-moi juste…

- Non.

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, plus fort, tandis qu'au-dehors, le ciel se voilait de plus en plus. Naruto, immobile, dévisagea Tsunade dans la lumière déclinante, alors que l'Hokage se levait et s'avançait vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais qu'elle soit ta soeur, ta cousine ou juste une inconnue, je ne peux pas te laisser la voir. Si quelqu'un doit l'interroger, ce seront les services secrets de Konoha. C'est la règle.

- Les services secrets ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Pourquoi pas les ANBU, tant qu'on y est ? Ou Ibiki, le spécialiste des tortures ? Ce n'est qu'une gosse, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir de dangereux ?

- Kabuto Yakushi aussi n'était qu'un gosse, et vois où il en est à présent.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant une fraction de seconde la pièce d'une intense lumière blanche. Mais Naruto, les traits figés par la surprise, ne cilla même pas alors que le souvenir du jeune espion revenait hanter son regard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la comparer à…

- Je ne peux la comparer à personne, siffla l'Hokage à bout de patience, et je ne peux l'assimiler à personne non plus, en bon ninja que je suis et que tu es également, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas lui parler. Comme tout suspect, elle est mise au secret, et je ne changerais pas d'avis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. N'insiste pas.

Elle s'interposa entre lui et la porte, et son regard ambré et perçant lui intima d'obéir. Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux, les poings serrés et tremblants tant il se retenait de ne pas hurler ou pire, de la frapper. Sans tiquer, il murmura :

- Je pensais que vous au moins, vous pourriez me comprendre. Mais je me suis trompé, hein ?

- Naruto, ce n'est…

- Mes respects, Hokage-sama.

Sur ces derniers mots prononcés d'un ton cinglant de neutralité, il sortit et contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Tsunade, referma la porte sans bruit. Elle soupira et porta la main à son cou, là où étincelait auparavant le pendentif de Hokage le Premier. Un réflexe toujours présent, bien que maintenant le bijou brillait au cou du jeune Uzumaki, depuis le jour où elle avait reconnu son courage et sa volonté d'être Hokage. Devenu inutile, ce geste machinal persistait malgré tout, l'apaisait quand les souvenirs de Dan et de Nawaki son frère, les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés et perdus, devenaient trop douloureux.

- Oh si, Naruto, je te comprends, murmura-t-elle alors qu'au-dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber. Bien plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'était refermé quelques instants plus tôt sur Yume. Une sœur… ou une inconnue ? Une folle, ou une espionne ?

« Ou tout simplement une enfant sincère ?… »

Ni elle ni personne n'en savait rien. Quand on connaissait le flou qui entourait la famille de Naruto, on ne pouvait qu'avoir des doutes. Elle qui s'était tenue absente de Konoha pendant presque vingt ans, elle n'en savait probablement pas plus que lui sur les évènements qui avaient bouleversé son enfance. Mais elle comprenait, en toute connaissance de cause, ce que devait ressentir Naruto malgré toutes ces incertitudes. La venue de Yume, la perspective même de son existence aux yeux de Naruto, avait dû réveiller en lui bien des espoirs et des souvenirs. Des espoirs trop longtemps oubliés, des souvenirs douloureux d'enfant abandonné…

Et en Hokage autant qu'en supérieure et amie, elle aurait voulu être certaine que l'enfant dans la pièce voisine n'était pas en train de jouer de la faiblesse de Naruto.

xxxxxxx

Face à la lourde porte de bois, il sentit une peur sourde lui tenailler les entrailles. Il avait beau dire, avec ses airs suffisants et sa confiance en lui, mais il avait quand même failli à l'objectif final de sa mission…

En déglutissant aussi discrètement que possible, il jeta un regard à un bout puis l'autre du long couloir aux murs et sol de pierre, seulement éclairés par des torches. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, les autres étaient sans doute en mission ou postés dans un autre secteur de leur repaire souterrain. Au moins, si d'aventure leur supérieur haussait le ton pour le réprimander, personne d'autre n'assisterait à cette humiliation.

Mais réflexion faite, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds se fichait bien du fait d'être réprimandé. Voilà longtemps que ça lui passait loin, très loin au-dessus de la tête. Non, plus que des reproches, c'était la violence imprévisible de son collègue qu'il fallait craindre. Irait-on jusqu'à l'éliminer lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas ramené la cible qu'on lui avait assigné ?

Pour une simple gamine, c'était un peu excessif… Mais celle-ci était spéciale, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Il se surprit à comptabiliser ses atouts et s'inventer des excuses. Il avait tout fait pour passer inaperçu, avait engagé des mercenaires de tous horizons qui, par intérêt pour la prime promise, n'avait parlé à personne de leur tâche il les avait suivi à leur insu pour s'assurer de leur discrétion et du bon déroulement des évènements comme il leur avait demandé, ils avaient semé tout poursuivant éventuel avant de le retrouver lui, leur commanditaire enfin, il avait éliminé tous ces ninjas, dissimulé les corps et disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Bref, si quelqu'un avait vu ses mercenaires, quant à lui personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Donc techniquement, nul ne pouvait se douter que lui et son organisation étaient derrière tout ça. Au contraire, on allait rechercher un groupuscule séparatiste quelconque, et les pistes n'en étaient que mieux brouillées.

Seul demeurait le massacre bien réel du Camp de la Brise qui tôt ou tard ferait du bruit dans les villages concernés, comme cela avait été prévu. La gamine avait réchappé à l'hécatombe sans que lui ou ses mercenaires n'aient à intervenir, c'était une autre bonne nouvelle : ainsi, s'il prenait l'envie à cette enfant de témoigner contre ses poursuivants, elle ne signalerait même pas les bons coupables.

Il sortit une missive d'entre les pans de son long manteau. Et pour finir, il y avait cette lettre, tout juste envoyée par leur espion infiltré à Suna no Kuni. Il affirmait que les coupables du massacre réalisaient enfin leur erreur… Et que le Kazekage en personne, jusqu'alors dans l'ignorance des faits, venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Que de difficultés pour lui en perspective !

- Bien, bien… murmura le jeune homme en parcourant encore une fois des yeux le message qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur au final, son échec serait peut-être mieux accepté grâce à cette missive, arrivée alors qu'il regagnait leur repaire.

En inspirant profondément, il poussa la lourde porte, son visage ayant revêtu l'habituelle expression d'assurance vaguement moqueuse. La pièce, à peine mieux éclairée que le couloir, était vide mises à part une table et quelques chaises de bois. La seule personne présente, assise, consultait des rouleaux de parchemins à la faible lueur tremblotante d'une bougie, et à son entrée leva les yeux. Ou plutôt, les deux pupilles luisantes, envoûtantes et comme sans fond, qui lui tenait lieu d'yeux…

- Alors ? murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde. Quelles sont tes excuses ?

Le jeune homme ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Après tout son collègue, d'apparence plus jeune mais d'un niveau de puissance bien plus élevé que le sien, avait dû sentir sans mal sa présence. A la lueur de la bougie, ses iris doubles, d'un éclat étrange et indéfinissable, presque translucide, semblaient le sonder, le transpercer sans peine…

- Voilà bien cinq minutes que tu réfléchis derrière cette porte, ajouta de sa voix lente le jeune homme assis. Te connaissant, quand tu rentres de mission et que tu tardes ainsi à venir narrer tes exploits, c'est que quelque chose n'a pas tourné comme tu le désirais.

L'arrivant se détendit un peu, et son sourire se fit un rien moins crispé. Malgré les apparences, son collègue avait l'air de bonne humeur… Ca ne pouvait que le servir. Ce dernier referma posément le rouleau qu'il examinait et écrivit quelques lignes sur un autre plus petit, comme s'il prenait des notes de sa lecture.

- Commence par le plus important : tu as été vu ?

Cette question acheva de rassurer le jeune homme. Visiblement, les priorités étaient restés les mêmes depuis son départ : il avait d'autant plus de chances d'être pardonné pour son échec.

- Non. Et les mercenaires que j'ai engagés n'ont pas posé de questions sur mon identité quand je leur ai présenté leur prime. Eux par contre, ont été aperçus, mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait nous servir pour brouiller un peu plus les pistes.

L'autre homme, qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture, écoutait pourtant avec une grande attention.

- Tout à fait, murmura-t-il, songeur. Le Camp de la Brise ?

- Suna a fait de l'excellent boulot, annonça le jeune homme maintenant rasséréné. Les Shinobis de la Brise n'existent plus.

Dans le clair-obscur que projetait la bougie sur le visage juvénile de son interlocuteur, il devina un mince sourire – glacial – animer pour la première fois ces traits jusque là inexpressifs.

- Et l'enfant ? reprit le jeune homme assis, sa voix plus profonde mais prenant un timbre amusé qui le trahissait.

- Je n'ai pas eu à intervenir, tout s'est passé comme prévu. Ils l'avaient suffisamment bien cachée, elle a pu échapper à ces imbéciles de Suna. Mais…

- Mais ?

Il hésita à continuer : les deux yeux perçants le fixaient à nouveau, et semblaient mettre à nu son âme même…

- Mais le détachement de mercenaires ninjas que j'avais choisi n'a pas agi à temps après la bataille : elle leur a filé entre les doigts. Hatake et son équipe de jeunots ont mis la main dessus avant qu'ils aient pu la capturer.

- Hatake… Hatake Kakashi, le fils du Croc Blanc ? souleva l'autre, quelque peu surpris. _(nda : allusion au père de Kakashi, admiré et respecté dans le monde des ninjas sous le nom du Croc Blanc)_

- Lui-même, reprit le jeune homme blond. Dès que nos mercenaires ont compris qui il était, ils ont appliqué mon ordre de discrétion à la lettre, un peu trop à mon goût même : ils ont détalé comme des lapins.

- Tous ? demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, Hatake a réussi à rattraper deux d'entre eux. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de les questionner.

- Tu les as tués avant ?

Il eut un petit sourire faussement fier et un peu déçu.

- Pas besoin, ils se sont donnés la mort tous seuls, comme des grands. Mais s'ils avaient décidé d'avouer le peu de choses qu'ils savaient pour sauver leur peau, je les aurai abattus _illico_ et aurait été loin avant même qu'Hatake ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Si j'ai suivi ces nazes à leur insu, c'est bien pour ça : les punir au cas où ils feraient des bêtises.

- Et les autres mercenaires ?

- Ils sont revenus bien sagement jusqu'à moi pour faire leur rapport et recevoir leur prime. Et comme prévu, je les ai descendus, annonça-t-il, une vague lueur de plaisir passant au fond de ses pupilles au souvenir évoqué. Aucune chance que Konoha ne les retrouve.

- Donc pas de témoins. Où est-elle à présent ?

- La gamine ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Hatake l'avait ramenée à Konoha. Je pense que la vieille Tsunade n'essaiera pas de l'éloigner tant qu'elle n'en saura pas plus sur elle. Cela nous laisse du temps pour réfléchir… n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme assis ne répondit rien, mais continua de le fixer sans présenter le moindre sentiment. Le jeune ninja crut voir un bref instant les deux pupilles se rétracter et disparaître, laissant paraître un regard clairement inhumain. Il s'efforça de penser que ce n'était que son imagination si fertile d'artiste qui lui jouait des tours.

- J'aurai pu la capturer moi-même, cette môme, rajouta-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais les ordres étaient formels : discrétion avant tout. Personne ne devait savoir qu'on était derrière tout ça. Le problème, c'est que l'on n'était pas si loin que ça de Konoha, et…

Les yeux clairs et brillants comme l'acier le scrutaient sans le moindre cillement. La tension dans la pièce devenait palpable.

- …En plus, Hatake n'était pas seul, si quelqu'un me reconnaissait et alertait Konoha, nos plans étaient foutus…

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il estima en avoir assez dit. Avec peine, il soutint le regard de son collègue, vide et scrutateur, hypnotique…

Puis les yeux cillèrent enfin.

- A vrai dire, je pense que c'est mieux si cette fillette a été intégrée ainsi à Konoha.

Le jeune homme blond manqua pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Je soumettrai la situation aux autres dès que possible, mais je pense que nous tomberons tous d'accord. Tôt ou tard, cette enfant devait entrer en contact avec Konoha pour servir nos plans. Cela nous épargne donc la peine de l'infiltrer dans ce village d'une façon crédible. Par ailleurs, l'accueillir au sein de notre organisation pour la former était encore un peu tôt, à bien y réfléchir. L'autre vient à peine d'être dompté, cela l'aurait peut-être contrarié.

Le ninja blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux : il avait complètement oublié l'autre enfant ! Alors que c'était lui-même qui était allé le chercher en compagnie de Sasori, le mieux qualifié alors pour cette capture…

- Ah… A ce sujet, comment ça se passe ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était plus difficile que prévu.

Le jeune homme parut se replonger dans la lecture de son rouleau, dont le parchemin de qualité avait un peu jauni avec le temps mais livrait toujours avec exactitude ses secrets. Sur la table à côté, quatre autres rouleaux identiques étaient soigneusement entassés, leurs sceaux dorés miroitant à la lueur des bougies.

- En effet, nous avons eu un peu de mal à nous faire comprendre au début. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… Heureusement, ces écrits originaires de Suna ne mentent pas, murmura-t-il en effleurant le parchemin, où des colonnes de signes et d'incantations s'étalaient dans une langue inconnue du jeune homme. En appliquant leurs directives, il a été facile de maîtriser le pouvoir de cet enfant. Il semblerait que cela ait été pénible pour lui… et même particulièrement douloureux. Mais à présent, il nous écoute, et il obéit plus ou moins. Ce sont les conséquences de cet apprentissage.

- Si Sasori était son prof, je comprends qu'il ait fini par capituler. Il a ses méthodes, en torture notamment… A ce propos, pour l'autre gamin, je pense que ce sera encore plus difficile d'en faire ce que l'on voudra.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux de sa lecture, et en apparence, il parut seulement étonné de la déclaration de son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il hésita.

- Eh bien… Le garçon que nous avons déjà était plus jeune quand on l'a capturé, il n'avait pas encore réellement l'âge de comprendre son pouvoir, ni même de savoir faire la différence entre ce qui est « bien » ou pas… Cette gamine, elle, est plus âgée, plus mature, contrairement à lui quand on l'a rencontré, elle parvient à se maîtriser un peu. Mais ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est qu'elle semble fuir son pouvoir.

- Développe, je te prie.

- Ca paraît plutôt bizarre, non ? s'enquit son interlocuteur, avec un peu plus d'assurance maintenant qu'on l'écoutait avec attention. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu repousser tous les ninjas de Suna, elle en a largement les capacités. Mais elle a plutôt obéi à sa mère et est restée cachée, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que les siens se faisaient massacrer. Et même quand nos mercenaires se sont lancés à sa poursuite, elle a fui sans même tenter de se défendre. Plusieurs fois, elle a manqué se faire rattraper… Mais pas un seul instant, elle n'a libéré son pouvoir.

- Je vois… Effectivement, cela diffère de l'autre garçon.

Le jeune homme blond acquiesça.

- Pour le gamin, au final, c'est lui qui est venu de lui-même nous demander de l'aider à se maîtriser et comment user de son pouvoir. Je doute qu'elle prenne jamais une telle décision. Son « apprentissage » risque d'être franchement plus long.

Dans l'ombre, son collègue eut un sourire faux.

- Cela prendra sans doute plus de temps… Mais tôt ou tard, nous saurons la persuader. Et elle n'en fera qu'un meilleur pion pour notre affaire.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire dans le haut col de son manteau. Avec précaution mais aisance, son collègue referma lentement le rouleau, ce qui étant donné sa taille, devait nécessiter une grande force physique.

- Pour en revenir à Suna… Puis-je avoir la lettre que tu gardes dans ta poche, Deidara ?

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment son collègue était au courant pour la missive, le jeune homme blond lui remit la lettre.

- Le Kazekage est de retour à Suna, il ne connaît le sort du Camp de la Brise que depuis quelques heures. Si on ne devait pas rester cachés ici, je serais bien allé faire un petit tour là-bas, histoire de voir sa réaction.

- Quoi qu'il fasse à présent, nous avons eu ce que nous voulions : de nouvelles tensions entre Konoha et Suna pour créer diversion, dit l'homme assis tout en lisant la missive en langage codé. Tiens, je vois que notre espion a réussi à faire partie de l'escadron qui a poursuivi le Camp de la Brise.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte lors de ma filature. Il a essayé d'interroger la mère durant la bataille… Avec disons, des méthodes qui plairaient à Sasori dans le cadre de la torture.

L'autre parut surpris, puis clairement désapprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne ? S'il s'est fait remarquer, ça pourrait gâcher tous nos plans… !

- Aucune chance, il est resté discret et c'était la débandade. J'y ai assisté de loin. Un beau massacre, rapide et sanglant comme il en faut dans ce monde de brutes, assura Deidara.

- Bien... Il faudra que dans les prochains jours, tu restes ici pour apprendre quelques-uns de ces jutsus, dit l'autre en tapotant les rouleaux à ses côtés. Il est primordial que nous sachions tous comment nous défendre et nous faire obéir par _eux_. Mais tu commenceras demain, je veux encore relire certains passages.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Il saisit d'une main la poignée, soulagé que cet entretien se finisse sans coup d'éclat.

- Deidara ?

Surpris, il lui jeta un regard. Dans l'ombre, les deux yeux perçants le fixaient à nouveau, et cette fois-ci il en fut certain : les pupilles se rétractèrent tant qu'elles finirent par disparaître. Mais si ces deux gouffres sans fond l'avaient terrifié par leur perçant, les iris doubles, translucides et glacés qu'elles laissèrent pleinement deviner lui donnaient davantage de sueurs froides. Les innombrables piercings tranchaient par leur noirceur sur la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es le premier d'entre nous tous à échouer durant cette opération. Ne recommence pas.

L'interpellé s'efforça de faire bonne figure.

- Oui, Pain. Crois-moi, et dis-le à ceux qui en douteraient : ça n'arrivera plus.

xxxxxxx

Assis à son bureau, sa jarre de sable posée dans un coin, le Kazekage avait fermé les yeux, les coudes appuyés sur la table et ses doigts entrelacés au niveau de son visage. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé, pas même remué un cil, immobile dans cette position qui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait. Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce. Sans son souffle calme et régulier, presque imperceptible, on aurait pu croire que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges assis là n'était qu'une statue, taillée dans ces immenses rocs blancs qui avaient jadis servi à la construction de Suna, le Village du Sable.

Mais si l'atmosphère de la salle semblait incarner la sérénité même, l'esprit du Kazekage, lui, pouvait être apparenté à un véritable tourbillon de pensées, aussi dévastateur que ces tempêtes qui se déclaraient si soudainement dans le désert, qui soulevaient des montagnes entières de sable et anéantissaient tout sur leur passage.

« Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? »

Telle était la question qui revenait le plus souvent dans son esprit tourmenté. Parti en mission diplomatique d'urgence à la frontière Est, le Kazekage était à peine rentré depuis quelques heures que déjà les problèmes, les réclamations, les plaintes s'accumulaient sur son bureau sous la forme d'un tas de dossiers peu engageants. Mais parmi tout cela, une chose et une seule avait retenu son attention : une simple rumeur, murmurée de bouche à oreille dans tout Suna, des bas-fonds les plus douteux aux plus accueillants des bureaux du palais.

Une rumeur, qui en semblant avoir le mérite d'être vraie, n'en était que plus effrayante.

« Trois jours, je ne me suis absenté que trois jours… Comment une telle catastrophe a-t-elle pu avoir lieu en si peu de temps ? Elle risque de réduire à néant notre entente avec Konoha et ses alliés… Autrement dit, ce sur quoi je travaille depuis que je suis Kazekage ! »

Gaara venait d'apprendre le massacre perpétré deux jours auparavant sur un certain groupe de ninjas vagabonds, appelé le Camp de la Brise. Une communauté de ninjas à part entière, nettement moins grande que celles de villages tels que Suna ou Konoha, mais beaucoup plus ancienne, et qui depuis toujours, tenait un pacte tacite de non-agressivité avec tous les villages de shinobis existants. Si certains n'appréciaient pas particulièrement la présence de camps similaires sur leurs terres, ce pacte n'avait pourtant jamais été enfreint de mémoire d'homme.

Du moins, pas d'une manière aussi spectaculaire. Et dire que les ninjas nomades de la Brise avaient été exterminés en quelques heures n'était pas exagéré, loin de là : "quelques minutes" était au contraire une expression bien plus adéquate.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui accablait le plus Sabaku no Gaara. Malgré toute l'horreur qu'elle représentait, cette branche du problème était une certitude face au reste : le Camp de la Brise était mort en même temps que tous ses éléments. Il lui restait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi, comment et dans quel but les assassins avaient agi avec une telle férocité…

« …Car l'armée de ninjas qui a commis ce massacre, c'est la mienne ! »

Le front du Kazekage se plissa à cette pensée qui lui revenait sans cesse. Les Shinobis de la Brise étaient en bonne entente depuis des générations avec Konoha no Kuni, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. En mettant ce camp à feu et à sang, qui plus est en plein territoire Konoha, Suna allait devoir s'expliquer devant son allié de la Feuille qui exigerait réparation, dans le moins pire des cas.

« Des villages alliés se sont fait la guerre pour moins que ça par le passé… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de s'attaquer ainsi à ces gens ? » se répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce geste inconsidéré de la part de ses hommes. « Nous n'avions aucune raison de leur en vouloir, La Brise n'a fait que passer par notre pays pour rejoindre Konoha no Kuni, avec ma permission, et il y a de ça presque trois semaines… Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? »

Sur ce point, Gaara avait une hypothèse, qui ne l'apaisait cependant pas du tout. Un an auparavant, un archiviste de Suna avait découvert d'antiques rouleaux écrits dans un dialecte presque oublié de tous, celui que parlaient les Shinobis du Sable avant de fonder le village de Suna, près d'un millénaire plus tôt. Intrigués par le savoir inconnu que recélaient ces parchemins, des spécialistes avaient entrepris de les décrypter. Du fait que ces rouleaux étaient écrits en langage codé, les déchiffrer avait été plus ardu encore qu'on l'espérait : il avait fallu près de onze mois pour réactualiser leurs connaissances en ancien dialecte, et mettre au point une grille de décodage pour produire un texte pas trop bancal.

Malheureusement, on commençait à peine à les traduire que ces rouleaux, pourtant bien gardés, s'étaient volatilisés sans laisser la moindre trace. Les services secrets de Suna n'avaient trouvé aucune piste jusqu'à il y avait peu, et comme par coïncidence, alors que le Kazekage était en mission diplomatique. En l'absence de Gaara, des rumeurs étaient brusquement apparues, véhiculées dans tout Suna, et qui disaient que les Shinobis du Camp de la Brise étaient à l'origine de ce vol de rouleaux.

« …Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai moi-même chargé une équipe de jûnins expérimentés de filer discrètement le Camp de la Brise alors qu'il traversait nos terres, et ils n'ont strictement rien vu de suspect. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs, de tous les camps de shinobis vagabonds, celui de la Brise était bien le dernier à créer des problèmes. C'était l'un des plus pacifiques… Et quand bien même, s'ils avaient été réputés plus agressifs, ce ne serait pas une raison pour les massacrer ainsi ! »

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Gaara entendit à peine qu'on frappait à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec précaution et une jeune chûnin passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle scruta avec une crainte doublée d'un grand respect le visage impassible de son chef à peine plus âgé qu'elle, puis osa élever la voix.

- Kazekage-sama, les jûnins Dômeki et Hiro sont arrivés.

- Qu'ils entrent, répondit aussitôt Gaara d'une voix froide, sans même lever les paupières.

La kunoichi émit un « oui » inaudible et ouvrit la porte en grand, tout en faisant un signe à deux personnes derrière elle. Tandis que les interpellés pénétraient dans le bureau, elle déglutit le plus discrètement possible et referma le battant avec précaution. On ne lui avait pas menti en l'envoyant chercher les deux jûnins demandés : le Kazekage était furieux, c'était visible au premier coup d'œil habitué. Ca le rendait encore plus impressionnant… et plus attirant, ne put s'empêcher de songer la jeune fille en s'éclipsant, les joues rouges de honte.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce tandis que les deux jûnins s'avançaient vers le bureau du Kazekage. Le premier, un homme dans la trentaine, au visage déjà marqué par plusieurs cicatrices et à la carrure imposante, ne paraissait nullement gêné par l'atmosphère pesante. D'un geste presque impatient, il rajusta son bandeau de ninja sur ses cheveux bruns, et scruta avec un calme surprenant l'adolescent assis face à lui, aux yeux sereinement fermés. Même s'il savait qu'il allait passer l'un des plus mauvais moments de son existence, Dômeki ne laissait pas paraître une once de nervosité. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'ennuyait, tout simplement, comme un enfant qui attendrait la fin du sermon de son professeur pour aller jouer dehors.

Ce n'était pas le cas du ninja à ses côtés, qui semblait n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Mince pour ne pas dire frêle, le jeune homme, dénommé Hiro, retenait avec difficultés ses tremblements frénétiques et lançait des regards furtifs tout autour de lui, faisant virevolter à chaque mouvement de tête ses fins cheveux blonds qui lui frôlaient les épaules. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Gaara qui imitait à la perfection toutes les caractéristiques d'une statue, puis fixa la fenêtre ouverte à sa droite : y voyait-il une issue au cas où le Kazekage perdait le contrôle de sa probable colère ?

Dômeki, qui regardait toujours le chef de Suna avec une indifférence teintée peu à peu d'amusement, se racla discrètement la gorge. Ce simple fait ramena le jeune Hiro à la raison, qui se reprit tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un jûnin fraîchement promu comme lui pouvait voir son Kage d'aussi près, et encore moins pour se faire sonner les cloches… Le Kazekage de Suna avait autre chose à faire qu'admonester un jeunot.

C'était un honneur, mais un honneur terrifiant…

- Vos explications.

La voix régulière mais glacée de Gaara déchira le silence, ce qui en même temps de faire sourire Dômeki, figea sur place son collègue Hiro.

- Pardonnez-moi, Kazekage-sama, mais à quel sujet ? s'enquit l'aîné le plus naturellement du monde.

- Sur le massacre commis par une escouade de trente ninjas de Suna que tu as toi-même dirigés, avant-hier soir exactement. Selon toute vraisemblance, toi et tes hommes avez exterminé le dénommé Camp de la Brise dans sa totalité, soit près d'une soixantaine de personnes, pour le tiers des enfants. Tout cela sans la moindre raison valable à ce jour, et surtout en mon absence, sans mon autorisation.

Le jeune chef ouvrit brusquement ses yeux cernés : les deux gouffres profonds et noirs laissaient place à deux iris d'un vert pastel surprenant, sans pupille. Hiro retint une fois de plus son envie de partir en courant.

- Je veux votre version des faits, avant que tout le village ne fausse mon jugement avec ses commérages.

Droit au but. Gaara n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire mariner les deux fautifs, il n'en avait ni le temps, ni la patience.

- Je pense n'avoir fait que mon devoir, Kazekage-sama, répondit simplement Dômeki qui avait perdu son sourire.

- En exterminant en quelques minutes l'une des plus anciennes communautés ninjas, avec toute la sauvagerie qu'il se doit ? Drôle conception du devoir, tu me l'accorderas. Les règles de Suna, aussi dures soient-elles, ne recommandent pas de telles extrémités, il me semble.

- Les règles de Suna m'ordonnent de protéger mon village des fourbes, des traîtres, des espions, et de tout ce qui pourrait nuire à sa prospérité.

- Belle récitation. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi les Shinobis de la Brise étaient une menace. De leur vivant, ils étaient même plutôt pacifiques… Même les élèves de l'Académie le savent.

Le ton froid et un brin méprisant de Gaara parut ébranler un très court instant le vétéran jûnin.

- Ils ont bafoué le pacte de non-agression que tout le monde respectait depuis toujours, répliqua Dômeki, cassant. Ils ont trahi notre confiance en volant ces anciens parchemins que nous conservions précieusement. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

« C'était donc bien ça… »

Gaara resta quelques instants silencieux, puis décroisa enfin ses doigts et s'appuya contre le confortable dossier de son fauteuil. Son regard d'un vert perçant plongea une fois de plus dans celui de Dômeki.

- Ces gens de toute manière avaient quelque chose à cacher, ajouta le jûnin. Dès l'instant où nous nous sommes annoncés, leurs guerriers étaient prêts à se battre. Tous semblaient sur la défensive, même les femmes et les jeunes. Personne n'avait la conscience tranquille. Lorsque nous avons demandé à fouiller leurs paquetages, leur commandant et le vieux qui devait leur servir de guide spirituel ont refusé catégoriquement. Nous avons voulu les y forcer, mais ça a mal tourné, termina-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Donc, parce que tu les estimais responsables de ce vol, tu les as massacrés sans discernement. Mais avais-tu seulement une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

- Bien sûr, un bon indic m'a tout révélé…

- Et où est-il, cet indic ?

Un trop bref instant, Dômeki parut blêmir, comme pris de court, mais l'instant d'après, il avait retrouvé son aplomb, et reprit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu.

- Il… il a disparu. Je ne le connaissais pas, et il voulait garder l'anonymat. Ses preuves se sont auto-détruites après que j'en ai pris connaissance, par mesure de sécurité. Mais je me porte garant de lui.

- Dômeki, je crois que ton informateur n'a tout simplement jamais existé. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une erreur, un mensonge, ou de la folie, mais tes actes sont injustifiables.

- Vous pouvez peut-être me traiter d'imprudent, Gaara-sama, mais pas d'espion ou de fou ! s'exclama Dômeki, parfaitement conscient que sa situation n'était pas défendable, mais ne voulant visiblement pas l'admettre. Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Kazekage-sama, pardonnez-moi, osa murmurer Hiro alors que Gaara allait répliquer. M-mais c'est moi qui aie mis Dômeki-san en contact avec cet indic… Je ne le connaissais pas non plus, mais je peux vous assurer que Dômeki-san ne ment pas sur son existence…

Gaara reporta son regard pénétrant sur le jeune homme qui parut se recroqueviller sur place, honteux de sa propre intervention.

- J'ai moi aussi manqué de discernement, ajouta-t-il pourtant, l'oeil fuyant. Je savais d'où provenaient ces renseignements sur le soi-disant vol de ces rouleaux par le Camp de la Brise, mais je n'ai pas cherché à raisonner Dômeki-san quand il a décidé de les poursuivre… Notre erreur est d'autant plus grave que ces gens n'avaient pas les rouleaux avec eux. Nous sommes tous les deux… coupables, je le reconnais. Mais les ninjas sous nos ordres n'y sont pour rien, ils n'ont fait qu'obéir aux instructions.

Gaara resta une fois de plus silencieux, jaugeant tour à tour du regard les deux jûnins. Ses doigts tapotèrent quelques instants sur le bureau, traîtres de sa nervosité qu'il cachait si bien sous son apparence imperturbable.

- Je vois. Je ne comptais pas punir tous ceux qui vous ont accompagnés, mais je vérifierai tout de même tes dires. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette affaire est loin d'être finie. Pour le moment, vous êtes tous les deux suspendus. Vos tâches en tant que ninja et vos missions sont toutes annulées. Le Conseil de Suna se réunira le plus tôt possible pour décider de votre sort. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Oui, Kazekage-sama, acquiesça Hiro, penaud, tandis que le Kazekage reprenait sa position de prédilection pour réfléchir : accoudé au bureau et les mains croisées à hauteur de son visage.

Mais Dômeki ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Que… vous… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour Suna ! Je n'ai jamais commis la moindre erreur, en admettant que celle-ci en soit une !

- Tu auras des circonstances atténuantes, répondit le jeune homme les yeux fermés, d'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être neutre.

**- Des circonstances atténuantes !** s'exclama le jûnin, hors de lui. **Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon, que ce foutu camp soit rayé de la carte ?**

C'en était trop. Gaara frappa violemment du poing sur le bureau, ses yeux à nouveau ouverts sur des pupilles plus froides que jamais. Dans son coin, la jarre de sable commença à frémir, comme consciente de la tension qui montait.

- Tu oses encore me demander les conséquences ? Tu as outrepassé l'autorité de ton Kazekage ! Tu as accordé ta confiance à des preuves plus que douteuses, et entraîné mes hommes dans une bataille qui ressemblait davantage à un piège !

Surpris par ce ton impérieux qui avait visiblement du mal à ne pas se transformer en cri rageur, Dômeki eut un mouvement de recul, bien vite rattrapé par sa propre colère. Gaara se leva avec lenteur, ses poings serrés et frémissants montrant pourtant à quel point il se contenait.

- Par cette action, tu as brisé toute la confiance que nous accordait Konoha, un allié reconnu de ce camp… !

- Ah! Parlons-en, de Konoha ! parvint à répliquer Dômeki. Suna n'a pas besoin de ces abrutis de la Feuille pour être un grand village ! Tes prédécesseurs l'avaient compris, **eux !**

Gaara fit mine de ne pas l'écouter, haussant un peu plus la voix. Mais au fond de la salle, la jarre se mit à trembler furieusement.

- … Tout cela pourrait être pardonnable, si tu n'avais pas en plus exterminé un clan bien plus vieux et respectable encore que Suna ! Tu as tué sans le moindre discernement des femmes, des enfants innocents ! **Estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas arrêter et condamner sur-le-champ pour ça !**

**- Ha ! Toi qui a tué sans compter, ça te va bien de parler ainsi, _sale démon_ !**

Une explosion retentit alors dans la pièce, soufflant tout sur son passage. Par réflexe, Dômeki dégaina un kunai, prêt à faire face à toute offensive, mais il réalisa ensuite l'absurdité de son geste…

Face à lui, se dressait une forme mouvante et terrifiante, un véritable tourbillon de sable, un monstre sans voix mais crépitant de colère. Une créature perpétuellement changeante, esquissant tantôt des mouvements vifs de fureur, tantôt des gestes alanguis d'une rage sourde, meurtrière, retenue à grand-peine. Un prédateur minéral, arrêté par une barrière invisible mais inébranlable, qui ondoyait autour de son maître, lui murmurait des bruissements incompréhensibles pour toute oreille humaine, comme le suppliant de laisser libre cours à son châtiment.

Au cœur de la tourmente, son maître, un jeune homme vêtu du long manteau blanc que seuls les Kage, chefs des villages ninjas, pouvaient porter. Un garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants agités par les tourbillons de sa créature, aux yeux verts cernés de noir, étincelants comme deux émeraudes au fond d'un gouffre insondable.

_ Le Kazekage, chef de Suna no Kuni. Le Maître du Vent, celui qui veille sur le Village du Sable._

La main levée, il lui suffisait d'un geste pour libérer le monstre.

_ Mais aussi Sabaku no Gaara, l'Enfant du Désert, « l'Aimé du Démon »._

Qu'un battement de cil pour que le sable réduise à néant les deux hommes figés de terreur face à lui.

_L'enfant-démon, qui règne dans l'ombre de Shukaku._

Seulement son accord, qui signerait leur arrêt de mort.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Immobile au centre des tourbillons de sable, Gaara toisa Dômeki de son regard aussi froid, aussi rayonnant qu'une lame prête à frapper.

**- Partez.**

Ce seul mot résonna dans la pièce, couvrit de son ton glacé les chuchotements du sable. Les deux jûnins restèrent stupéfaits face à tel déchaînement de puissance qui pourtant ne semblait plus décidé à les détruire.

**- Disparaissez.**

Visiblement courroucée, la créature s'agita, claqua dans les airs dans un sifflement impatient. Un court instant, Dômeki crut voir deux yeux menaçants se dessiner dans le sable en perpétuel mouvement. Les yeux noirs du démon. Il laissa échapper son kunai qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique, puis fit volte-face et s'enfuit avec précipitation, suivi par un Hiro au visage révulsé par la terreur.

Gaara resta encore de longues secondes ainsi, puis relâcha enfin la pression et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. La créature parut à nouveau libre de tous ses mouvements, mais semblait aussi avoir perdu une part de son animosité. Avec une lenteur presque lascive, elle tournoya autour de son jeune maître, les milliers de grains de sable qui la constituaient bruissant dans les airs. Un murmure que seul Gaara pouvait comprendre.

_- Tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer… le tuer…_

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, occupé à reprendre son souffle.

_- Il va nous causer des problèmes maintenant… oh oui, beaucoup de problèmes…_

- Laisse-moi, Shukaku.

_- Il n'a jamais apprécié ta présence… notre présence… il va vouloir te détruire… nous détruire…_

- Je sais. Mais laisse-moi.

_- Très bien, mon enfant. C'est… demandé si gentiment… je m'incline…_

Le sable se déploya en un long ruban qui reforma peu à peu la calebasse. Il émit un chuintement, qui sonnait presque comme un ricanement.

_- Mais… saches que je l'attends au tournant… ce Dômeki… S'il continue à nous narguer… et à nous contester…_

La voix lointaine émit une dernière fois ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire, puis s'éteignit définitivement. Le sable redevint de la simple poussière, la calebasse qui le contenait un objet inerte.

Perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses, Gaara lui jeta un regard plein de rage, mais également empreint de peur.

« J'ai failli me laisser aller, une fois de plus… Je suis le Kazekage maintenant, j'ai encore moins le droit de me permettre de tels actes… »

Il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comme toujours, une impression de profond désespoir succédait à ses moments d'intense colère. Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais changé au fond de lui, d'être toujours aussi instable et dangereux, pour les autres comme pour lui-même. D'être toujours l'enfant-démon, une créature à peine humaine, qu'il fallait fuir si l'on tenait à la vie.

« Même si pour la plupart, ils me respectent et m'obéissent, je sais qu'en réalité, c'est plus parce qu'ils ont peur de moi… Et il y a toujours ces cas extrêmes comme Dômeki qui ne m'accepteront sans doute jamais en Kazekage… »

Il eut un soupir de mépris, destiné à lui-même plutôt qu'à ces gens qui contestaient son autorité. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit des pas des deux arrivants.

- Gaara ?

Il leva la tête, étonné, et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte une jeune fille aux yeux vert marin pétillants d'énergie. Ses longs cheveux blonds, autrefois rassemblés en plusieurs couettes, formaient à présent quatre tresses qui prenaient naissance de chaque côté de sa tête, et se rejoignaient en une seule natte le long de sa nuque. Près d'elle se tenait un autre garçon vêtu entièrement de noir et à la tignasse aussi flamboyante que celle de Gaara. Un étrange maquillage violet couvrait son visage.

Tous deux fixaient le Kazekage avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Temari ? Kankurô ? Mais que... que faites-vous ici ? murmura Gaara d'une voix de nouveau neutre, en reprenant une allure plus digne.

- Ben tiens, p'tit frère, on est venu t'aider ! s'exclama Kankurô en s'avançant, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu n'étais pas censé partir en mission pour Iwa no Kuni ?

- Bof, ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

- Et l'Académie peut se passer de mes services pour quelques temps, puisqu'on n'est pas en période d'examen, répondit Temari avec un sourire, devinant la question de son plus jeune frère. Une chûnin enseignante en moins, ce n'est pas si terrible en ce moment…

Elle s'assit prestement sur le bureau et fixa Gaara d'un air anxieux, interrogateur.

- …mais toi, tout va bien ?

Gaara resta figé quelques instants, une certaine stupeur sur ses traits. Puis il détourna les yeux et eut un imperceptible sourire.

- Oh, moi… vous avez sans doute entendu ma discussion avec Dômeki ? dit-il finalement. Je pense que c'était assez explicite en soi.

- Ca, tu peux le dire, répliqua son frère en ramassant le kunai abandonné devant le bureau. Et tu lui as fichu une sacré trouille, cet abruti avait beau râler les pires insultes dans les couloirs, il était blanc comme un linge et a déguerpi au plus vite. Il était tellement à l'ouest qu'il n'a même pas songé à mater Temari, comme d'hab'…

- Kankurô ! s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est vraiment pas le moment de raconter des…

- Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, continua l'interpellé sans sourciller. Moi aussi, ça me démange depuis un bout de temps de lui en coller une. J'aime vraiment pas sa façon de se comporter avec nous trois.

- Kankurô, cette fois-ci, j'aurais pu le tuer… murmura Gaara.

- Mais le fait est que tu ne l'as **pas** tué, affirma Temari. Tu ne l'as même pas touché, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire, et c'est ça qui compte.

« … Oui… peut-être… » songea Gaara, pensif.

- Il a eu la peur de sa vie et ne voudra jamais l'avouer, ajouta Temari en espérant le dérider un peu. Mais en aucun cas, il ne pourra se plaindre d'avoir été puni trop sévèrement.

Gaara acquiesça d'un signe de tête, silencieux. Il hésita, puis eut un timide sourire pour son frère et sa sœur, avec l'air de les remercier. Les deux ainés le lui rendirent, apaisés eux aussi.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant ? demanda finalement Kankurô, les bras croisés. Peut-être que Dômeki va se tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps, mais rien n'est moins sûr, et il n'est pas le seul à douter des capacités du nouveau Kazekage. A cause de mon rang, les gens n'osent pas dire ce qu'ils pensent en ma présence, mais j'entends parfois des choses inquiétantes…

- Le village et les contrées alentours s'agitent, ajouta Temari, préoccupée. Personne ne sait que dire des rumeurs sur le massacre du Camp de la Brise. Et beaucoup croient que la guerre est déjà déclarée entre Suna et Konoha… Que devons-nous faire ?

Gaara croisa les mains devant son visage, retrouvant son apparence impassible.

- Une chose à la fois. Déjà, il faut informer et rassurer la population avant que les rumeurs d'une guerre ne créent la panique. Il faut aussi retrouver ce contact que seuls Dômeki et Hiro ont vu. Je ne crois pas réellement que Dômeki, aussi peu respectueux qu'il ait été, ait pu commander une telle opération sans la moindre preuve. Il devait au moins avoir un indice, même factice. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cet indic anonyme cherchait à semer le trouble entre Konoha et nous…

- C'est pour le moins réussi, soupira Temari.

- Mmh… Kankurô, tu peux essayer d'avoir des infos sur ce contact ? Je sais que tu as de bons amis dans les services secrets. Arrange-toi pour qu'ils enquêtent avec toi…

- No problem, p'tit frère. Et on va commencer par Dômeki ! s'enflamma Kankurô en faisant tourner entre ses doigts le kunai que le jûnin avait laissé tomber dans sa fuite. Ce type-là n'est pas clair, je le sens…

Gaara tressaillit soudain, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses deux aînés ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

- Arrange-toi pour que ce ne soit pas trop flagrant, ton enquête, glissa Temari qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Et pas de conclusions hâtives, tu as tendance à faire des erreurs toi aussi.

- Pff, mais pour qui tu me prends, soeurette ? s'écria Kankurô en mimant une attitude blessée.

- Pour quelqu'un qui trop souvent, fonce d'abord dans le tas et pose les questions ensuite.

- A moins que… !

En murmurant ces mots, Gaara semblait totalement perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Gaara ? finit par demander Temari, interloquée. C'est de savoir que Kankurô n'est pas très futé qui te rend si perplexe ?

- Il faudra que j'en parle au médecin-chef de l'Hôpital avant mon départ, dit pensivement Gaara en se levant. Au sujet de Dômeki, ajouta-t-il alors que Kankurô faisait une moue indignée qui affirmait « Mais, je vais très bien ! »

- Pourquoi Dômeki devrait-il voir un médecin ?... Et de quel départ tu parles ? réalisa alors Temari.

- Temari, tu peux faire le nécessaire pour rassurer le village ? continua pourtant le Kazekage en contournant d'un pas lent son bureau. Et occupe-toi avec le Conseil des affaires les plus urgentes durant mon absence.

La jeune fille le fixa avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

- Mais… Ton _absence_ ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer ! Où comptes-tu aller ?

- A Konoha, dès que j'aurais réglé certains détails. La meilleure façon d'éviter encore plus de complications est de s'expliquer le plus tôt possible avec eux. Je fais confiance à Tsunade, elle n'essaiera pas de me nuire tant qu'elle n'aura pas entendu ma version des faits.

- Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Quitter Suna dans un moment pareil ne fera qu'y aggraver la situation ! s'exclama son frère.

- On ne peut pas laisser traîner cette affaire plus longtemps, Konoha pourrait s'impatienter s'il sait déjà que nous sommes les coupables, dit Gaara, ayant visiblement déjà réfléchi à la question. Et j'ai peur qu'une simple lettre d'explications avec nos plus plates excuses ne l'apaise pas vraiment. Si j'y vais en personne, nos arguments prendront davantage de poids.

- C'est très probable, répondit Temari en s'avançant vers son frère, mais tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Quel qu'il soit, le Kazekage a toujours revêtu une grande importance aux yeux des villageois et des ninjas, même pour les plus récalcitrants. Ton absence en des temps sombres comme aujourd'hui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation… et j'ai peur que le contrôle ne nous échappe pendant que tu serais à Konoha.

Tiré de ses réflexions où il s'était une fois de plus plongé, Gaara parut sincèrement surpris.

- Suna serait capable de se révolter et de choisir un autre Kazekage ?

Temari baissa la tête face au regard devenant intransigeant de son frère. Elle détourna les yeux, scruta un point quelconque par la fenêtre.

- Je n'en sais rien, tout est possible… et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un autre coup dur comme notre erreur d'il y a deux jours. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux envoyer une ambassade à Konoha à ta place. Le Conseil et le village ont besoin de toi.

Gaara resta silencieux. De son pas lent, il s'avança vers la fenêtre, scruta le village qui semblait si calme en cette fin de journée. Cette quiétude n'était qu'apparences à ses yeux, maintenant qu'il savait tout de l'affaire de la Brise, semblable à une charge prête à exploser à tout moment. Ainsi donc, il suffisait qu'il s'absente ? Il suffisait d'un évènement tel que celui-ci, peut-être une simple et unique erreur humaine, pour démolir cette paix qu'il essayait patiemment de construire depuis six mois ?

La confiance que lui faisaient les villageois pour l'avoir élu Kazekage pouvait-elle être fragile à ce point ?

Possédé par un démon, Kazekage, et il avait pourtant tant de choses encore à connaître, à apprendre…

Kankurô et Temari se jetèrent un regard inquiet, mais attendirent en silence. Avec un court et imperceptible soupir, Gaara parut se résigner. Il leva alors les yeux vers sa soeur, sa voix froide comme à l'ordinaire ne parvenant pas à cacher une certaine hésitation.

- Alors, si moi, je ne peux pas y aller, j'aimerais que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre, parce que tu as toute ma confiance… Et aussi parce que les ninjas de Konoha te connaissent bien, tu les grandement aidés dans la planification des derniers examens. Mais tout cela pourrait être dangereux. Alors à toi de choisir, Temari.

xxxxxxx

La foudre illumina le ciel, parut vouloir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la terre ferme et la lacérer de ses longs doigts fins et crochus. Le tonnerre gronda presque aussitôt, supplanta quelques instants le vacarme continu de la pluie. De lourds nuages noirs s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés au cours de la journée, et avaient fini par déverser leur contenu sur le village aux toutes premières heures du soir, plongeant ainsi le monde dans une obscurité pénétrante et glaciale. Konoha, comme l'avaient prédit certains, n'avait pas vu le soleil se coucher.

Sous la pluie battante, une petite silhouette se faufila entre les maisons aussi vite qu'elle le put. Evitant consciencieusement la lumière crue que projetaient sur le sol quelques réverbères, elle rasa les murs et se dissimula dans l'encoignure d'une porte. Il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un regarde par la fenêtre à cette heure-ci et par un temps pareil, mais elle continua pourtant son manège, profita de chaque recoin obscur pour s'y cacher avant de repartir de plus belle dans une direction bien précise. Le froid, la nuit, le manque de visibilité, le tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus d'elle, rien ne semblait l'effrayer. A part peut-être les éclairs, qui de très courts instants, diffusaient une lumière semblable à celle du jour.

Indifférente à ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, elle arriva enfin à ce qui semblait être sa destination. Elle s'arrêta, comme indécise, son souffle court devenant brouillard alors qu'il passait ses lèvres, de longues mèches brunes gorgées d'eau lui tombant dans le visage. Son regard erra sur les fenêtres de l'immeuble qu'elle avait rejoint, puis se riva à l'une d'entre elles, derrière laquelle aucune lumière ne brillait. Une fenêtre identique à tant d'autres. Et pourtant, elle était sûre qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était là, pas de doutes.

C'était là que rayonnait une énergie puissante mais lointaine, comme masquée. L'énergie de Kyûbi.

« Peu importe ce qu'il dira… il faut que je le vois. »

C'était là qu'était Naruto.

- Mon frère…

xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7 Nouvelle chance

_Merci à Nouky et Almark, fans de la première heure et qui ont pris le temps de se manifester malgré les années d'attente. Ce fut un plaisir de vous lire, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et j'avoue que j'attends avec une impatience toute particulière vos impressions._

_._

_Une bonne lecture à tous ! Et à bientôt peut-être…_

.

.

**Chapitre 7**

**Nouvelle chance**

Elle hésitait.

Immobile depuis plusieurs minutes sous la pluie glaciale, elle gardait ses yeux d'un bleu éteint rivés sur la fenêtre située à une dizaine de mètres en hauteur. Un éclair le ciel, ce qui l'arracha dans un frisson à ses pensées. D'instinct elle se dissimula derrière une échoppe fermée et se laissa glisser à terre, la respiration sifflante.

« Je dois le voir… Je lui raconterai tout, comme m'a demandé… Maman… »

Elle tressaillit puis secoua la tête, chercha à tout prix à chasser les images horribles qui occupaient son esprit depuis deux jours. Elle ne voulait penser qu'à une chose, elle ne **devait** penser qu'à une chose : lui. Seul _lui_ comptait pour l'instant, elle devait s'en persuader.

« Je n'ai plus que lui, maintenant… »

Elle retint un sanglot à cette idée angoissante. Puis rassemblant ses forces, la fillette se leva avec difficultés et s'élança sur les toits. Elle rejoignit une terrasse en contrebas de la fenêtre qui l'intéressait tant. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de son but, quand soudain le doute et la peur assaillirent une fois de plus son esprit embrumé par le froid.

**« Je ne la connais pas ! »**

L'enfant s'arrêta en plein élan, malgré la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue. La phrase qui lui avait fait si mal le matin même résonna dans son esprit, comme gravée au fer rouge.

**« Je ne l'ai jamais vue ! »**

Son frère. Il avait raison. Elle non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Du moins, en réalité. Mais elle savait comment il était, elle avait vu des photos de son père : ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Naruto et lui. Et c'était sans compter l'énergie qui sourdait en lui, cette aura qu'elle seule semblait distinguer… Dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard dans la forêt, dès qu'elle avait pu se départir de sa panique, elle avait compris qui il était.

Mais lui ? Manifestement il ne s'était jamais douté de son existence. Comment l'aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Leur mère n'était jamais revenue à Konoha, là où elle avait laissé son fils il y avait de ça presque quinze ans. Que pouvait-il savoir à son sujet, que lui avait-on dit sur ses origines ?

Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pourtant, elle, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir, lui parler, tout lui expliquer. Mais lui…

Lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle… Et il la détestait déjà.

Depuis cinq ans qu'elle connaissait son existence, elle l'avait toujours imaginé triste et solitaire, abandonné dans ce village indifférent dont sa mère lui parlait quelquefois. Mais cette vision s'était dissipée quand enfin elle l'avait rencontré : elle sentait qu'il était heureux ainsi. Ça se voyait à la façon dont ses amis et Tsunade parlaient de lui, à la bonne humeur qui l'entourait. Une aura de bonne humeur et d'enthousiasme. Et elle qui surgissait dans sa vie, avec tous ses problèmes ! Et son "don" qui n'attirait que des ennuis….

Jamais elle n'oserait lui en parler. Il avait raison, cela ne rimait à rien puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. A vrai dire, elle ne devrait même pas s'approcher de lui. Après tout, ils étaient trop différents…

Et son pouvoir à elle lui ferait bien trop de mal…

Elle se tenait debout sur la terrasse, oublieuse de la pluie qui martelait son visage et au tonnerre qui grondait, toujours plus proche. Lentement, elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre qu'elle voulait tant rejoindre, et fixa au loin les remparts du village. Un éclair baigna le paysage d'une lueur blanche irréelle, et révéla parmi les ombres les grandes portes de Konoha, fermées pour la nuit.

Si elle s'en allait, tout serait réglé. Son frère continuerait sa vie, sans s'inquiéter ni d'elle, ni de tous les secrets qu'elle avait à lui révéler. Il continuerait son existence paisible, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Et elle… Advienne que pourra ? Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à attendre de la vie, de toute manière…

Elle hésitait. Elle fit un pas vers les hauts remparts, qu'elle pourrait franchir sans problème si elle le voulait. Elle s'arrêta, leva encore les yeux vers la fenêtre fermée, sans la moindre lumière.

Finalement, elle redescendit dans la rue, s'éloigna puis s'immobilisa. Pétrifiée sous la pluie, elle serra lentement les poings, comme pour se convaincre de sa décision.

.

.

xxxxxxx

.

.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi… »

L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre. Seule la lumière des éclairs au-dehors illuminait de temps à autres la pièce, révélant subrepticement le désordre qui y dominait toujours. Assis en travers de son lit, le dos contre le mur et les jambes repliées sur son torse, Naruto ruminait de sombres pensées, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai raté la seule occasion de pouvoir lui parler toute à l'heure… et vu comme je l'ai traitée, elle ne voudra probablement plus jamais me revoir ! »

Yume et les doutes qu'elle avait soulevés ne le lâchaient pas. Peut-être même ne sortiront-il jamais de son esprit tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait la lumière sur cette affaire. Mais au-delà de tous ces problèmes, Naruto avait l'impression étrange, désagréable d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de vraiment important. A vrai dire, il sentait son cœur se serrer dès qu'il se remémorait la scène de la matinée. Une pierre lourde et compacte tombait au creux de son ventre dès que lui revenait le regard triste, déçu que lui avait lancé sa sœur lorsque dans un élan irréfléchi il l'avait rejetée.

« Ma sœur… ou ma cousine… ou une inconnue ? Tsunade, si ton but était de m'embrouiller un peu plus, c'est réussi ! » songea-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un geste rageur.

Il soupira sans retenue, et sa moue renfrognée laissa peu à peu place à un visage plus triste.

« Je ne sais plus qui croire… »

D'un air absent, il joua avec les bandages qui lui couvraient les mains. Après sa discussion avec Tsunade, il avait ressenti l'irrépressible envie de s'entraîner – ou plutôt de frapper sans vergogne le premier qui croiserait son chemin. Pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis avec quelqu'un de Konoha, il avait vite quitté le village et rejoint la forêt. Là, à l'abri des regards, il avait laissé se déchaîner la colère qu'il avait envers les autres et contre lui-même. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de grand-chose, mais il avait sans doute utilisé toute sa palette de talents ninpô, du simple direct du droit au puissant Rasengan, à en juger l'état d'une bonne partie des arbres de la forêt… et de ses poings.

« Encore heureux que je ne me sois pas laissé aller contre Tsunade… »

Non pas qu'il craignait lui faire du mal – quoi que, en était-il capable ? – mais Tsunade, outre le fait qu'elle était la personne la plus importante du village, avait également la riposte facile et une puissance non négligeable. Perdre le contrôle et la frapper sous le coup de la fureur était pour ainsi dire suicidaire, même pour quelqu'un… _comme lui_.

Il examina d'un air morne ses pansements et remua en circonspection ses doigts. La douleur ne tarda pas à se réveiller, aiguë et cuisante, et lui inspira une brève grimace de souffrance.

« Pff… A quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Grâce à l'autre crétin qui crèche en moi, demain je n'aurai plus rien… »

Sa main retomba finalement sur le matelas, inerte, et laissant aller sa tête contre le mur, il ferma les yeux. Au dehors, le tonnerre gronda de plus belle, faisant trembler les vitres.

Quand on parlait de Kyûbi… S'il s'endormait, finirait-il une nouvelle fois devant le démon-renard ? Plus qu'un éphémère énervement dû aux paroles moqueuses de l'insupportable démon, leur dernier échange lui avait laissé un sentiment d'étrangeté, d'inachevé. Rares étaient les quelques fois où il avait pu entrer en connexion totale avec l'esprit du Kyûbi, cependant Naruto avait pu pleinement identifier sa nature : c'était une entité puissante et brutale, profondément animale, mais à l'instinct bestial qui le poussait souvent à la destruction forcenée, s'opposait une incontestable intelligence. En revanche, si à l'occasion Kyûbi pouvait être capable d'une réflexion foudroyante, l'hésitation elle n'avait pas de place en cet esprit supérieur. Or, la nuit précédente, Naruto l'avait senti comme indécis sous ses dehors désinvoltes et ses rictus carnassiers. Cela avait inspiré au jeune homme une vague impression de malaise. Un peu tardivement, il se souvint qu'il lui avait recommandé de faire attention à l'étrangère.

« Dangereuse, cette gamine ? Même Konohamaru et son écharpe ridicule ont l'air plus menaçant… »

Pourtant, Kyûbi se questionnait sur l'arrivée de l'intruse. Cela irait-il jusqu'à l'inquiéter ? Cette dernière pensée lui fit hausser les épaules avec mépris. C'était de Kyûbi qu'on parlait !

« N'importe quoi. Rien ne peut lui faire peur, ce n'est sûrement pas dans ses gènes. Je me fais des idées… Il a seulement dû sentir qu'elle m'avait troublé. Comme toujours, il ne rate pas une occasion de prendre le contrôle… »

Bien qu'aucun coup de tonnerre ne se soit fait entendre, le battant de la fenêtre solidement fermée frémit légèrement. En apparence, Naruto n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était courbaturé, et toutes ces réflexions commençaient pour parler franc à lui peser sur le système. En soupirant, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, fixa quelques instants le plafond assombri avant de fermer avec lassitude les yeux. Se questionner ainsi n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes.

« J'ai juste envie de dormir… Que cette journée finisse et que tout redevienne comme avant, demain… »

Au-dehors, une main se posa sur le battant et appuya dessus, d'abord avec précaution, puis de toutes ses forces. Rien à faire, la fenêtre ne bougeait pas. La main glissa alors le long du bois, chercha un mécanisme d'ouverture. Naruto n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

« Juste qu'on me foute la paix… Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ne soit pas d'accord », songea-t-il avec fatigue.

Même s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il était positionné de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir ce qui s'agitait derrière la fenêtre. Tous ses autres sens en alerte, Naruto attendit. La main recula et resta en suspension dans l'air, comme indécise. Naruto fronça alors les sourcils, concentra davantage son attention sur l'intrus pour le moment hors de vue.

« Etrange, je perçois à peine son chakra… Ce qui laisse deux options : soit c'est un ninja qui dissimule remarquablement bien son énergie, soit c'est un pauvre villageois normal qui n'a rien à faire ici. Dans les deux cas, c'est louche. Surtout, rester sur mes gardes… »

Son analyse à peine achevée, la fenêtre _**explosa**_.

Le temps d'une seconde, une formidable énergie s'était manifestée à l'extérieur, sous la forme d'une bourrasque qui avait tout balayé sur son passage. C'était une technique Fûton de niveau moyen, mais dans laquelle on avait mis beaucoup trop de chakra pour une cible aussi peu résistante. Sauf si l'utilisateur avait voulu créer un effet de surprise, ça laissait plutôt croire qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ce jutsu.

Stupéfait, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds. Technique contrôlée ou pas, une telle quantité de chakra ne pouvait pas être rassemblée en si peu de temps par une seule personne : ils devaient être plusieurs !

« Et il y avait plein de chakras différents mélangés, pas qu'un seul… » songea Naruto alors qu'il essayait de ressentir à nouveau l'aura de ses adversaires qui sans explications, s'était volatilisée.

- Montrez-vous !

Les yeux plissés pour mieux voir dans la pénombre, il resta muet de stupeur en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la chambre, essoufflée, recroquevillée sur le sol au milieu des fragments de verre.

- Sasuke, si jamais tu viens encore pour une quelconque affaire urgente de Tsunade, je te jure que tu vas retourner _illico_ sous la pluie, avec un beau cocard en prime ! s'écria-t-il, plus pour se redonner une contenance que pour intimider l'intrus, qu'il savait – percevait – pertinemment comme n'étant pas Sasuke.

Chancelant, l'inconnu se releva avec peine dans un cliquetis de verre brisé, puis tourna la tête vers le lit. Il se figea aussitôt à la vue de Naruto.

**« …Rasengan. »**

Une boule de chakra brilla doucement au creux de la main du jeune homme. Bien que non poussée à sa pleine puissance, l'orbe pouvait tout à fait contrer une attaque en traître, et illuminait du même coup la pièce d'une teinte bleue irréelle. Et ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle de la sphère.

Une petite silhouette aux larges vêtements trempés et aux cheveux bruns gorgés d'eau, qui clignait piteusement des yeux, éblouie par le Rasengan.

- Mais…

Naruto demeura interdit. Un éclair surgit : sa lumière crue dissipa ses derniers doutes tout en faisant tressaillir l'intrus.

- Yu… Yume ?

Entourée de ses bras, la fillette trempée recommença à trembler, peut-être de peur, de froid ou d'épuisement, ou bien des trois. Comme tirée d'une étrange torpeur, elle jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre derrière elle, puis esquissa un geste pour s'enfuir. Plus rapide, Naruto la retint par le bras et la ramena d'une main ferme à l'intérieur.

- Ah non, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser repartir par un temps pareil ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle essayait sans mot dire de se dégager. T'es trempée, regarde ça ! Il faut être fou pour se balader seul la nuit sous l'orage… Attends, surtout tu ne bouges pas !

Grelottante et apeurée, Yume acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête sous le regard impérieux de Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers la fenêtre et fit quelques signes incantatoires.

« Suiton, la barrière aqueuse. »

Usant de la plus infime part de son chakra, il rassembla l'eau de pluie qui commençait à former une flaque sous la fenêtre et l'allongea en une fine pellicule transparente. Avec précaution, il la plaça sur l'ouverture et l'étendit de façon à ce qu'elle la recouvre complètement.

« Fûton, le mur glacial… »

De l'autre main, il fit quelques signes supplémentaires. Il souffla doucement sur l'épaisse pellicule d'eau, qui se cristallisa alors sur toute son épaisseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vitre opaque et blanche bouchait l'ouverture, empêchant désormais la pluie d'y pénétrer. Naruto examina d'un œil critique son "œuvre".

- Bon, je ne suis pas un pro de la glace, mais avec le froid qu'il fait dehors, ça tiendra bien jusqu'à demain…

Il se tourna vers Yume qui obéissante, n'avait pas bougé mais retenait à grand-peine ses tremblements de froid. En la voyant ainsi trempée, il oublia à contrecoeur les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Il faut que tu te changes, ou tu vas finir par tomber malade. Je crois qu'il me reste des vêtements pas trop grands pour toi… Va dans la salle de bain à côté, je te les apporte. Et fais attention à ne pas te couper, ajouta-t-il en désignant les débris de verre,

Lui-même concentra son chakra dans ses pieds nus pour éviter de se blesser. Yume resta quelques instants immobile, visiblement étonnée, puis s'exécuta sans broncher, tandis que Naruto fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche de ces vêtements oranges qu'il affectionnait tant quand il avait douze ans. Depuis son pari gagné de passer chûnin, il avait renoncé à porter une telle couleur, mais il devait bien avouer que pour certaines missions sérieuses, arborer du noir ou toute autre teinte foncée était bien plus discret.

Après avoir donné des vêtements propres et secs à la fillette qui les accepta avec hésitation, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose de chaud.

« Zut, coupure de courant », jura intérieurement Naruto en activant tous les interrupteurs qu'il croisa, sans obtenir la moindre lumière. « Et en plus, je crois que je n'ai plus de lait… »

- Du thé, ça te va ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

Silence total.

« …On va dire que oui… » décida-t-il après quelques secondes, tout en allumant le gaz encore fonctionnel sous la bouilloire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yume apparaissait enfin, habillée d'un pantalon orange et d'un pull noir, ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés encore humides lâchés sur ses épaules. Dans un parfait silence, elle s'assit sur le canapé à l'opposé de Naruto, qui l'enveloppa dans une couverture et lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud. A défaut de petits parchemins de flamme incantée, que Naruto avait renoncé à expérimenter – le risque qu'il fasse brûler tout l'immeuble était encore trop grand – quelques bougies brillaient ça et là, diffusant une lumière tamisée.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il à la fillette pelotonnée dans sa couverture.

Sans oser croiser son regard, elle acquiesça timidement, le nez dans sa tasse. On aurait dit qu'elle était partagée entre rester là bien au chaud et déguerpir au plus vite…

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici ?

Pas de réponse.

- Tu ne devais pas rester chez Tsunade ? Elle était censée te surveiller. A ce que je vois, c'est efficace…

Comme si elle cherchait à disparaître, Yume se recroquevilla dans le canapé, mais ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers lui. A contrecœur, Naruto abandonna ses questions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas te ramener tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de sortir sous la pluie. D'autant plus que si je réveille Tsunade, je sais que je passerais un sale quart d'heure. Il y a deux moments où il ne faut surtout pas déranger La Vieille : quand elle pionce, et quand c'est l'heure des résultats des courses. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en se frottant le crâne, comme s'il se souvenait d'un coup particulièrement fort asséné par une Godaime en colère.

Un bref sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de Yume, à la joie de Naruto.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça… Tu t'appelle bien Yume, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu plus détendue, elle hocha la tête tout en portant la main à son cou. Naruto aperçut la chaînette en or du collier que leur avait montré Tsunade la veille même.

- "Rêve"… C'est joli comme prénom. Et ton nom ?

- …

- C'est un peu direct comme question, mais… tu ne parles pas ?

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête, mais son regard fuyant trahissait qu'elle en était pourtant capable.

- Alors… Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ?

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

- C'est… à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle garda la tête basse, mais Naruto vit sans peine la tristesse faire pâlir un peu plus son visage. Muette, elle vida d'un trait sa tasse en regardant droit devant elle.

- …Désolé. Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de te demander tout ça… Mais je me pose tellement de questions…

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, comme pour affirmer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle déposa la tasse vide à ses pieds et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, les yeux brillants. Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire pour la mettre à l'aise. En soupirant, il se laissa à son tour aller dans le canapé, adossé près de l'enfant, et fixa d'un œil vague le plafond. Après quelques instants, il murmura :

- Tu sais, il y a eu une époque où je ne parlais pas beaucoup non plus. Il y avait même des jours où le seul mot que je disais était « Présent », lorsqu'il faisait l'appel à l'Orphelinat. Je crois que j'espérais qu'on fasse attention à moi comme ça, parce que j'avais l'air triste… Mais en réalité, c'était comme si je n'existais pas.

Il s'efforça de rester de marbre, malgré le rappel de ces souvenirs troublés. L'Orphelinat, c'était si loin ! L'indifférence… A l'époque, il n'en avait que trop senti les effets néfastes.

- Plus tard, j'ai fait tout le contraire, et j'ai choisi de me faire remarquer le plus souvent possible. Les seules fois où les autres me prêtaient enfin attention, c'était quand je faisais le pitre. Mais avant ça… avant, je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Quelque chose qu'on faisait mine de ne pas voir, et qui pourtant aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui accorde un peu d'intérêt. En y réfléchissant maintenant, je pense parfois que ce n'était pas très logique comme attitude. Mais en ce temps-là, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution… Je n'en avais peut-être pas le courage, ou la force.

Il tourna la tête vers Yume, qui l'observait en silence. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et fixa le sol comme s'il était soudain devenu très intéressant. Naruto eut un petit rire amer.

- Toi aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne dis rien. C'est un appel à l'aide, comme pour moi… pas très logique, mais un appel à l'aide quand même. Le seul que tu puisses émettre pour l'instant.

Elle leva enfin les yeux, le scruta avec un mélange de peur et de surprise. Une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il hésita, chercha ses mots, et enfin soupira.

- Ex… excuse-moi pour ce matin. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas quoi dire, et j'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste à ce point. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas qui tu es, et que tu as débarqué vraiment brusquement, mais… ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas te connaître.

Yume resta interdite, muette devant l'expression sincèrement désolée de Naruto. Puis, lentement, un timide sourire s'esquissa sur son visage triste. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couverture, puis avec précaution, comme hésitante, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Merci… Nii-san.

Les yeux de Naruto, déjà ronds de surprise suite à l'élan de Yume, s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il entendit ce simple merci murmuré.

- Tiens, tu parles ? chuchota-t-il en souriant légèrement à son tour.

Un petit rire lui répondit. Jusque là crispée, comme si elle avait redouté qu'il la repousse encore, elle parut se détendre.

- Je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé, quand tu m'avais parlé, dans la forêt…

Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, presque étonné que cette incertitude ait pris autant de place dans son esprit. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas une erreur, il avait bien entendu. Et _a priori_, elle était saine d'esprit. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler sain d'esprit quelqu'un qui se promène sous la pluie en pleine nuit, alors que l'orage gronde… Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le genre de choses qu'il ferait, s'il avait un but qui lui tiendrait à cœur ?

Mais quoi d'important, pour qu'elle le fasse elle ? Venir le voir ? Il serait réellement… _son frère ?_

Il tourna et retourna ses questions dans sa tête, indécis, et finalement posa celle qui le tourmentait depuis le début.

- Dis… Pourquoi tu m'appelles « Nii-san » ?

Personne ne répondit, mais une respiration lente et profonde s'éleva. Epuisée, Yume s'était endormie. D'abord déconcerté, Naruto sourit malgré lui. Avec des gestes malhabiles mais attentionnés pour ne pas la réveiller, il l'installa un peu plus confortablement, s'assura que la couverture n'avait pas glissé de ses frêles épaules.

Après tout, il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de savoir… Le simple fait qu'elle soit là montrait qu'elle lui pardonnait son manque de tact du matin même. Et ça lui suffisait. Enfin serein, il ferma les yeux.

« Demain… tu me raconteras ? »

.

xxxxxxx

.

- Tsunade !

Après l'orage qui avait duré la majeure partie de la nuit, une aube timide pointait enfin le bout de son nez, réchauffant de ses rayons les maisons de Konoha brillantes d'eau de pluie. Bien qu'il était encore tôt, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et courts cavalait déjà à travers les innombrables couloirs du palais de l'Hokage.

- Tsunade ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est encore couchée ! marmonna la jeune femme en jetant des regards furieux de tous côtés. L'heure est grave !

Sa sacoche de médecin bringuebalant à son côté, Shizune traversa sans s'arrêter les multiples salles de réunions et autres bureaux administratifs encore déserts. Elle arriva enfin aux appartements de la Godaïme, et sans prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, y entra. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tornade baptisée Shizune faisait irruption dans la chambre de l'Hokage et réveillait sans ambages son occupante.

Tâche facile à écrire, certainement pas à faire.

- Tsunade, je t'en prie, lève-toi ! hurla-t-elle en secouant la chose pelotonnée sous les couvertures. Il y a urgence !

- Grumblrm, Ton-ton, arrête, j'ai pas de réglisse à te donner… grommela une voix ensommeillée sous les draps.

Affalé sur un coussin non loin de là, le petit cochon leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et du mot magique « réglisse », friandise qu'il aimait tant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement désapprobateur à sa maîtresse et son assistante qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire du bruit, puis se retourna sur son coussin et se rendormit aussitôt dans un grognement de bonheur.

- Ton-ton ? s'exclama Shizune, abasourdie. C'est pas Ton-ton, c'est moi, Shizune ! cria-t-elle en secouant son amie de plus belle, ce qui ne causa rien de plus qu'un autre grommellement. Allez, debout !

- Rmhm, qui que tu sois, laisse-moi dormir… pas pioncé de toute la nuit dernière… bien le droit de me rattraper…

- J'en n'ai rien à faire, de tes heures de sommeil en retard, il y a plus important ! Yume a disparu !

- Encore deux p'tites minutes, larmoya Tsunade en cachant son visage sous l'oreiller.

- Mais j'y crois pas, une vraie gamine ! Quand je pense qu'ils t'ont choisie pour Godaime ! S'ils avaient vu comment tu te comportes le matin, ils n'y auraient même pas songé !

La chose sous les couvertures ne broncha pas sous "l'insulte". Ou plus vraisemblablement, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, déjà repartie au pays des songes. Shizune soupira sans retenue. Elle connaissait bien Tsunade : si effectivement elle avait passé une nuit blanche, ce petit jeu pouvait durer des heures entières. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il fallait l'énerver, mais pas n'importe comment…

Avec précaution, elle se pencha, souleva l'un des coins de l'oreiller et murmura d'une voix chantante :

- Tsunade, les courses de chevaux viennent d'être interdites. Elles ont été jugées trop épuisantes pour ces pauvres animaux…

- Gnhein ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Une main jaillit de sous les couvertures, agrippa l'oreiller et le balança de l'autre côté du lit, tandis que l'ex-dormeuse se redressait en hurlant d'une voix indignée :

**- Ils ont osé faire quoi ? ! ?**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce truc marche encore, ricana Shizune qui prévoyant une réaction aussi spontanée, avait pris grand soin de s'éloigner du lit.

Tsunade la dévisagea, les yeux plissés comme si elle essayait intensément de réfléchir. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa moue extraordinairement désabusée et son ample chemise qui avait glissé sur son épaule, on avait réellement du mal à croire qu'elle était la toute puissante Godaime de Konoha.

- …Rhumpf, encore cette blague débile, grommela la jeune femme en se prenant la tête dans les mains. P'tain, j'ai une de ces migraines…

Avec déception, Shizune perçut l'odeur d'alcool que sa panique lui avait jusque là caché.

- Encore une cuite ? Tu bois trop, Tsunade, et tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- J'fais ce que je veux. Et pis j'bois pas, répliqua l'autre d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est ça. Et la bouteille et le verre vides là-bas, c'est Ton-Ton le responsable, peut-être ?

- …un p'tit peu alors.

- Hum, ça me semble déjà plus crédible. Combien de verres ?

A la vue de Tsunade, échevelée et mal réveillée, qui commençait à laborieusement compter sur ses dix doigts, elle eut un soupir exaspéré.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

- Eh ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai la gueule de bois que j'suis sourde, marmonna Tsunade alors qu'elle concentrait tant bien que mal son chakra dans ses mains.

L'Hokage appliqua ses doigts fins brillant d'une lueur bleue sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle soignait progressivement sa gueule de bois. Consciente qu'elle devait rester silencieuse pour ne pas la déranger, Shizune renonça à lui rappeler ce pourquoi elle était là et jeta un regard réprobateur au verre et à la bouteille désespérément vides. Elle dût tout de même admettre que cela faisait longtemps que son Hokage et amie ne s'était pas saoulée. Depuis un an qu'elle était la chef du village et donc une kunoichi très affairée, Tsunade n'avait abusé que rarement de l'alcool, et seulement lorsque quelque chose la tracassait plus que de coutume.

« Elle a peut-être repensé au passé, à Dan et Nawaki…» songea l'assistante, anxieuse.

Elle hésita à la questionner sur ce sujet, puis se résigna. Tsunade n'était déjà pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses déprimes, et le fait qu'elle se réveillait à peine la motiverait sans doute encore moins à se confier… même à son assistante et pour ainsi dire meilleure amie.

« Et puis, il y a plus important ! » se dit Shizune en se souvenant de la raison de sa venue.

Elle se retourna pour constater avec stupeur puis exaspération que Tsunade avait fini son soin et oscillait dangereusement, les yeux fermés, donnant la très nette impression… de s'être rendormie assise.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

**-Tsunade ! REVEILLE-TOAAA !**

**- J't'ai dit que j'étais pas sourde ! **hurla à son tour la Godaime cette fois-ci définitivement réveillée en repoussant son amie qui la secouait comme un prunier.

- Tu ne dormais pas, très bien, mais explique-moi ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi fatiguée ?

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est tout !

- T'es **encore** allée t'amuser dans ce casino, hein ? s'exclama Shizune qui savait parfaitement que si Tsunade avait vaincu ses habitudes d'alcoolique désespérée, elle n'avait en revanche pas chassé le démon du jeu qui l'habitait. Je t'ai pourtant dit que les fonds de Konoha n'étaient pas destinés à ce genre de bonne cause, en admettant que les loisirs de l'Hokage en soit une !

- J'ai rien pris dans les caisses de Konoha, j'ai fait cette connerie qu'une fois, et va vérifier si ça te chante ! Et puis d'abord, le Konoha SunShine Palace est en rénovation depuis qu'un débile de mauvais joueur y a tout cassé à coups de Katon !

- Parfait, un lieu de perdition en moins !

**- De quoi ? **hurla Tsunade en attrapant Shizune par le col.

**- Les shinobis n'ont pas besoin d'aller s'abrutir devant ces machines comme tu le fais aussi allègrement !**

**- Répète un peu pour voir !**

**- OOÏÏÏÏÏNNNNK ! ! ! ! !**

Shizune allait riposter avec toute sa puissance vocale disponible, quand un cri aussi strident qu'outré fusa dans la pièce, allant jusqu'à faire trembler les vitres et le verre vide posé sur la table. Les deux médic-nins tournèrent précipitamment la tête vers la source d'un tel grincement, pour apercevoir Ton-ton perché sur son coussin, les oreilles dressées et son petit groin crispé par l'énervement. Après quelques secondes marquées par un silence lourd de tensions, le cochon se rallongea dans un grognement dédaigneux, sans toutefois les quitter de ses petits yeux haineux.

- T'en fais du bruit dès l'matin, Ton-ton, fit Tsunade, les sourcils froncés.

- Hum, nous aussi je crois, murmura Shizune, qui réalisa qu'il était temps pour elles de se calmer.

- Mouais…

D'un air quelque peu buté, Tsunade lâcha le col de son assistante qu'elle tenait toujours fermement et détourna les yeux, maussade.

- Désolée, finit-elle par marmonner.

Shizune resta un instant muette : même si Tsunade avait dit ça du bout des lèvres, elle savait qu'elle était sincère.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave… moi aussi, je me suis emportée. Tu passes bien moins de temps à jouer depuis qu'on est revenues à Konoha.

Les épaules de Tsunade s'affaissèrent dans un soupir.

- Moui, peut-être… Je n'ai pas dormi parce que je repensais à certaines choses. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

« Repenser à certaines choses », cela ne signifiait pas tant de possibilités que ça dans le cas de Tsunade. Comme l'avait supposé son assistante, elle semblait s'être remémoré le passé. Pourquoi dans un moment pareil, cela par contre, Shizune n'en savait rien et ne chercherait pas à en apprendre plus, par respect pour son amie.

- Bon, que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite ? dit enfin Tsunade en défaisant machinalement sa natte faite pour la nuit.

- Hein ? marmonna Shizune d'un air profondément intelligent, perdue dans ses pensées. Ah oui ! Tsunade, l'heure est grave !

- Ah ?

Circonspecte, Tsunade se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Shizune avait parfois tendance à dramatiser certains faits sans la moindre importance… tout du moins, du point de vue de la Godaime.

- Quand je suis allée à ton bureau ce matin, j'en ai profité pour voir si Yume allait bien, et il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre ! Elle s'est enfuie !

Tsunade s'arrêta enfin de coiffer, ou plutôt d'essayer de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds, et leva les yeux vers Shizune.

- Hein ?

- Enfuie ! J'en suis certaine ! Par la fenêtre, et en plein milieu de la nuit si j'en crois l'état de la chambre, il y a de l'eau de pluie partout ! Elle a réussi à détruire le kekkai que tu avais appliqué pour condamner la fenêtre ! Mais tu te rends compte ? Ton jutsu ! Elle a détruit **ton** jutsu, celui d'une Hokage !

- Enfuie… souffla Tsunade, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Et comment va-t-on la retrouver, maintenant ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant, encore faible de surcroît ! Si elle a quitté Konoha, elle…

- Et c'est pour **ça** que tu me déranges ?

Shizune resta interdite. De la déprime totale à une plus vraisemblable colère noire, elle s'était attendue à toutes les réactions. **Toutes**, sauf à celle-là. Tsunade la fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais un sourire qu'elle avait apparemment du mal à retenir se cachait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Mais… mais oui ! balbutia finalement Shizune. Elle s'est enfuie, elle a disparu ! C'est… c'est grave… non ?

- Disparue… Tu en es sûre ?

La Godaime arborait à présent un grand sourire, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus son assistante.

- Mais… bien évidemment ! Elle n'a laissé aucune trace avec l'orage qui a brouillé toutes les pistes, personne ne sait où elle a bien pu aller !

- Moi, je sais.

Silence stupéfait.

- Et au fait, cette gamine est bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais elle ne pourra pas ajouter à sa liste d'exploits étranges le fait d'avoir brisé un de mes jutsus.

Nouveau silence. Tsunade sourit de plus belle, manifestement contente de l'effet produit chez Shizune.

- C'est moi qui l'ait annulé.

Mutisme ébahi d'une Shizune sidérée.

- Mais… mais… mais pourquoi ? parvint-elle à aligner au bout de quelques secondes. Pourquoi un tel risque ? Comment faire maintenant ? Comment va-t-on la retrouver ?

- Je t'ai dit que je savais où elle était.

- Quoi ?

- Chez Naruto.

- Naruto ? Comment ça, chez Naruto ? Pourquoi chez lui ? Et, et comment tu sais ça ?

- Je fais parfois des choses inutiles et inconsidérées, mais je n'aurais pas commis une aussi grosse bourde sans prévoir une autre sécurité en cas de problème.

Tsunade achevait enfin de démêler ses cheveux et les rattacha en une queue basse sur sa nuque. D'un geste vif, elle retroussa sa manche droite et appliqua sur son avant-bras sa main gauche brillante de chakra. Se profila alors sur la peau un dessin aux arabesques noires et compliquées, que Shizune reconnut comme un sceau médical : conçu pour surveiller à distance un patient, certains médic-nins assez puissants l'utilisaient au cours de missions dangereuses, afin de connaître en temps réel l'état de santé de leurs coéquipiers et pouvoir agir en conséquence le plus rapidement possible s'il y avait un blessé.

- Hier soir, je suis retournée voir Yume. Depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, elle semblait déprimée mais aussi nerveuse. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de… _tester_ sa détermination. Avec son accord, je lui ai appliqué un sceau complémentaire à celui-ci, avoua-t-elle alors que les marques sur son bras s'estompaient mais restaient visibles. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour surveiller son état, mais je n'ai pas précisé qu'il me permettait aussi de savoir à tout moment où elle se trouvait dans un rayon d'action de 20 km. J'ai prétexté vouloir intervenir rapidement si je sentais qu'elle faisait une rechute. Elle n'a pas émis de protestation. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, j'ai désactivé le jutsu invisible qui barrait la fenêtre.

La surprise sur le visage de Shizune s'effaça peu à peu devant une mimique rassurée.

- Apparemment, elle s'en est rendu compte au cours de la nuit. Je n'ai cessé de suivre ses déplacements à distance grâce à ce sceau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si j'avais senti qu'elle voulait réellement partir, mes ANBU et moi-même l'aurions arrêtée avant même qu'elle ait pu s'approcher des remparts.

- … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que tu es assez mère-poule à tes heures, répondit Tsunade avec un sourire ironique. Si je t'avais mise au courant, tu aurais sûrement cherché à surveiller Yume. Et même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle te repère, je voulais être certaine qu'elle était totalement libre… de choisir ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Très bien, admit Shizune de mauvaise grâce. Mais pourquoi aller chez Naruto ? Ca a un rapport avec son attitude envers lui ? Elle le connaîtrait vraiment ?

- Ca, je n'en sais strictement rien. La seule chose qui me paraît claire à présent, c'est qu'elle est sincère, et qu'elle ne joue pas un rôle qu'on lui a assigné. A son âge, je ne crois pas qu'un espion, même compétent, serait sorti en pleine nuit sous un tel orage, il aurait plutôt attendu une occasion moins risquée et en public. Il faut que Naruto soit vraiment important pour elle… ou alors, elle est complètement folle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne pense plus qu'elle soit là pour nous nuire.

- Je vois, c'était donc prévu, marmonna pensivement Shizune en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son amie. Mais que faut-il faire à présent ? A part son nom, nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur Yume, il ne faut quand même pas l'oublier…

- Je ne l'oublie pas, je crois même qu'on ne se doute absolument pas de ce qu'elle cache, dit Tsunade d'un air vague. Puisque les choses sont ainsi, je compte sur Naruto pour l'aider à s'intégrer ici. Quand elle le jugera nécessaire, Yume nous racontera ce qui est réellement arrivé au Camp de la Brise, je reste persuadée qu'elle en faisait partie. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra… Mais je crois que pour une fois, Naruto sera content.

- Tu en es sûre ? Ca ne s'est si bien passé que ça hier…

- Mais si j'en crois mon sceau, elle est toujours chez lui. Cette gamine s'est attachée à lui, on dirait, et lui-même était curieux d'en savoir plus. Alors qui sait ? Laissons-les faire pour le moment, nous aurons bien le temps de nous occuper de cette affaire aujourd'hui. En attendant, je vais prolonger ma nuit, je croaaaaaa… termina Tsunade par un long bâillement.

- Et Sakura ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a entraînement avec toi tout à l'heure.

- Ca aussi, c'est arrangé. Préviens-là juste que Yume est chez Naruto. Elle comprendra.

- Très bien… Eh, ne dors pas trop longtemps quand même, prévint Shizune en voyant Tsunade replonger sous ses couvertures. L'Hokage qui fait la grasse matinée en semaine, ça ne fait pas très sérieux comme image…

- Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un bon p'tit-dej'… ça me réveillerait…

- Ah… tu veux que je te l'amène ? demanda son assistante, qui avait la très légère impression de faire une grosse erreur.

- Tu ferais ça ? minauda l'Hokage d'une petite voix interrogatrice sous ses couvertures.

- Euh…

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Tsunade en jaillissant aussitôt des couvertures, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Alors ce sera comme d'habitude ! Croissants, café, bref, tu connais ! Et n'oublie pas le saké !

- On ne te changera jamais, toi, répondit Shizune en se levant, un petit sourire en coin. Je me demande si les autres Hokage avaient aussi leur comportement bien à eux, le matin…

- Ils étaient puissants, mais au bout du compte, ils n'étaient toujours que des humains eux aussi, lança Tsunade d'un ton docte comme pour se justifier. Pour le sake, apporte celui du Pays des Nuages, il est excellent au lever !

- Ah non, pas question ! répliqua Shizune avec virulence, je croyais que tu plaisantais en parlant d'alcool !

- Eh bien, un peu de whisky, alors…

- Tsunade, tu sors à peine d'une cuite !

- Euh, du vin ?

- Dès le matin ? Ca va pas, non ?

- Un jus de fruits ?

**- De l'eau, oui !**

**.**

xxxxxxx

.

Un souffle de vent. Une lumière grise, intermittente. Un grognement sourd. Un écho. Un grincement métallique.

_- Eloigne-toi…_

- Laisse-moi tranquille… je ne veux pas te parler…

_- …Eloigne-toi… pas t'approcher… pas normale… faire attention…_

- Tais-toi, laisse-moi dormir…

_- …Ne t'approche pas… **d'elle**…_

- Va-t-en…

_- Naruto… **Naruto !**_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le souffle coupé, il fixa de ses pupilles exorbités la bougie éteinte devant lui, qui fumait doucement. Aux aguets, il écouta le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Rien. La voix avait disparu.

Toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, il se décida néanmoins à respirer, reprit son souffle anormalement saccadé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Un rêve, un cauchemar ? Une vision ? Quelle était cette voix lointaine, modulée, étouffée par ce qui semblait être un mur… ou une très grande distance ?

« Qui était-ce ?… Cette voix me rappelait quelqu'un par moments… »

Péniblement, il se leva et s'assit tandis que la couverture tombait à ses pieds. En grognant un peu sous la lumière qui l'aveuglait par la fente d'un rideau, il se prit le visage entre les mains. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, et il était tout aussi fatigué que la veille, peut-être même plus. Etrange, pour le Naruto toujours pétant la forme qu'il était.

« Curieux comme impression… Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

Son regard erra de la fenêtre à la télévision qui ne marchait plus depuis belle lurette (à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement, il avait autre chose à faire que de rester planté devant Konoha-première), puis glissa vers la table basse où traînaient quelques rouleaux de techniques et des bougies, toutes éteintes. Il remarqua avec un certain étonnement une tasse posée à terre, vide.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le salon… et pas dans ma chambre ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture et y restèrent quelques secondes pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il haussa très lentement les sourcils, et son regard retourna vers la tasse, puis vers la couverture. Puis la tasse. Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent enfin.

- Yume ?

Le silence persista. Il se retourna vivement, fouilla du regard l'appartement… vide.

- Yume !

Il se leva d'un bond et courut à la cuisine, l'explora d'un oeil beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le croyait, en vain.

« C'est pas vrai… elle est partie ? ! »

**- Yume !**

Un bruit de verre étouffé parvint enfin à ses oreilles, provenant de sa chambre. Il s'y précipita et resta pétrifié sur le pas de la porte. Elle était là, avec à la main un sac d'où s'échappaient quelques tintements de verre brisé, traces de son arrivée la nuit précédente. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus étonnés. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Ah, tu étais là…

« Pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça pour elle ? » se dit-il avec exaspération.

Il allait faire un pas de plus quand la mystérieuse voix de son rêve revint dans son esprit, plus distincte que jamais.

_« …Ne t'approche pas… **d'elle**… »_

Un brusque vertige l'envahit soudain. Il tomba à genoux, dut s'agripper au montant de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Il voyait trouble, le souffle lui manquait. Le bruit frénétique de son coeur battait à ses tempes, tandis qu'il se posait la question :

« Pourquoi…Yume… C'est de Yume… qu'il parlait ? Pourquoi… ? »

Qui était "il" ? Etait-il vraiment question de Yume ? Pourquoi ne pas s'approcher d'elle ?

« Pourquoi y faire attention ?… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve… »

Rien qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve.

La respiration sifflante, il leva péniblement les yeux pour se retrouver face à l'enfant. Accroupie près de lui, sa longue natte de cheveux bruns sur l'épaule, elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Un court instant, il crut voir une lueur de déception, et même de peur dans ces pupilles bleues comme les siennes.

- C'est rien, finit-il par répondre à cette question muette. Je suis juste… fatigué…

Ce n'était en rien un mensonge, il n'avait mal nulle part. Il se sentait même très bien, mise à part cette fatigue inexpliquée qui lui donnait le vertige. Un peu comme après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant en matière de concentration.

« Si c'est vraiment comme après un entraînement, je devrais me sentir mieux d'ici quelques minutes… Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. »

Avec un peu plus d'assurance, il se releva et tenta de sourire devant le regard scrutateur de Yume.

- Tu vois ? Je vais bien ! Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, alors je me suis inquiété… Non en fait, je crois que j'ai carrément paniqué. C'est bête, hein ?

A la mine de la fillette, il comprit qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça bête du tout. Cela avait même plutôt l'air de franchement la préoccuper.

- Ca ira mieux quand j'aurais mangé, affirma Naruto avec un grand sourire. Tu as faim ?

Toujours muette, l'enfant acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut y faire alors… Ah ! Et merci d'avoir ramassé tout ça, tu n'étais pas obligée, ajouta-t-il du même ton enjoué en voulant prendre le sac qu'elle tenait à la main.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le mouvement de recul qu'eut alors Yume, ni pourquoi son regard, si perçant qu'il le mettait par moments mal à l'aise, devenait soudain fuyant. Après quelques secondes où il sentit malgré lui son coeur se serrer, il choisit d'ignorer cette attitude et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Après tout, c'est pas la première fois qu'on réagit comme ça avec moi… Ca voudrait dire qu'elle est également au courant pour Kyûbi ? »

Il préféra oublier cette désagréable question, il se pencha sur celle du petit déjeuner, qui rapidement devint un gros problème.

« J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il me restait des céréales… Bof, tant pis, de toute façon j'ai plus de lait… Un p'tit-dèj traditionnel, même pas la peine d'y penser… Ah, quoique, j'ai du riz, là… Oooh mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ? » songea-t-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à la date de péremption du produit qui, de toute évidence, n'avait plus sa place dans une cuisine depuis… un certain temps.

Tout à la redécouverte du contenu de ses placards, Naruto vit à peine Yume déposer son sac dans un coin et s'asseoir à la table après quelques hésitations. Après avoir visité toute sa cuisine sans résultats, Naruto rouvrit pour la troisième fois un placard incroyablement bien garni comparé aux autres qui étaient relativement vides.

« Je vais quand même pas lui dire qu'il n'y a rien pour le p'tit-dèj… ça craint ! »

D'un air dubitatif, il attrapa l'un des nombreux paquets aux multiples couleurs qui emplissaient le placard.

« Et si j'osais… »

- Eh ! Ca te dit, ça, au p'tit-dèj ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, un sachet à l'emballage rouge et jaune à la main.

Yume fixa l'objet du regard quelques secondes, avant d'hausser les épaules, l'air non pas indifférente mais simplement perplexe. Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Attends, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça ? Tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête, silencieuse et étonnée. Le sachet que tenait le jeune homme, visiblement de la nourriture d'après le personnage dessiné dessus qui mangeait avec appétit, lui était totalement inconnu.

- Alors là, il va falloir réparer cette énorme erreur, et tout de suite ! s'écria Naruto en ouvrant avec entrain le sachet. Tu vas voir, c'est le meilleur plat au monde ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de les faire cuire !

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, il posa devant Yume un bol fumant plein d'un étrange bouillon, de morceaux de viandes et de longs filaments peu engageants qui flottaient à sa surface.

- Et voilà ! _Itadakimasu !_ s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en s'asseyant lui aussi devant un bol au contenu identique et qui malgré son aspect assez bizarre, exhalait un fumet plus qu'agréable aux narines de Yume.

En hésitant, la fillette plongea ses baguettes et attrapa quelques filaments, jeta un regard circonspect à Naruto qui entamait déjà son propre bol avec un plaisir évident. L'air de prendre son courage à deux mains, elle mit les fils dans sa bouche et les aspira tout comme elle l'avait vu faire, avant de les mâcher prudemment.

- Alors ? demanda Naruto d'un air désinvolte, en réalité soucieux de connaître son avis.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Yume, qui n'avait rien voulu manger depuis la veille au matin était affamée. Sans plus d'hésitations, elle plongea littéralement le nez dans son bol, dévorant son contenu avec autant d'enthousiasme que Naruto. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire.

- Ravi que ça te plaise ! On appelle ça des ramens. Là, ils sont au porc, mes préférés ! Sérieusement, tu n'en avais jamais mangé ?

Yume secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis regarda d'un œil dubitatif son bol sans cesser de manger.

- Quand même bizarre que tu n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un truc aussi délicieux, souligna Naruto sans s'apercevoir que Yume avait cillé un court instant. Des tas de gens ne comprennent pas que je puisse en manger même le matin, mais moi, je pense que tant qu'on aime, il n'y a plus à se poser de questions, non ?

Yume reprit une nouvelle lampée de ramens, visiblement d'accord avec lui.

.

xxxxxxx

.

Accroupi sur une terrasse voisine, un ninja aux cheveux gris encore plus en bataille que d'habitude observait la scène de son oeil unique. Un sourire s'esquissa derrière son masque.

- Des ramens au petit-déjeuner… Rien à dire, ils font la paire, tous les deux ! murmura-t-il en riant doucement. C'en est étrange même… Bof, après tout, ça ne me concerne pas…

Avec une lassitude qui montrait clairement qu'il était fourbu, Kakashi se releva et repartit sur les toits.

- …Et j'ai plus important à faire pour l'instant. Maintenant que j'ai vu comment il allait, direction le palais de l'Hokage. Quelle tête va faire Tsunade en entendant mon rapport, je me le demande bien…

.

xxxxxxx

.

Figé, les baguettes encore dans la bouche, Naruto regardait en fronçant les sourcils par la fenêtre. Les toits et les façades des maisons voisines que l'on pouvait apercevoir étaient déserts, ce qui pour un début de matinée, était on ne pouvait plus normal.

« J'aurais juré avoir senti quelqu'un pas loin… J'ai rêvé ? »

Sans quitter l'ouverture des yeux, il avala sa bouchée de ramens, méfiant. Yume semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, bien qu'elle ait elle aussi cessé de manger. Du bout de ses baguettes, elle triturait d'un air indécis l'ingrédient en forme de spirale _(nda : que les japonais appellent « naruto », tiens donc !)_ qui flottait au fond de son bol. Elle leva enfin les yeux.

- Dis…

A l'entente de la petite voix timide qu'il n'avait pas perçue depuis la veille, Naruto se tourna aussitôt vers Yume et s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop étonné.

- …ça… ça fait quoi d'avoir un démon en soi ?

Naruto manqua s'étouffer avec ses ramens. Lui qui voulait avoir l'air décontracté, il pouvait repasser. S'interdisant de tout recracher, il avala avec peine et toussa plusieurs fois, les larmes aux yeux. Visiblement consciente de la gravité de sa question, Yume attendit sans ciller qu'il se remette, muette et grave. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu chez quelques autres personnes, il n'y avait aucun mépris, aucune peur dans ses yeux. Juste de la curiosité, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Peut-être de l'inquiétude ?

- Ben, c'est assez bizarre, parvint-il enfin à aligner d'une voix d'abord rauque. La plupart du temps, je ne sens même pas qu'il est là, un peu comme si on s'ignorait… Mais quand je suis en colère, il parvient parfois à agir presque sans ma volonté, par le biais de son chakra. Mon sensei Jiraya m'a appris à contrôler cette énergie, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Kyûbi n'est pas prêteur, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire rassurant.

- Et… il est gentil ? Je veux dire… il se comporte comment avec toi ?

- Oh, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a son caractère, fit Naruto en repensant à leur "discussion" de l'autre nuit. Très énervant même, parfois. Et si un jour, il a l'occasion de s'échapper de moi, je pense qu'il le fera sans hésiter. C'est un démon, après tout… Mais mine de rien, il m'aide beaucoup. Et puis, tant que je ne recroise pas certaines personnes, dit-il en songeant à Itachi et l'Akatsuki qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis plus d'un an, je n'ai rien à craindre. Yondaime, l'homme qui l'a scellé en moi, a fait du bon boulot…

- Yondaime…

Il observa Yume, qui faisait à nouveau tournoyer le naruto entre ses baguettes. Elle avait sans aucun doute d'autres questions plein la tête, mais semblait se retenir de les poser.

- C'est bizarre quand même… Si on ne compte pas les adultes qui étaient présents le soir où Kyûbi a attaqué, il n'y a pas le centième de Konoha qui soit au courant de mon secret. Alors, comment ça se fait que toi, tu le saches ?

Yume ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Les yeux ternes, elle posa ses baguettes d'un air résigné.

- …C'est un peu à cause de ça, si on ne se connaît pas, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Naruto n'osa ni bouger ni rien dire, de crainte qu'elle ne s'arrête. Il allait enfin savoir qui elle était réellement, quels étaient leurs liens, pourquoi elle était là, maintenant ?

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle « Nii-san »… ?

Yume inspira profondément. Pendant quelques instants, elle parut chercher ses mots.

- En fait… ma mère… elle…

Elle se tut soudainement, et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'on avait frappé à la porte. Il jura intérieurement.

« C'est pas vrai, jamais tranquille ! »

Un court instant, il hésita à laisser poireauter l'intrus dans le couloir et à ignorer les coups qui se répétaient à la porte, chaque fois un peu plus forts, mais un dernier regard vers Yume l'en dissuada. Assise bien droite sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées, presque crispées sur ses genoux, elle paraissait avoir fait le voeu de ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche. En soupirant, il alla à contrecoeur regarder à l'oeilleton de la porte, bien qu'il savait, à l'aura qu'il percevait, que l'arrivant était quelqu'un de connu.

« Ah, c'est Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? »

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée, et songea à vérifier s'il était présentable. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en pyjama.

« **Aaaaah ! Je peux pas me montrer comme ça, pas devant elle ! **»

- Euh, j'arrive, une minute ! lança-t-il à la porte par mesure de précaution – Sakura n'était pas toujours très patiente, surtout le matin – en courant dans sa chambre pour se mettre un T-shirt et un pantalon acceptables.

Une minute moins 3 dixièmes plus tard, il ouvrait précipitamment la porte, juste à temps pour voir Sakura, le bras levé, qui s'apprêtait à frapper d'une façon disons plus bruyante et convaincante.

- Laisse la porte tranquille, je t'ai entendue, dit-il aussitôt pour la calmer.

Si Sasuke avait utilisé un simple seau d'eau pour le réveiller, Sakura, elle en revanche, avait pris l'habitude de défoncer les portes depuis qu'elle était l'élève de Tsunade. Naruto en savait malheureusement quelque chose.

- Bonjour ! Je pensais que tu dormais encore, je ne tenais pas à t'attendre durant des heures, expliqua Sakura avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, comme d'habitude…

Un peu surpris, il la vit ramasser et charger sur son épaule un énorme sac de voyage et entrer dans l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie.

- Euh… ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais je peux savoir ce qui t'amène si tôt ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Aha, secret-défense ! lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Alors qu'elle déposait son sac dans le salon, Naruto se rappela de la présence dans la cuisine de Yume qui _a priori_, n'avait rien à faire là. Si Sakura voyait que la fillette s'était échappée et était venue chez lui, elle irait immédiatement prévenir Tsunade ! Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait dissimuler Yume par un jutsu d'illusion, au moins jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'en aille…

- Euh, Sakura-chan…

Mais Naruto n'avait pas même fait un geste que déjà Yume apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, ayant probablement reconnu la voix de Sakura. Comble de l'étrange, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne manifesta aucune surprise et parut même contente de la voir.

- Bonjour Yume ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier ! fit-elle en s'approchant de la fillette.

Lui qui s'était attendu à des hauts cris, Naruto resta bouche bée tandis que Yume acquiesçait d'un simple signe de tête à la question de Sakura, visiblement aussi surprise que son hôte. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il crut comprendre.

- Ah je vois… dit-il d'un ton désabusé. C'était toi qui nous espionnait derrière la fenêtre. C'est pour ça que tu savais qu'elle était là…

- Derrière la fenêtre ? Non, ce n'était pas moi. Je viens directement du palais de l'Hokage.

- Mais alors, comment tu pouvais être au courant que…

- Grâce à ça. Yume, tu me le permets ?

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement, tout en tendant son bras gauche à Sakura. Celle-ci lui remonta la manche de son pull jusqu'au coude et effleura son poignet de ses doigts préalablement chargés de chakra. Des signes noirs se dessinèrent soudain sur la chair de Yume, serpentèrent de sa main jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras pour finalement former un sceau à l'écriture fine et déliée.

- C'est un jutsu assez complexe que lui a appliqué Tsunade hier soir, expliqua Sakura. Il lui permet de connaître à tout moment et avec précision la position de Yume tant qu'elle est dans Konoha et ses alentours.

Naruto cilla. Ainsi, Tsunade savait déjà tout.

- Ah… Alors, la vieille t'a envoyée pour que tu lui ramènes Yume. Evidemment.

- Pardon ? fit Sakura, étonnée, en lâchant le bras de Yume.

Il se renfrogna. Avec la réaction colérique dont il avait fait preuve la veille, il trouvait un peu léger le fait que Tsunade n'ait envoyé qu'une chûnin pour récupérer Yume. C'était même très risqué… Mais après tout, cette chûnin, c'était Sakura.

« Bien joué, Tsunade. », songea Naruto en serrant les poings jamais il ne lèverait la main sur sa coéquipière, quelles que puissent être ses motivations.

- Franchement, cette vieille chouette croit que Yume est dangereuse. Elle devient parano, tu vois un espion, là, toi ? s'exclama-t-il, montrant d'un bref signe de tête l'enfant, qui regardait d'un air intéressé le sceau recommençant à se fondre dans sa peau. C'est n'importe quoi ! La vieille voudrait même la soumettre à un interrogatoire, mené par des Anbus ! C'est…

- Eh ! Parano ou pas, c'est ma sensei que tu traites de vieille chouette ! l'interrompit Sakura. Rappelle-toi qu'elle ne fait que respecter la loi, elle y est obligée, elle est Hokage !

- Les lois sont faites pour être enfreintes, quand le bon sens les rend ridicules ! Un Hokage est censé le savoir, ça !

- C'est pas aussi simple, et tu le sais ! s'écria-t-elle, semblant se retenir de lui asséner un de ses directs devenus légendaires. Si Tsunade elle-même ne montre pas l'exemple, on…

Elle s'arrêta net, parut chercher ses mots puis soupira bruyamment tout en passant une main agacée dans ses longs cheveux roses.

- Oh, et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi puisque de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à l'affaire.

- C'est ça, t'as tout à fait raison, répliqua Naruto, acide. Ramène-lui Yume après tout, puisque je ne peux jamais rien dire.

- Si tu me laissais au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là, tu ferais une autre tête… Enfin je pense. Et tu ne traiterais pas Tsunade de vieille chouette.

Elle attendit en vain une quelconque réaction de son interlocuteur, puis dit enfin :

- Elle a décidé de te confier la garde de Yume, à titre d'essai.

La déclaration laissa Naruto stupéfait. L'enfant à ses côtés se tourna précipitamment vers Sakura, semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles non plus.

- Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est "pour veiller à ce que l'environnement dans lequel elle va évoluer sera propice à son intégration dans Konoha". En clair, que tu t'occupes bien d'elle. Ordre de Tsunade, acheva Sakura dans un sourire.

.

xxxxxxx

.

- ATCHAAA !

Tsunade renifla bruyamment alors qu'elle descendait les marches semblant plonger dans les entrailles de la terre.

« Raah, je n'arrête pas d'éternuer depuis que je suis dans ce foutu escalier. J'ai attrapé froid la nuit dernière, ou c'est l'humidité ? »

La seconde hypothèse était plus que probable. L'air, au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, devenait glacial, et une certaine moiteur régnait.

« Ou alors, on parle de moi… » songea-t-elle, suspicieuse quand au sifflement qui persistait dans ses oreilles. _(nda : au Japon, on dit que quand on éternue, c'est signe qu'on parle de vous)._

Jugeant la question comme secondaire, elle reporta son attention sur l'escalier qui n'en finissait pas. Le bruit de ses pas pressés résonnait sur les murs de béton. Un nuage presque opaque filtrait de ses lèvres au rythme de sa respiration, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au pourquoi de sa présence dans cet endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié.

« Ils m'ont appelé de toute urgence, "un problème avec les nouveaux"… C'est bien leur genre d'humour, tiens. »

Elle descendait l'escalier qui menait à la morgue souterraine de Konoha, là où avaient été acheminés les cadavres du Camp de la Brise… et qui vraisemblablement, causaient quelques soucis, même morts.

.

.

_Vos impressions ?_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	9. Chapter 8 Un nom surgi du néant

.

.

_A propos d'une certaine **Kushina** (merci de lire) :_

_Au vu d'un commentaire reçu depuis peu à son sujet, je voudrais clarifier certaines choses._

_A partir de ce chapitre, cette fanfiction va définitivement se détacher de ce que la plupart des lecteurs connaissent, pour la bonne raison que la fameuse **Kushina** **n'existe pas** dans Nii-san. Gardez en tête que lorsque la première version de cette fic est née – il y a 6 ans, la question des parents de Naruto n'avait pas même encore été abordée dans le manga, laissant alors libre cours à l'imagination des fans._

_Restez donc ouverts d'esprit, vous qui votre présence l'en atteste, avez déjà plongé dans cette histoire et accepté sans condition l'existence de Yume, personnage que l'on dit OC et qui pourtant semble vous avoir captivés – et ce, pour mon bonheur._

_J'espère que vous serez tout autant satisfaits d'un nouveau personnage original que ce nouveau chapitre introduit, Shizuka Himari, et que la vague de nouvelles intrigues qu'**elle** créera vous emportera avec le même enthousiasme que l'a déjà fait Yume._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont déjà commenté pour leur soutien et leur ferveur. Quel plaisir de connaître vos impressions !_

_Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !_

_._

_PS : j'ai également créé une sœur à Anko Mitarashi pour les besoins de l'histoire… Ce n'est peut-être que sa seule et unique apparition mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…_

.

.

**Chapitre 8**

**Himari Shizuka, un nom surgi du néant**

.

.

D'un pas pressé, Tsunade poursuivait sa descente dans la semi-obscurité, en direction de la morgue souterraine de Konoha. C'était là qu'étaient entreposés les corps des ninjas morts au combat, en l'attente de leur malheureuse famille venue pour l'identification officielle. Ceux des ninjas ennemis y étaient également conservés, destinés aux autopsies pour l'étude de leurs pouvoirs et de leur passé. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un cadavre, entre les mains d'experts légistes, était aussi bavard qu'un être bien vivant – pour ne pas dire plus dans certains cas. Des recherches approfondies, menées par les médic-nins et les effaceurs de cadavres, pouvaient mettre à jour des substances médicales et des remèdes inconnus de Konoha. Certaines opérations très ardues permettaient également de récupérer quelques pouvoirs héréditaires si ceux-ci étaient attachés à un organe précis, tels que le Sharingan ou le Byakugan.

Comme beaucoup d'autres, Tsunade n'aimait pas la morgue, bien qu'en tant que médecin elle avait déjà dû s'y rendre plusieurs fois. La perspective d'être entouré de cadavres n'était pas en soi une idée rassurante, et la morgue était de plus un endroit glacial, trop calme, trop silencieux. Le moindre bruit y était perçu comme une faute, une menace. Il y régnait une atmosphère toujours très lourde, que les médecins légistes n'essayaient jamais d'alléger.

Non, il y avait des lieux bien plus plaisants, même pour elle et ses nerfs d'acier.

Le sombre escalier glacial et humide conduisait à une porte. Tsunade déboucha dans un étroit couloir blanc, sec mais froid, que quelques lampes éclairaient d'une lumière blafarde. Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant : plus vite elle aurait vu ce qui n'allait pas avec les corps de l'affaire du Camp de la Brise, plus vite elle serait sortie.

« Ce que je peux détester cet endroit… Ca me rappelle cette blague ridicule… »

Comme elle était seule, elle jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle, simplement pour se rassurer. Un souvenir particulièrement cuisant lui revint en mémoire. Celui du jour où un chûnin, étudiant médic-nin tout comme elle, avait choisi de se métamorphoser en le cadavre qu'elle devait disséquer. Une simple farce, avait-il ensuite expliqué à leurs supérieurs. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait manqué le tuer d'un rapide coup de scalpel tant elle avait paniqué quand il l'avait agrippée, alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table d'opération. Sa peur et son manque de discernement avaient fait d'elle la risée de toute sa promotion pendant un bon mois…

« Quelle bande de crétins… Mais franchement, quand je revois ce pseudo cadavre ouvrir les yeux d'un coup en me disant… »

- Yo, Tsunade !

**- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

- Woow ! Doucement avec votre kunai !

- Kakashi, espèce de crétin ! Ca se fait pas de surgir comme ça devant les gens ! hurla Tsunade, un kunai tendu devant elle comme si elle avait voulu trancher net la tête de quelqu'un.

Le jûnin en question redescendit du plafond où il s'était réfugié par adhésion de chakra.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hokage-sama, je ne pensais pas vous surprendre aussi facilement…

- Ah oui ? Imagine que tu te ballades tout seul dans un couloir silencieux et mal éclairé, perdu dans tes pensées, et qu'un gars sorti de nulle part te fonce dessus comme ça ! Comment réagirais-tu ?

- Hum… j'essaierais de lui arracher la tête moi aussi, répondit Kakashi d'un ton dubitatif et assez peu convaincant. Par simple geste de self-défense. Sincèrement navré, Hokage-sama.

- Bon, ça va, ça va, fit-elle, agacée. Si tu ne parles pas de ça autour de toi, j'oublierais cette histoire.

Un sourire s'esquissa sous le masque du ninja, fit briller son unique œil.

- Merci, Hokage-sama. On m'a dit que vous étiez à la morgue, je vous ai donc rejoint aussi vite que possible, ajouta-t-il en la suivant dans le couloir.

- Tu rentres tout juste de ta mission de repérages ? remarqua Tsunade en notant du coin de l'œil la tenue peu reluisante de son subordonné.

- Oui, ainsi que toute mon équipe. Les agresseurs du Camp de la Brise n'étaient pas de simples brigands ou des mercenaires, c'étaient de vrais pros du camouflage. Nous avons eu extrêmement de mal à trouver des traces qui nous informeraient sur leur identité.

- Bien, tu me raconteras tout cela en détail après, chaque chose en son temps. L'un des médecins légistes, Nami Mitarashi, m'a demandé de venir de toute urgence : un des corps leur pose problème, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Serait-ce celui qu'a cru reconnaître Kurenai ?

- C'est possible, Nami n'a rien précisé. Tu as bien fait de venir, nous aurons peut-être besoin de tes découvertes.

Arrivés à une porte au bout du couloir, Tsunade l'ouvrit et pénétra, Kakashi à sa suite, dans une immense salle carrelée et circulaire, aux murs blancs dont la vieille peinture tirait vers un gris fade. Divisée en une dizaine de longues et spacieuses allées, il régnait textuellement en ces lieux _un silence de mort_. Sans hésiter, Tsunade prit une allée et se dirigea vers le centre de la gigantesque salle, qu'elle connaissait être le lieu d'examen des corps. Tout comme Kakashi, elle ne jeta pas même un regard à la multitude de portes d'acier qui tapissaient les murs de chaque côté. Sur chaque porte figurait un numéro, derrière chaque numéro se cachait un nom, un âge, une mort différente répertoriés dans les bases de données de Konoha. Derrière chaque porte, reposait un corps à jamais froid, pour toujours immobile. Une idée qui faisait frissonner même des visiteurs habitués comme eux.

A l'entente des talons de Tsunade qui claquaient dans le silence glacial, une jeune femme en blouse blanche apparut au bout de l'allée, manipulant d'un air nonchalant un outil qui ressemblait furieusement à un scalpel couvert de sang. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en une queue basse sur sa nuque, elle les regarda s'approcher de ses yeux violets, brillants d'une lueur froide et ironique. Un sourire quelque peu moqueur et un brin vicieux s'étira sur son visage pointu, tandis qu'elle essuyait l'instrument qui virevoltait entre ses doigts.

- Bienvenue, Hokage-sama, dit-elle d'une voix suave mais qui ne cherchait absolument pas à mettre à l'aise les arrivants. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite. Je vois que Hatake Kakashi est là lui aussi… Aurons-nous également la visite d'autres jûnins, et pourquoi pas, de ma très chère sœur Anko ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton railleur, néanmoins réticent.

En effet, elle était la sœur cadette d'Anko Mitarashi, organisatrice du premier Examen Chunin auquel avaient participé Naruto et son équipe. Kakashi réprima un sourire au souvenir des quelques accrochages qu'avait eu son ancien élève avec la fameuse Anko : quelle serait son attitude face à Nami ?

- Pas cette fois, assura Tsunade, distante. Seules très peu de personnes sont et seront au courant de cette affaire, et Anko n'en fait pas partie.

- Parfait, parfait, répondit la dénommée Nami Mitarashi en faisant à nouveau tournoyer son scalpel entre ses doigts, plus détendue. Je n'aime pas que ma _très chère_ sœur vienne ici, elle agit toujours comme si elle était la reine des lieux.

Une telle réplique amusa Tsunade, qui en bonne Hokage resta de marbre. Ca ne plairait sûrement pas à Nami de l'entendre, mais la ressemblance entre elle et sa sœur était frappante : des traits similaires, le même sourire froid, un regard identique pour ce qui était d'exprimer cette lueur de joie teintée de sadisme que seules les Mitarashi semblaient savoir montrer.

- Sincèrement, moins on mélange nos tâches, mieux on se porte toutes les deux, continua la cadette, hautaine. Son domaine, c'est les champs de batailles. Le mien, c'est ce qu'on y ramasse.

Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, invita les deux ninjas à la suivre. Sa marche rapide mais nonchalante, presque féline, son scalpel qui dansait toujours entre ses doigts, laissaient clairement suggérer que c'était elle, la maîtresse des lieux.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers une des tables d'opérations, non sans croiser un autre médic-nin qui transportait sur un chariot un corps aux blessures sanguinolentes. Le médecin, muet comme une carpe, salua son Hokage, et prit un temps peut-être plus long que nécessaire pour recouvrir de l'éternel drap blanc le malheureux.

- Vous donnez souvent ce genre de spectacle aux visiteurs ? demanda Tsunade sur un ton de reproche à Nami.

- Seulement aux hauts-placés et aux dignitaires, répondit sans la moindre culpabilité la jeune femme. Il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps, et les quelques grands seigneurs qui viennent ici sont un excellent moyen de distraction quant à leur réaction.

- La prochaine fois que je viens, évitez ce genre de choses, je serai peut-être accompagnée de genins ou même de civils.

La médic-nin ne répondit pas, mais ne manqua pas de faire claquer ses gants blancs en les mettant. Elle leur donna d'autres gants, et chacun revêtit des lunettes de protection. Ils arrivèrent enfin près d'un corps couvert que voulait vraisemblablement leur montrer Nami. La jeune femme posa son scalpel auprès des autres sur une table opératoire, une moue soudainement sérieuse et appliquée sur son visage auparavant caustique : elle était dans son élément.

- Nous avons ici une femme trouvée sur les lieux dudit massacre de la Brise. 1m75, 68 kilos, entre 35 et 40 ans. Brune, yeux bleus, aucun caractère physique et apparent notable. Sa morphologie et certaines anciennes cicatrices attestent qu'elle était une habituée des combats depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une ninja de formation, toujours active au moment de sa mort. Elle a déjà eu un, voire plusieurs enfants.

D'un geste naturel et presque théâtral, elle souleva le drap et dénuda le corps jusqu'à la poitrine. Un visage pâle, détendu mais figé apparût, dont les lèvres bleuies et entrouvertes semblaient sur le point de murmurer quelque chose. Mais pas un souffle ne s'en échappait, plus la moindre respiration ne gonflait la gorge blanche et contusionnée, les paupières grises demeurèrent fermées. De légères meurtrissures coloraient sa peau de bleu à quelques rares endroits. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été nettoyés du sang séché qui auparavant les maculait. Après quelques instants, Tsunade reconnut la femme que Kurenai avait remarquée sur le champ de bataille.

- Aussi spectaculaire qu'elle puisse paraître, poursuivit Nami, la blessure à la tête n'est que très superficielle. Le coup, fait avec un objet contondant, a éraflé le cuir chevelu et a tout au plus étourdi la victime un très court instant. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tuée.

Elle retira un peu plus le drap, révélant une blessure béante au côté droit de la femme.

- Celle-ci par contre, a été faite par un objet fin et coupant, sans doute un kunai. La blessure est profonde, l'arme a directement atteint le foie et déclenché une hémorragie qui a eu raison de la victime. Mais cela n'a en aucun cas provoqué une mort immédiate… ce qui d'après nous, était le but du tueur. Par ailleurs, si vous regardez bien, ce n'est pas un coup net et rapide qui a causé cette plaie. Le kunai est plutôt resté dans les chairs et a été plusieurs fois tourné… Ce qui a sans doute causé une très grande douleur, beaucoup plus forte que si l'arme était immédiatement ressortie.

En révélant de telles choses, la voix de Nami ne laissait pas paraître le moindre dégoût, mais au contraire un sérieux à toute épreuve, qui mettait presque mal à l'aise. Impassible, Tsunade se pencha pour examiner de plus près la blessure. Effectivement, la plaie n'était pas propre et nette, mais curieusement élargie, éclatée. Autour, la chair était légèrement fendue à quelques endroits, comme si la kunoichi s'était débattu pour échapper, en vain, à la lame qui lui lacérait les entrailles.

- Cette blessure mortelle est d'autant plus étrange qu'elle est la seule et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les plaies des autres victimes du massacre. Vous avez pu, je pense, le constater sur le champ de bataille : les assassins ont fait preuve d'une extrême sauvagerie. Les autres corps n'ont pas été pas traités avec la même finesse que cette femme, l'objectif dans leur cas était de les tuer…

- …Alors qu'ici, le but était plutôt de la faire souffrir, termina Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils, effleura la chair froide et meurtrie. Vous pensez que nous avons là…

- Une volonté de torturer la victime ? Ici, c'est plutôt sommaire… Mais j'ai aussi retrouvé des fragments de tissu cicatriciel très caractéristique d'une guérison accélérée. Je pense qu'on a voulu soigner la blessure alors même que le kunaï y était encore : une telle chose n'a fait que ralentir l'hémorragie et retarder la mort, mais cela a aussi été très douloureux. Ce peut donc aussi bien être du fait de la victime que celui de son agresseur. En ce qui concerne le coupable, je pencherais pour une personne irréfléchie, probablement animée par la colère, et donc imprudente. Sur un champ de bataille, même dans la confusion la plus totale, il est dur de faire avouer quelqu'un avec de telles méthodes sans attirer l'attention. Mais en effet, nous croyons en premier lieu que l'agresseur cherchait à faire le plus de mal possible à la victime sans toutefois la tuer, afin de lui soutirer quelque chose. Vraisemblablement une information. Ses contusions confirment une telle hypothèse : étant donné leur couleur et leur taille, elles ont été faites peu avant sa mort, et elles sont caractéristiques d'une poigne appliquée pour immobiliser quelqu'un de force.

Nami remonta lentement le drap jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme, comme prise par un soudain élan de pudeur.

- Nous pensons que las de la torturer, ayant peur de se faire remarquer ou même après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, l'agresseur l'a laissé pour morte, peut-être inconsciente. Dans son état, la victime n'a pas dû tarder à succomber à sa blessure, au grand maximum une demi-heure après avoir été frappée.

Nami se tût. Il y avait sans doute beaucoup de choses à dire encore, mais rien de suffisamment important pour sortir Tsunade de ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés dans une expression d'intense réflexion, la Godaime paraissait reconstruire, pièce après pièce, les dernières minutes de vie de la femme allongée devant elle. Ou tout du moins, elle essayait.

A ses côtés, Kakashi restait silencieux, son unique œil rivé au visage de la morte. Bien qu'il était difficile de connaître son expression à cause de son masque, on pouvait néanmoins ressentir un certain étonnement en lui… pour ne pas dire de la confusion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Hokage revint à elle et secoua la tête.

- Tout cela, bien sûr, ne sont que des hypothèses, formulées suite aux observations que vous avez faites sur le corps et ses vêtements.

- Bien entendu. Des hypothèses, nous en avons des dizaines, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, souligna Nami. Je ne vous ai parlé que de celle qui nous paraissait la plus plausible et à mes yeux, de la plus… logique.

L'autre médic-nin, qui les avait rejoints pendant que sa collègue faisait son rapport, l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Songeuse, Tsunade jeta un regard à Kakashi.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? finit-elle par lui demander, troublée par son silence obstiné. C'est bien elle que Kurenai avait remarquée. Je crois que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de la voir dans la forêt…

Kakashi cligna de l'oeil, apparemment lui aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Je… je ne sais pas… marmonna-t-il enfin. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru l'avoir reconnue… Mais… mais j'ai dû me tromper…

- Vous voulez dire que vous lui trouvez une ressemblance avec quelqu'un de votre connaissance ? articula lentement Nami, un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle attendait visiblement une telle remarque. Suite au bref regard qu'elle lui lança, son collègue s'éclipsa et disparut dans une des allées.

- Peut-être bien, dit Kakashi après un court silence, les yeux rivés au visage inerte, comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur ces traits figés. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un… mais ça fait si longtemps… et ça paraît tellement… _énorme_…

Tsunade tiqua. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kakashi aussi hésitant. Elle examina une fois de plus la défunte. Elle aussi percevait une ressemblance avec quelqu'un… Mais à voir l'attitude atterrée de Kakashi, elle était persuadée qu'elle et lui ne pensaient pas à la même personne.

- _Enorme_, dans le sens _d'absurde_ ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas à la nouvelle question de Nami. Celle-ci prit donc son mutisme pour un oui.

- Il est possible en effet que vous ayez connu la victime. Là encore, nous sommes dans le domaine des hypothèses.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à la médic-nin qui se penchait de nouveau vers le corps. Elle avait dit « connu la victime », pas « connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ». Or, elle, l'Hokage, ne voyait qu'une explication à cette similitude frappante qu'elle avait remarquée : la femme allongée devant elle était la mère de Yume, ou tout du moins une proche parente.

Encore un fait qui reliait l'enfant au destin tragique du Camp de la Brise…

- L'âge ne peut modifier les empreintes digitales d'un sujet ni même ses caractéristiques physiologiques, poursuivit Nami, à nouveau grave. Nous avons soumis ce corps aux différents tests d'identification de routine, et par chance, nous avons pu mettre un nom sur ce visage. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous vous avons appelé, dès que nous avons reçu le dossier des archives.

Interloquée, Tsunade reçut le dossier que lui tendait l'autre médic-nin, revenu à leurs côtés avec le document. Elle prit soin de garder une expression neutre en reconnaissant la couleur de la pochette, qui indiquait que la personne concernée était un membre de Konoha. Lentement, elle l'ouvrit et parcourut du regard les différents feuillets. Son coeur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle comparait les empreintes de la victime à celles de la femme du dossier : elles étaient foncièrement identiques.

- C'est impossible… murmura Kakashi, son oeil allant frénétiquement de la photo du dossier au pâle visage de la défunte.

Malgré certaines différences entre les traits vieillis, figés par la mort, et ceux beaucoup plus jeunes, bien vivants de la photo, c'était elle, la femme du dossier.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sonner l'Hokage pour des broutilles, dit Nami, le scalpel qui tournoyait à nouveau entre ses doigts trahissant sa nervosité. Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je vous ai appelée ?

Sa répartie définitivement oubliée, Tsunade ne savait plus que répondre. Elle ne put que répéter ces quelques lignes qu'elle relisait sans cesse dans le dossier, effarée.

- « Mademoiselle Himari Shizuka, ex-ANBU de Konoha no Kuni. Décédée lors de l'accouchement de son premier-né, Naruto »… il y a de ça 15 ans.

xxxxxxx

- Fais chier.

Traînant les pieds, Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches. Tout autour de lui, les gens prenaient soin de l'éviter, certains parce qu'ils le connaissaient de vue, beaucoup d'autres simplement parce qu'un chûnin armé de près de quinze ans, qui grommelait tout seul et fixait d'un oeil maussade le sol, n'attirait pas spécialement la sympathie. Mais à vrai dire, ce dernier se fichait pas mal de l'image qu'il donnait.

- Me mettre dehors comme ça, il n'y a que Sakura qui peut faire ce genre de trucs, encore heureux pour elle. Et en gueulant en plus ! Pff, franchement, une vraie maniaque, encore pire que Sasuke. Bon, d'accord, mon appart' n'est peut-être pas la perfection côté rangement, mais de là à dire que c'est une porcherie ! N'importe quoi, y a juste quelques rouleaux de jutsus qui traînent et deux trois vêtements pas lavés, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…

Il arriva sur la place du marché, marmonnant toujours entre ses dents sans tenir compte des regards interloqués qu'on lui envoyait.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes placards ? Ils ne sont pas vides, y a plein de bons ramens dedans !

En soupirant, il revit la scène où Sakura, après lui avoir révélé que Yume pourrait rester chez lui, avait brièvement inspecté l'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour vivre là-dedans ? s'était-elle exclamé en explorant d'un regard horrifié la chambre de Naruto au désordre toujours plus présent et à la fenêtre brisée.

- Bah, entre mes entraînements et les missions, je ne suis pas souvent chez moi, alors ça ne me dérange pas trop, avait répondu le ninja sans réfléchir.

- C'est ça ! Eh bien, si tu veux conserver la garde de Yume, va falloir que tu te bouges un peu pour tout ranger, parce que même si Tsunade accepte de te la confier, sache que moi, je ne la laisserai pas vivre dans un foutoir pareil ! !

Le courroux de la jeune Haruno ne s'était en aucun cas calmé quand elle avait pénétré dans la cuisine.

- Des ramens ! Dès le matin ! Mais tu ne manges que ça ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est super bon, nourrissant…

- Ca tient pas au corps et ça fait grossir, point barre !

- Ah oui ? Et comment j'ai fait pour gagner le tournoi des Chûnins alors ?

- Sûrement pas grâce à ton intelligence, quand on bouffe que des nouilles, on a le cerveau qui dégénère ! Ca explique tout chez toi !

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Naruto savait qu'elle aurait toujours le dernier mot dans n'importe quelle discussion que ce fut. Aussi avait-il renoncé à répondre et écouté d'une oreille presque attentive les directives de Sakura pour remettre l'appartement d'équerre.

- …Et donc, ta mission sera tout d'abord d'aller faire des courses ! avait-elle annoncé d'un ton sans réplique en faisant rapidement une liste des prochains achats. Les ramens matin midi et soir, ça te réussit peut-être, mais à Yume, ce sont des légumes qu'il lui faut ! Des fruits frais ! Des repas équilibrés !

Avec Sakura, il y avait toujours un temps pour rire et un temps pour bosser. Naruto avait donc résisté à l'envie de clamer haut et fort « Chef ! Oui, chef ! » dans un garde-à-vous à faire pâlir de jalousie Lee en personne, et avait accepté sans broncher sa tâche et la liste de commissions, avant d'être proprement mis à la porte.

- « Rentre pas tant que tu n'as pas tout acheté ! Ca me laisse trois bonnes heures pour faire le plus gros du boulot sans toi dans mes pattes », imita Naruto d'une voix volontairement suraiguë et ridicule. Héhé, si mon appart' est aussi en bordel qu'elle le dit, elle va bien s'amuser. **Oui, je suis pas de bon poil, et alors ?** lança-t-il à une troupe de genins qui l'observaient avec stupeur et qui déguerpirent aussitôt, pris de panique devant l'expression inquiétante de leur aîné.

Arrivé en plein centre du marché, il sortit sa liste toute froissée de sa poche et retint un bâillement.

- En plus, je suis crevé, j'ai à peine dormi de la nuit encore une fois, et… et c'est quoi une bet… betterave ? marmonna-t-il en se penchant sur sa liste, avant de relire sans comprendre plusieurs autres mots qui lui étaient inconnus.

Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers une échoppe de fruits et légumes, sous le regard jovial mais un peu étonné du vendeur.

- Holà, bienvenue, jeune étranger ! Deux ans que je suis là, je ne vous ai encore jamais vu devant mon étal ! Vous venez d'arriver dans notre beau village qu'est Konoha ?

- Euh ? put seulement dire Naruto, partagé entre le rire et le désespoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard il quittait enfin l'échoppe, chargé de plusieurs sacs assez lourds, et un légume qu'il fixait d'un air consterné à la main.

- Alors c'est ça une betterave ? Ce truc violet ? Ben, ça n'a pas l'air trop comestible… En tout cas, c'est sûrement moins bon que des ramens. Elle est bizarre, Sakura…

L'air un peu perdu, il remit l'étrange chose dans son sac avec les autres étranges choses qu'on appelait légumes et continua son chemin. Si Sakura disait que c'était nécessaire, alors il s'y plierait. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée d'apporter son aide. Mais grâce à ses conseils, Yume allait pouvoir rester auprès de lui.

- Elle finira bien par me raconter ce qu'elle sait…

Le sourire, discret mais bien présent, que lui avait fait Yume le matin même avant qu'il parte, lui revint en mémoire. Une étrange sensation, qu'il ne savait pas si c'était du bonheur, le prit au cœur à ce souvenir.

_« Nii-san… »_

Une petite sœur… Naruto se répéta plusieurs fois ces quelques mots, à la fois incrédule et inexplicablement ravi. Il avait beau se rappeler que sourire bêtement au milieu d'une foule n'était pas vraiment digne d'un chûnin, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'en empêcher.

« Je crois que je serais prêt à sacrifier tous les ramens de ce monde pour qu'elle reste… Juste pour qu'elle reste », songea-t-il avec un brin d'étonnement.

L'engueulade moralisatrice de Sakura à propos de son plat préféré lui gâcha sa joie, mais le souvenir de Yume affamée dévorant avec plaisir son bol de ramens lui fit comme un baume au cœur. Elle avait traversé l'orage pour le retrouver… Lui !

Un sourire radieux anima ses lèvres à son tour, tandis qu'il levait la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu presque éblouissant il eut un petit rire. Sa motivation revenue avec des renforts, il sortit sa liste d'un geste décidé.

- Yooosh ! C'est parti pour la suite !

xxxxxxx

Une légère brise se leva, faisant murmurer toutes les feuilles dans un chant apaisant. Installée dans les ramures d'un solide chêne centenaire, elle lisait, totalement captivée…

_« Le nindô et ses pratiquants, les ninjas, n'ont pas toujours été tels qu'aujourd'hui, rassemblés en villages spécifique d'un pays, et représentant au bas mot une force militaire supérieure aux armées normales de jadis. Bien avant la fondation des villages les plus anciens de notre temps, existaient déjà des tribus nomades de ninjas, dont les origines réelles nous sont inconnues. Bien que leur style de vie était très différent de celui des ninjas actuels, on note de nombreuses similitudes dans leurs cultures, comme leur conception du nindô et l'utilisation d'un symbole abstrait pour distinguer leurs clans._

_Il est à l'heure actuelle impossible de ne serait-ce que compter les camps nomades ayant foulé notre continent. Pour la plupart représentés par une ou quelques familles regroupées en un seul Clan, ils se sont succédés durant les siècles, séparés, affrontés, unis ou décimés, se sont éteints ou sont réapparus au-delà des mers d'une manière si aléatoire qu'établir une généalogie même vague demeure chimérique. Cependant, il semblerait qu'ils aient de tout temps existé, certains pacifiques et stables, d'autres plus hostiles mais pas moins discrets. _

_Bien qu'il n'était pas rarissime qu'un Clan accorde temporairement ses services au plus offrant, les nomades ont toujours gardé comme priorités la protection des leurs, ainsi qu'une farouche indépendance vis-à-vis des guerres, coups d'états et autres événements qui ont bouleversé l'Histoire. Par leurs pouvoirs longtemps restés uniques et mystérieux, et par leur distance avec la civilisation sédentaire, ils ont nourri et nourrissent encore les mythes et légendes du monde entier._

_Parmi les quelques Clans de notre continent qui ont traversé les temps avec certitude, se détachent quelques-uns des plus importants et possédant chacun des pouvoirs et des qualités qui leur sont propres._

_Citons entre tous le Clan des Etoiles, dont des manuscrits vieux de cinq siècles mentionnent les nombreux voyages en Occident. Leur existence n'est cependant prouvée que depuis deux cent ans, suite à leur intervention auprès des peuples côtiers des lointaines mers d'Occident. Doué selon la légende de l'art de la prémonition et de la lecture de l'avenir dans l'espace, leur chef de l'époque, Gandara, aurait prévenu les gens concernés de l'arrivée imminente d'un redoutable tsunami. Evacués à temps vers les plateaux, les habitants ont pu reconnaître l'ampleur des dégâts et l'hécatombe encourue s'ils ne s'étaient pas retirés. Fidèles à son caractère nomade et indépendantiste, le clan des Etoiles aurait refusé toute récompense et disparu dans la nature, continuant cependant de s'illustrer par les prédictions de catastrophes naturelles majeures. Ce Camp ne se serait pas manifesté depuis plus de cinq décennies, et nul ne sait s'il existe encore._

_Le Clan de l'Ether était un clan belliqueux, dont le territoire de prédilection fut sans nul doute l'immensité montagneuse des régions septentrionales. Défendant jalousement chaque sommet qu'ils considéraient comme leur propriété, ils n'ont cependant pas causé plus d'affrontements que nécessaire, car peu de gens leur revendiquaient ces terres d'altitude, accidentées, constamment enneigées et improductives. La légende dit que les shinobis nomades de l'Ether tiennent ce nom de leur pacte avec les oiseaux, pacte qui serait le tout premier de l'Histoire et à l'origine des actuelles Invocations. Liant amitié avec les plus belles et les plus farouches créatures volantes, mythiques ou non, ils auraient été capables de rejoindre le plus haut des cieux, l'éther, là où l'air disparaît et où le souffle même devient glace._

_Le Clan de l'Ombre s'est sans doute illustré à travers l'Histoire comme le clan le plus impliqué dans la politique. Caste de froids assassins méthodiques, furtifs et silencieux, ils ont été à l'origine d'une guerre qui a ébranlé les archipels des mers d'Orient, actuel pays des Vagues qui était jadis peuplé de tribus humaines normales mais violentes. Maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la traîtrise, les shinobis de l'Ombre ont cependant payé ce don de leur vie, lorsque de nombreuses nations ont choisi d'éradiquer ces mercenaires si dangereux. Les quelques survivants auraient fui vers le nord-est du continent, et rejoignant là un Clan mineur spécialisé dans les pouvoirs aquatiques, auraient fondé le village de Kiri, dont les shinobis s'illustrent aujourd'hui encore par leur sauvagerie et leur discrétion, alliées à des jutsus de brouillard et d'eau._

_D'autres clans disparurent d'eux-mêmes, tels que le Clan de l'Airain, constitué de guerriers qui maîtrisaient le nindô aussi bien que le sabre, et qui furent les ennemis jurés des samouraïs pendant de longues décennies. _

_Charmeur de ces animaux féroces et gigantesques qui pullulent dans les régions centrales du continent, le Clan des Plaines se divisa après d'interminables querelles intestines et forma divers clans spécialisés, dont le plus connu sera celui des maîtres-chiens Inuzuka, allié plus tard à Konoha._

_Durant le siècle dernier riche en progrès techniques et scientifiques, les clans de shinobis nomades ont été forcés de s'acclimater pour survivre, leur indépendantisme devenant de plus en plus mal vu. La plupart se sont réunis en différents villages, échangeant un territoire où vivre contre le serment de défendre le pays concerné : c'est le cas notamment des Shinobis du Désert et d'une faction disparate des shinobis de l'Ether, qui fondèrent ensemble l'actuel village de Suna, protection ninja du Pays du Vent. Par la suite, les Clans récalcitrants furent peu à peu décimés ou intégrés à leurs comparses nouvellement sédentaires. C'est ainsi que de savoir légendaire et nomade, le nindô devint réalité guerrière et source de puissance._

_Alors qu'aujourd'hui, le nindô semble faire partie depuis toujours des civilisations sédentaires, il perdure encore une simple poignée de Camps, restreints et pacifistes, mais définitivement nomades. Par un pacte de non-agression et de non-espionnage passé avec les villages, ils continuent de sillonner les continents, plus discrets que jamais. Citons le Clan de la Brise, allié de Konoha par une très lointaine parenté, le Clan de la Pierre, qui hante les sentiers de montagne inexplorés du pays de la Terre, et le Clan de l'Onde, spécifique de l'eau mais proche selon des rumeurs du pays du Son… »_

Hinata releva la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira. Une fois de plus, le nom de la Brise paraissait, mais à l'état de simple remarque. Lire ces anciens écrits était devenu passionnant, mais maintenant que son objectif premier se rappelait à elle, encore et toujours irrésolu, elle perdait de son entrain.

Elle lut encore quelques pages du vieux livre, puis abandonna quand il commença à aborder les familles et les techniques ninjutsu des différents clans majeurs. Elle ne trouverait rien de plus. Sans ardeur, elle relut ses notes constituées tout au long des derniers jours, lors de ses patientes recherches dans la bibliothèque de Konoha, puis dans les archives de la famille Hyûga, qui s'étaient révélées à peine plus complètes à ce sujet. Tantôt on disait que la Brise était une ancienne alliée de Konoha, tantôt il était écrit que ce Camp était le plus pacifiste de tous… mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de mention quant à un ennemi juré, avec qui ils auraient pu s'entretuer comme cela avait été le cas de bon nombre d'autres clans par le passé. Pas de relations amicales ou hostiles constatées avec un autre village que Konoha. La Brise avait été de tout temps un clan mineur, peu connu et peu remarqué.

Un clan sans histoires.

D'après ce qu'elle savait de sa sensei Kurenai, on avait même pensé que ses membres s'étaient retirés vers les terres intérieures du continent, et cela depuis plus de quinze ans.

« Depuis Kyûbi… » songea Hinata, se remémorant les paroles de Kurenai. « Rien ne le laisse paraître, mais auraient-ils eu un lien avec ce démon ? Nous ne savons même pas s'ils étaient là ce jour funeste, ni s'ils nous ont aidé à combattre Kyûbi… »

D'abord par curiosité puis par devoir, Hinata s'était elle-même chargée d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Pour que ni ce Clan, ni ce qu'avaient fait ses assassins ne tombe dans l'oubli… Mais au cours de ses recherches, elle avait peu à peu réalisé que la Brise avait déjà sombré dans l'obscurité, et ce bien volontairement.

- Est-ce un effet de cette discrétion habituelle aux Clans nomades ? Ou avait-il réellement quelque chose à cacher… quelque chose en rapport avec Kyûbi, peut-être ?

Sans qu'elle saisisse pourquoi, lorsqu'elle construisait des hypothèses, ses pensées faisaient trop souvent le lien entre l'apparition de Kyûbi et la dernière venue de la Brise à Konoha. L'air de rien, elle avait questionné quelques personnes dans son entourage, et les mêmes dires revenaient : le camp de La Brise était effectivement tombé dans l'oubli, mais dans tous les témoignages, leur dernière visite remontait approximativement à peu avant l'attaque du démon-renard.

Pour lui compliquer la tâche, rien n'était inscrit nulle part à ce sujet, dans les archives officielles comme dans les livres anciens qu'elle avait patiemment rassemblés. A vrai dire, il était même étrange que pas un seul document ne mentionne spécifiquement leurs passages sur les terres du Pays du Feu. Même alliés à Konoha, les Shinobis de la Brise représentaient un groupe suffisamment important pour que leurs visites et leurs mouvements à travers le pays soient répertoriés. Ne serait-ce que par méfiance militaire, pour la défense du village.

Mais c'était comme si on avait voulu éradiquer des bibliothèques de Konoha tout ce qui pouvait attester des liens entre le village et La Brise. Evidemment on n'avait pu effacer les souvenirs des gens, et des petits détails comme ceux qu'elle avait décelés dans les livres avaient échappé à cette vague d'annihilation. Mais les documents officiels et sans doute regorgeant d'informations étaient introuvables. Soit ils étaient conservés à l'abri des regards, soit ils avaient été détruits. Dans les deux cas, c'était louche.

Depuis combien de temps ces documents étaient-ils ainsi dissimulés ? Depuis l'affaire de la Brise, qu'on l'avait par ailleurs instamment priée d'oublier … ou depuis bien avant ?

Tant de mystères, autour d'une simple tribu nomade.

Troublée, Hinata parcourut d'un œil plein d'espoir des notes d'étude qu'elles avaient « emprunté » aux archives de Konoha. En même temps, elle posa à tâtons le livre à ses côtés, sans se rendre compte que le lourd ouvrage était en équilibre très précaire…

…peut-être même un peu trop. Il suffit d'un infime souffle de vent, et l'objet glissa sur l'écorce lisse puis tomba dans le vide. Avisant ce mouvement du coin de l'œil, Hinata eut un petit cri de stupeur et tenta de le rattraper, mais le livre lui échappa de peu. Au pied de l'arbre, se profilait entre les feuilles la terre meuble d'un chemin.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle en dernier recours, alors qu'elle entendait le livre traverser les feuillages dans un fracas de branches arrachées, puis s'écraser dans un bruit sourd au sol… et elle l'espérait, sur aucun malheureux passant !

La première seconde fut saluée d'un silence pesant. Muette et attentive, le souffle coupé, Hinata tenta de discerner un mouvement à travers le feuillage qui lui cachait le sol. Elle avait choisi cet endroit du parc parce qu'il était calme et peu fréquenté, avait-elle eu raison ?

Mais la seconde suivante eut droit à une exclamation stupéfaite et bien peu élaborée.

- Woooééééééééééé ?

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle ramassa précipitamment son sac et ses affaires puis se précipita jusqu'en bas, filant avec agilité de branche en branche.

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée ! lança-t-elle en atterrissant avec souplesse. Je n'ai pas fait attention et…

Sa seule fierté de la minute fut que, sans doute dans le feu de l'action, elle parvint à s'excuser sans balbutier malgré sa honte. Deux nouvelles saluèrent cet « exploit ». Une bonne, et une mauvaise.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que la personne qui avait hurlé allait bien, ayant évité de très peu le gros bouquin qui était tombé juste à ses pieds. Les yeux rivés sur l'ouvrage qui sous son poids, s'était enfoncé de quelques centimètres dans la terre, cette personne avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

La mauvaise nouvelle ? Cette personne, c'était Naruto.

- Ah… je… euh…

« Mauvaise nouvelle », façon de parler… Disons plutôt « regrettable incident », ou « coïncidence tout bêtement fortuite », qui aurait contrainte Hinata à plutôt se planquer au sommet du mont des Hokage pour lire, si cela lui avait permis d'éviter un face-à-face aussi gênant.

- C'est… je… c'est tombé, et…

A peine revenu de sa surprise, Naruto posa sur elle un regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'ahurissement total.

- Ah ! Je veux bien te croire, que c'est tombé ! C'est à toi, cette enclume ?

Aïe. Face à Hinata qui commençait depuis quelques temps à briller lors des combats et des missions, deux adversaires de choix occupaient le podium sur sa liste des « Ennemis contre lesquels elle ne pourrait rien ».

La deuxième position revenait incontestablement à Naruto. Son sourire, son allure de jeune homme qui en pleine poussée de croissance, ne semblait jamais devoir cesser de grandir – et d'embellir à ses yeux – son regard pétillant, aussi bleu et profond qu'un ciel d'été… Non, rien à faire. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur lui le jour du second tournoi des Chûnins, ou elle aurait peut-être déclaré forfait sur-le-champ, malgré les probables foudres de son père et les railleries épuisantes de Kiba.

Et le premier de cette liste d'ennemis à éviter… Eh bien, c'était aussi Naruto, réalisa-t-elle. Mais un Naruto furieux contre elle. Avec des yeux bleus à l'habituelle lueur maligne devenue métallique et des paroles cinglantes… Comme maintenant, par exemple !

Mais quelle idiote ! Si elle s'était mise là, c'était pour être au calme ! Entre ses devoirs envers les Hyûga et ses missions pour Konoha, il lui restait peu de temps libre, qu'elle passait rarement au domaine de sa famille. En effet, son père mettait les moindres des échecs – pourtant moins nombreux – de sa fille sur le compte de ses études parallèles de médic-nin, qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil. Etudier au domaine Hyûga un sujet à ses yeux aussi futile que le Camp de la Brise, aurait valu à Hinata l'arrivée impromptue de son père, venu pour la sermonner sur ce qu'elle devrait faire ou ne pas faire pour améliorer son niveau et mériter son héritage de chef de clan.

Ici, au moins, elle s'était sentie tranquille pour mener ses recherches à bien… Et voilà qu'elle manquait blesser Naruto ! Il allait la détester, après une faute aussi stupide !

- Euh… Hinata ?

Figée, l'interpellée songea enfin à se sortir de l'espèce de spirale infernale dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Lorsqu'elle osa affronter son regard, Naruto la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains, s'inclina prestement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir manqué te blesser, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, je sais qu'un arbre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour étudier, mais je ne pouvais aller ailleurs sans craindre d'être dérangée, et donc je suis… désolée ! Pardon, Naruto-kun !

Un silence atroce suivit sa tirade marmonnée d'une petite voix timide et extrêmement gênée. Trop embarrassée pour lever la tête, elle était sur le point de ramasser son livre avant de disparaître, honteuse, quand Naruto se mit à rire. Risquant un œil vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait, à la fois amusé et un peu confus.

- Ah, ce n'était que ça, alors ? Désolé, tu avais une telle expression quand tu m'as vu ! J'ai presque cru qu'on m'avait déclaré mort ce matin et que tu me considérais comme un revenant… T'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien ! Alors inutile de t'en vouloir autant. Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, j'ai juste été surpris.

Devant la mimique effarée d'Hinata, il rit de plus belle, puis se baissa et ramassa le livre récalcitrant.

- Faut dire qu'il pèse lourd, ce bouquin, fit-il en dépoussiérant la couverture. Mais il n'a pas l'air trop abîmé… C'est une chance, il est plutôt ancien, non ?

Il tendit le livre à Hinata, qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour le prendre. Pétrifiée, elle se sentait rouge comme une pivoine et en avait encore plus honte. Ah, dire que dans d'autres circonstances, sa timidité l'aurait beaucoup moins embêtée… ! Mais elle était tellement mal dans sa peau à l'idée d'avoir manqué blesser quelqu'un – Naruto de surcroît – qu'elle en était revenue à cet état de paralysie chronique de jadis, qui se déclarait chez elle dès qu'elle croisait le blondinet…

Réalisant soudain que Naruto attendait toujours une quelconque réaction, elle tendit mécaniquement les bras pour recevoir son livre, mais le jeune homme se rétracta au tout dernier instant. Tenant le bouquin posé sur son épaule, il la jaugea d'un œil critique.

- Tout compte fait, je te le rends seulement si tu me jures que tu n'attendras plus, perchée dans ton arbre, que passent les chûnin pour les assommer à coups de bouquins. D'accord ?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Ah… Mais… Mais ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel ! parvint-elle à articuler, catastrophée. J-je suis juste très maladroite, je n'ai jamais voulu assommer qui que ce soit à… à coups de bouquins ! Jamais je n'oserai, je suis… je ne suis pas… c'est...

Elle cessa d'essayer de se justifier quand elle admit que décidément, le sourire de Naruto était trop large pour être sérieux. Quand elle se tut pour le fixer d'un œil incertain, ce dernier s'esclaffa de nouveau.

- Je te taquine ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre, Hinata-chan. Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rendre plus rouge que tu ne l'étais déjà. C'est devenu tellement rare !

Il lui tendit à nouveau le gros volume, qu'elle reçut avec reconnaissance, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Comme le silence s'installait entre eux et qu'après des années passées à la côtoyer, Naruto percevait enfin – parfois – le malaise d'Hinata, ce dernier chercha de quoi meubler la conversation. Il leva les yeux et aperçut entre les branches du chêne la place vide sur laquelle se tenait probablement Hinata un peu plus tôt.

- On est donc si bien là-haut, pour que tu y ailles y étudier ?

Hinata sortit de sa rêverie timide et parut enfin se reprendre, chercha ses mots. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle pour étudier un sujet tabou…

- Oui, c'est… assez surprenant d'ailleurs. L'air y est bon…

- Aha ?

Naruto posa de nouveau son regard interrogateur sur elle il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Hinata prit une légère inspiration, prête à étoffer de manière plus convaincante son invention… puis soupira, détourna les yeux.

- …Et je ne me voyais pas faire au domaine un devoir confié par Tsunade, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Après tout, l'animosité de son père quant à ses études annexes n'était plus un secret pour personne, alors autant aller dans ce sens. A son soulagement, Naruto perdit son expression suspicieuse pour une autre plus compréhensive.

- Oh, oui, je vois. Hiashi est toujours contre le fait que tu deviennes médic-nin ?

- Malheureusement, oui… J'ai pourtant essayé de lui parler des liens possibles entre le savoir Hyûga et ce que Tsunade enseigne, que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Mais étudier cet aspect-là des choses ne l'intéresse pas. Il pense que je perds mon temps.

Si Hinata pouvait courir, se battre, respirer, bref _vivre_ comme aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à la science de Tsunade, qui avait su soigner son cœur endommagé par Neji lors de leur terrible affrontement, pendant leur premier tournoi Chûnin. Si désormais Hinata voulait partager son temps entre ses missions et un apprentissage médic-nin annexe, ce n'était pas par fantaisie mais bien pour comprendre et approfondir cette discipline qui l'avait sauvée. Mais son père n'avait jamais compris – ou voulu comprendre – sa motivation.

- C'est dommage, fit Naruto, sincère. Pourtant Sakura m'a dit que tu t'en sortais drôlement bien ! Ton père devrait être fier.

Hinata s'étonna de cette déclaration, puis eut un sourire qui ne laissait voir aucune rancœur ni déception.

- Je travaille dur parce que ça me plait. Quant à mon père, il a d'autres soucis, alors je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui en ajouter.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, marchant d'un même pas, elle parut se remémorer quelque chose.

- C'est étrange, je croyais que Sakura et toi étiez partis en mission. Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

- Non, mission annulée, répondit juste Naruto sans rien laisser paraître.

- Oh, je suis désolée…

L'exaspération récente de Naruto, due au fait de ne pas avoir eu de mission depuis leur deuxième Tournoi, était de notoriété publique. Comme elle paraissait sincèrement embêtée, Naruto lui accorda un sourire amical.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était un truc tout à fait banal, j'ai cent fois préféré rester ici pour m'entrainer. Et toi, comment ça se passe ?

Hinata eut alors un sursaut qui surprit Naruto. L'expression tranquille et sereine qui depuis quelques mois semblait lui devenir habituelle s'effaça, mais pas devant un rougissement ou une marque de sa timidité persistante. Brusquement absente, elle s'assombrit.

- J'ai eu… un petit incident durant ma dernière mission.

- Tu as été blessée ? s'inquiéta Naruto. Rien de grave ?

Hinata s'empressa de le détromper, lui assurant que son équipe était rentré saine et sauve, elle y compris.

Aucune blessure… Visible, du moins.

- J'ai fait une erreur… Mais heureusement que Shino était là pour tout rattraper.

Le souvenir du charnier et de son propre désespoir, perceptions qu'elle s'efforçait de bannir de son esprit, lui revint avec netteté et douleur. En silence, elle serra contre elle le livre tombé un peu plus tôt. La connaissance, la clé d'une telle affaire était là, elle en était certaine ! Quelque part, à la page suivante, dans un autre volume, une réponse au pourquoi d'un tel crime attendait. Elle s'était juré de trouver et de comprendre, pour le repos de ces pauvres gens… et aussi pour alléger sa conscience, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Naruto n'essaya pas d'obtenir plus de détails quant à ladite mission. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous chûnins, leurs tâches n'étaient plus de celles qu'on pouvait commenter autour d'un café ou au coin d'une rue. Avec leur nouveau rang, la confidentialité s'était ajoutée à leurs priorités.

Marchant côte à côte, aucun des deux ne semblant avoir de but, ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées respectives encore quelques instants. Puis devant le visage toujours plus morose d'Hinata, Naruto eut un soupir.

- Une erreur est une erreur, un échec reste un échec ! On a tous fait pas mal de bourdes depuis notre première mission, et à chaque fois on s'est juré que ce serait la dernière… Pourtant nous en sommes toujours là. A faire des erreurs, des nouvelles, des « auxquelles on n'avait pas pensé », des « qui nous paraissent toujours plus graves les unes que les autres ». Je pense que nous sommes obligés de passer par là, aussi difficile que ça puisse nous paraître. C'est la clé de nos progrès.

Hinata le regarda d'abord avec stupeur. Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, on oubliait qu'il était encore aujourd'hui un adolescent plaisantin, quelqu'un de susceptible et boudeur, un chûnin fonceur dont on réprouvait parfois encore l'impatience et l'imprudence. Mais là, dans son regard, l'espièglerie paraissait s'effacer devant une lueur plus sage de maturité, le mince sourire se faire subtil et tour à tour songeur, amical, complaisant, nostalgique…

Hinata savait que ce n'était pas seulement son propre avis, beaucoup trop subjectif en ce qui concernait Naruto. Mais elle comprenait maintenant ce que lui avait dit Sakura quelques temps auparavant : _Naruto a changé_. Etait-ce du fait de son absence d'avant le Tournoi des Chûnins, lorsqu'il était parti durant presque un an en compagnie de Jiraya ? Contrairement à ce qu'on avait dit en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, la constante proximité de Jiraya n'avait en rien aggravé le cas de Naruto. Outre le fait qu'il avait beaucoup appris auprès du puissant « Ermite des Grenouilles », le jeune shinobi émanait maintenant d'une tranquille assurance quand il parlait sérieusement.

Jiraya était parti avec un garçon tout excité, aux airs insouciants et frondeurs. Il était revenu avec un jeune adolescent tout aussi insouciant et frondeur… mais qu'en apparence. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de plus, qui finissait par forcer l'attention et le respect. Et ceux qui méprisants, croisaient Naruto avec en tête l'éternelle image du pitre, se trouvaient bien surpris lorsqu'ils prenaient la peine de discuter avec lui.

_« Il a changé. »_

A cette constatation de Sakura qui désormais formulait sa propre pensée, Hinata rougit, portée par les sentiments timides qui la poussaient depuis toujours vers Naruto. A l'inverse, cette découverte la faisait un peu déchanter, car elle-même s'imaginait stagner, combattant toujours les mêmes démons intérieurs. En partie désillusionnée par le dédain que lui manifestait encore sa famille, elle ignorait que l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres changeait pourtant elle aussi. Ses efforts dans ses études et en pratique étaient remarqués, et la difficulté croissante de ses missions pour la plupart réussies parlait d'elle-même. Ses amis proches commençaient à changer de regard, et Kiba, qui l'avait toujours considérée comme la coéquipière timide et faible qu'il aimait protéger telle une petite sœur, était resté abasourdi la dernière fois qu'il s'était blessé et avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital. Hinata en stagiaire médic-nin révélait une facette sereine, talentueuse et réfléchie, maîtresse d'elle-même… Facette admirable qui à bien y réfléchir, commençait à transparaître dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie.

- Une erreur est une erreur, conclut Naruto, qui ignorait les pensées profondes d'Hinata. La véritable faute, ce serait de ne pas s'en remettre.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux avaient la même expression, à la fois entendue et songeuse.

- Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, hein ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Et alors Hinata lui reconnut ce regard admiratif et chaleureux qu'il lui avait accordé le jour où elle était venue l'encourager pour son combat contre Neji, presque deux ans auparavant. Le même regard que cet autre jour mémorable où rayonnante, elle avait annoncé à ses amis que Tsunade lui avait proposé de la prendre comme apprentie, dans le cadre de ses études secondaires de médic-nin.

Un regard qui enfin, la voyait telle qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la voie. Un regard qui pansait toutes ses blessures, psychiques comme tangibles, des plus dérisoires aux plus profondes. Un regard qui lui donnait des ailes et la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Elle eut un sourire, moins timide et plus éclatant qu'à l'habitude, et dont elle ignorait encore le charme. Ils continuèrent d'avancer sans but réel, parlant de choses et d'autres pendant quelques minutes, savourant tous deux et plus ou moins consciemment l'occasion de discuter avec quelqu'un qui leur ressemble.

A leur manière, tous deux avaient un passé peu enviable, qui sans cesse les menait à être sous-estimés.

Tous deux, à leur manière, étaient des battants, luttant contre la Destinée.

xxxxxxx

Shizune tournait en rond devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi, et Tsunade s'y était enfermée après avoir donné la directive de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. La Godaime, de retour de la morgue, avait paru de fort mauvaise humeur, et son assistante, qui la connaissait bien, n'avait pas osé protester. Mais plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis, et Shizune avait plusieurs documents importants à présenter à sa supérieure. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle hésitait à aller frapper prudemment à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, quand un jeune genin apparut, un rouleau scellé entre les mains.

- Un message des guetteurs de la frontière Sud-Ouest, Shizune-san, dit-il avec sérieux. Un coursier vient de nous l'apporter.

Plus interloquée par l'air pompeux du gamin que par le message, elle attendit qu'il soit sorti du bureau pour décacheter le rouleau et le lire rapidement. L'étonnement et l'incrédulité se profilèrent peu à peu sur son visage.

- Là, Tsunade, quoi que tu ais pu dire, je ne peux pas ne pas te prévenir, murmura-t-elle en frappant résolument à la porte.

Mais elle qui s'attendait à entendre un « Je ne reçois personne ! » retentissant et sans réplique, seul le silence lui répondit. Après avoir patienté quelques instants, elle se décida à entrer avec précaution. Lentement, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, et manqua de laisser tomber sous le coup de la stupeur le rouleau et les quelques gros classeurs qu'elle portait.

Assise – et même avachie – à son bureau, Tsunade dormait. Ou plutôt ronflait à poings fermés, la tête sur une pile de documents porteurs de l'incomprise inscription « urgent ». En soupirant, Shizune analysa les différentes alternatives qui s'offraient à elle : soit réveiller son Hokage d'un coup de classeur accompagné de quelques mots bien sentis, soit aller chercher un baquet d'eau afin d'accomplir une antique technique que l'on disait venir des Uchiwa – méthode qui jadis avait fait ses preuves en matière de réveil en fanfare. Mais prise d'une certaine pitié pour son amie, et d'une considération obligée pour les dossiers qui encombraient le bureau, elle se contenta de claquer la porte et lança un « huhum » exaspéré. La chose étalée sur la table eut un sursaut, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil hagard.

- Je réfléchissais, marmonna Tsunade qui se redressa aussitôt, quelques mèches blondes lui tombant dans le visage.

- Les apprentis de l'Académie ont le même genre d'excuses en classe. En général, on leur demande de nettoyer tout l'armement d'entraînement de l'école pour leur apprendre le sens du devoir.

- Eh ben vas-y, file-moi tes kunais, et ramène-moi un chiffon, bâilla Tsunade.

- Très drôle, répondit Shizune en s'approchant du bureau. Ecoute, si tu te sens vraiment fatiguée, on peut prendre en charge tes tâches pendant quelques jours, c'est déjà arrivé avec les autres Ho…

- Manquerait plus que ça au village, tiens, la Godaime qui se paie des vacances ! railla Tsunade. C'est normal que je ne sois pas en forme, ça fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas ! Et je ne me suis sans doute pas totalement remise de la guérison de Yume. Ca prend du temps de compenser un tel don de chakra, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Bien sûr, mais en même temps… tu m'inquiètes un peu, dit avec franchise Shizune. Tu es la chef du village, et c'est peut-être trop pour toi… en ce moment…

- Justement.

L'assistante eut un regard perplexe vers l'Hokage, qui les coudes appuyés sur le bureau et le menton dans les mains, fixait la porte devant elle d'un air absent.

- Shizune, qu'est-ce c'est pour toi, un chef ?

Surprise par cette question soudaine, l'interpellée ne sut que répondre dans l'immédiat. Elle attendit quelques instants, pensant que son amie avait dit cela sans réfléchir, mais à en voir Tsunade qui regardait toujours droit devant elle, manifestement préoccupée, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Eh bien, un chef… Dans notre monde, c'est quelqu'un qui a des aptitudes certaines pour mener une équipe ou un peuple, un bon sens de la stratégie, du combat et du devoir, hasarda-t-elle, néanmoins convaincue que ce n'était pas la réponse académique qu'attendait Tsunade.

Effectivement, cette dernière eut un vague geste d'impatience, les yeux toujours rivés à la porte.

- C'est quelqu'un qui sait organiser la situation en fonction des forces, des faiblesses de chacun de ses coéquipiers, ajouta-t-elle, de plus en plus embarrassée. Bref, quelqu'un qui connaît au mieux ses subordonnés, leur passé, leur…

- Voilà. C'est _ça_.

Tsunade pointa brièvement la porte d'un index accusateur, comme si à l'instant même, la réponse à ses problèmes venait d'apparaître sur le battant, et qu'elle voulait l'y graver pour mieux l'analyser.

- C'est ça, un chef. Au sein d'une équipe comme à la tête d'un village. Quelqu'un qui connaît les antécédents et les aptitudes de ce qu'il dirige, pour mieux comprendre la situation présente et agir le moment venu de la manière la plus susceptible de réussir. C'est ce qui me fait défaut.

Shizune resta stupéfaite face à cette déclaration d'une Tsunade on ne pouvait plus sérieuse. Pourquoi pensait-elle à une telle chose maintenant ? Si l'Hokage n'avait pas eu cette expression décidée, son discours aurait été à la limite de la tirade d'un dépressif.

- Tsunade ? Que s'est-il passé à la morgue ? osa-t-elle demander.

L'interpellée mit du temps à réagir, toute concentrée qu'elle semblait être sur son problème du moment. Après être restée quelques minutes sans réaction, elle finit par murmurer, les yeux perdus dans le vide :

- J'ai été longtemps absente de Konoha, beaucoup trop longtemps pour un Hokage. Plus de vingt ans… Je ne sais des évènements survenus pendant ces deux décennies que ce que les gens ont bien voulu me raconter et ce qui est consigné dans les livres. Mais il arrive que les livres, même les archives secrètes de Konoha, mentent sur le passé… ou même ne savent rien de la vérité.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Tsunade quitta enfin la porte des yeux pour reporter son regard pénétrant sur son assistante. Elle la scruta quelques secondes, puis soupira longuement tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu à la morgue le corps d'une femme qui était encore en parfaite santé il y a trois jours. Or cette inconnue, d'après les archives de Konoha où son dossier était consigné, est morte il y a 15 ans en mettant au monde son premier enfant.

Shizune eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Morte… il y a 15 ans ? C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part !

- Les empreintes digitales ont été refaites plusieurs fois, et certaines cicatrices correspondent trop bien aux blessures qu'a subi la personne mentionnée dans ces archives : cette femme est bien celle du dossier, une de nos anciennes ANBU qui s'est ensuite consacrée à l'enseignement. Ca te dit quelque chose, Himari Shizuka, jûnin et professeur à l'Académie supérieure ?

- Himari, Himari, marmonna Shizune pour elle-même. A l'Académie supérieure… Ce nom ne me dit rien… Elle faisait partie d'une des grandes familles de Konoha ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Je peux toujours faire quelques recherches… Mais si ce dossier est faux, je doute que je puisse trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Kakashi a vu cette femme, et on dirait bien qu'il la connaissait, tout comme Kurenai. Il n'a pas protesté quand il a vu ce nom dans le dossier, donc tu peux toujours creuser cette piste, répondit Tsunade en remettant machinalement un peu d'ordre dans le fourbi qui couvrait son bureau. Cela dit, si cette femme voulait être considérée comme morte aux yeux de Konoha, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

En soulevant une pile de papiers, elle tomba sur le bandeau que lui avait confié Yume. Elle examina l'objet encore taché de boue, se demanda vaguement pourquoi la fillette avait tant insisté pour qu'elle le prenne. Il avait l'air on ne peut plus normal, bien que la plaque d'acier s'était un peu ternie par endroits, sans doute sous l'effet du temps. Elle fronça les sourcils.

D'autres tests biologiques étaient en cours. Bientôt, elle saurait si effectivement, Yume et cette Himari Shizuka, ou quel que puisse être son vrai nom, étaient bien de la même famille. Et encore faudrait-il vérifier le lien entre cette femme et Naruto…

_« Décédée lors de l'accouchement de son premier-né, Naruto »_… Il n'y avait pas tant d'adolescents âgés d'une quinzaine d'années qui s'appelaient ainsi à Konoha…

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ? reprit Tsunade en mettant le bandeau dans sa poche afin de le donner plus tard à nettoyer à l'une de ses apprenties.

- Ah, oui, le rouleau ! s'exclama Shizune qui déjà organisait mentalement ses recherches sur la dénommée Himari Shizuka. Un messager de la frontière Sud-Ouest vient de nous l'apporter. Je me suis permise de le lire, fit-elle en tendant la missive à sa supérieure. Dans les grandes lignes, nos guetteurs nous préviennent qu'un détachement de Suna désire entrer sur le territoire de Konoha…

- …« avec des intentions pacifiques », compléta Tsunade en lisant le message. Avec à leur tête Sabaku no Temari… Cette gamine, ce ne serait pas la sœur aînée du Kazekage, Gaara ?

- Si, c'est bien elle. En revanche, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle tient tant à venir nous voir. Elle est assez connue à Konoha pour avoir organisé avec nos jûnins les derniers examens Chûnins, mais à ma connaissance, aucun autre examen n'est prévu avant plusieurs mois…

- Sa venue n'a rien à voir avec un examen, l'interrompit Tsunade avec un sourire amer. Elle vient probablement au nom de Suna pour expliquer leur conduite.

- Comment ça ?

- Kakashi est rentré ce matin de son inspection sur les lieux du massacre du Camp de la Brise. Ca a été particulièrement compliqué pour lui et les ANBU, mais ils ont finalement trouvé quelques informations sur les auteurs de ce crime : les coupables sont des shinobis de Suna.

Shizune ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

- Mais… mais ce sont nos alliés ! Et la Brise ne leur a jamais rien fait ! Pourquoi auraient-ils commis une chose pareille ?

- Ca, ce sera à Temari de nous l'expliquer.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un rouleau qu'elle remplit rapidement de sa fine écriture.

- Envoie tout de suite ce laisser-passer à la frontière, il n'est valable que pour Temari et trois ninjas de son détachement. Ils seront escortés par une partie des guetteurs jusqu'à Konoha.

Tandis qu'elle appliquait son sceau pour authentifier le document, Shizune lut entre les formulations officielles que Tsunade recommandait à ses ninjas une extrême vigilance envers ceux de Suna.

- Si Gaara prend le risque de nous envoyer sa propre sœur, c'est soit parce qu'il n'a aucune considération pour elle et le danger qu'elle pourrait encourir, soit parce qu'il veut témoigner de la bonne foi de Suna. Mais quelles que soient leurs motivations, je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai hâte de la voir, cette ambassadrice, conclut l'Hokage.

xxxxxxx

Pour la énième fois, il ouvrit les yeux et scruta la pièce à demi-éclairée par les rayons d'une lune pleine et blanche. Et pour la énième fois, il ressentit un dépaysement total. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une chambre vide et étrangère. Les innombrables vêtements plus ou moins pliés avaient disparu du sol et des meubles, maintenant impeccablement rangés sur les porte-manteaux et dans l'armoire qui brillait comme un sou neuf. Les dizaines de rouleaux de jutsus, qui auparavant traînaient un peu partout et « voyageaient » dans l'appartement au gré de l'humeur de leur propriétaire (ce dernier shootait parfois involontairement dedans, particulièrement le matin en se levant), étaient à présent empilés avec une attention presque maniaque sur des étagères débarrassées de leurs papiers, journaux et autres inutilités. Le sol libéré de son fatras habituel luisait de propreté, et les coins poussiéreux avaient été délivrés de leurs toiles d'araignée – au grand dam de leurs occupantes – les fenêtres nettoyées, la vitre brisée remplacée.

En bref, la chambre de Naruto qui le matin encore, était envahi d'un bazar surprenant et indescriptible – « accessoirement contraire à un bon nombre de règles d'hygiène » avait ajouté Sakura en jaugeant d'un œil critique la fenêtre cassée et le tas de vêtements trempés situé en dessous – était maintenant un modèle en matière de propreté et de rangement. L'exploit, déjà surprenant en soi, était d'autant plus ahurissant qu'il avait touché l'appartement dans son ensemble, et n'avait demandé que tout au plus quatre heures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es plus le seul à maîtriser le Kage Bushin, avait clamé Sakura devant l'air stupéfait de Naruto, rentré des courses seulement deux heures après le début du nettoyage et découvrant un appartement déjà transformé. Faut dire que dans des opérations de _grande envergure_ comme celle-ci, ce jutsu est vraiment utile, avait ajouté la jeune fille sur un ton plutôt ironique.

Et Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas. Surpris sur le coup, il avait ensuite pensé que Sakura, dans sa « folie ménagère », avait jeté quelque chose de précieux, ou même un objet quelconque auquel il tiendrait malgré tout. Mais rien n'avait manqué. La tornade Haruno avait en tout et pour tout rempli sa mission, soit aider à la tâche difficile de rendre le domicile de Naruto vivable et apte à l'installation de la réfugiée Yume. Quoique dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait pas fait qu'apporter une aide à cette tâche qui aurait pu figurer sans prétention parmi les 12 travaux d'Hercule.

Avec un soupir, Naruto se retourna dans son lit aux draps propres soigneusement bordés, et se remémora les évènements de la journée en espérant que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir.

L'arrivée incongrue de Yume, au beau milieu de la nuit, puis celle de Sakura dans la matinée, chargée de lui annoncer qu'il pouvait conserver la garde de la fillette à condition d'avoir un foyer digne de ce nom.

Sa rencontre avec Hinata, avec qui il avait une discussion plus qu'agréable, mais suite à laquelle il avait gardé l'impression que la jeune fille cachait quelque chose...

Son autre rencontre, très brève, avec Kakashi, qui s'était rapidement éclipsé en refusant de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur sa dernière mission.

Et enfin, la visite-éclair de Shizune, venue inspecter pour le compte de Tsunade l'appartement remis à neuf et prendre des nouvelles de Yume. Visite au cours de laquelle l'assistante de l'Hokage avait clairement spécifié à Naruto de rester sur ses gardes.

L'adolescent, qui malgré l'heure tardive n'éprouvait pas le moindre signe d'assoupissement, se laissa retomber sur le dos et contempla d'un œil soucieux le plafond. « Rester sur ses gardes »… Dans le contexte présent, de telles recommandations ne pouvaient que faire allusion à la situation de Yume, présumée fugitive d'un autre village ou même recherchée pour des raisons encore obscures. Si la fillette représentait réellement un parti important, voire dangereux, ses poursuivants pouvaient très bien tenter un enlèvement ou pire, un assassinat…

Pourtant, au-delà de ces perspectives peu réjouissantes, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un double-sens aux paroles de Shizune : et s'il ne devait pas rester sur ses gardes _pour_ mais _à cause de_ Yume ? Et s'il devait se méfier tout autant de cette fillette si étrange que de ses hypothétiques poursuivants ? Quelque part, ça semblait ridicule, et lui-même avait affirmé plusieurs fois que Yume ne représentait pas le moindre danger. Pourtant, il y avait ce rêve…

« _…Ne t'approche pas… __**d'elle**__… »_

Cette voix déformée, inconnue et pourtant familière qui lui avait soufflé de « s'éloigner d'elle »… Voulait-on parler de Yume ? Pourquoi, dans quel but ? Et fallait-il vraiment accorder de l'importance à un songe aussi scabreux ?

« Ah, je suis sûr de connaître cette voix, ça a l'air tellement évident », ragea silencieusement Naruto, qui avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi énorme que l'ego de Sasuke.

Un bruit sourd, suivis de quelques pas, résonna dans la pièce voisine. Tiré brusquement de ses pensées, Naruto allait bondir de son lit, tous les sens en alerte, quand il se rappela avec soulagement et exaspération qu'il n'était dorénavant plus seul dans son appartement. En attendant qu'on lui ait trouvé mieux, Yume dormirait dans un futon au salon – la fillette avait refusé, en silence mais catégoriquement, que Naruto lui cède son lit pour aller occuper le canapé. Ce dernier sourit : Yume avait fait preuve d'une obstination stupéfiante face à Sakura en ce qui concernait la question de où elle allait dormir, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de s'effondrer aux premières heures du soir, exténuée et déjà assoupie.

On n'était encore qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, à entendre les bruits légers mais bien présents dans la pièce d'à côté, Yume était réveillée. Naruto ferma les yeux et écouta, renonçant à essayer de capter l'aura de chakra de la fillette, très faible pour ne pas dire inexistante. C'était d'ailleurs un autre sujet qui préoccupait Naruto : si Yume n'avait au premier abord pas la moindre aptitude au chakra, comment avait-elle pu défoncer la fenêtre aussi facilement la nuit dernière, qui plus est avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à une technique Fûton de haut niveau ? Cachait-elle si bien son jeu, possédait-elle en réalité une quantité de chakra et un niveau de compétence que beaucoup de chûnins de Konoha ne posséderaient jamais ? Ou bien, était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui avait produit cette attaque ?

L'espace d'un instant, Naruto avait cru ressentir une multitude de chakras différents, juste avant que sa fenêtre ne soit détruite. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens…

Dans la pièce voisine, Yume semblait faire les cent pas devant la chambre de Naruto. Tantôt les bruits venaient du fond du salon, là où avait été disposé son futon, tantôt ils résonnaient juste derrière la porte. Après cette étrange hésitation, le silence revint soudainement. Intrigué, Naruto allait se lever quand la poignée de la porte se baissa dans un faible grincement, puis s'entrouvrit doucement.

Deux yeux luirent dans l'entrebâillement, puis une petite ombre entra en hésitant et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Vêtue d'un pyjama que lui avait donné Sakura, Yume serrait tout contre elle un ours en peluche qu'avait aussi ramené la jeune fille, aussi fort que si elle avait été une naufragée et le jouet une bouée de sauvetage. Naruto ne put réprimer un sourire attendri en croisant le regard timide et inquiet de l'enfant, qui avait enfoui la majeure partie de son visage dans la fourrure blanche de l'animal. Visiblement indécise, elle l'observa un instant entre les quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, puis murmura enfin, d'une toute petite voix :

- Je… Je peux rester avec toi ?

Les rares fois où Naruto avait entendu ses amis parler de leurs petits frères ou sœurs, il avait surtout cru comprendre que c'était une vie familiale à base de corvées comme nourrir le petit dernier, réagir avec gentillesse et tact aux pires caprices de l'un ou accompagner patiemment l'autre qui venait vous réveiller en pleine nuit en pleurnichant qu'il voulait faire pipi. Bref, rien de très engageant…

Mais de la part de Yume, et peut-être parce qu'elle était bien la première à le mettre dans une situation similaire, il avait été prêt à n'importe quoi de tout cela. Et s'il mit un certain temps à réagir, face à cette question toute simple posée avec pourtant tant d'angoisse, ce fut bien parce qu'il était pris de court.

Dans ce silence passager qui avait dû lui paraître une éternité, Yume dut voir un refus, et commençait déjà à reculer vers la porte avec une attitude coupable. En s'en apercevant, Naruto se dépêcha de l'interpeller.

- …Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

Face à l'air surpris et quelque peu timoré de Yume, il lui fit signe d'approcher tout en ayant un de ces grands sourires chaleureux dont lui seul – sans vraiment le savoir – avait le secret. A son étonnement, elle lâcha sa peluche comme si elle n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance et se précipita vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était déjà glissé sous les couvertures et se serrait contre lui, visiblement radieuse. Il eut alors la très vague impression d'avoir avantageusement et définitivement remplacé l'ours en peluche, ce qui le fit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y avait un problème à côté ? murmura-t-il. Tu as peur du noir ?

Aucune réponse, mais le souffle de la fillette blottie contre lui s'accéléra imperceptiblement.

- Avec ta promenade en plein orage la nuit dernière, je ne pensais pas que l'obscurité te ferait peur. Je te laisserai un peu de lumière si tu veux, la nuit prochaine.

Il sentit la main de Yume se crisper un peu plus sur son T-shirt.

- …tu sais… C'est pas vraiment le noir qui me fait peur, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est juste que… je ne veux plus être toute seule… et… et quand je suis avec toi, ça va mieux… Je pense moins à… à…

Sa voix déjà si faible se brisa, et elle retint un sanglot, se mura à nouveau dans son silence. Naruto ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Un peu hésitant, son bras enlaça les petites épaules de l'enfant, et la serra contre lui.

La solitude, il savait ce que c'était.

xxxxxxx

D'un œil vide, elle contemplait la lune depuis longtemps levée. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle avait éteint la lumière et laissait par moments son regard errer à travers les rues sombres et désertes du village. Seules certaines échoppes disséminées ça et là étaient encore éclairées, devant lesquels conversaient – assez bruyamment – quelques clients tardifs. Mais leurs rires fréquents et tonitruants, emportés par la brise, parvenaient difficilement aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Le vent frais forcit Kurenai n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle essayait, tout comme lors ces deux derniers jours, de se rappeler un certain événement tragique, qui pendant quelques temps, avait plongé Konoha dans un chaos total tout en marquant durablement les esprits : l'apparition de Kyûbi.

Lentement mais sûrement, la mémoire lui revenait, les détails se précisaient. Précautionneusement, elle reconstituait ces quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque du démon, où en simple genin, elle avait fait de son mieux pour venir en aide à son village. A l'époque, elle n'avait encore que douze ans… A l'époque, beaucoup de choses avaient dû lui échapper, du fait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

A l'époque, elle faisait tout pour oublier la mort de sa sensei et amie, **Shizuka Himari**…

.

.

_Vos impressions ?_

_A très bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	10. Chapter 9 Quand le passé nous rattrape

_ Comme le laissait présager le chapitre précédent, nous allons désormais nous plonger dans le passé, et en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux personnage qu'est Shizuka Himari. Quel rôle a-t-elle eu dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi s'absenter pendant quinze longues années ?_

_ Pourquoi refait-elle surface aujourd'hui ?_

_ A travers les souvenirs de celle qui a été son élève, vous découvrirez un début de réponse… _

_ Bonne lecture !_

.

.

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Quand le passé nous rattrape…**

.

.

- La tension chute ! Pouls à 140 !

- Et merde ! C'est pas l'moment ! Continuez à refermer les plaies, les transfusions ne serviront à rien si l'hémorragie n'est pas stoppée !

- On fait ce qu'on peut ! Ses blessures sont trop importantes ! Et ces brûlures sont…

- Je sais, **je sais !** Mais continuez ! Il…

Un bip strident, en continu, résonna alors dans la salle mal éclairée, encombrée de machines et de présentoirs emplis d'outils aseptisés.

- Arrêt cardiaque ! lança une infirmière débordée qui apportait de nouvelles compresses.

La médic-nin en chef jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme, où filait à présent une longue ligne verte, désespérément plate. Elle jura de plus belle.

- Ah non, il ne va pas nous lâcher, pas maintenant ! Tetsuo, à toi !

Un jeune homme jusque là resté en retrait se précipita vers le corps, immobile sur la table d'opération et aux bandages poissés de sang.

- On s'écarte !

Aussitôt et presque à contrecoeur, les assistants qui s'appliquaient à refermer les plaies éloignèrent leurs mains du blessé, tandis que le jeune homme, dont les yeux blancs crispés par l'effort témoignaient de son appartenance à la famille Hyûga, apposaient ses doigts sur la poitrine du mourant. Une brève onde bleue surgit de ses mains et secoua le corps inerte de convulsions. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'électrocardiogramme.

- Plus fort ! cria l'infirmière, indifférente au sang qui maculait ses bras, sa blouse et même sa joue gauche.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, le Hyûga apposa ses doigts à d'autres points précis, et renouvela ses électrochocs de chakra. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur ses tempes contractées par l'utilisation du Byakugan.

- Rien à faire, Aiko-san, dit-il d'une voix épuisée alors qu'il émettait une troisième onde de choc. Tous ses méridiens sont complètement détruits, l'énergie ne peut plus circuler nulle part !…

- Alors, ressoude-les ! ordonna la médic-nin en chef, les traits creusés par la tension.

Alors que le jeune Hyûga renouvelait ses expulsions de chakra, de manière plus douce mais continue juste au niveau du cœur, les trois autres assistants se penchèrent à nouveau sur le corps. Dans un même geste, ils apposèrent leurs mains brillantes d'énergie bleue sur les blessures les plus graves, certaines encore à nues, d'autres recouvertes de linges rougis par le sang. Sous leur action, les chairs se ressoudèrent, lentement, peut-être trop lentement. En habituée, Aiko coordonnait l'action de ses assistants, se joignant à eux quand le temps le lui permettait. Mais la nervosité se lisait sans peine sur tous les visages : une fois de plus, ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Le cas qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était pas normal, pour ne pas dire… _sans issue_.

Le cri continu, lancinant de l'électrocardiogramme se stoppa soudain, pour reprendre un rythme plus faible mais irrégulier. Une brève lueur d'espoir anima les regards, mais les yeux blancs du dénommé Tetsuo restèrent éteints.

- C'est inutile, Aiko-san, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. Les dégâts sur ses méridiens sont trop importants… et il n'a plus la volonté de vivre.

Comme pour accompagner la sentence, le bip continu retentit à nouveau, désespérant.

Avec un air peiné et las sur le visage, les trois autres assistants cessèrent tour à tour de soigner les plaies à peine cicatrisées. Le sang coula à nouveau, mais plus lentement, sans forcer, comme si lui aussi acceptait l'indéniable vérité. Seule la médic-nin Aiko s'affairait toujours, un linge propre et encore immaculé à la main. Elle lança un regard anxieux à l'assemblée immobile, hésita, voulut bander l'une des blessures, puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle regarda quelques instants le ninja allongé sur la table d'opération, dont l'âme s'était déjà envolée quand on l'avait amené là. Elle avait voulu croire à son retour, elle avait voulu l'aider, même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Et elle avait échoué.

Doucement, la jeune femme lâcha le bandage et baissa les yeux, les lèvres crispées. Un court instant, la fatigue et la douleur, autant physique que morale qu'elle endurait depuis déjà plus de 20 heures, faillirent la faire fondre en larmes. Mais elle inspira profondément, consciente que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, en l'attente de ses ordres.

- Eteins-moi ça, chuchota-t-elle finalement, la voix enrouée.

Obéissante, l'infirmière s'avança vers l'électrocardiogramme et les autres instruments médicaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bip strident s'arrêtait.

- …Faîtes le nécessaire, s'il vous plait. Sans moi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Aiko se détourna. Ses assistants acquiescèrent lentement de la tête, eux aussi encore sous le choc. On avait beau être habitué, ce ninja avait beau n'être qu'au moins le cinquantième qu'ils n'avaient pu soigner ces derniers jours, c'était toujours dur de voir mourir quelqu'un, sur la table d'opération.

D'un pas pressé mais lourd, Aiko poussa la porte de la salle hâtivement aménagée en bloc opératoire, et sortit dans le couloir. La lumière du jour nouveau que laissaient filtrer les nombreuses fenêtres l'éblouit un bref instant : elle croyait être encore la veille au soir. Quelqu'un lui emboîta le pas, en silence. Aiko sourit amèrement.

- Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ?… Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de ne pas rester au bloc.

- Je faisais partie de ceux qui ont ramené ce blessé du champ de bataille. Je voulais voir comment il allait, répondit une voix claire mais lasse, indifférente.

Aiko soupira tout en lavant ses mains poissées de sang dans l'un des grands lavabos incrustés au mur. Cela fait, elle écarta quelques-unes de ses mèches châtain échappées de son chignon à moitié défait et qui lui retombaient sans cesse dans les yeux, amplifiant l'air d'intense fatigue qui ombrait ses traits.

- Tu es trop jeune, dit-elle enfin. Une genin ne devrait pas assister à ce genre de scène.

- J'ai connu la guerre. J'ai vu des villages massacrés, avec des corps bien plus mutilés et plus répugnants que celui de ce pauvre homme. Je n'ai pas eu peur. Je voulais juste savoir.

La médic-nin se retourna vers son interlocutrice, un peu surprise.

- Dire que tu n'as que douze ans, Kurenai… Et tu dis ça avec tellement de naturel…

La toute jeune fille eut un faible sourire en croisant son regard, mais ses yeux, où brillait d'habitude une belle couleur brune aux reflets rubis, restèrent ternes.

- J'appartiens à Konoha… c'est ma patrie. Alors aujourd'hui, quand ça va aussi mal, je préfère oublier mes propres soucis pour m'occuper de ceux de mon village.

Aiko resta d'abord muette, ses grands yeux bleus soulignés de fatigue rivés sur l'adolescente. Puis elle murmura doucement :

- …C'est un bel état d'esprit. J'aimerais pouvoir penser comme toi.

Kurenai inclina vaguement la tête en remerciement. Exténuée, la médic-nin s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, inspira longuement l'air froid qui s'y engouffrait. La lumière matinale, claire et pure en ce début d'automne, caressait l'hôpital de ses faibles rayons. Aiko posa ses coudes sur le rebord, et s'efforça de rester de marbre face au paysage dévasté qui s'offrait à elle.

Parmi le village qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, une trop grande partie n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, témoin du passage de la plus grande tempête qui ait jamais été. Immeubles, arbres, bois comme béton, tout avait été balayé. Parmi les décombres, des sauveteurs, professionnels, ninjas ou simples civils s'affairaient à la recherche de survivants, points colorés dans la masse grise et poussiéreuse des gravats. Au loin, les collines irrégulièrement déboisées fumaient encore, alors que des incendies enfin maîtrisés mourraient lentement sur leurs flancs.

- Depuis avant-hier soir, j'ai vu passer 61 blessés, dont 49 graves, murmura Aiko. Sur ces quarante-neuf-là, je n'en ai sauvé que huit. Et ils ne pourront jamais plus être ninjas, ni même retrouver une vie normale.

Kurenai parut chercher ses mots, impavide. On aurait dit qu'une peine indicible, retenue au fond d'elle-même, l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, souffla-t-elle enfin. Dans les autres blocs aussi, c'est l'hécatombe…

- Oui, malheureusement. Ce démon aura bien fait les choses, quel qu'a été son véritable objectif. Même du temps de la guerre, Konoha n'a jamais directement eu affaire à une telle tuerie…

Indifférente au désordre qui agitait le village depuis bientôt deux jours, Aiko fixait un point à l'horizon, parmi la forêt décimée et les bâtiments à demi effondrés.

- …Mais plus que tout ce carnage, plus que toutes ces vies que Konoha a perdu… C'est ma propre histoire qui me préoccupe. Depuis deux jours, tant de gens ont disparu… Beaucoup face à Kyûbi, d'autres ici, à l'hôpital. Et parmi eux, il y en a qui sont morts entre mes mains. Indirectement, bien sûr… mais ils sont morts par ma faute. Je n'ai pas su les aider.

Elle soupira, puis se redressa, fit doucement coulisser le battant de verre pour refermer la fenêtre.

- Moi qui ai toujours voulu faire ce métier… Moi qui aie été une des apprenties de la grande Tsunade-hime… Il y a des jours où je me demande si j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose d'utile… aujourd'hui comme dans toute ma vie.

Le battant claqua dans le silence du couloir.

- Ce ne sont pas des gens comme le Yondaime qui devraient mourir. Pas des gens comme Tsunade qui devraient partir… Mais plutôt des gens comme nous. Inutiles.

D'un pas lent, Aiko s'éloigna. Muette, Kurenai hésita à lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle ressentait un peu la même chose…

- ...A-Aiko-san, je… je…

…mais les mots ne vinrent pas.

- …Je suis désolée pour votre sœur.

La médic-nin s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Un bref instant, Kurenai crut voir ses mains se crisper sur le tissu rougi de sa blouse.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ça. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle, tout autant que moi. Mais Shizuka est morte… C'est comme ça. Il faut l'accepter.

Kurenai regarda disparaître Himari Aiko au coin du couloir, sa marche non plus altière mais lente et mesurée, comme si elle portait un trop lourd fardeau que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait montré.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'esprit peuplé par les souvenirs chaotiques des derniers jours, Kurenai choisit de retourner à l'étage des urgences. Les choses avaient beau commencer à se calmer, les médic-nins avaient sans doute encore besoin d'aide. Et se plonger dans des tâches quelconques à longueur de journée était pour elle la seule façon de ne pas s'effondrer, en proie au désespoir.

En effet, si les autres étages étaient plus calmes pour le repos des malades et la concentration des médecins, celui des urgences était encore en pleine effervescence. Chaque heure amenait son lot de blessés et de victimes de la destruction du village, certains tenant encore debout, d'autres inconscients et à peine reconnaissables. Les médic-nins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, des équipements de soins manquaient et des fournitures médicales étaient attendues des villages voisins. Konoha, la Feuille privée de son chef, vivait l'un des pires moments de son histoire.

Tout ça à cause d'un démon. Mais ç'avait été **le** démon, Kyûbi en personne. Et c'était **le** Yondaime qui était mort face à lui.

Au milieu de cette fourmilière, Kurenai n'eut aucun mal à se rendre utile. Le regard vide, s'interdisant toute émotion, elle allait et venait, les paroles extérieures et inutiles glissant sur elle comme des gouttes d'eau sur un bouclier dur et froid. C'était tout juste si elle percevait les conversations pourtant nombreuses des infirmières.

- C'est tout simplement impossible, chuchotait-on à chaque coin de couloir. Même un homme aussi puissant que le Yondaime n'aurait jamais pu faire ça…

- C'est pourtant ce que disent tous les survivants du champ de bataille, même si tout s'est déroulé dans la plus grande confusion ! Il aurait enfermé le démon dans un bébé… et cet enfant serait toujours vivant… répondait-on ici et là, encore plus bas, d'un ton coupable et bercé d'incertitudes.

- Mais où est ce gamin ?

- Il a sûrement été mis en lieu sûr, c'est la première chose qu'a dû prévoir le Sandaïme…

- Vous vous rendez compte, un démon dans un bébé ? Mais que va dire la mère ? s'affolaient les moins bien informés.

- On dit qu'elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance… C'est la faute du démon, c'est certain, murmurait-on alors, avec peur et méfiance. L'enfant porte malheur.

- Il est probablement dangereux à présent… Moi, je n'oserais jamais l'approcher, même si c'était mon propre fils !

Kurenai ne disait mot, ne participait pas, et s'efforçait de ne rien penser de ces rumeurs que personne ne savait juger vraies ou fausses. Avec un air indifférent, elle acceptait sans broncher les ordres des infirmières, courait d'étage en étage à la recherche de l'onguent demandé ou du médicament approprié. Ses connaissances en médecine étaient dérisoires, mais elle faisait de son mieux, pour aider et pour oublier. Pour s'oublier.

Oublier l'apparition si soudaine de Kyûbi, surgi de nulle part, qui avait attaqué sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, détruisant d'un seul pas, d'un simple battement de queue des bâtiments entiers. Oublier l'action insignifiante de tous ces ninjas qui avaient tenté de retenir ce monstre, avant que le Yondaime puisse intervenir et mette fin à ce carnage, avec un sort inconnu qui l'avait tué sur le coup.

Mais surtout… Oublier que sa sensei, qu'elle considérait tellement plus comme une amie, comme sa propre sœur, avait disparu elle aussi cette nuit-là, en tentant de mettre au monde son premier enfant. Alors qu'au village, le sang et la mort régnaient sous la griffe de Kyûbi, une petite vie avait voulu naître, à l'hôpital. En vain. L'enfant, disait-on, n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement… tout comme sa mère.

« Shizuka-sensei… »

Elle n'avait pas cherché à la voir depuis sa mort. Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle savait que dès qu'elle aurait vu ce corps inanimé, elle n'aurait pas pu contenir ses larmes, ses cris, sa douleur.

« Shizuka… »

Elle ne verrait plus cette jeune femme si pleine de vie qui avait été son professeur. Elle n'entendrait plus sa voix, posée et sérieuse quand elle lui enseignait ses jutsus, bienveillante quand elle pointait la dernière erreur de ses apprentis, secrète et rêveuse quand on lui parlait de cet homme qu'elle aimait… le père de l'enfant.

« C'est tellement… tellement injuste… Ils allaient se marier… Ils allaient l'annoncer… juste après la naissance… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ralentit sa course, puis s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi…

« Et maintenant, ils sont… ils sont morts, tous les deux… Et leur enfant, aussi… »

Elle baissa la tête, crispa ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle avait une envie presque insurmontable d'hurler, de cracher cette douleur brûlante qui lui enserrait le cœur et la gorge. Un bruit de verre brisé résonna à ses pieds.

« Plus rien… Il ne reste plus rien d'eux… Que des… des souvenirs… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre, qu'elle ne reconnut que quelques secondes plus tard comme étant le sien.

« Merde, ne pleure pas… nee-san… Shizuka-nee-san... »

Sa sensei, sa nee-san, sa Shizuka…

« Tu peux pas être partie, pas comme ça… ! »

Sa « grande-sœur », son amie… ne serait plus. Jamais plus.

- **Nee-saaan !**

Le cri mêlé de sanglots sortit enfin de sa gorge, décuplé d'avoir été si longtemps retenu. Kurenai s'élança, abandonnant là les bocaux de médicaments qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Peu importe où elle allait, peu importe ce que les autres disaient ! Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses pleurs. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle courut vers les sous-sols de l'hôpital, là où personne ne la verrait.

.

_ Un cri._

Prostrée dans un coin, Kurenai sanglotait. La tête enfouie entre ses bras dans l'espoir d'assourdir ses plaintes, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement machinal. Elle n'avait aucune honte à pleurer ainsi. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un la repère et vienne la déranger. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque compassion, d'un habituel « Ca va aller » qui cachait tout le contraire.

Elle avait juste envie de pleurer, pleurer, indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser.

_Des pleurs._

Kurenai renifla, avant de sangloter à nouveau, des souvenirs douloureux plein la tête. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi ? Depuis si longtemps, depuis au moins un an, peut-être deux… Depuis qu'elle est une genin, rompue aux missions et aux entraînements. La dernière fois, une seule personne avait pu l'approcher et lui dire les mots qu'il fallait pour la consoler… Et aujourd'hui, cette personne n'était plus de ce monde.

Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit un nouveau flot de larmes la submerger. Une fois de plus, elle n'essaya pas de le stopper.

_Un cri. Plus aigu._

Lentement, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées de larmes, elle releva la tête. Sa vision brouillée passa en revue le long couloir désert, sans fenêtres, éclairé d'une lueur jaunâtre. Pourquoi s'était-elle réfugiée là ?... Peut-être parce que les blocs opératoires, dans les derniers sous-sols, n'étaient que rarement utilisés du fait de leur ancienneté. Ils offraient un lieu sûr pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

Satisfaite, elle dissimula à nouveau son visage dans sa manche trempée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle ne comptait pas partir de sitôt.

_Un cri. Encore._

La respiration soulevée de sanglots, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, pensant que c'était un écho de ses propres pleurs. Mais à présent, elle s'en rendait compte…

_Un cri. Plus fort, mêlé de gémissements._

Elle n'était pas seule à pleurer.

Enfin, pleurer était un bien grand mot. Ce n'était pas vraiment des pleurs…

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, entrecoupé de sanglots, puis faiblit. Oui, elle en était sûre à présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment des pleurs, mais plus un vagissement. _Un vagissement de bébé._

Elle releva la tête, interloquée, les yeux gonflés. Mais que ferait un bébé, ici, dans ces couloirs déserts ? Aucune chance qu'une opération se déroule là, et le service pédiatrie était situé plusieurs étages plus haut, tout comme la maternité… Alors pourquoi entendait-elle ça ?

Elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'autres voix. Mais durant la longue minute qui suivit, seuls de nouveaux pleurs lui parvinrent.

Elle hésita, puis la curiosité fut la plus forte. Avec peine, elle se leva et essuya furtivement ses joues trempées. Lentement, elle s'avança le long du couloir, se dirigea au bruit lorsqu'elle parvint à un embranchement, puis un autre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle redoublait de prudence au fur et à mesure que les vagissements se faisaient plus distincts. Et elle eut raison : au détour d'un croisement, elle remarqua une forme noire appuyée contre le mur, assise à une dizaine de mètres : un ninja montait la garde.

Kurenai haussa un sourcil. Là aussi, monter la garde n'était pas le bon mot, puisque la sentinelle s'endormait sur place à en juger sa tête qui périodiquement, retombait avec lourdeur sur sa poitrine. Il semblait être là depuis pas mal de temps. Et c'était de derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte qu'il « gardait », que provenaient les pleurs du bébé.

De plus en plus étonnée, la jeune fille songea à s'approcher. Après une courte hésitation, elle lança un jutsu d'aveuglement à la sentinelle, avant d'elle-même se dissimuler en prenant l'apparence illusoire du mur derrière elle. Une vive douleur lui serra subrepticement le cœur : si aujourd'hui elle maîtrisait parfaitement ce combo, c'était grâce à Shizuka et sa patience…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et aussi silencieuse que possible, elle longea le mur. Les yeux rivés sur la sentinelle endormie, elle avançait centimètre par centimètre, alors que tout son esprit tendait vers les vagissements du bébé. Il était seul et quelque chose n'allait pas. Avait-il faim, ou froid ? Peut-être souffrait-il ? Pourquoi ne s'occupait-on pas de lui ?

Un court instant, les bribes de conversations qu'elle avait cru ignorer lui revinrent en mémoire : un démon enfermé dans un nourrisson, la mère morte pendant l'accouchement, les autorités qui auraient choisi de cacher l'enfant…

Et si… et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était **lui**… ? L'enfant en qui Yondaime aurait enfermé Kyûbi ? Un enfant que tout le village craignait déjà ?

Une porte claqua, et son écho se répercuta indéfiniement dans les couloirs. Kurenai cligna des yeux et tressaillit, le cœur battant. _Des pas._ On venait. Plusieurs personnes, trois, peut-être quatre… au moins une femme, d'après le bruit peu discret des talons aiguilles sur le carrelage.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été la seule surprise par l'irruption des intrus. La sentinelle s'était promptement relevée, avait essayé d'arranger sa tenue avant de prendre une attitude vive et alerte, propre à un garde digne de ce nom. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le voyant placer en hâte un masque blanc à caractères bleus sur son visage. **Un** **ANBU**. Ce gars-là n'était pas n'importe qui… Même s'il avait subi un sort d'aveuglement et elle un jutsu de dissimulation, il était quasiment impossible qu'elle puisse s'enfuir sous son nez sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Quant à rester là, c'était du pur suicide, il y avait une chance sur mille pour que les arrivants ne la remarquent pas !

Elle tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'origine des bruits de pas, dont les auteurs étaient encore hors de vue. Coincée, elle était _coincée_. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Dans un silence parfait, elle prit une longue inspiration, renforça autant qu'elle le put son jutsu de dissimulation, et retint son souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe d'arrivants apparaissait au bout du couloir. Kurenai crut sentir une pierre tomber au creux de son estomac quand elle reconnut l'une des quatre personnes. Un vieil homme au long manteau blanc et au chapeau immaculé marqué du signe du feu : le Sandaïme, le troisième Hokage, revenu au pouvoir après la mort du Yondaime. Autrement dit, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du village (ou tout du moins de son temps) ! Elle manqua pousser un cri de terreur en reconnaissant un autre homme, dont les pupilles rouges brillaient d'une lueur méfiante, aux aguets : le chef de la police et du clan Uchiwa, Uchiwa Fugaku ! Son Sharingan ne se laisserait jamais abuser par son illusion de camouflage…

Le souffle coupé, elle sentit son cœur partir dans une course folle, tandis qu'elle faisait le maximum pour ne pas paniquer. Uchiwa Fugaku, tout comme ses subordonnés, n'était pas connu pour son indulgence, mais peut-être que le vieux Sandaïme empêcherait qu'on lui fasse du mal pour son intrusion… Kurenai hésitait : devait-elle immédiatement rompre tous ses jutsus et implorer leur pardon, ou au contraire tenter le diable en restant ainsi, à espérer qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence ?

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Tétanisée, elle jeta un regard aux deux femmes qui les accompagnaient. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que l'une des deux, une infirmière qui les précédait de quelques pas, ne la voit sous ses illusions. Quant à l'autre, elle…

_ Elle la regardait._

Le cœur de l'enfant manqua un battement. C'était une femme inconnue, aux cheveux blonds mi-courts qui lui retombaient mollement sur les épaules. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux ternes, sa démarche lourde et chancelante qui contrastait tant avec l'allure fière de l'infirmière et ses talons aiguilles… Tout montrait qu'elle était fatiguée, même épuisée, peut-être malade. Et pourtant, malgré cette faiblesse qui semblait l'habiter toute entière, cette femme avait levé ses yeux bruns jusque là rivés au sol. Elle avait _vu_ Kurenai. _Et elle lui avait souri_. Faiblement, mais souri.

- Mais que… Bon sang ! Vous allez bien ?

- Him… tenez bon mademoiselle ! s'exclama le Sandaime en se penchant vers la jeune femme blonde qui s'était écroulée sur Fugaku Uchiwa, comme prise de malaise.

Kurenai se retint de partir en courant. Le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres… Si Fugaku se retournait, c'était fini pour elle…

- Tenez bon, nous y sommes, murmura le Sandaime d'une voix attristée mais qui se voulait réconfortante.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement de la tête, une expression épuisée et nimbée de désespoir affligeant ses traits. Avec l'aide de l'infirmière, elle se releva péniblement et soutenue par le chef du clan Uchiwa, elle se dirigea vers la porte auparavant gardée par l'autre ANBU. La sentinelle les salua respectueusement tandis qu'il leur cédait le passage. L'infirmière lui jeta un regard furibond.

- Vous l'avez laissé pleurer tout ce temps ? lâcha-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais ma mission n'était pas de…

- Tous pareils, dans la police, coupa-t-elle, suffisamment bas pour que Fugaku n'entende pas. Pas la moindre jugeote.

Elle entra à son tour dans la salle mais dans son impatience elle referma mal la porte, qui s'entrouvrit dans un faible grincement quelques secondes plus tard. Kurenai, elle, resta sur le moment stupéfaite : on ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était toujours là, bien vivante, indemne, invisible. Si cette femme n'avait pas eu ce malaise juste à temps, elle aurait été sûrement repérée par l'Uchiwa, et aurait dû en subir les conséquences… Tout en tenant compte de la sentinelle toujours présente, Kurenai reprit doucement sa respiration, son cœur battant encore la chamade. Elle l'avait échappé belle…

Une minute… « Juste à temps » ? Mais cette femme, malgré son état, n'avait-elle pas semblé s'être rendu compte de sa présence ? Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit… Kurenai avait même cru la voir sourire. Mais alors, son malaise… était-ce une _diversion_, pour l'aider _elle_ ?

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité, soudain consciente qu'un étrange silence régnait. Jusque là, l'atmosphère avait été constamment occupée par les vagissements aigus du bébé. Vagissements qui à l'instant même, venaient de s'éteindre. Kurenai jeta un bref coup d'œil à la sentinelle qui semblait maintenant parfaitement éveillée. Toujours pas la moindre chance de s'éclipser sans qu'il ne la remarque… De toute façon, la genin n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Cette affaire l'intriguait trop. Et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi cette inconnue l'avait aidée…

Dans la pièce voisine, les talons aiguilles résonnèrent à nouveau. Elle crut voir une ombre passer dans l'entrebâillement, celle de l'infirmière tenant dans ses bras un paquet de langes. De courts gémissements s'en échappaient alors qu'elle le berçait.

- Chut… là… murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Il a l'air d'aller bien, il est seulement fatigué… Vous… vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas le prendre ?

A défaut de ne rien voir de concret, Kurenai s'imaginait la scène, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles. Mais personne ne répondit à l'infirmière. Une voix éraillée s'éleva, compatissante : celle du Sandaime.

- Cet enfant a fait preuve d'une résistance sans pareille, il a probablement hérité des pouvoirs de son père… ainsi que des vôtres. Selon la volonté de Yondaime, il sera la fierté de Konoha…

Un court silence passa, au cours duquel Kurenai crut entendre un faible murmure.

- Ce n'est que passager, un signe que le démon est encore en train de combattre le sceau, bien en vain, reprit aussitôt le Sandaïme d'une voix rassurante. D'ici quelques jours, ses yeux seront redevenus normaux, et son tatouage aura également disparu. Ce sera en tout point un enfant normal…

Un autre instant de flottement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kurenai était persuadée qu'on s'adressait à la femme inconnue, qui restait pourtant silencieuse.

- Je vous en prie, dit alors le Sandaïme, soucieux. Je sais que les temps sont durs, et que le père de cet enfant n'est plus aujourd'hui… Mais songez à son avenir. Yondaime avait demandé à ce qu'on considère cet enfant comme un héros et non comme un monstre, mais nous savons tous que le village ne réagira pas comme ça. Déjà des rumeurs circulent, et elles ne sont pas pour honorer cet enfant. Dans quelques années, il nous deviendra impossible de cacher sa véritable identité, les gens auront sans doute peur de ce démon enfermé en lui, ils le rejetteront… Et il sera sans doute très troublé quand il apprendra la vérité. Cet enfant aura besoin de vous, il ne…

- Je ne peux pas.

Kurenai retint son souffle. Ce simple murmure, ces quelques mots dits d'une voix si basse, si faible, avait ramené un silence de plomb dans la pièce voisine. Seul un gazouillement de bébé perturba en toute innocence l'atmosphère pesante.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui, poursuivit la même voix féminine, d'un ton plus fort, plus décidé. C'est… au-dessus de mes forces.

- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, il…

- **Je ne pourrais pas !** s'écria alors la jeune femme, des sanglots nerveux dans la voix. Rien que sa vue me rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé ! Et j'ai beau me dire que ses yeux redeviendront normaux ou n'importe quoi d'autre, ça ne change rien ! …Ca ne change pas ce qu'il est au fond de lui, ça ne change pas ce que j'ai vécu !

Elle pleurait, gémissait sans plus aucune retenue. Sans même la voir, Kurenai en avait le coeur serré. Sa détresse emplissait tout l'espace, la prenait à la gorge…

- Ca ne change rien ! répétait inlassablement la femme, ses paroles se perdant dans ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il suffit que je le voie pour repenser à son père ! L'homme que j'aime, et qui est mort pour lui ! Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui, ce n'est pas mon fils ! Ce… **Ce n'est qu'un démon !** Le démon qui a tué tous ces gens, qui a tué… qui a tué…

La femme se tut soudainement, essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots, murmura des paroles si faibles qu'elle paraissait sans suite.

- Anata, oh… Anata, où es-tu… (_ndt_ : « _Anata_ » _signifie_ « _chéri_ », « _mon_ _amour_ »)… J'ai besoin de toi…

Le bébé, sans doute effrayé par cette colère, avait recommencé à pleurer, et l'infirmière semblait avoir du mal à calmer le nouveau-né. Kurenai ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, et mourait d'envie de voir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, la scène de ses propres yeux. Car elle en était sûre à présent, cette inconnue qui l'avait aidée était la mère du bébé, enfant qui, comme le disaient les rumeurs, avait servi de réceptacle pour enfermer Kyûbi. Une mère qui ne pouvait plus accepter à présent son propre fils…

Mais autre chose l'intriguait bien plus, au sujet de cette femme : plus la conversation avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, ces intonations…

L'ANBU aussi suivait de près la discussion. Après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation, il poussa la porte et demanda discrètement à son supérieur, Fugaku Uchiwa, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Kurenai ne laissa pas passer cette occasion. Prenant d'énormes risques, elle s'approcha de l'ouverture et risqua un oeil à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux bruns explorèrent vivement la pièce, se posèrent sur la femme blonde. Elle pleurait toujours, tombée à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Le bébé, minuscule, le crane couvert d'un fin duvet blond, s'était un peu calmé, s'agitait dans les bras de l'infirmière en émettant de petits cris inquiets. Doucement, cette dernière s'agenouilla près de la jeune mère, lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort. La femme leva péniblement les yeux, ses joues trempées de larmes.

- Oh, Anata…

D'une main lasse, elle hésita puis effleura du bout des doigts les couvertures dans lesquelles l'infirmière devait tenir le bébé. Elle secoua alors la tête, sans quitter l'enfant des yeux, mais de nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Pardonne-moi, Anata… Pardonne-moi. Je ne pourrais pas suivre ta dernière volonté… Je ne pourrais pas… l'aimer…

Elle retira sa main, baissa les yeux comme si le seul regard de l'enfant l'avait brûlée.

- Pardonne-moi, Anata… mon Yondaime…

Kurenai recula, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds de surprise. C'était impossible, impossible… Parce que celle que le Yondaime aimait, c'était…

- Mademoiselle, tout ira bien, il faut juste que vous vous reposiez… Mademoiselle ?

Les paroles de l'infirmière restèrent sans réponse.

- Mademoiselle… ? s'enquit le Sandaime d'un ton anxieux.

La jeune femme chancela puis s'écroula, rattrapée juste à temps par Fugaku Uchiwa. Inerte dans les bras du chef de la police, elle était devenue d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Par les Dieux Kamis… murmura l'infirmière en prenant le pouls de la jeune mère. Il faut la conduire au bloc au plus vite ! Le choc est trop grand, je ne sens plus son coeur ! Qu'on aille chercher de l'aide !

La sentinelle partit aussitôt, manqua percuter au passage Kurenai qui ne l'évita qu'au tout dernier instant. Stupéfaite, incapable de prendre une décision, elle fixa le visage sans vie de la jeune femme, que l'infirmière tentait en vain de ranimer. La respiration sifflante, l'enfant recula jusqu'au mur, tremblante, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes, oublieuse de la moindre discrétion. Pendant longtemps encore résonnèrent à ses oreilles les cris du bébé, perdu et oublié au coeur de cette agitation.

xxxxxxx

« Où est la vérité ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là… »

- Kurenai ?

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête, tirée de ses souvenirs si lointains. A sa droite, assis sur un toit voisin, se tenait Kakashi. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait même pas senti sa présence.

- Oh… salut, murmura-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles.

Un court silence passa.

- Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non… Pas envie.

- Ah… Bienvenu au club.

Un autre silence.

- On voit bien les étoiles ce soir.

- Oui… c'est beau.

Encore un silence. Presque plus aucune lueur ne brillait à une quelconque fenêtre de Konoha. Seule la lune éclairait de ses rayons blafards le village endormi. On aurait pu croire que la nuit allait durer éternellement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Kurenai soupira et baissa les yeux.

- En fait, je repensais à l'autre jour… à ce qui est arrivé aux shinobis de la Brise. Et à tout ce qui a suivi.

- Mmh. C'est… étrange comme histoire. Et désolant.

- Oui… Toi aussi, tu l'as vue ?

De sa fenêtre où elle s'était installée, Kurenai ne pouvait rien voir du visage masqué de Kakashi. Et pourtant, elle était presque sûre, à l'imperceptible mouvement de tête qu'il eut, qu'il attendait cette question. Et qu'ils pensaient à la même personne.

- Himari Shizuka… c'était bien elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurenai acquiesça en silence. Même après toutes ces années passées à vouloir oublier sa sensei, elle l'avait reconnu dès l'instant où elle l'avait entraperçue, parmi les victimes du massacre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, au milieu de ces gens… ça n'a aucun sens. Je la croyais…

Kurenai ne finit pas sa phrase, cligna des paupières, eut l'air de vouloir oublier jusqu'au mot qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle se cala d'une manière plus confortable contre le montant de la fenêtre, essayant en réalité de reprendre contenance.

- Tu n'étais pas la seule à penser ça, murmura Kakashi après un long moment. Dans les archives de Konoha aussi, elle est inscrite décédée des suites de son accouchement… Et moi aussi, je le croyais.

La jeune femme le regarda à nouveau, tentant de déchiffrer quelle expression pouvait arborer son visage sous ce masque.

- Enfin… morte il y a quinze ans ou trois jours, à présent, ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose, ajouta Kakashi d'un ton las.

- …Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi elle est restée absente tout ce temps… et pourquoi on l'a tué, reprit Kurenai, le regard fixe, ses poings se serrant peu à peu.

- Au milieu d'une bataille comme celle-ci, les chances de survivre sont…

- Peut-être, trancha-t-elle, mais elle a été une ANBU pendant plusieurs années, et c'était aussi une professionnelle des illusions. C'est elle qui m'a pour ainsi dire tout appris de ce que je sais, et encore, elle n'a pas eu le temps de me livrer le quart de ses secrets. Avec de telles capacités, on ne se fait pas avoir si facilement. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait autre chose.

- …Tu la connaissais mieux que moi, après tout, dit Kakashi en riant doucement.

Le silence revint, chacun replongé dans ses pensées.

- Et pourtant, j'avais tellement l'espoir de ne pas m'être trompée, murmura Kurenai après quelques instants.

Kakashi tourna son oeil unique vers elle, étonné.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est… assez confus, reprit-elle en hésitant. A l'époque, j'étais encore choquée par l'attaque de Kyûbi et par la mort de Shizuka, j'ai dû oublier pas mal de détails… Mais quelques jours après sa disparition, j'ai assisté à une conversation… qui je pense, aurait dû rester secrète.

- Quel genre de conversation ?

- Il y avait le Sandaime et Fugaku Uchiwa… et une autre femme… la mère de l'enfant qui avait servi à la capture de Kyûbi. La mère de Naruto.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Et cette femme… c'était… ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus, s'exclama Kurenai en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est allé tellement vite… Elle ne ressemblait pas à Shizuka, mais elle avait la même façon de parler, le même timbre de voix. C'était peut-être une métamorphose. Et cette inconnue m'a percée à jour sous mes illusions. Jusque là, il n'y avait eu que Shizuka capable de faire ça. Mais elle ne m'a pas dénoncée, je crois même qu'elle m'a souri…

Kakashi eut un soupir à peine perceptible.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve, un sourire…

- Elle a parlé de Yondaime… !

Le jûnin la scruta à nouveau, soudain bien plus attentif. Le regard fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, Kurenai semblait s'être souvenu à l'instant même d'un détail. Un détail capital.

- Elle a parlé du père du bébé… cet enfant qu'elle disait ne pas pouvoir aimer, bien que le Yondaime l'ait demandé aux autres villageois. Elle a dit des choses étranges… Par moments, elle parlait comme si… comme si ce père disparu et Yondaime étaient le même homme. Ca, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait se vanter d'être aimée par le Yondaime…

- Himari Shizuka, compléta Kakashi d'une voix soucieuse. Ce serait donc elle la mère de Naruto… Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais pourquoi disparaître ensuite ?

Kurenai secoua la tête, aussi perdue que lui.

- Je n'en sais rien… Elle avait l'air malade, mais c'était peut-être dû à son accouchement… Peut-être… peut-être s'est-elle enfuie de Konoha. Il y a quinze ans, j'aurai nié sans réfléchir le fait qu'elle aurait pu fuir, ce n'était pas ainsi que je la connaissais. Mais à présent… j'hésite, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Si elle est bien la mère de Naruto, elle a dû vivre des choses très difficiles… Perdre son amour et son fils le même jour, c'est tout un avenir qui s'écroule…

- Mais qui peut nous apprendre la vérité désormais ? Sandaime et Fugaku Uchiwa sont morts. Et toi et moi étions les seuls au courant pour eux deux.

Kakashi soupira puis leva le nez vers les étoiles, contempla les astres d'un oeil triste et un peu rêveur.

- Trop de choses ont dû nous échapper durant ces jours-là. Toi tu pleurais Shizuka, moi mon ancien sensei Yondaime… Et le village était dans un état de crise sans pareil à cause de Kyûbi. Oui, beaucoup de choses ont dû passer inaperçues, de secrets se former…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux jûnins. Kurenai essuya furtivement une larme avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste.

- Dire qu'ils voulaient l'annoncer, juste après la naissance… Qu'ils allaient se marier… Sans Kyûbi, qui sait ?… Naruto ne serait peut-être pas si seul, aujourd'hui.

Kakashi sourit imperceptiblement derrière son masque.

xxxxxxx

_« Yume !… Yume ! »_

Elle ouvre les yeux. Des images floues. Le chaos qui règne autour d'elle, des gens qui crient, qui courent vers elle, la bousculent, la dépassent. Ils fuient. Ils fuient quoi ? Elle n'en sait rien.

- At… attendez…

Personne ne l'écoute.

_« Yume ! …Yume, où es-tu ? »_

Interloquée, elle se fige, cherche à entendre cette voix au milieu des cris et des hennissements de chevaux. Cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

_**« Yume ! »**_

Elle la voit enfin. Elle et ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude. Sa main qui se tend vers elle, alors qu'elle ne fait pas un geste, abasourdie. Sa mère.

_« Yume, viens ! Vite ! »_

Elle saisit cette main tendue, se laisse entraîner par la foule, incapable de réfléchir. Le décor lui semble vaguement familier, mais tant de mauvaises impressions lui reviennent, tels des fantômes…

- Qu'est-ce que…

_« Vite ! Cache-toi là, et plus un bruit… »_

Elle écarquille les yeux alors que la main la guide. Ces paroles… Ce sont les mêmes… Les mêmes que ce jour-là…

_« Je dois aller aider les autres »_ chuchote Shizuka alors qu'elle reste muette, les mots se bousculant dans sa tête mais pas un seul ne voulant s'exprimer. _« Reste ici et surtout ne bouge plus, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient, c'est compris ? »_

- Ma… Maman ! Attends, c'est…

…le jour où tous les autres étaient morts…

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir »_ ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant. _« Contrôle-toi, et tout ira bien. »_

- Non, n'y va pas, ils…

_« Je t'aime, Yume. »_

Sa mère dépose un rapide baiser sur son front puis disparaît.

**- Attends ! ! !**

Les ténèbres l'engloutissent tandis qu'elle essaie de crier à son tour. Mais pas un seul de ses mots ne semble être entendu. Elle se débat, cherche à libérer son corps devenu aussi lourd que du plomb. Elle panique, elle sait ce qu'il va se passer, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas rester là, qu'elle doit désobéir, qu'elle doit sortir !

Parce ce jour-là, c'était le jour de la mort de sa mère.

**- Maman, attends !**

Soudain, comme libérées de leur étau, ses jambes veulent enfin bouger. Elle se rue hors de sa cachette et se met à courir au hasard, entre les silhouettes floues et les échos sanglants de la bataille.

- Maman ? Maman !

Elle appelle, cherche de tous ses yeux, hurle de toute sa voix. Et enfin, au loin, elle la voit, aux prises avec un ennemi qu'elle ne parvient pas à reconnaître.

- Arrête !

Elle se précipite, mais tout paraît soudain si loin… Elle court, court à perdre haleine, crie de toute la force de ses poumons. Mais rien ne l'arrête. Rien n'arrête la lame froide et tranchante du kunai, qui s'enfonce profondément dans la chair de la femme. Shizuka s'écroule, alors qu'elle arrive enfin près d'elle, ses joues inondées de larmes.

- C'est impossible… C'est impossible, répète-t-elle d'une voix sourde, figée sur place.

Encore une fois… encore une fois, elle était impuissante. Encore une fois, sa mère mourait devant elle, malgré ses efforts. Cette fois-ci, elle avait désobéi, elle avait osé intervenir… Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

_« C'est de ta faute, tu entends ? »_

La lame rouge de sang luit dans l'obscurité soudainement de retour. Elle lève les yeux, secoue la tête, balbutie à travers ses larmes son innocence, mais aucun mot ne parvient plus à franchir ses lèvres. L'assassin la regarde, immense ombre inconnue qui l'enveloppe de sa noirceur.

A son front brille un sablier…

_« Tout est de ta faute. »_

- N… Non…

- Yume !

_« Et seulement de ta faute… ne nie pas… »_

- C'est… c'est toi qui… v-va-t'en…

_« …De ta faute… »_

- Yume, réveille-toi !

.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les joues trempées de larmes, elle le regarda d'un air effrayé, lui et ses deux iris couleur d'azur qui la fixaient avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ?… Tu faisais un cauch…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se jetait à son cou et éclatait en sanglots.

- C'était pas de ma faute, c'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée !

D'abord pris de court, Naruto la serra ensuite contre lui et la berça doucement, tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, la respiration haletante d'angoisse. Dans son dos, il sentit ses mains s'agripper à son T-shirt dans un mouvement désespéré.

- **Je voulais pas qu'elle meurt**, je voulais pas, c'est pas moi, c'est pas ma faute ! cria-t-elle soudain d'une voix déchirante, entrecoupée de sanglots. Je voulais lui dire, **j'aurais dû lui dire**… de pas y aller, de partir avec moi… Pas à cause de moi, je voulais pas qu'elle meurt, **je voulais pas !**

Sa voix mourut dans un autre sanglot. Tremblante, elle était couverte de sueur.

- …Je voulais pas… !… voulais… pas… pas tout ça…

Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Naruto et laissa aller ses pleurs. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Ca va aller… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là…

Il ne savait que dire d'autre… A part lui assurer sa présence et son réconfort, il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire de plus. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Au-dehors, les étoiles brillaient fortement, signe que l'aurore était encore loin.

- Tout va bien…

Trois nuits. Cela faisait trois nuits que Yume se réveillait en larmes. Et manifestement, toujours après le même rêve… ou plutôt, le même cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'elle ne voulait pas lui raconter, dont elle ne voulait pas se confier. Naruto n'avait pas osé insister, cela la rendait si triste…

« Quelqu'un est mort… »

Il ferma les yeux d'un air soucieux et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Mais pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute ? »

_« …Qui es-tu… ? »_

xxxxxxx

_Vos impressions ? Des suggestions ? _

_Rappelez-vous que si un auteur publie, c'est aussi pour connaître ce que pensent les gens de son travail. Alors merci aux lecteurs que me suivent toujours, et bien plus encore à ceux qui me soutiennent par leurs commentaires._

_A bientôt,_

_Elenthya_


End file.
